Fandom Royal Rumble III
by The Extreme Brony
Summary: The Fandom Royal Rumble is back as eighty of the most unique fighters compete for a million dollar prize in what could be the most insane rumble ever. Chapter 21 is up. Post-match footage is included. COMPLETE.
1. Picking The Spots

**Fandom Royal Rumble III**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all different fandoms compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble match for a million dollar prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickelodeon, New Line Cinema, MTV, Funimation, Sony, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 1: Picking The Spots**

* * *

On May 14, 2016, the first Fandom Royal Rumble was held and the winner of the $250,000 is _Total Drama's_ Moonchild, Dawn. On January 2, 2017, the second Fandom Royal Rumble was held and the winner of the million dollars is _Steven Universe's_ Ocean Gem, Lapis Lazuli. Now the rumble is back with eighty entrants and once again, a million dollar prize is on the line.

Before the rumble could begin, the host of the event, Shane McMahon, along with his co-host were in a green room as entrants were picking their spots for the match.

"I'm glad you came to co-host the event," Shane said to his co-host, which was three time Royal Rumble winner, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin.

"It is my pleasure Shane, as a multi-time winner, I understand what everyone is going through," Steve said to Shane.

"Look who is here," Shane said as he looks to see it was FRR II winner, Lapis Lazuli.

"Lapis Lazuli, I thought you were in space," Shane said to Lapis.

"I came back so I can win another rumble," Lapis said.

"Well you might have some competition," Shane said to Lapis.

"Like who?" Lapis asked.

"Like me," this woman said as Lapis turned around to see that person was FRR winner, Dawn.

"Dawn, you are all healed up," Lapis said to Dawn.

"Yep, lucky that lunatic is not in the rumble," Dawn said.

"Yeah, I was not going to allow Jasper to be in the rumble after what she did to you," Shane said to Dawn.

"Anyway, let's pick our numbers," Lapis said to Dawn as she spins this large bronze ball tumbler.

It then stops as Dawn and Lapis pulls out these capsules. They open them up and look at their numbers.

"Oh damn it," Lapis said angrily as Dawn looks at Lapis' number.

"That's rough," Dawn said to Lapis and then Lapis looks at Dawn's number.

"At least you have a somewhat decent number," Lapis said to Dawn.

"Yes," Dawn said.

"Good luck," Lapis said to Dawn and then Dawn and Lapis exit the green room.

* * *

Later on, Shane and Steve were talking when suddenly, _Twisted Metal's_ Needles Kane enters the green room.

"Needles Kane, the guy who eliminated thirteen fighters last year," Steve said.

"Ready to pick your number?" Shane asked Needles.

Needles reaches into the tumbler and pulls out a capsule, he then opens it up showing his number.

Needles then walks out of the green room as Shane and Steve look on.

"That guy looks freaking scary," Shane said.

"I have seen worse," Steve said.

* * *

Minutes later, Shane and Steve were still talking when _Star vs. The Forces of Evil's_ Star Butterfly came into the green room.

"Hey Shane," Star said to Shane.

"Star Butterfly, glad to see you are here since the first rumble," Shane said to Star.

"I'm so stoked to be participating again," Star said.

"Spare some of that energy and pick out a number," Steve said to Star.

Star spins the drum and then she stops a few seconds later. Star then picks up a capsule, opens it up, and looks at her number.

Star eyes widen and she smiles knowing what number she got.

"This is best number I ever got," Star said in an excited mood.

"Should we tell her?" Shane asked Steve.

"Nah, she will figure it out," Steve said to Shane.

Star hops up and down until she sees a familiar fighter.

"Oh, looks who's here," Star said as she was talking to _Steven Universe's_ Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran.

"Star Butterfly, haven't seen you since me, you, and Moon fought in the first rumble," Steven said to Star.

"You better watch out little man, because I got this number," Star said to Steven and then she showed him her number.

Star then exits the room as Steven and Connie looked on in confusion.

"Should we tell her?" Connie asked Steven.

"No way, she will soon regret pulling that number," Steven said to Connie.

Steven and Connie pull out their capsules, open them up, and look at their numbers. Steven and Connie look at each other numbers afterwards.

"No matter what happens, we will always be jam buds," Steven said to Connie.

"Yeah, jam buds for life," Connie said to Steven.

Steven and Connie exit the green room, getting ready for the rumble match.

* * *

A few minutes later, Shane and Steve were still talking when suddenly they hear the door slam.

Then they see The Angry Video Game Nerd approach them.

"James Rolfe, welcome back," Shane said to AVGN.

"Shut the f*ck up and let me get my number," AVGN said to Shane.

AVGN spins the tumbler and stops after about six seconds. AVGN then pulls out a capsule, opens it up, and looks at his number.

"Oh f**king damn it," AVGN said angrily and throws the capsule against the wall.

AVGN then exits the room as he was still pissed off about his number.

"That guy is even angrier than me," Steve said.

"You could easily say that again," Shane said to Steve.

* * *

Later on, Shane and Steve were waiting until they hear the door close.

"Look who's here," Steve said and then walking up to the drum was _Celebrity Deathmatch's_ Johnny Gomez and Nick Diamond.

"Hey thanks for letting us compete in the rumble Stone Cold," Johnny said to Steve.

"My pleasure Johnny, you have me on your show so many times that I decided to return the favor," Steve said to Johnny.

"Yeah the last rumble I remember was that _Survivor_ rumble we did on the show," Nick said.

"I remember that, Richard Hatch ate a good chunk of the competitors, Rudy got his head taken off, Keith feeding Jerri rice until she explode, and not to mention Tina burning Jeff Probst's head with that torch," Johnny said.

"Ah good times," Nick said as he and Johnny reach into the tumbler and pull out their capsules.

They open up the capsules and they look at their numbers.

"Sweet, this is great," Johnny said excited about his number.

"Me too, I got an amazing number too Johnny," Nick said to Johnny as Johnny looked at his number.

"That is pretty good Nick," Johnny said to Nick.

"Maybe we could see each other in the ring," Nick said to Johnny.

"You're right Nick, you might be right," Johnny said to Nick as they leave the green room.

* * *

A few minutes later, the door opens to the green room and the person who enters the room is Paul Heyman.

"Paul what are you doing here, Brock is not going to compete here tonight," Shane said to Paul.

"Yeah, it is for non-WWE stars," Steve said to Paul.

"I know that, not only do I represent my client, the Beast Incarnate, BROCK LESNAR! But I'm also representing my newest client," Paul said.

"Who is it?" Shane asked Paul.

"Well it is a gem and she has history with Homeworld," Paul said.

"If it is Jasper we can't allow you to have her here," Steve said to Paul.

"Yeah, we all saw what kind of destruction she caused last year," Shane said.

"It is not Jasper, she is against Homeworld or what she liked to call the Upper Crust," Paul said.

"Okay then," Shane said.

Paul reaches into the tumbler and pulls out a capsule. He then opens it up and looks at the number.

"This will do," Paul said as he left the green room.

"Upper crust," Shane said as Steve just shrugs at that comment.

* * *

Later in the day, over half of the spots are filled as there was still more people to get their numbers.

Soon, the next two people to enter the room was _The Loud House's_ Lynn Loud Jr. and Lana Loud.

"Shane and Stone Cold, how are you doing?" Lynn asked Shane and Steve, but Steve turned his head away from Lynn.

"What's going on?" Lynn asked.

"Well Lynn, Austin and myself really don't like you after you convince your whole family that your brother was bad luck," Shane said to Lynn.

"It's no big deal," Lynn said.

"The big deal is that everyone hated us after the event. Me and everyone else made up with Lincoln, while you still treat him like a jackass," Lana said to Lynn.

"Suck it up," Lynn said to Lana as she was getting angry.

"Whatever, let's get our numbers," Lana said as she spins the tumbler around.

After a few seconds, Lana and Lynn pull out their capsules, opens them up, and look at their numbers.

"I can easily pull this off," Lynn said.

"Me too," Lana said and then she sees gum under the podium that was holding up the tumbler.

"Oh boy gum," Lana said as she pulls the gum off the podium.

She then puts it in her mouth and chews it as Lynn, Shane, and Steve look on in disgust.

"Mmm, craziness, sweat, and shoe prints, this must be Dean Ambrose's gum," Lana said.

"You are gross," Lynn said to Lana as she left the room.

"What it is good," Lana said to Lynn as she left the room as well.

* * *

Minutes later, there was only fifteen numbers left as _Dog With a Blog's_ Tyler James enters the green room.

"Shane, I'm here," Tyler said to Shane.

"Tyler James, the BMX star who is about to enter his third rumble," Shane said to Tyler.

"Yeah, I'm ready and I'm ready to pick out my number," Tyler said as he reaches into the tumbler and pulls out his capsule.

He then opens up the capsule and looks at his number.

"Oh sweet, this is good or maybe it isn't, I swear that Flippy and Max did a number on my brain power," Tyler said as he left the green room.

"Do you think he will last long?" Shane asked Steve Austin.

"He's like Shawn Michaels with gorgeous hair, of course he is going to last long and he is going to win it," Steve said to Shane.

* * *

Later, there was only one number left to choose as Shane and Steve were waiting for the last person to draw.

Soon, the last person to enter the room was the current Survivor record holder, Katniss Everdeen.

"Katniss Everdeen, the woman who entered at number twenty-seven and made it to the final three," Shane said.

"You're a beast, you were in the ring for nearly two hours, that takes some amazing guts to do that," Steve said to Katniss.

"Thanks," Katniss said.

"There is only one spot left, so grab your number," Shane said to Katniss.

Katniss reaches into the tumbler and pulls out the last number. She opens it up and looks at the number she got.

"If I could make to the final four last year, I'm going to win it this year," Katniss said as she exits the green room.

"Well that does it," Shane said.

"Now let's watch some wrestling," Steve said as he turns on the TV.

"This could easily be the most extreme, popular, and insane rumble that will be ever done," Shane said.

* * *

 **Well that takes care of the drawing portion of the pre-show, I know that was only thirteen fighters (and one unknown fighter) but there is so many more surprises to be seen in the actual rumble, trust me this rumble will blow the other rumbles out of the water.**

* * *

 **Well here are the confirmed entrants for this rumble.**

 **Confirmed Entrants:**

 **Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)**

 **Dawn (Total Drama)**

 **Needles Kane (Twisted Metal)**

 **Star Butterfly (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil)**

 **Steven Universe (Steven Universe)**

 **Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)**

 **The Angry Video Game Nerd**

 **Johnny Gomez (Celebrity Deathmatch)**

 **Nick Diamond (Celebrity Deathmatch)**

 **Lynn Loud Jr. (The Loud House)**

 **Lana Loud (The Loud House)**

 **Tyler James (Dog With A Blog)**

 **Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games)**

* * *

 **Coming up next will be a special pre-show match before the third annual Fandom Royal Rumble.**


	2. Pre-show Match

**Fandom Royal Rumble III**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all different fandoms compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble match for a million dollar prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickelodeon, New Line Cinema, MTV, Funimation, Sony, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 2: Pre-show Open Challenge**

* * *

 **About half an hour before the main show, fans were getting their seats in Lincoln Financial Field for the start of the third annual Fandom Royal Rumble. But before that could happen, they were in for a treat as a special match was about to take place before the main show.**

Down at the ringside area, there was two guys, one had light brown hair, beard, and wearing this grey formal suit, the other was a young guy with short black hair, moustache and goatee, wearing a black Royal Rumble shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers.

"Welcome to the Fandom Royal Rumble III pre-show, sponsored by Smart Mark Video, the only place for your indie wrestling needs, I'm Nigel McGuinness along with YouTube's resident sinner, Christian Maracle," Nigel McGuinness said.

"I'm stoked, I'm already removing five sins from this pre-show because it is so awesome, and I haven't seen any wrestling yet," Christian Maracle said.

"Let's head to the ring where The Miz and his Miztoruage are now currently in," Nigel said.

In the ring was The Miz (wearing his ring gear) and beside him was Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel (since this wasn't a WWE event, they decide to reunite for tonight). Miz puts up his hand to pretty much silence the crowd.

"When my hand goes up, your mouth goes shut," Miz said as the fans boo like crazy.

"Sin one for Miz telling everyone to shut up," Christian said.

"That's a good one," Nigel said to Christian.

"The Royal Rumble, a once prestige event is now reduced to a joke because of one person named The Extreme Brony," Miz said as the fans chant "E.B" over and over again.

"I'm removing one sin for E.B making this rumble better than the WWE version," Christian said.

"That is true he did make it more unpredictable than ever," Nigel said to Christian.

"If he is such a huge fan of the Royal Rumble then why are there cartoons, game characters, YouTubers, and horror villains in this match," Miz said as the fans chant "Miz sucks".

"Fans do hate Miz here tonight," Nigel said.

"Well Philadelphia is a hostile crowd," Christian said.

"I have seen his two so called Fandom Royal Rumbles and they are grade A pieces of crap. Saiyans, dolls, gems, hippies, nerds, bats, and kids competed in this, not to mention that the two winners are a reality show has been and a worthless water girl with mental issues," Miz said as the fans were getting pissed.

"How dare he, I'm adding ten sins for insulting Lapis and Dawn," Christian said.

"E.B gives opportunities to anyone no matter what gender," Nigel said.

"I want to bring this rumble to the level it once was because I'm The Miz and I'm…Awesome," Miz said to the fans chorus of boos.

"Adding two sins for that catchphrase," Christian said.

"Now I'm issuing an open challenge to any fandom character that wants to take me head on," Miz said as he looks around to see someone in the front row.

"This could be good," Nigel said.

"Or it could be very very bad," Christian said.

Miz sees this older guy with long black hair, wearing a long sleeve black dress shirt, grey pants, and black dress shoes (he looked a lot like Tommy Wiseau).

"That guy, bring him to the ring," Miz demanded as the guy hops over the barricade and enters the ring.

"Who's that guy?" Nigel asked.

"I think it is the guy from that horribly bad movie, _The Room_ ," Christian said.

"What's your name?" Miz asked the guy.

"Johnny," Johnny said.

"Yep it is the guy from _The Room_ ," Christian said.

"Oh, hi Mark," Johnny said as he waved to the camera.

"Who the hell is Mark?" Miz asked but he shrug it off and then he said, "never mind."

"I think Johnny had smoked something funky before he entered the stadium," Nigel said.

"So you want to face off against WWE's top A-Lister?" Miz asked Johnny.

"I want to beat you so bad," Johnny said.

"That line was horrible," Nigel said.

"Well _The Room_ was really unwatchable, the dialogue and the scenes made no sense at all," Christian said.

"Okay fine, you got your match. But to make things fair for me and for you, this match will be fought under no disqualifications," Miz said to Johnny.

"How is that fair?" Nigel asked.

"And that match begins now," Miz said and then he, Bo, and Axel start to attack Johnny with their fists and feet.

"Miz and Miztourage attacking away on Johnny," Nigel said.

"Pre-match assault gets three sins," Christian said.

Soon, a ref runs down to the ringside area and enters the ring, he signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

"Here we go the match officially begins," Nigel said.

Eleven seconds later, the trio stops attacking as Bo and Axel exit the ring.

"And to get Johnny a chance, Bo and Axel are waiting at ringside," Christian said.

Miz picks up Johnny and tosses him to the top right corner of the ring.

"Miz tosses Johnny right into the corner," Nigel said.

"Oh Denny, help me," Johnny said in pain.

"Denny isn't going to help you in this kind of situation," Christian said to Johnny.

Miz then runs up and nails a corner clothesline onto Johnny.

"Miz with a corner clothesline on Johnny," Christian said.

"Johnny hasn't gotten any offence in the opening moments in the match," Nigel said.

Miz then scoops up Johnny and drops him with a scoop slam.

"Miz with a scoop slam right onto Johnny," Nigel said.

Miz then grabs Johnny by his right leg, spins around, and locks in the figure four leg lock to boos from the crowd.

"Miz has the figure four leg lock on Johnny," Nigel said.

"Add five more sins for copyright infringement," Christian said.

Ten seconds into the hold, Johnny was in some severe pain but refused to tap out.

"Miz still has the lock on Johnny," Christian said.

"Johnny is refusing to give up," Nigel said.

Fifteen seconds later, Miz breaks off the hold, knowing that he didn't want to win that easily.

"Miz just breaks off his submission hold," Nigel said.

"Add another sin for breaking up his own submission," Christian said.

Miz then picks up Johnny and gets him back onto his feet.

"Miz has Johnny back onto his feet," Nigel said.

Miz grabs Johnny from behind and takes him down with the skull crushing finale.

"Skull crushing finale and this is the end of Johnny," Nigel said.

Miz then gets Johnny on his back and goes for the pin.

"Miz is finally going for the pin on Johnny," Christian said.

1…2…and Miz lifts up Johnny's head, breaking off the pin.

"What a freaking idiot by Miz, I'm adding ten sins for this," Christian said.

"Get me a chair," Miz demanded as Bo walks over to the timekeeper's area and folds up a chair.

"Bo is going into the timekeeper's area," Nigel said.

"And Bo has a steel chair," Christian said.

Bo then throws the chair into the ring and Miz catches it.

"Bo throws the chair and Miz catches it," Nigel said.

Miz then winds up as he waits for Johnny to get up so he can strike him with a chair.

"I think Johnny is immediately regretting entering this match," Christian said.

When Johnny got on his feet, Miz swings and strikes Johnny in the skull with the chair, taking him down to a very cringe response from the crowd.

"Chair shot to Johnny," Nigel said.

"Did you hear that, it was like getting hit by a car going 30 miles an hour," Christian said.

Miz drops the chair and doesn't go for the pin, instead he wanted to do even further damage.

"Miz still being stupid and that's five more sins I'm adding," Christian said.

"Get me more items," Miz demanded as Bo and Axel look under the apron for more weapons.

"I think Miz wants to make sure Johnny will be in a hospital for months," Nigel said.

After twelve seconds, Bo pulls out a table while Axel pulls out a fifteen foot high ladder.

"Bo has a table and Axel has a ladder, this definitely feels like ECW now," Christian said.

Bo and Axel slide the weapons into the ring as Miz looks like he was going to put Johnny out of his misery.

"Well all I can say is nice knowing you Johnny," Christian said.

"Indeed," Nigel said.

Suddenly, the fans cheered like crazy but not for the Miztourage.

"What's with the fans all of a sudden," Nigel asked.

What they see was there was five people running down the ramp, four guys and a girl, it was none other than The Firefly Family from _House of 1000 Corpses_ , consisting of Captain Spaulding, Otis P. Driftwood, Baby Firefly, Tiny Firefly, and Rufus T. Firefly.

"Oh my god, it's The Firefly Family," Christian said in shock.

"Wait are these sickos going to help Johnny?" Nigel asked.

"I think they are," Christian said.

Then, all five members begin to punch the hell out of Bo and Axel as the ref was trying to take control of the match.

"Incoming Fireflies," Nigel said.

"This is just getting chaotic," Christian said.

Seven seconds later, Baby walks up the steps and climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Baby is climbing up to the top rope." Nigel said.

"She might be going all Kid Kash here tonight," Christian said.

Five seconds later, Baby jumps off the top rope and takes out everyone with a dive to an insane ovation from the crowd and then they chant "ECW".

"OH MY GOD," Christian screamed in shock.

"Baby just turned the ringside area into an ECW show," Nigel said.

While the Miz looks on, another person enter the ring wearing a brown coat, a Hawaiian shirt underneath it, grey jeans, and black dress shoes, the fans went absolutely nuts because it was Tyler Durden from _Fight Club_.

"Oh god, Miz I wouldn't turn around," Nigel said.

"It's Tyler Durden from _Fight Club_ ," Christian said in shock.

Tyler picks up the chair and when Miz turns around, Tyler strikes Miz in the head with the chair, taking him down to a thunderous ovation from the crowd.

"Tyler strikes Miz with the chair." Christian said.

"First rule for Fandom Royal Rumble: expect the unexpected," Nigel said.

Tyler drops the chair and picks up the table, he then sets up the table in the middle of the ring.

"Tyler has now set up the table in the middle of the ring," Christian said.

Tyler then picks up the ladder and sets it up near the bottom right corner of the ring.

"Tyler now sets up the ladder near the corner," Nigel said.

"This could be a massive car crash," Christian said.

Tyler puts Miz on the table and then he places the chair on top of the Miz's chest.

"Tyler has Miz on the table and has put a chair on top of him," Nigel said.

Tyler then climbs up the ladder and reaches to the top of the ladder as the fans were on their feet for this.

"Tyler is up top of the ladder," Christian said.

"He is throwing caution to the wind," Nigel said.

Five seconds later, Tyler jumps off the ladder and nails Miz with a chair assisted diving elbow drop off the ladder and he breaks through the table as the fans chant "ECW" for that insane bump.

"OH DEAR GOD," Christian screamed in shock.

"Tyler with an elbow drop off the ladder and I think Miz's body is broken in half," Nigel said.

Tyler then drags Johnny and puts his body on top of Miz as Tyler exits the ring.

"What the hell?" Nigel asked in confusion.

"Tyler puts Johnny on top of Miz," Christian said.

The ref then turns around and notices that Johnny got the pin on Miz.

"Wait, is this happening?" Christian asked.

1…2…3 as the ref signals the bell to be ringed as the fans gave a good ovation for Johnny's 'victory'.

"Johnny wins," Nigel said.

"Add in one more sin for outside interference," Christian said.

"Here's your winner, Johnny," Greg Hamilton said.

"Johnny wins the match thanks from the help from other cult film characters," Nigel said.

"I will take away one sin since these characters all have cult status," Christian said.

Soon, The Firefly Family enters the ring as Tiny lifts Johnny onto his shoulders as The Firefly Family and Tyler celebrate Johnny's win.

"We haven't got to the Fandom Royal Rumble yet and we are ready celebrating," Nigel said.

Then, Bo and Axel drag Miz out of the ring as they stumble to the backstage area.

"And look at the Miz and his Miztourage running away like the cowards they are," Nigel said.

"That would do it for the Fandom Royal Rumble III pre-show, I'm Christian Maracle," Christian said.

"And I'm Nigel McGuinness," Nigel said.

"Saying good night and enjoy Fandom Royal Rumble III," Christian said.

The last thing we see is The Firefly Family and Tyler still celebrating with Johnny as the screen fades to black.

* * *

 **What a pre-show, even though Johnny couldn't land a single blow, he still got the victory thanks to some cult film icons.**

 **Anyway, coming up next we got something special because up next it is all about the numbers.**


	3. The Numbers

**Fandom Royal Rumble III**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all different fandoms compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble match for a million dollar prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickelodeon, New Line Cinema, MTV, Funimation, Sony, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 3: The Numbers**

* * *

The promo begins as fireworks shoot out with footage of WWE and Fandom Royal Rumbles being shown with the announcer speaking during the footage.

" **For over thirty years, there is one match that has taken the wrestling world by storm."**

" _It is time for the Royal Rumble match!"_

" **The Royal Rumble has become a staple for WWE, but in the last few years a new Rumble has got people talking."**

" _It is now time for the Fandom Royal Rumble match!"_

" **It is called the Fandom Royal Rumble!"**

Then, footage from the two previous Fandom Royal Rumbles are shown.

" **The rules are simple, two people start the match and at equally timed intervals, a new person joins the match. The objective, toss your opponents over the ropes and onto the floor. The last one left standing will win a huge cash prize."**

" _Dawn wins the Fandom Royal Rumble!"_

" _Lapis Lazuli wins the second annual Fandom Royal Rumble!"_

" **How is this rumble special, let's count the ways it is."**

Then, footage of rumble competitors like Sheldon Cooper, Angry Video Game Nerd, Angry Grandpa, Jack Brewer, Chucky, Hunter Huntsman, Al Bundy, Deadpool, and Chewbacca are shown with "118" in the corner.

" **118, it is the number of people that have competed in the Fandom Royal Rumble, a who's who of all different characters."**

Then, footage of girls like Ruby Rose, Dawn, Lapis Lazuli, Sunset Shimmer, Jasper, Amethyst, Twilight Sparkle, and Luna Loud are shown entering and fighting with the number "42" in the corner.

" **Among those entrants, 42 of them were woman, showing everyone that the girls can hang with the guys."**

Then, footage of franchises that were represented in the rumble like Total Drama, Steven Universe, My Little Pony, YouTube, The Big Bang Theory, and The Hunger Games are shown with the number "76" in the corner.

" **76, the number of fandoms that were represented in the rumble, from cartoons to comics, from movies to T.V shows, every style of fandom has been shown at the event."**

Then, footage of Roman Reigns' 2014 Royal Rumble run is shown, eliminating Sheamus, Luke Harper, JBL, El Torito, Kofi Kingston, Kevin Nash, Dolph Ziggler, Goldust, The Great Khali, Cesaro, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose with the number "12" being shown.

" **12, the number of people that Roman eliminated in the 2014 Royal Rumble match to set a record for most people eliminated in a single rumble match."**

Then, footage of Needles' FRR II run is shown, eliminating Justin, Angry Video Game Nerd, Laurie, Miles, Steve Urkel, Saul Goodman, Negan, Peter Griffin, Rock, Marceline The Vampire Queen, Ladybug, Ken Kaneki, and Leatherface with the number "13" being shown.

" **That was until last year when Needles Kane eliminated thirteen fighters, breaking Roman's record."**

Then footage of Lapis Lazuli's run from the first Fandom Royal Rumble is shown with "62:17" in the corner.

" **62 minutes and 17 seconds, it is the record for the longest time spent in a single rumble which is held by the Ocean Gem, Lapis Lazuli."**

Suddenly, footage of Katniss Everdeen's rumble run from the second Fandom Royal Rumble is shown with "110:16" in the corner.

" **That was until last year when the tribute from District 12, Katniss Everdeen, lasted 110 minutes and 16 seconds to break the record."**

" _Katniss is not even human."_

Then, footage of Kramer's short rumble run from the first Fandom Royal Rumble is shown with "0:01.7" in the corner.

" **1.7 seconds, it is the current record for the shortest time ever spent in the rumble which is held by the unlucky Kramer."**

Then, footage of past rumble entrants and newcomers are shown.

" **Tonight the numbers mean everything, both the highs and lows, and with a million dollars on the line, this rumble will be the most unexpected, most chaotic, and most competitive ever done."**

" **Eighty competitors will enter, but only one will win the Fandom Royal Rumble III."**

 **("Beginning Again" by Fighting Kind (Nightcore version) starts to play)**

Then, footage from previous Fandom Royal Rumbles as well as footage of newcomers are shown as the music plays.

" **The Fandom Royal Rumble, a rumble like no other. It has surprises, blood, shockers, and extreme moments, and tonight we are going at it again."**

 _In the story of life,_

 _on every page._

 _This glorious reprise,_

 _I am alone again._

 _A page with my pride,_

 _I leave you everything._

 _As you walk away tonight,_

 _remember who you are following._

 _I will not forget my first._

 _Now that you're gone,_

 _I feel the sickness,_

 _crossing my veins._

 _It's beginning again,_

 _all my life,_

 _this broken record plays._

 _I thought that,_

 _I was ready to change._

 _It's beginning again,_

 _all my life,_

 _this broken record plays._

The footage from past rumbles continues including Jasper's assault on Dawn at FRR II, Lapis' surprise entrance at FRR, Needles' FRR II run, Dan hitting everyone with weapons in both rumbles, Katniss' Survivor record run at FRR II, Dawn hitting people with spears at both rumbles, and people going through tables at both rumbles.

 _It's beginning again,_

 _beginning again,_

 _beginning again._

 _Woah, woah,_

 _oh, oh,_

 _woah, woah._

 _I should reel you,_

 _turn around,_

 _and change this baby._

 _I keep running around in circles,_

 _but I love you,_

 _I can hide the truth,_

 _But I just can't, I just can't,_

 _Let you take away,_

 _The power from me._

 _(These empty walls,)_

 _(And frozen walls.)_

 _(What was mine,)_

 _(Now it's yours,)_

 _(I shut you out,)_

 _(Now I let you in,)_

 _(I swear I will,)_

 _Now that you're gone,_

 _I feel the sickness,_

 _crossing my veins._

 _It's beginning again,_

 _all my life,_

 _this broken record plays._

 _I thought that,_

 _I was ready to change._

 _It's beginning again,_

 _all my life,_

 _this broken record plays._

 _It's beginning again,_

 _beginning again,_

 _beginning again._

 _Woah, woah,_

 _oh, oh,_

 _woah, woah._

 _Woah, woah,_

 _oh, oh,_

 _woah, woah._

" **Eighty fighters, seventy-nine will lose and only one will win, because the rumble is on now."**

The last thing we see is photos of all eighty fighters together to form a huge "80".

* * *

Suddenly, we zoom past WWE rumble winners and Fandom Royal Rumble winners.

" **And now, The Extreme Brony Presents,"**

We then stop at a huge billboard with the 2017 Royal Rumble logo on it, with "Fandom" and "III" in the same font used for ECW.

" **Fandom Royal Rumble III!"**

We head into Lincoln Financial Field in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, where fireworks of red, silver, and purple go off on the stage (the stage was a variation of the 2002 WWE Royal Rumble stage, but it had "Fandom Royal Rumble III" on it). Seconds later, the fireworks stop as "Beginning Again" by Fighting Kind (Nightcore version) starts to play.

We then get a shot of the ring with a red-black-red ring rope set, white ring mat, red ring apron, red barricades around the ringside area with "Fandom Royal Rumble III" on it, and red commentator's tables.

Then we get a shot of the 70,000 plus fans in attendance as some fans brought signs like "My Droogs", "Marry Me Mai", "My Spirit Animal is Snake", "I'll Allow It", "F**k the White Fang", and "Talon 4 Life".

"Live from Lincoln Financial Field in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, it is the third annual Fandom Royal Rumble. Hello everyone, I'm the Savior of Misbehaviour, Corey Graves, along with my guest commentator for tonight, the star of YouTube's _Wrestling With Wregret,_ Brian Zane," Corey Graves said as they get a shot of Corey and Brian sitting at the commentator's table.

"I'm excited for this Corey, it is like Christmas and Halloween mix in together because this happens only once a year," Brian Zane said to Corey.

"I'm glad you are here, Michael and JBL suck at the last two rumbles and having you here will make this much better," Corey said to Brian.

"We have eighty competitors on the hunt for a million dollars. Among the returning fighters include last year's winner Lapis Lazuli, the first FRR winner Dawn, Batman, Tyler James, Dipper Pines, Star Butterfly, and Steven Universe," Brian said.

"We also got some interesting newcomers here including Alex DeLarge, Mai Valentine, Marco Diaz, Chloe Park, Connie Maheswaran, and from what I hear, we are about to have a saiyan newcomer here," Corey said.

"Is it Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Broly, tell me Corey," Brian begged Corey.

"I'm not sure, but let's go to the ring where Greg Hamilton is about to explain the rules to the match," Corey said.

 _ **To be continued**_ **…**

* * *

 **Let me tell all of you that this rumble will top the previous two rumbles, we have a bunch of surprises and since this is in Philadelphia, we might go hardcore in this rumble.**

 **Anyway, coming up next will be the start of the third ever Fandom Royal Rumble and like the other two, all entrants will be chosen by myself and the entrant order will be random.**

 **Grab something to eat and drink because the rumble will be on next.**


	4. Time to Rumble

**Fandom Royal Rumble III**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all different fandoms compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble match for a million dollar prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickelodeon, New Line Cinema, MTV, Funimation, Sony, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 4: Time To Rumble**

* * *

In the ring was Smackdown ring announcer, Greg Hamilton, ready to explain the rules to the Fandom Royal Rumble.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the third annual Fandom Royal Rumble match," Greg Hamilton said to an amazing ovation from the crowd, but it quiet down soon after.

"Here are the rules, earlier today all eighty competitors drew a number at random. In a moment, the entrants who drew numbers one and two will enter the ring and the match will begin. Then every two minutes thereafter, another person will enter the match based on the number they drew. In this match it is every man, woman, and thing for themselves. Elimination occurs when a person is thrown over the top rope and both feet must hit the floor. The last person left in the ring after all eighty participants have entered, will be the winner and receive one million dollars," Greg said as the fans went absolutely nuts for the announcement.

"Now, let us find out who drew number one," Greg said.

"This will be interesting," Brian Zane said.

Suddenly, the lights go out and these four lines are shown on the floor.

"Great, a few minutes in and we already blown a fuse," Brian Zane complained.

Then, these rectangular shapes go down the lines as this piano music starts to play (this is same music that was used for Bobby Roode's entrance during the NXT takeover shows).

"Oh yeah, this rumble is going to be glorious," Corey Graves said in an excited mood.

"It can't be Bobby Roode," Brian Zane said.

"Shut up Zane, if Roode is in it will be a huge shock," Corey said to Brian.

About a minute later, the piano music stops as the fans cheer because they thought it was going to be The Glorious one to enter the rumble.

"If Bobby is in the match, I will eat my socks," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, several beeps were heard and then this magic wand was shown on the floor.

"It's not Bobby Roode," Brian Zane said.

Then, the _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ theme song starts to play through the speakers to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Here comes our first entrant," Corey Graves said.

A few seconds later, out of the stage comes the teenage girl with long blonde hair, devil horn hairband, seagreen dress, stripe tights, and rhino boots, as the crowd's cheers grew louder.

"Here she is, our first returnee," Brian Zane said.

"Introducing the individual who drew number one, from Mewni by way of Echo Creek, Star Butterfly," Greg said as Star waved to the crowd as she held her magic wand.

 **Entrant #1: Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil)**

"Star Butterfly is our first entrant in the third annual Fandom Royal Rumble," Corey Graves said.

Star walks down the entrance way and down to the ringside area.

"Like I said seconds ago, Star is our first returnee here and she hasn't been seen since the first rumble," Brian Zane said.

"Star was in the first rumble and was entrant twenty-three, she lasted over sixteen minutes before getting eliminated by Owen," Corey Graves said.

"She got the unlucky number one and she will be regretting getting that number earlier on," Brian Zane said.

Star then walks around the ringside area and then she approaches the main commentator's table.

"What's going on?" Corey Graves asked.

"Don't let anyone touch my wand," Star said to the commentators as she hands her wand to Corey Graves.

"Why did she give me her wand?" Corey Graves asked.

"Because you have experience with fandoms, you did go to Bronycon," Brian said to Corey.

"True," Corey Graves said.

Star then enters the ring as her music lowers, Star then waits for the second entrant to enter the match.

"Who is the unlucky guy or girl that got number two?" Corey Graves asked.

"We will find out in a matter of seconds," Brian Zane said.

Then, "Survivor" by Destiny's Child begins to play as Star was pacing around the ring, waiting for her opponent to begin the first two minutes of this match.

"Star is losing her patience, she needs her opponent now," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, out comes this teenage girl with long orange hair, wearing a purple t-shirt, black skin tight pants, and purple wrestling boots as the fans went about insane for this girl.

"I can't freaking believe it," Corey Graves said in shock.

"Introducing the individual that drew number two, from Middleton, USA, Kim Possible," Greg said as the fans chant "Kim" over and over again.

 **Entrant #2: Kim Possible (Kim Possible)**

"From one of Disney Channel's longest running animated series, here comes Kim Possible at number two," Brian Zane said.

"This cheerleader/spy has tremendous fighting experience, she has faced the likes of Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist, Motor Ed, and The Seniors," Corey Graves said.

"Ron is not competing tonight so Kim has to do it alone," Brian Zane said.

Kim walks down the entrance way and then she enters the ring as Star looks on at the teen spy as the music finally stops.

"The first two numbers are at a huge disadvantage, but they have some hope in the rumble," Brian Zane said.

"At the first Fandom Royal Rumble, Xander entered number one and lasted over fifty minutes before getting eliminated by Kai Brewer. Then at the second Fandom Royal Rumble, Jasper entered at number two and lasted over fifty minutes as well, not to mention she eliminated six people as well," Corey Graves said.

Greg exits the ring as Kim and Star walk to the center of the ring.

"The question is can the past and present of Disney Channel do better than Xander or Jasper?" Brian Zane asked.

Kim and Star then shake hands before the beginning of the match.

"Sign of respect from both girls," Corey Graves said.

"Ready for the beatdown of a lifetime," Kim said to Star.

"Bring it on super spy," Star said to Kim.

Soon one of the refs signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins, out in the ringside area was four referees (Charles Robinson, Shawn Bennett, John Cone, and Drake Wuertz) to make sure that a wrestler's feet hits the floor and they are eliminated.

"Here we go," Brian Zane said.

"The third annual Fandom Royal Rumble is on now," Corey Graves said.

Then, Kim and Star begin to trade punches to the face and ribs.

"We got fists flying here," Corey Graves said.

"These two girls are not letting up here," Brian Zane said.

Fifteen seconds later, Star nails a kick to the right side of Kim's head to some boos from the crowd.

"Kick by Star and Kim's on dream street," Corey Graves said.

Star then whips Kim into the bottom right corner, but then Kim hops onto the top rope.

"Kim almost hit the corner, but jumps onto the top rope," Brian Zane said.

Star then runs over trying to get Kim, but then Kim flips off the top rope and onto the ring mat to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"What amazing skills from Kim," Corey Graves said.

Kim then nails Star with a dropkick into the bottom right corner.

"Kim hits a dropkick and Star is in the corner," Brian Zane said.

Kim then grabs Star and tries to get her over the top rope, but Star wraps her body around the ropes for safety.

"Kim is trying to eliminate Star here," Brian Zane said.

"Star is showing her experience by grabbing onto the ropes, learning a lot from the first rumble," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts thirteen seconds as Star nails an elbow to Kim's face, breaking off the attempt and Star was safe.

"Star manages to save herself from getting eliminated," Brian Zane said.

Star then runs up and takes down Kim with a running clothesline.

"Clothesline and down goes Kim Possible," Corey Graves said.

Star then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring, looking to fly.

"Star is taking a big risk going up to the top rope," Brian Zane said.

Suddenly, Kim gets up and then she jumps onto the top rope on the same corner.

"Kim is up on the ropes now," Corey Graves said,

Kim then gets Star with a overhead top rope belly to belly release suplex to an brilliant ovation from the crowd.

"OH MY GOD," Corey Graves screamed in shock.

"Belly to belly suplex off the top rope and both Kim and Star are down," Brian Zane said.

About eight seconds later and with 54 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, both girls get up and Kim nails Star with a knee to the ribs.

"Kim with a knee right to the ribs of Star," Corey Graves said.

Kim then whips Star to the right side of the ring.

"Star gets whipped into the ropes," Brian Zane said.

When Star bounces off the ropes, Kim tries to nail a boot to Star, but she ducks the move.

"Star ducks the boot from Kim," Corey Graves said.

When Star bounces off the ropes again, Kim nails Star with a headbutt.

"Kim with a headbutt to Star," Brian Zane said.

Star stumbles backward, then she does her best Dean Ambrose impression by bouncing off the ropes and nails a lariat to Kim, taking her down.

"Star with her own lunatic style lariat to Kim," Corey Graves said.

Star then picks up Kim and throws her over the top rope, but Kim grabs onto the top rope in time.

"Star throws Kim over the top rope," Brian Zane said.

"But Kim grabs onto the top rope for safety," Corey Graves said.

Kim then flips over the ropes and lands back into the ring.

"Kim flips back into the ring, like HBK and Owen Hart," Brian Zane said.

Kim and Star run at the same time and they both nail a clothesline to a decent ovation from the crowd.

"Both girls hit each other with clotheslines and they are down," Corey Graves said.

Five seconds later, both girls got onto their knees and begin to slug each other with fists again.

"Another battle of fists again," Brian Zane said.

"These girls are not holding back," Corey Graves said.

Twelve seconds later, both girls hit a headbutt at the same time, taking them down as the fans chant "this is awesome" from the crowd.

"Kim and Star with headbutts and once again they are down," Brian Zane said.

"The fans are right, this is awesome," Corey Graves said.

As both girls were starting to get up a few seconds later, the rumble clock was ticking down as the third entrant was about to enter.

"Anyway, let's see who's the third entrant in the match," Corey Graves said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #3: Fink (OK K.O! Let's Be Heroes)**

After the buzzer went off, "Ollie Stalefish" by Kent Buchanan (aka Spike Dudley's entrance music) plays through the speakers and out comes the humanoid mouse, Fink.

With her lime green skin, long green hair, wearing her sleeveless lab coat, magenta gloves and boots, Fink got an amazing ovation from the crowd, despite being a villain.

"For the first time ever, we have a mouse in the match," Brian Zane said.

"Here comes Fink from Cartoon Network's newest sensation, _OK K.O! Let's Be Heroes_ , entering at number three," Corey Graves said.

"Or I like to call it, the American version of _My Hero Academia_ ," Brian Zane said.

Fink runs down the entrance way and she slides into the ring, just as Kim and Star got back up.

"Last year, Daryl Dixon entered at number three and lasted over an hour in the ring," Corey Graves said.

Fink tries to strike at Star, but Star holds her back considering Fink was the smallest entrant to date.

"Fink's size proves to be her weakness as Star holds her back," Brian Zane said.

"Aw so cute," Star said and then Fink bites her on her hand.

"Fink just bites Star right onto her hand," Corey Graves said.

Fink then jumps up and takes down Star with a head scissors takedown.

"Head scissors takedown by Fink on Star," Brian Zane said.

Fink gets up and then she takes down Kim with a head scissors takedown as well.

"Head scissors takedown onto Kim," Brian Zane said.

"She's pretty much the mouse version of El Torito," Corey Graves said.

Fink gets up and then she climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring.

"Fink has now climbed up to the top rope," Corey Graves said.

After a few seconds, Fink jumps off the top rope and nails a frog splash onto Kim to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Fink with a frog splash, shades of Eddie Guerrero," Brian Zane said.

Fink gets up and then Star tries to throw Fink over the top rope, but Fink wraps her body around the ropes and wasn't going anywhere.

"Star trying to eliminate Fink now," Corey Graves said.

"That frog splash took some energy out of Fink," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts fifteen seconds as Fink lands on the apron and rolls back into the ring, safe from elimination.

"And Fink remains in the match," Corey Graves said.

Fink then chops Star onto her right leg, taking her down onto one knee.

"Fink just chopped right onto Star, taking her down to one knee," Brian Zane said.

Fink then runs up and nails a shining wizard to the face of Star.

"Shining wizard and Star almost got her nose broken," Corey Graves said.

Kim then gets up and tries to eliminate Fink as well, but Fink wraps her arms around the ropes, not moving anywhere.

"Now Kim is trying to eliminate Fink," Brian Zane said.

"Fink's small stature is proven to be effective in the match," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts thirteen seconds and with 50 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Fink uses her feet to push Kim out of the way, saving herself from elimination.

"Fink yet again saves herself from elimination," Brian Zane said.

Fink then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Fink is going back up to the top rope again," Corey Graves said.

"It might be a mistake," Brian Zane said.

When Star and Kim get up, Fink jumps off the top rope and gets Kim and Star down with a double missile dropkick to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Double missile dropkick and these fans do you love Fink," Brian Zane said.

"Fink is definitely one of the most popular characters from the show," Corey Graves said.

Fink gets up as she doesn't want these fans to cheer for her.

"Don't cheer for me, I'm evil," Fink said to the fans.

"We can't help it, we love you Fink," a fan said to Fink.

"Even when trying to get fans to stop cheering, they still cheer for her," Brian Zane said.

Fink then gets on top of Kim and begin to punch her in the face.

"Fink now punching away on Kim Possible," Corey Graves said.

"That mouse sure has been dominating in the match since she entered," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Fink picks up Star and tackles her into the bottom left corner.

"Fink tackles Star into the corner," Corey Graves said.

Then, Fink begins to nail punches to Star's ribs as Fink was making sure she would get booed, but yet the fans still cheer for her.

"Fink firing away on Star," Brian Zane said.

"No matter what she does, she will always have her huge fan base," Corey Graves said.

A few seconds later, Fink walks away from Star as the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to enter the ring.

"Let's see who is our fourth entrant in the match," Corey Graves said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 _ **The Simpsons.**_

 **Entrant #4: Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)**

 _The Simpsons_ theme song plays through the speakers and out comes another rumble returnee, Homer Simpson, to a mild ovation from the crowd.

"Here's comes another returning fighter from the last two rumbles," Brian Zane said.

"From _The Simpsons_ , here comes Homer Simpson, entering at the worst number he has gotten, at number four," Corey Graves said.

"In the first rumble he entered at number forty and lasted over two minutes before getting eliminated by The Sailor Soldiers. Last year, Homer entered at number seven and lasted fourteen minutes before getting eliminated by Jasper," Brian Zane said.

Homer then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring, he then nails a chop to Kim.

"Homer with a chop to Kim," Corey Graves said.

Homer then takes down Star with a headbutt to some boos from the crowd.

"Now Homer with a headbutt to Star," Brian Zane said.

Then, Fink bites Homer in the left leg to some cheers from the crowd.

"Fink biting Homer right on his leg," Corey Graves said.

"That's new," Brian Zane said.

"AHH," Homer screamed as Homer pushes Fink off his leg.

"Homer is now pissed," Corey Graves said.

"Why you little," Homer said to Fink and then he starts to strangle Fink to a very negative ovation from the crowd.

"Homer is now strangling Fink," Corey Graves said.

"This is the first time I have seen Homer do that to someone other than Bart," Brian Zane said.

Six seconds later, Kim and Star kick Homer below the belt, as Fink escapes Homer's grasp to cheers from the crowd.

"Oh, that doesn't feel good on Homer's part," Corey Graves said.

Then, Kim, Star, and Fink drag Homer to the ropes and they try to throw him out of the ring, but he wrapped his arms around the ropes.

"The three girls are trying to eliminate Homer from the match," Brian Zane said.

"It could be hard because of Homer's size," Corey Graves said.

Fifteen seconds later, Homer falls onto the ring apron and rolls back into the ring, saving himself from elimination.

"Homer lands on the apron and gets back in the ring, still in the match," Brian Zane said.

Homer then takes down Kim and Star with a double clothesline.

"Homer with a double clothesline on Star and Kim," Corey Graves said.

Homer then drops Fink with a brutal powerslam to boos from the crowd.

"Now Homer gets Fink with a powerslam and these fans are pissed about it," Brian Zane said.

Homer walks to the right side of the ring as he waits for Star or Kim to get up.

"I think Homer is looking to take out Star or Kim from the rumble," Corey Graves said.

Five seconds later, Star gets up and then Homer runs towards Star.

"Incoming Homer," Brian Zane said.

But then, Star trips Homer as Homer lands onto the middle rope, dangling his upper body on it.

"Ouch, Star sees him coming and trips Homer right into the middle ropes," Corey Graves said.

A minute was left until the next entrant came out as Kim runs up and nails a 619 to Homer as the fans cheer for the move.

"619 from Kim and she gets Homer with it," Brian Zane said.

Kim hops onto the top rope, she then jumps off, and gets Homer with a splash.

"Kim now gets Homer with a splash off the top rope," Corey Graves said.

Kim and Star pick up Homer and try to throw him over the top rope, but he wraps his arms around the ropes and wasn't going anywhere.

"Kim and Star are trying to eliminate Homer," Brian Zane said.

"It is going to be so tough because of Homer's size," Corey Graves said.

Ten seconds later, Fink gets up, walks over to the girls, and tries to help in getting Homer out of the match.

"Fink is going to try and help the girls," Brian Zane said.

"I don't think it's going to work," Corey Graves said.

Thirteen seconds later, Homer pushes the three girls out of the way as he was safe from elimination.

"And I was right," Corey Graves said.

"Epic fail," Brian Zane said.

When Kim and Star get up, Homer runs up and takes them down with a double spear.

"Homer with a double spear and down goes Star and Kim," Corey Graves said.

Homer then lifts up Fink on his shoulders, looking to break her in half.

"Homer now has Fink on his shoulders, this could be the end of Fink," Brian Zane said.

After a few seconds, Homer drops Fink with a thunderous powerbomb to boos from the crowd.

"What a powerbomb, if Fink isn't damaged, she sure is now," Corey Graves said.

As Homer raised his arms in victory, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to appear.

"Here comes our fifth entrant into the rumble," Brian Zane said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

After the buzzer went off, the sound of a lawn tractor was heard through the speakers.

"Oh god, please don't tell me a member of The Mexicools is in this rumble," Brian Zane complained.

A few seconds later, out comes the fifth entrant riding a green lawn tractor and that entrant was…

 **Entrant #5: Peridot (Steven Universe)**

The fans chant "clods" for Peridot, knowing that is what she said a lot during the series.

"Here comes another rookie in the rumble," Brian Zane said.

"From _Steven Universe_ , it is Peridot, entering at number five," Corey Graves said.

"That's a way to enter the match," Brian Zane said.

"Look at me, I'm on a lawn tractor," Peridot said as she drive it down the entrance way.

"She was part of Homeworld until she called Yellow Diamond a clod and is now part of The Crystal Gems," Corey Graves said.

"She used to see gems harvest, now she is harvesting vegetables," Brian Zane said.

It takes about twenty seconds for Peridot to reach the ringside area.

"And Peridot has now reached ringside," Corey Graves said.

Peridot hops off the tractor and enters the ring, she then takes down Homer with a tornado DDT.

"Peridot takes down Homer with a tornado DDT," Brian Zane said.

Peridot gets up and nails Kim with a dropkick.

"Peridot now with a dropkick onto Kim," Corey Graves said.

Peridot then hops onto Star and drops her with an X-Factor.

"Peridot with an X-Factor onto Star, Peridot is just rolling in the rumble," Brian Zane said.

When Peridot gets up, Fink hits a superkick onto Peridot, taking her down to cheers from the crowd.

"That was short lived, Fink with a superkick and down goes Peridot," Corey Graves said.

As Fink was celebrating, a young girl (almost six years old) with pigtails, wearing a yellow shirt, pink pants, and pink shoes jumps the barricade and enters the ring.

"What the hell?" Brian Zane asked in shock.

"Who's that kid?" Corey Graves asked in shock.

She then takes down Fink with a strike to the back of the head, the fans boo because that girl was the young girl from one of Nickelodeon's most hated show _The Thundermans,_ Chloe Thunderman.

"Oh great, it is Chloe Thunderman from _The Thundermans_ ," Corey Graves said.

"I rather have my teeth and ears pulled than listen to that useless tool," Brian Zane said.

Chloe then grabs a mic and wanted to speak.

"Great, she is about to speak," Corey Graves complained.

"The Fandom Royal Rumble sucks baby," Chloe said as the fans boo and chant "f*ck you Chloe".

"She made the word baby used at the end of the sentence complete trash," Brian Zane said.

"Nobody likes you or your turd of a family," Corey Graves said to Chloe Thunderman.

Soon, Homer, Peridot, Kim, and Star circle around Chloe, knowing they couldn't stand this bratty girl.

"Uh oh, I think Chloe is going to pay the price," Brian Zane said.

A minute was left until the next entrant came out as Chloe turns around and Fink nails a thunderous superkick, taking Chloe down and knocking three of her teeth out of her mouth to an insane ovation from the crowd.

"Superkick by Fink on Chloe," Corey Graves said.

"Good freaking riddance," Brian Zane said.

Fink picks up Chloe and throws her hard out of the ring and onto the floor.

"Fink throws Chloe out of the ring and the destruction isn't over," Corey Graves said.

Fink slides under the ropes and rips the top part of the announcer's table.

"Fink slides under the ropes, so she is still safe," Brian Zane said.

Fink then grabs a television monitor as she was waiting for Chloe to get up.

"Fink is destroying our table and now she has a monitor," Corey Graves said.

When Chloe gets up, Fink runs up and nails Chloe with the monitor, taking her down to more cheers from the crowd.

"Ouch, Fink with a monitor to Chloe's face," Brian Zane said.

Fink then drops the monitor and picks up Chloe again.

"Fink has Chloe on her feet again," Corey Graves said.

Fink then throws Chloe face first into the steel steps as the fans chant "this is awesome" for the beatdown.

"Fink throws Chloe into the steel steps and we finally got rid of that brat called Chloe Thunderman," Brian Zane said.

As EMTs were checking on Chloe, Fink enters the ring as she, Kim, Star, and Peridot begin to gang up on Homer with punches and stomps to his body.

"We have an assault on Homer," Corey Graves said.

"They are weaken up the biggest guy in the match," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, the four females try to eliminate Homer from the match, but with no luck.

"They are now trying to eliminate Homer again," Corey Graves said.

"This could work considering they have enough to take him out," Brian Zane said.

Eight seconds later, Homer pushes all four fighters to the ground to a decent ovation from the crowd.

"But it still didn't work and Homer is safe," Corey Graves said.

With Homer still standing, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was ready to enter the match.

"Hope Homer is about to focus because here comes entrant number six," Brian Zane said.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **What a start to the match, especially the first two entrants we got were Star Butterfly and Kim Possible, that's a way to start the rumble. It was very satisfying to see Fink destroy Chloe Thunderman, that useless character deserves to get beat up by my favorite mouse child (as OK K.O fans call Fink).**

 **Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 5**

 **Entries left: 75**

 **People still in the ring: 5**

 **Eliminated Competitors: None, at this moment.**

 **People still in the match: Star Butterfly, Kim Possible, Fink, Homer Simpson, and Peridot.**

 **Will anyone be eliminated in the next chapter?**

 **Will Kim and Star be able to outlast everyone in the rumble?**

 **And will fans still cheer for Venomous' minion, Fink?**

 **You have to see in the next chapter.**


	5. Time For Some Anarchy

**Fandom Royal Rumble III**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all different fandoms compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble match for a million dollar prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickelodeon, New Line Cinema, MTV, Funimation, Sony, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 5: Time For Some Anarchy**

* * *

The fans look to the stage and they begin to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #6: Stocking Anarchy (Panty & Stocking With Garterbelt)**

After the buzzer went off, out came this girl that looked like the EG version of Twilight Sparkle, but she had longer hair, pale skin, wearing this gothic lolita style dress, stripe stockings, and black pumps.

She was Stocking Anarchy and she got a really good ovation from the crowd.

"Hey look, it's Twilight Sparkle," Brian Zane said.

"That's not Twilight Sparkle, that's one half of the Anarchy sisters, Stocking Anarachy, entering at number six," Corey Graves said to Brian Zane.

"I mean she does looks like Twilight Sparkle," Brian Zane said.

Stocking then runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring.

"And Stocking is in the ring," Corey Graves said.

Stocking then nails clotheslines to Star Butterfly, Homer Simpson, Kim Possible, Peridot, and Fink.

"Stocking firing away with clotheslines to everyone she sees," Corey Graves said.

Stocking then picks up Star and tries to eliminate her, with no luck.

"Stocking is trying to eliminate Star now," Brian Zane said.

"Stocking is showing everyone she's come here to win, unlike her sister," Corey Graves said.

Twelve seconds later, Star falls onto the apron and rolls back into the ring, safe from elimination.

"Star manages to survive that elimination attempt," Brian Zane said.

Stocking then nails Homer with a superkick, stunning him for the moment.

"Superkick by Stocking and Homer nearly lost a tooth," Corey Graves said.

Stocking then runs up and takes down Homer with the fameasser.

"Fameasser on Homer, shades of 'Bad Ass' Billy Gunn," Brian Zane said.

Kim then grabs Stocking from behind and tosses her over the top rope, but Stocking grabbed onto the top rope, inches away from the floor.

"Kim nearly tosses Stocking out of the ring, but Stocking grabs onto the ropes," Corey Graves said.

Stocking flips over the ropes and back onto the ring mat.

"Using her reflexes, Stocking remains in the match," Brian Zane said.

Stocking then runs up and takes down Kim with a jumping calf kick.

"Stocking with a jumping calf kick and Kim is down," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Star and Fink were trying to get Homer over the top rope, but it wasn't working at all.

"Star and Fink are trying to eliminate Homer again," Brian Zane said.

"It is freaking impossible to do that," Corey Graves said.

Ten seconds later, Peridot and Stocking join in on the elimination attempt, making it four on one.

"Peridot and Stocking are joining in on this elimination attempt," Brian Zane said.

"This could be enough to eliminate Homer," Corey Graves said.

Seven seconds later, Homer punches Stocking, Peridot, Fink, and Star, breaking off the elimination attempt.

"Unfortunately, even those four girls couldn't eliminate Homer," Brian Zane said.

Homer then takes down Star with a brutal spinebuster to boos from the crowd.

"Spinebuster and Star is flat on her back," Corey Graves said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out as Homer punches away on Fink.

"Homer is punching away at Fink," Brian Zane said.

"I guess that bite is biting Fink right on her butt," Corey Graves said.

After ten punches, Homer scoops up Fink and drops her with a scoop slam to boos from the crowd.

"Homer with a scoop slam right onto Fink," Brian Zane said.

Homer then grabs Stocking and tries to throw her over the ropes, but Stocking wraps her body around the ropes and wasn't going anywhere.

"Homer tries to eliminate Stocking, but she got her body around the ropes," Corey Graves said.

"Homer is trying to push Stocking in hopes of getting that elimination," Brian Zane said.

Fourteen seconds later, Kim hits a double axe handle onto Homer's back, breaking off the elimination attempt and saving Stocking.

"Kim saves Stocking by nailing Homer with a double axe handle," Corey Graves said.

Homer then scoops up Kim and drops her with a fallaway slam to some boos from the crowd.

"Homer drops Kim with a fallaway slam," Brian Zane said.

Homer then lifts up Fink and drops her with a sidewalk slam.

"Now Homer drops Fink with a sidewalk slam," Corey Graves said.

When Homer gets up, he grabs Stocking and drops her with an uranage.

"Uranage and Homer appears to be fighting back in the match," Brian Zane said.

Homer then gets up, kicks Star in the ribs, and lifts her upside down.

"Uh oh, this could be the end of Star Butterfly," Corey Graves said.

After a few seconds, he drops Star with a piledriver to some boos from the crowd again.

"Piledriver and Star might have her neck broken from the impact," Brian Zane said.

As Homer got up, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to enter the rumble.

"Here comes entrant number seven," Corey Graves said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

After the buzzer went off, this fiery rift opens in the ringside area.

"What the hell," Brian Zane said in confusion.

"Is that a fire portal?" Corey Graves asked.

A few seconds later, the next entrant steps out of the rift and it was…

 **Entrant #7: Hekapoo (Star vs. The Forces of Evil)**

"Out of the frying pan and into the literal fire," Brian Zane said.

Hekapoo closes the rift behind her as the fans were cheering like crazy for the keeper of the dimensional scissors.

"Entrant seven is the keeper of the dimensional scissors, Hekapoo, from _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ ," Corey Graves said.

Hekapoo's look was unique. Instead of wearing her ball gown, she wore a grey tank top, orange jeans with black flames on the bottom of them, and brown wrestling boots.

"Hekapoo is at a disadvantage for not only having an early number, but her power to make duplicates has been banned in the rumble," Brian Zane said.

Hekapoo slides into the ring as Homer tries to attack her, but Hekapoo ducks the shot.

"Hekapoo ducks the shot from Homer," Corey Graves said.

When Homer turns around, Hekapoo spits out this red mist into Homer's eyes, blinding him to cheers from the crowd.

"Oh my god," Brian Zane said in shock.

"Hekapoo sprayed this mist into Homer's eyes, shades of Tajiri," Corey Graves said.

Hekapoo grabs Homer from behind and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to cheers from the crowd.

"There goes Homer," Brian Zane said.

"One down, seventy-eight to go," Corey Graves said.

 **1st Elimination: Homer Simpson; Eliminated By: Hekapoo; Duration-6:16**

As Homer left the ringside area, Hekapoo nails Stocking, Kim, Star, Fink, and Peridot with forearms to the face, taking them all down.

"Hekapoo with forearms to the other competitors," Brian Zane said.

"Hekapoo is really fresh at the moment," Corey Graves said.

Hekapoo slides under the ropes and out of the ring onto the bottom side of the ringside area.

"Hekapoo slides out of the ring, but she is still is in the match," Brian Zane said.

Hekapoo then looks under the apron for a weapon.

"Hekapoo is looking for a toy to use," Corey Graves said.

After four seconds, Hekapoo pulls out a trash can and she enters the ring with it in hand.

"We got a trash can and the rumble is about to turn into ECW," Brian Zane said.

Hekapoo then nails Star, Kim, Peridot, and Stocking in the head with that trash can, taking them down as the fans cheer like crazy for each shot.

"Hekapoo takes down four women with trash can shots to the face," Corey Graves said.

"Don't mess with this demon chick," Brian Zane said.

Then, Fink decides to climb up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring, looking to take out Hekapoo.

"Fink taking a huge risk by going up to the top rope," Corey Graves said.

Fink jumps off the rope and then Hekapoo nails Fink in the face mid-air with the trash can, taking her down to some boos from the crowd.

"Ouch," Brian Zane said.

"I guess Fink might need some new teeth after that collision," Corey Graves said.

Hekapoo drops the trash can and picks up Fink, she then tries to throw Fink out of the ring, but Fink wraps her small body around the ropes.

"Hekapoo is trying to eliminate Fink here," Brian Zane said.

"I'm surprised Fink is hanging on after that brutal bump," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts fourteen seconds and there was 58 seconds left until the next entrant came out as Fink fell onto the ring mat, safe from elimination.

"And Fink manages to stay in the match," Brian Zane said.

Then, Stocking grabs Hekapoo by her hair and drags her close to the bottom left corner of the ring.

"The momentum has stopped with Stocking grabbing Hekapoo by her hair," Corey Graves said.

Hekapoo then nails Stocking with a pele kick, causing Stocking to sit in that corner.

"Pele kick and that move just sends Stocking into the corner," Brian Zane said.

Hekapoo grabs the trash can and places it onto the face of Stocking.

"Hekapoo now has the trash can and places it onto Stocking," Corey Graves said.

Then, Star gets onto the ring apron on the other side of the ring as fans were on their feet for something that was about to happen.

"Wait, are we going to see it?" Brian Zane asked.

Star hops onto the top rope, she then jumps off, and nails a coast to coast dropkick onto Stocking as the fans went crazy chanting "ECW" for that style of bump.

"OH MY GOD," Corey Graves screamed in shock.

"Coast to Coast dropkick and Stocking might be out freaking cold," Brian Zane said.

Hekapoo then tosses Star over the top rope, but Star grabs onto the top rope as she was dangling from it.

"Hekapoo tries to eliminate Star, but Star manages to hang onto the top rope," Corey Graves said.

A few seconds later, Star flips back into the ring and was safe from elimination.

"And Star saves herself from elimination," Brian Zane said.

Star turns around and Hekapoo drops Star with a scoop slam.

"Hekapoo just drops Star with a scoop slam," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Kim grabs Peridot by her ribs, she lifts her up, and drops her with a gut wrench powerbomb.

"Gut wrench powerbomb and Kim is still in the match despite entering at number two," Brian Zane said.

Then, Fink grabs Kim and tries to throw her out of the ring, but Kim wraps her arms around the ropes and wasn't going anywhere.

"Fink is now trying to eliminate Kim from the match," Corey Graves said.

"Fink is taking some tremendous punishment in the match," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Fink gives up and nails a stomp onto Peridot as Kim was safe from elimination.

"Fink turns her attention away from Kim and Kim remains in the match," Corey Graves said.

With fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the match.

"And here comes the next entrant in the match," Brian Zane said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #8: The Angry Video Game Nerd**

Suddenly, The Angry Video Game Nerd theme starts to play through the speakers and out comes The Angry Video Game Nerd, who got an amazing ovation from his hometown crowd.

"And here comes a returning favorite to win the match," Corey Graves said.

"Entrant number eight is YouTube icon, The Angry Video Game Nerd," Brian Zane said.

"He has eliminated a combined ten people in the past two rumbles," Corey Graves said.

AVGN then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring.

"Here's AVGN," Brian Zane said.

AVGN then hits Kim, Fink, Star, Stocking, Peridot, and Hekapoo with a power glove assisted forearms to their faces.

"AVGN taking everyone down with that power glove," Corey Graves said.

"Imagine getting hit by a toaster, that is what the glove feels like," Brian Zane said.

When Hekapoo gets up, AVGN runs up and takes her down with a clothesline.

"AVGN with a clothesline and Hekapoo is down," Corey Graves said.

AVGN then throws Kim into the bottom left corner and starts to nail her with punches to the ribs.

"AVGN throws Kim into the corner and nails her with punches," Brian Zane said.

"AVGN is just lighting up on everybody," Corey Graves said.

After ten punches, AVGN turns around and takes down Stocking with a discus punch as the fans keep cheering for the internet icon.

"Discus punch and down goes Stocking," Brian Zane said.

"The only guy in the ring is destroying the competition," Corey Graves said.

AVGN then kicks Star in the ribs, hooks her arms, and drops her with a butterfly suplex onto the trash can as the fans cheer some for the move.

"Butterfly suplex on Star and Star just crash back first onto the trash can," Brian Zane said.

AVGN then grabs Peridot and tries to throw her over the top rope, but Peridot wraps her body around the ropes to avoid being eliminated.

"AVGN trying to eliminate Peridot from the match," Corey Graves said.

"That small gem is making sure she doesn't get eliminated," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts thirteen seconds as Peridot lands on the apron and slides back into the ring, still in the match.

"Peridot manages to remain the match," Corey Graves said.

AVGN turns around and then Hekapoo kicks AVGN in the ribs, she then lifts AVGN on her shoulders, looking for a powerbomb.

"Uh oh, Hekapoo is looking to take down AVGN," Brian Zane said.

Hekapoo then gives AVGN a powerbomb as the fans gave a mix reaction for the move.

"Powerbomb and the momentum of AVGN is stopped cold," Corey Graves said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out as Hekapoo picks up AVGN and tries to throw him over the top rope, but AVGN wraps his arms around the ropes to avoid being eliminated.

"Hekapoo looking to eliminate AVGN after the brutal powerbomb," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, Fink, Kim, and Stocking help Hekapoo try to get AVGN out of the match, but they still couldn't do it.

"The elimination attempt is now four on one," Corey Graves said.

"The fan favorite is in trouble now," Brian Zane said.

Eight seconds later, Star and Peridot help the others trying to eliminate AVGN making the attempt six on one.

"Now the attempt is grown to six on one," Corey Graves said.

"AVGN might be eliminated early here," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, AVGN pushes all six females down, saving himself from elimination.

"AVGN with enough strength to push everyone down and save himself from elimination," Corey Graves said.

AVGN then kicks Star in the ribs and gives him a stunner, Star then oversells the stunner by flipping right onto her face.

"Stunner on Star," Corey Graves said.

"And Star just did her best impersonation of The Rock here," Brian Zane said.

AVGN then gets Kim in a fireman's carry and drops her with a Death Valley Driver.

"AVGN just took down Kim with a Death Valley Driver," Corey Graves said.

AVGN then takes down Peridot with a hip toss.

"Hip toss on Peridot by AVGN," Brian Zane said.

AVGN then nails a superkick right to the face of Stocking.

"Superkick on Stocking and she is in a woozy state," Corey Graves said.

AVGN then lifts up Stocking onto his shoulders and drops her with a sit-out powerbomb to some cheers from the crowd.

"Sit-out powerbomb and Stocking is in some serious trouble," Brian Zane said.

When AVGN got up, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to enter the rumble.

"Alright, who is entrant number nine?" Corey Graves asked.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Suddenly, "King of Harts" by Jim Johnston (aka Owen Hart's theme) starts to play through the speakers as the fans were on their feet for this.

"This is something unique," Brian Zane said.

Soon, the next entrant appeared as the crowd went freaking nuts for…

 **Entrant #9: Mai Valentine (Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

"Forget about the King of Harts, we got the Queen of Duelists," Brian Zane said.

"Entrant nine is Mai Valentine from _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ ," Corey Graves said.

AVGN was in pure shock to see the former blackjack dealer turned duelist in the match.

Mai was wearing this dark purple crop top, a purple leather jacket over top of it, dark purple long wrestling tights with cards on them, and dark purple wrestling boots, Mai was ready to fight.

"The former blackjack dealer turned duelist is ready to make an impact in this match," Brian Zane said.

Mai takes off her jacket, then she runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring.

"This could be the most surprising moment in the rumble yet," Corey Graves said.

Then, Mai and AVGN get into a face off as the fans were split on who to cheer for in this match.

"Look at this," Brian Zane said.

"Which will prevail, experience or beauty," Corey Graves said.

Seven seconds later, Mai begins to nail a series of shots all over AVGN's body.

"Mai is firing away on AVGN," Brian Zane said.

"AVGN never expected someone like Mai to hit like this," Corey Graves said.

After fifteen shots, Mai drops AVGN with a spinebuster to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Spinebuster and AVGN just got flattened," Brian Zane said.

Mai grabs AVGN by his legs, she crosses them together, and gets AVGN in a sharpshooter as AVGN could feel his legs were in pain.

"Sharpshooter, Mai has the sharpshooter on AVGN," Corey Graves said.

"Shades of the late Owen Hart here," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, AVGN taps out but it was not going to work in this situation.

"AVGN is tapping out which is freaking useless in a rumble," Corey Graves said.

Two seconds later, Fink comes in and stomps away onto AVGN's back.

"Fink is stomping away on AVGN's back, they're desperately trying to weaken the gamer," Brian Zane said.

Seven seconds later, Mai let go of the move, picks up AVGN, and tries to throw him out of the match with little luck.

"Mai is now trying to eliminating AVGN," Corey Graves said.

"From the looks of it, it is not working at all," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts thirteen seconds and there was 50 seconds left until the next entrant comes out as AVGN nails Mai with a boot, saving himself again from elimination.

"AVGN saves himself by getting Mai with a boot to the face," Corey Graves said.

When AVGN walks over to Mai, Mai and Hekapoo nail AVGN with a double superkick, taking him down to some boos from the crowd.

"A double superkick and AVGN is taken down like a ton of bricks," Brian Zane said.

Then, Mai takes down Hekapoo with an enzugiri to a few cheers from the crowd.

"That teamwork didn't last long as Hekapoo nails Mai with an enzugiri," Corey Graves said.

Mai flips Hekapoo onto her back, looking to lock in the sharpshooter onto Hekapoo.

"Mai might be looking for a sharpshooter on Hekapoo," Brian Zane said.

Suddenly, Stocking rakes Mai in the eyes from behind as Mai's vision was affected a bit.

"That didn't happen as Stocking just raked Mai in the eyes," Corey Graves said.

Stocking then tosses Mai over the top rope, but Mai grabs onto the top rope and was inches away from the floor.

"Stocking trying to eliminate Mai, but Mai is hanging from the top rope," Brian Zane said.

Mai then flips over the ropes and back into the ring, still safe in the match.

"Like Owen Hart in the rumble match, Mai saves herself by flipping back into the ring," Corey Graves said.

Mai then runs up and takes down Star and Kim with a double clothesline.

"Mai takes down Kim and Star with a double clothesline," Brian Zane said.

Mai then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring, looking to fly.

"Mai is taking a major risk by going up to the top rope," Corey Graves said.

Mai then jumps off the top rope and takes down AVGN and Stocking with a double missile dropkick to cheers from the crowd.

"A double missile dropkick by Mai and she takes down AVGN and Stocking," Brian Zane said.

Mai then gets on top of Stocking and begins to fire off shots to Stocking's face.

"Mai is now punching away on Stocking's face," Corey Graves said.

"She's treating Stocking's face like a human punching bag," Brian Zane said.

With Mai still firing away on Stocking's face, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to appear soon.

"We are about to see entrant number ten in a matter of seconds," Corey Graves said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #10: Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)**

Then, this thrash metal music starts to play through the speakers and out comes another returning rumble vet, Sunset Shimmer.

Wearing an orange t-shirt, black vest over top of it, purple biker shorts, and black wrestling boots, Sunset got an amazing ovation from the crowd as she had a steel chair in her hand.

"We are getting even more hardcore here," Brian Zane said.

"Entering at number ten is the returning Sunset Shimmer from the _Equestria Girls_ movie series," Corey Graves said.

"In her first rumble, Sunset entered at number seven and lasted over forty minutes before getting eliminated by Hugo. Last year, Sunset entered at number twenty-six and lasted over sixteen minutes before becoming a victim to Negan," Brian Zane said.

Sunset then runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring with chair in hand.

"Sunset will have to last two hours and ten minutes to make to the eightieth entrant," Corey Graves said.

Sunset then strikes Mai, Kim, AVGN, Star, Fink, Peridot, Hekapoo, and Stocking in the back with the chair.

"Sunset is striking everyone with that chair," Brian Zane said.

"Sunset is serious about this rumble, she wants to win," Corey Graves said.

Sunset then drops the chair, grabs Stocking by her head, and drops her with DDT onto the chair to a good ovation from the crowd.

"DDT by Sunset and Stocking's head just lands on the chair," Brian Zane said.

Sunset then picks up Fink and tries to throw her over the top rope, but Fink wraps her arms around the ropes to avoid going out of the ring.

"Now Sunset is trying to eliminate Fink here," Corey Graves said.

"It seems that Fink has become an easy target in this rumble," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts fifteen seconds when AVGN breaks the attempt by hitting Sunset in the back and Fink lands safely back in the ring.

"And AVGN saves Fink by striking Sunset in the back," Corey Graves said.

AVGN kicks Sunset in the ribs, hooks her arms, and drops Sunset with a tiger bomb.

"Tiger bomb and AVGN takes down Sunset," Brian Zane said.

In the bottom right corner of the ring, Mai was pressing her left boot up against Kim's throat, trying to choke her out.

"Mai is trying to choke out Kim in the corner," Corey Graves said.

"The number two entrant has been in a bad position ever since Sunset entered," Brian Zane said.

Nine seconds later, AVGN comes from behind and tries to get Mai out of the match, but she wasn't moving an inch.

"Now AVGN is trying to eliminate Mai," Corey Graves said.

"AVGN is trying to make sure he wins this rumble," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts thirteen seconds and there was 53 seconds left until the next entrant comes out as Stocking breaks up the attempt by grabbing AVGN from behind and gets him with a release German suplex as Mai breathed a sigh of relief.

"Stocking with a German suplex and AVGN just felt it," Corey Graves said.

When AVGN got on his feet, Stocking nails AVGN with a dropkick, taking him down again.

"Stocking with a dropkick onto AVGN," Brian Zane said.

On the right side of the ring, Star and Hekapoo got Peridot over the top rope, but Peridot grabbed onto the middle rope and was desperately trying to stay in the match.

"Star and Hekapoo are working together to get Peridot out," Corey Graves said.

"The durable gem might be out of here," Brian Zane said.

Fourteen seconds later, Peridot lands on the apron and rolls back into the ring, safe from elimination.

"And yet somehow, Peridot manages to stay in the match," Corey Graves said.

Suddenly, Sunset runs up and takes down Peridot with a running bulldog.

"Sunset out of freaking nowhere with a running bulldog on Peridot," Brian Zane said.

Sunset then nails chops to Hekapoo, AVGN, Fink, Kim, Star, Stocking, Peridot, and Mai as Sunset was fighting back in this match.

"Sunset with chops to everyone in the ring," Corey Graves said.

"Sunset is getting back into the match," Brian Zane said.

Sunset then grabs Mai, drapes Mai's arm around her neck, and lifts Mai upside down.

"Oh no, I think the blood is rushing to Mai's head," Corey Graves said.

After a few seconds, Sunset takes down Mai with a suplex to some cheers from the crowd.

"There's a suplex and down goes Mai," Brian Zane said.

As Sunset gets up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the match.

"Hope Sunset is ready because entrant eleven is about to arrive soon," Corey Graves said.

 _ **To be continued**_ **…**

* * *

 **This is getting pretty interesting, we have AVGN, Hekapoo, and Mai in the match, this is starting to become a very interesting rumble. But anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 10**

 **Entries left: 70**

 **People still in the ring: 9**

 **Eliminated Competitors: Homer Simpson.**

 **People still in the match: Star Butterfly, Kim Possible, Fink, Peridot, Stocking Anarchy, Hekapoo, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Mai Valentine, and Sunset Shimmer.**

 **Will the next entrant be a match for Sunset?**

 **Will AVGN get back into the match?**

 **And will Star and Kim still be in the match?**

 **You have to find out in the next chapter.**


	6. Trailer Park Gem

**Fandom Royal Rumble III**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all different fandoms compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble match for a million dollar prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickelodeon, New Line Cinema, MTV, Funimation, Sony, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 6: Trailer Park Gem**

* * *

The fans look to the stage as they begin to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #11: Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)**

Suddenly, "Cult of Personality" by Living Color starts to play and out comes last year's rumble winner, Lapis Lazuli, to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

Lapis was seen wearing a sleeveless black crop top with a new skool ice cream bar on it, black biker shorts, and her feet all taped up, ready to fight.

"And here comes one of our two winners of the last two rumbles," Brian Zane said.

"Here's last year's winner, Lapis Lazuli, entering really early at number eleven," Corey Graves said.

"Her first time in the match she was runner up and lasted over an hour and two minutes in the ring. Last year she entered at lucky number eighty and won the whole thing," Brian Zane said.

Lapis then runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring.

"She is hoping to win the rumble for a second year in a row," Corey Graves said.

Lapis then nails chops to Sunset Shimmer, Star Butterfly, Fink, Hekapoo, Mai Valentine, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Stocking Anarchy, and Kim Possible, taking them all down.

"Lapis is striking at everyone she sees," Brian Zane said.

"Lapis looks like she is still got the moves to win the rumble," Corey Graves said.

Then, Lapis and Peridot get into a face off as these two enemies turned friends could fight, but these fans didn't want to see it.

"Look at this," Brian Zane said.

"Feels like a flashback to Barn Mates from _Steven Universe_ ," Corey Graves said.

Eight seconds later, AVGN tries to strike both of them, but Peridot nails a superkick to AVGN's face.

"Oops, wrong place and wrong time AVGN," Brian Zane said.

Then, Lapis gets AVGN in a fireman's carry, looking for the GTS.

"Lapis has AVGN on her shoulders, looking for the Go To Sleep," Corey Graves said.

"Best in the world," Lapis said and then she nails the Go To Sleep on AVGN, taking him down to the cheers from the crowd.

"GTS, Go To Sleep and AVGN is out cold," Brian Zane said.

Lapis and Peridot were celebrating, knowing these two were going to dominate the rumble.

"Even after Lapis left earth with the barn, nothing can stop these two barn buddies," Corey Graves said.

Five seconds later, Peridot clips Lapis in her left leg, taking her to one knee as the crowd couldn't believe it.

"Oh my god," Brian Zane said in shock.

"Peridot attacks Lapis," Corey Graves said in shock as well.

Then, Peridot nails a superkick to Lapis, taking her down as the fans were booing at Peridot.

"Peridot with a superkick to Lapis and these fans can't believe what they are seeing," Brian Zane said.

"How could you leave me you stupid bitch," Peridot said angrily to Lapis and then Peridot begins to attack Lapis' left leg.

"Peridot is still hurt about Lapis leaving her and it seems now that Peridot has finally snapped," Corey Graves said.

Ten seconds later, Peridot gets the figure four leg lock on Lapis, trying to injure her leg even more.

"Peridot with the figure four on Lapis," Brian Zane said.

"Peridot seems to find Lapis' weakness and is attacking at the leg," Corey Graves said.

Seven seconds later and with 58 seconds left until the next entrant came out, Lapis manages to pick up the steel chair that Sunset used earlier.

"Lapis has got a hold of a chair," Brian Zane said.

Lapis swings and smacks Peridot in the head with the chair, breaking off the hold to cheers from the crowd.

"Ouch, Lapis with a chair shot to the skull of Peridot and that breaks off the hold," Corey Graves said.

Lapis stands back up and then she smacks Sunset in the skull with the chair, taking her down as well.

"Now Lapis just strikes Sunset in the skull with the chair as well," Brian Zane said.

Lapis then nails Kim, Fink, Hekapoo, AVGN, Mai, Star, and Stocking in the back with that chair.

"Lapis is going chair crazy here," Corey Graves said.

"She is now pissed beyond reason," Brian Zane said.

Lapis tosses away the chair and then she locks in the anaconda vise on Peridot as she was ready to make Peridot suffer.

"Lapis with an anaconda vise onto Peridot," Corey Graves said,

"She's just choking the life out of her now former friend, Peridot," Brian Zane said.

Thirteen seconds later, Lapis let go of Peridot and then she picks up Peridot back onto her feet.

"I think it is time for Lapis to take out the gem trash," Corey Graves said.

Then, Lapis tries to throw Peridot out of the ring, but Peridot wraps her body around the ropes to avoid the elimination.

"Peridot is trying to avoid elimination, but Lapis is not letting that happen," Brian Zane said.

"One gem could eliminate another gem, a first in this rumble," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds as Peridot falls back onto the ring mat, safe from elimination.

"Well that didn't happen as Peridot is still safe," Brian Zane said.

With fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the match.

"Here comes entrant twelve entering the rumble," Corey Graves said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #12: Hunter Huntsman (Ever After High)**

As the buzzer went off, out comes the son of the Huntsman, Hunter Huntsman, who comes out to a good ovation from the crowd.

"And we got another favorite returning to the rumble," Brian Zane said.

"Here comes Hunter Huntsman entering at number twelve, he's in the match very early," Corey Graves said.

Hunter then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring.

"In the last two rumbles, Hunter has made it past the last entry but is always eliminated by Lapis," Brian Zane said.

Hunter then nails forearms to Lapis, Peridot, Hekapoo, Star, Kim, Mai, Fink, AVGN, Stocking, and Sunset.

"Hunter is firing off with shot after shot on everyone," Corey Graves said.

"He's coming here to play and win," Brian Zane said.

Hunter then grabs the heads of Hekapoo and Mai, he then gives them a double noggin knocker.

"Hunter with a double noggin knocker on Hekapoo and Mai," Corey Graves said.

Hunter then takes down Hekapoo and Mai with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline on Hekapoo and Mai by Hunter," Brian Zane said.

Fink then runs towards Hunter, but then Hunter gets Fink with a back body drop as the fans couldn't believe how high Fink flew (sort of like what Ryback did to A.J Styles in 2016 Royal Rumble match).

"OH MY GOD," Brian Zane screamed in shock.

"Fink just got more air than Shaun White on the half pipe," Corey Graves said.

Hunter then picks up Fink and tries to throw her out of the match, but Fink wraps her body around the ropes to avoid going out.

"Yet again, Fink is not going down without a fight," Brian Zane said.

"That mouse is tougher than The Wyatt Family," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts thirteen seconds as Fink lands back on the ring mat, safe from elimination.

"Fink manages to save herself from elimination," Brian Zane said.

Star turns Hunter around and then she fires off a series of fists to Hunter's face.

"Star is firing away with shots on Hunter's face," Corey Graves said.

"At this point, both Star and Kim have been in the match for over twenty minutes since starting the match at numbers one and two," Brian Zane said.

After ten shots, Star scoops up Hunter and drops him with a scoop slam.

"Scoop slam by Star and she takes Hunter down," Corey Graves said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as Star picks up Hunter and tries to get him out of the match, with little luck.

"Star is looking to eliminate Hunter from the match," Brian Zane said.

"Could be an early end to Hunter," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts ten seconds as Hunter breaks it off with a boot to Star's face, saving himself from elimination.

"Hunter saves himself from getting eliminated by nailing a boot to Star's face," Brian Zane said.

Meanwhile, Lapis Irish whip Kim into the corner.

"Lapis whips Kim into the corner," Corey Graves said.

Lapis then runs up and nails a shining wizard to the face of Kim.

"Shining wizard on Kim by Lapis Lazuli," Brian Zane said.

Lapis then grabs Kim by her head, she runs up, and nails the running bulldog while taking down Stocking with a clothesline at the same time.

"Bulldog on Kim and a clothesline on Stocking, two for the price of one," Corey Graves said.

Lapis gets up and then AVGN takes her down with a running knee to the skull to some boos from the crowd.

"AVGN with a running knee to the skull of Lapis and she nearly got her skull fractured," Brian Zane said.

AVGN then picks up Lapis and tries to throw her out of the match, but Lapis wraps her arms around the ropes and wasn't going anywhere.

"AVGN is trying to eliminate Lapis here," Corey Graves said.

"AVGN is looking to get back in the record books," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts fifteen seconds when Mai nails a double axe handle to AVGN, saving Lapis from the elimination.

"Mai with a double axe handle and Lapis is safe from elimination," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Hekapoo and Peridot were trading back and forth shots to each other.

"Hekapoo and Peridot are just slugging each other with shots," Brian Zane said.

Six seconds later, Peridot jumps onto Hekapoo's shoulders and takes her down with a head scissors takedown.

"Peridot with a head scissors takedown on Hekapoo and she even didn't use actually scissors," Corey Graves said.

As Peridot got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to come out.

"Who will be our thirteenth entrant into the match?" Brian Zane asked.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #13: Sheldon Cooper (The Big Bang Theory)**

Then, _The Big Bang Theory_ theme starts to play through the speakers and out comes Sheldon Cooper to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

Sheldon was seeing wearing a Star Trek shirt, brown pants, and black wrestling boots, ready to fight.

"For a fourth time in a row another person has returned to the rumble," Brian Zane said.

"Here comes Sheldon Cooper entering at number thirteen, one spot better than number twelve last year but it is still a horrible spot," Corey Graves said.

Sheldon then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring.

"The genius is now in the ring," Brian Zane said.

Sheldon then nails clotheslines to Peridot, Sunset, Kim, Fink, Star, Hekapoo, AVGN, Mai, Lapis, Hunter, and Stocking.

"Sheldon is hitting everyone with clotheslines," Corey Graves said.

"He's doing what everyone else is doing in the match," Brian Zane said.

Sheldon then takes down AVGN with a dropkick.

"Sheldon hits a dropkick on AVGN," Corey Graves said.

Sheldon then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring.

"Sheldon is up on the top rope, a big mistake for someone who is smart like Sheldon," Brian Zane said.

Sheldon then jumps off the top rope and takes down Lapis with a cross body to some cheers from the crowd.

"Sheldon with a top rope cross body and he takes down Lapis Lazuli," Corey Graves said.

When Sheldon got up, Sunset grabs Sheldon by the back of his head and tosses him over the top rope, but Sheldon grabs onto the top rope and was inches away from the floor.

"Sunset almost eliminated Sheldon, but Sheldon is hanging on for his life," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Sheldon flips over the ropes and back into the ring, safe from elimination.

"Sheldon flips over the ropes and is back safely in the ring," Corey Graves said.

Sheldon turns around and Star nails Sheldon with a knee to the ribs.

"Ouch, Star with a knee to the ribs of Sheldon," Brian Zane said.

Then, Star begins to nail Sheldon with shots to the face.

"Star is just firing away with fists to the face," Corey Graves said.

"Star and Kim have been in the match for close to twenty-three minutes now," Brian Zane said.

After eleven shots, Star nails Sheldon with an atomic drop to some boos from the crowd.

"Atomic drop and Sheldon's atoms nearly got wrecked," Corey Graves said.

Star then grabs onto Sheldon and tries to throw him out of the match, but Sheldon wraps his body around the ropes to avoid elimination.

"Star is trying to eliminate Sheldon from the match," Brian Zane said.

"The first entrant could eliminate the thirteenth entrant in the rumble," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds and there was 50 seconds left until the next entrant comes out as Sheldon nails an elbow to Star's face, breaking off the attempt and saving himself from elimination.

"Sheldon with an elbow to Star and he's still in the match," Brian Zane said.

Sheldon walks forward and then Hunter takes down Sheldon with a powerslam.

"Hunter out of freaking nowhere with a powerslam onto Sheldon," Corey Graves said.

When Hunter gets up, Lapis nails Hunter with a kick to the right side of Hunter's head.

"Lapis with a kick to Hunter's skull," Brian Zane said.

Lapis then grabs Hunter from behind and takes him down with a German suplex.

"Lapis with a German suplex on Hunter," Corey Graves said.

Lapis wasn't done yet as she still had a hold of Hunter and gives him another German suplex.

"Another German suplex on Hunter, Lapis is going for the hat trick," Brian Zane said.

Lapis was still not done as she still got a hold of Hunter and gives him a third and final German suplex.

"There it is, the third German suplex on Hunter," Corey Graves said.

When Lapis gets up, Mai gets Lapis over the top rope, but Lapis wraps her body around the ropes and was hanging on for dear life.

"Mai is trying to eliminate Lapis from the rumble," Brian Zane said.

"Mai is taking the opportunity to try and get rid of the Ocean Gem," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts thirteen seconds as Lapis lands on the ring apron and rolls back into the ring.

"And Lapis manages to save herself from getting eliminated," Brian Zane said.

Meanwhile, AVGN nails Hekapoo with three shots to the face.

"AVGN is going at it with shots to Hekapoo's face," Corey Graves said.

AVGN then lifts Hekapoo onto his shoulders as Hekapoo was about to go for a ride.

"Uh oh, it looks like Hekapoo is going for a ride straight to hell," Brian Zane said.

Four seconds later, AVGN drops Hekapoo with an electric chair drop to some cheers from the crowd.

"AVGN just drops Hekapoo right onto her back," Corey Graves said.

As AVGN was getting up, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the match.

"And here comes the next entrant to our rumble," Brian Zane said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #14: Bubbles (Trailer Park Boys)**

As the buzzer went off, out comes one third of The Trailer Park Boys, Bubbles, who got a mild ovation from the crowd. But he did get some loud cheers from some Canadian fans in the front row.

With his trademark thick glasses, wearing a blue long sleeve dress shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes, Bubbles was ready for a fight.

"The great white North has just invaded the rumble," Brian Zane said.

"From the _Trailer Park Boys_ , here comes Bubbles entering at number fourteen," Corey Graves said.

"The most recognizable member of the trio," Brian Zane said.

Bubbles then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring.

"And Bubbles is in the ring," Corey Graves said.

Bubbles then nails punches to Lapis, Mai, Sheldon, Kim, Star, Peridot, Hekapoo, Stocking, Fink, Sunset, AVGN, and Hunter.

"Bubbles is firing away on anyone he sees fit," Brian Zane said.

"All of that booze inside him is fuelling up his energy," Corey Graves said.

Bubbles then takes down Mai with a dropkick to some boos from the crowd.

"Dropkick onto Mai and Bubbles is getting some backlash," Brian Zane said.

Then, AVGN hits a knee to face buster on Bubbles, stunning him for a bit.

"Knee to the face by AVGN and Bubbles is on dream street," Corey Graves said.

Hunter then kicks Bubbles in the ribs, hooks his arms, and takes him down with a pedigree.

"Pedigree on Bubbles and Hunter takes him down," Brian Zane said.

Hunter and AVGN pick up Bubbles and tries to throw him over the ropes, but Bubbles wraps his arms around the ropes to avoid the elimination.

"Hunter and AVGN are trying to eliminate Bubbles from the match," Corey Graves said.

"Could be an early leave for Bubbles," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts fourteen seconds as Bubbles pushes Hunter and AVGN out of the way, saving himself from elimination.

"Bubbles pushes them away as he remains in the match," Corey Graves said.

Bubbles then runs up and takes down Hunter and AVGN with a double running clothesline.

"Double clothesline and down goes Hunter and AVGN," Brian Zane said.

Bubbles then grabs Lapis by her head and drops her with a DDT.

"DDT on Lapis and Bubbles is on freaking fire," Corey Graves said.

Bubbles then starts to punch away on Lapis' skull to few boos from the crowd.

"Bubbles is now firing away on Lapis' skull," Brian Zane said.

"These fans are not taking a liking to this situation," Corey Graves said.

Bubbles hits ten punches onto Lapis and with 59 seconds left until the next entrant came out, Bubbles roll under the ring ropes and onto the ringside area.

"Bubbles roll out to the ringside area, but he is still in the match because he went under the ropes," Brian Zane said.

Bubbles grabs a bottle of Coors Light from a fan and enters the ring with it.

"Bubbles has a beer bottle in hand and has made his way back into the ring," Corey Graves said.

Bubbles then swings the bottle and breaks it over Peridot's head to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Ouch, Bubbles break the bottle over Peridot's head and it doesn't take her down," Brian Zane said.

Meanwhile, Sheldon was trying to get Kim out of the match, but Kim wrapped her body around the ropes.

"Sheldon is trying to eliminate Kim from the match," Corey Graves said.

"Kim is hanging on despite entering number two in the match," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds as Star breaks up the attempt by hitting Sheldon in the back with a forearm, saving Kim from elimination.

"Star saves Kim from elimination and nails Sheldon in the back," Corey Graves said.

Star then grabs Sheldon from behind and drops him with a back suplex.

"Star just drops Sheldon with a back suplex," Brian Zane said.

Fink then runs up and nails a splash to Sheldon to cheers from the crowd.

"Fink follows it up with a splash to Sheldon," Corey Graves said.

When Fink gets up, Hekapoo runs up and nails a boot to the left side of Fink's head to some boos from the crowd.

"Hekapoo with a running boot to Fink and that didn't sit too well for the fans," Brian Zane said.

Suddenly, Peridot comes from behind and nails a zig zag onto Hekapoo.

"Zig zag out of nowhere on Hekapoo by Peridot," Corey Graves said.

Peridot then jumps onto Hekapoo and begins to punch away on her.

"Peridot is punching away on Hekapoo, this gem is truly not wanting to back down with this many people in the ring," Brian Zane said.

While Peridot was doing that, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to come out.

"Heres comes our fifteenth entrant into the match," Corey Graves said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #15: Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls)**

Suddenly, the _Gravity Falls_ theme starts to play through the speakers and out comes Dipper Pines to a great ovation from the crowd.

"It seems that the returnees are coming out in full force," Brian Zane said.

"Entrant fifteen is Dipper Pines, making his third straight appearance in the rumble," Corey Graves said.

Dipper then runs down the entrance way and he approaches the ringside area.

"In the first rumble, he made it all the way to the final eight before getting eliminated by Goku and Batman," Brian Zane said.

Dipper then hops onto the ring apron and climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring.

"Dipper is going to make an entrance by going up to the top rope," Corey Graves said.

Dipper then jumps off the top rope and takes down Bubbles with a missile dropkick to cheers from the crowd.

"Dipper with a missile dropkick and he takes down Bubbles," Brian Zane said.

Dipper quickly gets up and nails punches to Hekapoo, Star, Kim, Sheldon, Hunter, Peridot, AVGN, Mai, Sunset, Lapis, and Stocking.

"Dipper is punching away at everyone in the ring," Corey Graves said.

"He hasn't lost his step since last year," Brian Zane said.

Then, Dipper and Fink go face to face as both small fighters were almost evenly matched.

"Look at this face off," Corey Graves said.

"Dipper and Fink, the two smallest fighters are waiting for one to strike," Brian Zane said.

Seven seconds later, Bubbles tries to get both Fink and Dipper.

"Look out for Bubbles," Corey Graves said.

But then, Dipper and Fink get him with a small double back body drop to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Double back body drop and Bubbles is down again," Brian Zane said.

Dipper then grabs Fink from behind and tries to throw her out of the match, but Fink wrapped her arms around the ropes.

"Well that team up didn't last as Dipper is trying to eliminate Fink," Corey Graves said.

Five seconds later, Peridot joins in on the attempt to get Fink out of the match.

"Now Peridot is trying to help get Fink out," Brian Zane said.

"The amount of energy that is zapped out of Fink is getting to her," Corey Graves said.

Eight seconds later, Fink pushes Peridot and Dipper out of the way saving herself from elimination.

"Maybe not, Fink manages to save herself yet again from elimination," Brian Zane said.

Fink then runs up and takes down Dipper and Peridot with a running double clothesline.

"Fink with a double clothesline on Dipper and Peridot," Corey Graves said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as Fink climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Fink taking a really big risk by climbing up to the top rope," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, Fink jumps off the top rope and takes down Hekapoo with a top rope Rough Ryder to a thunderous ovation from the crowd.

"Top rope Rough Ryder, Fink is freaking amazing," Corey Graves said in amazement.

As Fink gets up, Hunter was running towards Fink for a strike.

"Hunter might derail Fink's hot streak," Brian Zane said.

But then, Fink nails a dropkick to Hunter's left knee, taking him down onto one knee.

"Fink with a dropkick as Hunter ends up on one knee at the moment," Corey Graves said.

Fink then takes down Hunter with a fameasser to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Fink with a fameasser, Billy Gunn wouldn't be happy with Fink stealing his move," Brian Zane said.

When Fink gets up, Bubbles kicks Fink in the ribs, lifts her on his shoulders, and drops her with a powerbomb.

"A powerbomb on Fink and Bubbles is getting back into this rumble," Corey Graves said.

Bubbles then scoops up Sheldon and drops him with a scoop slam.

"Bubbles now takes down Sheldon with a scoop slam," Brian Zane said.

Star then runs towards Bubbles, but then Bubbles lifts her up and drops her with a spinebuster.

"Star tries to get Bubbles, but ends up getting a spinebuster for her troubles," Corey Graves said.

Bubbles then bounces off the ropes, runs up, and nails a leg drop onto Star.

"Bubbles follows the spinebuster by giving Star a leg drop," Brian Zane said.

As Bubbles got up, Mai and Sunset grab Bubbles and try to throw him out, but Bubbles wrapped his legs around the ropes to avoid elimination.

"Mai and Sunset see an opportunity and are trying to eliminate Bubbles," Corey Graves said.

"It seems that Bubbles has become a target for eliminations recently," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts thirteen seconds as Bubbles nails elbows to the faces of Mai and Sunset, breaking off the elimination attempt.

"Bubbles saves himself from elimination by getting Mai and Sunset with elbows to the face," Corey Graves said.

Bubbles then takes down Mai and Sunset with a double noggin knocker to some boos from the crowd.

"Double noggin knocker and Bubbles has gotten Mai and Sunset down," Brian Zane said.

Bubbles looks on to see the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was ready to enter the match.

"Well let's see who is the next entrant to face against Bubbles," Corey Graves said.

 ** _To be continued_ …**

* * *

 **Wow, only one elimination in a span of fifteen entries, this rumble could easily have seventy-nine people in the ring at once, but I don't think it would happen. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 15**

 **Entries left: 65**

 **People still in the ring: 14**

 **Eliminated Competitors: Homer Simpson.**

 **People still in the match: Star Butterfly, Kim Possible, Fink, Peridot, Stocking Anarchy, Hekapoo, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Mai Valentine, Sunset Shimmer, Lapis Lazuli, Hunter Huntsman, Sheldon Cooper, Bubbles, and Dipper Pines.**

 **Will Star or Kim hang on to the very end?**

 **Who will be the person to face Bubbles?**

 **And what other surprises are in store for the rumble?**

 **You will have to see in the next chapter.**


	7. Dust To Blue

**Fandom Royal Rumble III**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all different fandoms compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble match for a million dollar prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickelodeon, New Line Cinema, MTV, Funimation, Sony, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 7: Dust to Blue**

* * *

The fans look to the stage as they begin to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #16: Chloe Park (We Bare Bears)**

After the buzzer went off, out comes one of the youngest fighters in the rumble, the genius, Chloe Park, to a great ovation from the crowd.

With her short black hair, glasses, wearing her dark grey hoodie, grey pants, and red shoes, Chloe was ready for the fight.

"A kid, she's looks like she couldn't even lift a chair," Brian Zane said.

"From Cartoon Network's _We Bare Bears_ , here comes Chloe Park, entering at number sixteen," Corey Graves said.

"Don't let her size fool you, she is a college level genius, so her smarts will be in good use for this match," Corey Graves said.

Chloe then runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring.

"Here's Chloe Park," Brian Zane said.

Chloe then starts to nail dropkicks to Kim Possible, Star Butterfly, Hekapoo, Mai Valentine, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Lapis Lazuli, Hunter Huntsman, Stocking Anarchy, Sunset Shimmer, Bubbles, and Sheldon Cooper.

"Chloe going ring crazy with dropkicks to everyone," Brian Zane said.

"I guess being in the rumble is getting Chloe excited, but she needs to calm down in order to win," Corey Graves said.

Suddenly, Chloe gets confronted by Fink and Dipper Pines as the three small fighters were about to face off.

"Look here, we have the three smallest fighters still standing," Brian Zane said.

"If I was them, I would team up against the other fighters," Corey Graves said.

Five seconds later, the trio look at AVGN who was getting on his knees as they had an idea in their minds.

"I think they are about to do that," Brian Zane said.

Then the three begin to stomp away on AVGN trying to weaken him so much to eliminate him.

"Dipper, Chloe, and Fink are just stomping away on AVGN," Corey Graves said.

"They are destroying one of the best competitors in this rumble's history," Brian Zane said.

Twenty seconds later, they stop and then they drag AVGN to the top side of the ring.

"It looks like the trio are going to try and eliminate AVGN," Brian Zane said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as the trio tries to throw AVGN out of the match, but he was not moving an inch.

"The three small fighters are trying to eliminate AVGN," Brian Zane said.

"Unfortunately, AVGN's weight is proving to be difficult for them," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts eleven seconds and then AVGN pushes the three away, saving himself from elimination.

"And with that, AVGN saves himself from elimination," Brian Zane said.

When Fink and Dipper got up, AVGN runs up and takes them down with a double clothesline.

"AVGN with a double clothesline and down goes Dipper and Fink," Corey Graves said.

Then, AVGN grabs Chloe and gets her with a powerslam.

"Powerslam and Chloe almost got broken in two," Brian Zane said.

"At least she's better than Chloe Bourgeois and Chloe Thunderman," Corey Graves said.

Bubbles then tries to nail a clothesline on AVGN, but AVGN ducks the move.

"AVGN ducks Bubbles' incoming clothesline," Brian Zane said.

AVGN then tackles Bubbles into the bottom left corner as Bubbles was leaning against the corner.

"And AVGN just tackles Bubbles right into that corner," Corey Graves said.

AVGN then picks up the chair and begins to choke out Bubbles with it to some cheers from the crowd.

"AVGN is choking the life out of Bubbles," Brian Zane said.

"AVGN's experience is showing here as he's trying to make it easier for Bubbles to be eliminated," Corey Graves said.

Twelve seconds later, Sunset sees AVGN in the corner and then she starts to run towards AVGN.

"I think AVGN should look out because here comes Sunset," Brian Zane said.

But then, AVGN moves out of the way and Sunset nails Bubbles with a Stinger Splash.

"AVGN moves out of the way and Bubbles just eats a Stinger Splash," Corey Graves said.

Then, AVGN starts to repeatedly hit Sunset in the back with the chair as the fans cringe with each shot.

"Sunset didn't see AVGN coming as she is getting whacked by that chair," Brian Zane said.

"Well AVGN needs to focus for the next entrant is appearing soon," Corey Graves said.

After six shots, AVGN drops the chair and sees the rumble clock ticking down as another person was about to enter the rumble.

"Now who will be number seventeen?" Brian Zane asked.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #17: Peter Griffin (Family Guy)**

Suddenly, "Surfin' Bird" by The Trashmen starts to play through the speakers and out comes Peter Griffin, to a mix response from the crowd.

"Entering his third straight rumble, Peter Griffin is entering at number seventeen," Corey Graves said.

"In his first rumble, he drew number three and lasted nearly forty minutes before getting eliminated by three people," Brian Zane said.

Peter then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring.

"Hope the third time is the charm," Corey Graves said.

Peter then runs up and nails an avalanche to Bubbles in the corner to some cheers from the crowd.

"Avalanche and Bubbles might have been crushed by Peter's weight," Brian Zane said.

As Bubbles stumbles out of the corner, Peter grabs Bubbles by the back of his head and throws him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to cheers from the crowd and Bubbles lands next to the commentary tables.

"And Bubbles joins Homer as he is the second person to be eliminated," Corey Graves said.

 **2nd Elimination: Bubbles; Eliminated By: Peter Griffin; Duration-6:15**

Soon, Bubbles gets up and he starts to have a massive fit at the ringside area.

"I guess being eliminated early has upset Bubbles," Brian Zane said.

"Either that or the booze is now taking over Bubbles," Corey Graves said.

He then starts to rip the tables apart, throwing monitors, destroying the steps, throwing chairs, and literally acting like a maniac.

"Look at this," Brian Zane said.

"Bubbles is destroying the ringside area like some freaking lunatic," Corey Graves said.

"And we had this ringside area cleaned up after Fink destroyed Chloe Thunderman," Brian Zane said.

"Well that was a waste of time because it now looks like a tornado went through a trailer park," Corey Graves said.

Soon, Bubbles leaves the ringside area as there was a minute left until the next entrant came out as most time was eaten up by Bubbles' rampage.

"Thanks goodness, it's finally over and Bubbles now leaves the ringside area," Brian Zane said.

Peter then starts to nail punches to Chloe, Dipper, Sheldon, Mai, AVGN, Stocking, Hekapoo, Star, Kim, Fink, Peridot, Lapis, Hunter, and Sunset.

"Peter is firing away on everyone he sees in the ring," Corey Graves said.

"Peter is the freshest man in the ring, so his energy is through the roof," Brian Zane said.

Peter then gets on top of Kim and fires away with a series of punches onto Kim's face.

"Peter is now throwing punches onto Kim," Corey Graves said.

"That's smart to go after the one who spend the most time in the match so far," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Chloe jumps onto Peter's back and gets him in a sleeper hold, trying to make Peter pass out.

"Chloe is trying to make Peter pass out with a sleeper hold," Brian Zane said.

"I think it is a huge mistake for someone that small to try make someone like Peter pass out," Corey Graves said.

Six seconds later, Peter backs up to the top right corner and Chloe gets squashed by Peter's weight as she let go of him.

"Ouch, there goes Chloe's organs thanks to Peter crushing her," Brian Zane said.

When Peter moves out of the corner, Sunset runs up and nails a running boot to Chloe's face, knocking her down.

"Sunset out of nowhere and Chloe's face nearly turned into hamburger meat by that boot," Corey Graves said.

Sunset then nails a dropkick to the back of Peter's head, sending him to the bottom side of the ring.

"Sunset with a dropkick to Peter as it sends him a good distance," Brian Zane said.

Sunset then walks up and tries to throw Peter out of the match, but Peter wraps his arms around the ropes to avoid the elimination.

"Sunset is trying to eliminate Peter here," Corey Graves said.

"Peter's weight is proving to be difficult for Sunset," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts nine seconds as Peter pushes Sunset away, saving himself from elimination.

"And Peter is safe from elimination," Corey Graves said.

As Peter was trying to find another person to fight, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the match.

"Here comes the next entrant into the match," Brian Zane said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #18: Roadhog (Overwatch)**

After the buzzer went off, out of the stage comes the bodyguard for Junkrat, Roadhog.

Dressed up in this _Mad Max_ style attire, Roadhog got a really good ovation from the crowd as a lot of them were _Overwatch_ fans.

"Here comes a huge favorite to win the rumble," Brian Zane said.

"From _Overwatch_ , here comes Roadhog at number eighteen," Corey Graves said.

Roadhog then walks down the entrance way as he was ready to beat the living hell out of anyone that stands in his way.

"He stands over seven feet tall and is definitely close to four hundred pounds, so he has a huge advantage in the match," Brian Zane said.

"If anyone can break Needles' record, it's going to be Roadhog," Corey Graves said.

Twenty seconds later, Roadhog makes it to the ringside area and he enters the ring.

"And Roadhog is now in the rumble," Brian Zane said.

Sunset then tries to nail Roadhog with a punch, but Roadhog catches Sunset's fist in time and Sunset was about to pay.

"Oh no, Sunset got caught at the wrong place and the wrong time," Corey Graves said.

Roadhog then picks up Sunset, lifts her over the ropes, and drops her violently onto the floor, eliminating her to some boos from the crowd.

"There goes Sunset, first victim for Roadhog," Brian Zane said.

 **3rd Elimination: Sunset Shimmer; Eliminated by: Roadhog; Duration-16:28**

Then, Hekapoo tries to nail a clothesline onto Roadhog, but Roadhog moves out of the way and Hekapoo misses the shot.

"Hekapoo with a clothesline, but Roadhog misses the shot," Corey Graves said.

When Hekapoo turns around, Roadhog nails a big boot to Hekapoo, knocking her over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to more boos from the crowd.

"That's number two for Roadhog, Hekapoo is now eliminated," Corey Graves said.

 **4th Elimination: Hekapoo; Eliminated by: Roadhog; Duration-22:34**

Roadhog turns around again and Stocking tries to take him down with a cross body, but Roadhog manages to catch her just in time.

"Stocking tried for a crossbody on Roadhog, but it looks like it is the end for her," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Roadhog gives Stocking a fallaway slam over the top rope and onto the floor as Roadhog's elimination streak continues.

"And there goes Stocking, that's now three eliminations for the destructive Roadhog," Corey Graves said.

 **5th Elimination: Stocking Anarchy; Eliminated by: Roadhog; Duration-24:44**

Then, Star nails a series of punches to Roadhog, with little effect.

"Star trying to nail some punches onto Roadhog," Brian Zane said.

"That's a huge mistake on Star's part," Corey Graves said.

Four punches later, Roadhog grabs Star by her throat as she was about to meet her maker.

"Oh no, I think entrant number one is about to be done," Brian Zane said.

Roadhog then launches Star like a lawn dart over the top rope and she crash lands onto Sunset, Hekapoo, and Stocking, taking Star out of the match to even more boos from the crowd.

"Oh my god, Roadhog launches Star over the ropes and onto the three women onto the floor," Corey Graves said.

"That's four eliminations for Roadhog in a span of under a minute," Brian Zane said.

 **6th Elimination: Star Butterfly; Eliminated by: Roadhog; Duration-32:54**

As the four girls left the ringside area, Roadhog grabs Peridot by the neck, lifts her up, and drops her with a chokeslam.

"Chokeslam by Roadhog and Peridot just got flattened," Corey Graves said.

Roadhog picks up Peridot again, lifts her up in a gorilla press position, and walks her to the right side of the ring.

"I think we are finally going to see the end of Peridot," Brian Zane said.

Roadhog then throws Peridot over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"And that's number five for Roadhog's elimination streak, bye bye Peridot," Corey Graves said.

 **7th Elimination: Peridot; Eliminated by: Roadhog; Duration-27:06**

As Peridot left the ringside area and with 54 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Roadhog nails these stiff punches to AVGN, Kim, Fink, Mai, Sheldon, Lapis, Hunter, Peter, Dipper, and Chloe.

"Roadhog with these really hard punches to the rest of the fighters," Brian Zane said.

"Roadhog is definitely living up to his tank status, destroying everyone in his sights," Corey Graves said.

Roadhog then lifts up Lapis on his shoulders and drops her with a sit out powerbomb.

"Sit out powerbomb and Lapis might have her gem cracked again by the move," Brian Zane said.

Suddenly, AVGN, Kim, Mai, Fink, Chloe, Dipper, Hunter, Peter, and Sheldon grab Roadhog and try to get him out of the match, but his weight was making it difficult for all of them.

"Looks like everyone is trying to get Roadhog out of the match," Brian Zane said.

"Roadhog's girth is proving useful as he is not moving an inch," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts fifteen seconds as Roadhog pushes everyone out of the way, saving himself from elimination.

"And it looked like that failed miserably," Brian Zane said.

Roadhog then runs up and nails a clothesline on Hunter, taking him down.

"Roadhog with a brutal clothesline on Hunter," Corey Graves said.

Roadhog then scoops up Mai and drops her with a powerslam.

"Powerslam on Mai and she might be broken," Brian Zane said.

Roadhog then grabs Sheldon by his neck, he then lifts him up, and gives him a chokeslam onto Mai to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Chokeslam on Sheldon and Mai might be even more broken than usual," Corey Graves said.

As Roadhog stood tall, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to appear soon.

"Well here comes number nineteen," Brian Zane said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #19: Professor Venomous (OK K.O! Let's Be Heroes)**

As the buzzer went off, out comes the boss for Fink, Professor Venomous.

With his slick spiky black hair, lilac skin, wearing a dark blue turtleneck, white lab coat over it, black pants, and white boots, Venomous oddly enough got a good ovation from the crowd.

"Here comes help for Fink," Brian Zane said.

"From _OK K.O! Let's Be Heroes_ , here comes Fink's master, Professor Venomous, entering at number nineteen," Corey Graves said.

Venomous then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring.

"He is the freshest man in the match," Brian Zane said.

Venomous then nails strikes to Chloe, Sheldon, Hunter, Kim, Lapis, Mai, AVGN, Dipper, and Peter.

"Venomous striking at everyone," Corey Graves said.

"He's going at it strong," Brian Zane said.

Fink then joins her boss as they were in huddle, trying to figure out a game plan.

"I think Fink and Venomous are thinking of a game plan to take out the competition," Corey Graves said.

Five seconds later, Fink and Venomous run towards Roadhog and they begin to attack with their fists flying.

"The duo are attacking away on Roadhog," Brian Zane said.

"They are trying to take out the biggest guy in the match," Corey Graves said.

Eight seconds later, Peter comes from behind and rakes Venomous in the eyes, causing him to stumble away from Fink.

"Peter raking at Venomous' eyes, separating him from Fink," Brian Zane said.

Roadhog then grabs Fink and drops her with a brutal black hole slam as the fans cringe seeing the very small Fink crushed by Roadhog.

"Black hole slam and I think Fink just got flattened like a steamroller," Corey Graves said.

Roadhog then grabs Fink and lifts up into the air with ease, then he walks her to the top side of the ring.

"Uh oh, it looks like Fink is about to meet her maker," Brian Zane said.

Roadhog then drops Fink over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to some very loud boos from the crowd.

"There goes Fink and the fans hate it. But at least, she manage to last close to thirty-three minutes since entering number three," Corey Graves said.

 **8th Elimination: Fink; Eliminated by: Roadhog; Duration-32:48**

As Fink slowly left the ringside area, Roadhog lifts up Venomous and drops him with a sidewalk slam.

"Roadhog with a sidewalk slam onto Venomous," Brian Zane said.

Roadhog gets up and steps onto Venomous chest, trying to crush his rib cage to a cringing response from the crowd.

"Roadhog is standing on top of Venomous' rib cage," Corey Graves said.

"Well I don't think Venomous' ribs will ever be the same after that," Brian Zane said.

Twelve seconds later and with 55 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Roadhog gets off of Venomous as Venomous was kicking around in pain.

"Guess Venomous doesn't look fresh right now," Corey Graves said.

Roadhog then turns around and goes face to face with Peter as the fans want to see the two big guys fight.

"Take a look of this," Brian Zane said in shock.

"The two of the largest fighters in the match are about to turn the rumble into a war," Corey Graves said.

Ten seconds later, Peter and Roadhog start to fire away with punches to the face and body as neither one of them were taking them down.

"Here we go," Brian Zane said.

"I do not want to get near those guys if I were the entrants in the ring," Corey Graves said.

Fifteen seconds later, Peter and Roadhog fight to the top side of the ring as they were trying to eliminate each other from the match.

"Peter and Roadhog are dangerously close to the ropes," Brian Zane said.

"A very bad situation in a match like this," Corey Graves said.

Seven seconds into their elimination attempts, all the other fighters walk towards Peter and Roadhog and try to eliminate them with little results.

"See what I mean," Corey Graves said.

"Everyone in the ring are trying to get rid of the biggest guys in this match," Brian Zane said.

As the elimination attempt was still going on, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to appear.

"We are about to be a quarter through the rumble in a matter of seconds," Corey Graves said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Suddenly, "Written In The Stars" by Jim Johnston (a.k.a. Stardust's theme) starts to play through the speakers and then this crystal blue confetti starts falling from the stage.

"This is too weird," Brian Zane said in a confused tone.

"Don't tell me Stardust is here," Corey Graves said.

Then, this being comes out with her short periwinkle hair covering her eyes, her sky blue skin, wearing her trademark periwinkle bodysuit, sheer skirt, and periwinkle shoes.

"What is that?" Brian Zane asked in confusion.

The fans absolutely went insane for this entrant known as…

 **Entrant #20: Blue Pearl (Steven Universe)**

"IT'S BLUE PEARL," Corey Graves screamed in excitement.

"I can't believe it," Brian Zane said in shock.

"Blue Diamond's very own Pearl is entrant twenty," Corey Graves said.

Blue Pearl just stand there with her hands together as the fans make the diamond symbol with their arms, showing respect to one of the popular Homeworld gems.

"I guess the fans prefer Blue Diamond over all the other Diamonds," Brian Zane said.

"Well Blue Diamond is very popular among the _S.U_ fan base," Corey Graves said.

Pearl slowly makes her way down the entrance way as the rest of the fighters were still trying to eliminate Peter and Roadhog.

"I think Pearl should get on a ship and go back to Homeworld," Brian Zane said.

"I would agree, Pearl does not look like she could handle this much power in the ring," Corey Graves said.

Twenty-five seconds later, Pearl makes her way to the ringside area and then she enters the ring.

"Well goodbye Pearl," Brian Zane said.

Pearl then helps out the others and they manage to get Peter and Roadhog over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating them to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"OH MY GOD," Brian Zane screamed in shock.

"With the help of Pearl, everyone manage to get Peter and Roadhog out of the rumble," Corey Graves said.

 **9th Elimination: Peter Griffin; Eliminated by: Kim Possible, Mai Valentine, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Lapis Lazuli, Hunter Huntsman, Sheldon Cooper, Dipper Pines, Chloe Park, Professor Venomous, and Blue Pearl; Duration-6:32**

 **10th Elimination: Roadhog; Eliminated by: Kim Possible, Mai Valentine, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Lapis Lazuli, Hunter Huntsman, Sheldon Cooper, Dipper Pines, Chloe Park, Professor Venomous, and Blue Pearl; Duration-4:33**

As Peter and Roadhog left the ringside area furious, Pearl nails Kim, Mai, AVGN, Lapis, Hunter, Sheldon, Dipper, Chloe, and Venomous with open palm strikes.

"Pearl is striking everyone in her way," Brian Zane said.

"I'm surprised that she can see with the hair in her eyes," Corey Graves said.

Pearl then grabs onto Kim's legs as the fans were twirling their fingers as they wanted to see Kim take a swing.

"Wait is Pearl going to take Kim for a swing," Brian Zane asked.

"I think Pearl is looking to channel her inner Cesaro," Corey Graves said.

Pearl then starts to swing Kim around and around in her version of the Cesaro Swing as the fans start to count.

"And Pearl is swinging Kim," Brian Zane said.

"I think Kim is about to throw up from all of that swinging," Corey Graves said.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12…13…14…15…16…17…18…19…20

"I think Kim's mind is spinning around in circles," Brian Zane said.

After twenty swings and with 54 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Pearl drops Kim and then Pearl bows to the crowd as the fans chant "Blue" for Pearl.

"Look at grace at Pearl, such elegance in the rumble," Corey Graves said.

Pearl then jumps onto Venomous and takes him down with a jumping DDT.

"Jumping DDT and Pearl just takes down Venomous," Brian Zane said.

As Pearl gets up, Mai grabs her from behind and tries to throw Pearl out, but Pearl had wrapped her arms around the ropes, not going anywhere.

"Mai is looking to eliminate Pearl," Corey Graves said.

"Could be an early end for her," Brian Zane said.

Six seconds later, Lapis joins Mai in the elimination attempt but it still was not working.

"And Lapis is joining Mai in trying to eliminate Pearl," Corey Graves said.

"Well we all know how Lapis really feels about Homeworld," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Pearl uses her legs and pushes Lapis and Mai out of the way, saving herself from elimination.

"And Pearl manages to stay in the match up," Corey Graves said.

As Lapis and Mai got up, Pearl runs up and nails a running double dropkick to both girls to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Double dropkick from Pearl, no signs of slowing down," Brian Zane said.

In the bottom right corner, Venomous was nailing a series of loud chops to Hunter's chest.

"Venomous is chopping away at Hunter's chest," Corey Graves said.

"The rookie is showing the vet who is the best," Brian Zane said.

After eight slaps, Venomous nails an uppercut to Hunter as Hunter was woozy in the corner.

"Venomous with an uppercut and Hunter is on dream street," Corey Graves said.

Venomous moves out of the way and then Sheldon runs up and nails a running elbow to the side of Hunter's head.

"Oh, Sheldon with a running elbow right onto the skull of Hunter Huntsman," Brian Zane said.

As Sheldon walks out of the corner, Venomous runs up and nails a running bulldog to Sheldon, taking him down to some boos from the crowd.

"Running bulldog and down goes Sheldon," Corey Graves said.

As Venomous gets Sheldon back on his feet, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to appear.

"As Venomous gets Sheldon back up, it's time to see who is number twenty-one," Brian Zane said.

 _ **To be** **continued**_ **…**

* * *

 **We are a quarter through the rumble and we just had an elimination spree thanks to Roadhog. It was a surprise to see Blue Pearl in the match, I guess she travel from Homeworld for a shot at one million dollars. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 20**

 **Entries left: 60**

 **People still in the ring: 10**

 **Eliminated Competitors: Homer Simpson, Bubbles, Sunset Shimmer, Hekapoo, Stocking Anarchy, Star Butterfly, Peridot, Fink, Peter Griffin, and Roadhog.**

 **People still in the match: Kim Possible, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Mai Valentine, Lapis Lazuli, Hunter Huntsman, Sheldon Cooper, Dipper Pines, Chloe Park, Professor Venomous, and Blue Pearl.**

 **Will Kim be able to recover after that swing?**

 **Will Blue Pearl have more surprises in store?**

 **And who else will shock the crowd with a surprise appearance?**

 **You have to check the next chapter to find out.**


	8. Bull in a Rumble

**Fandom Royal Rumble III**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all different fandoms compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble match for a million dollar prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickelodeon, New Line Cinema, MTV, Funimation, Sony, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 8: Bull In A Rumble**

* * *

The fans look to the stage as they countdown to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #21: Justin (Total Drama)**

Suddenly, "Ain't No Make Believe" by Stonefree Experience starts to play and out of the stage comes the T.D male model, Justin, to a bunch of screams from the fan girls at ringside.

Justin was wearing a black bedazzled jacket, black bedazzled pants, black wrestling boots, and sunglasses, ready to fight.

"And here is another rumble vet coming into the match," Brian Zane said.

"Entering at number twenty-one is _Total Drama's_ Justin, the earliest spot he drew ever," Corey Graves said.

Justin then takes off his jacket and sunglasses as he runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring.

"In his first rumble Justin made it all the way to the final six, but he has a long way to go," Corey Graves said.

Justin then nails dropkicks to Chloe Park, Sheldon Cooper, Lapis Lazuli, Dipper Pines, Blue Pearl, Professor Venomous, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Hunter Huntsman, and Kim Possible.

"Justin is dropkicking everyone he sees," Brian Zane said.

"I guess the time he has spend with Johnny Mundo is paying off here," Corey Graves said.

Justin then stops when he comes face to face with Mai Valentine.

"This is very interesting," Brian Zane said.

"The most beautiful fighters in the ring are now facing off against each other," Corey Graves said.

Mai sees Justin's physique and she was impressed. The abs, the face, and everything else, Justin was pretty much Mai's type.

"Hey I think Mai might have fallen in love with Justin," Brian Zane said.

"Who can blame her," Corey Graves said.

"Say hot stuff, care to play some cards with me," Mai said to Justin as she moves her hand up and down Justin's chest.

"Oh I will, but close your eyes," Justin said to Mai as Mai closed her eyes.

"Mai don't trust Justin, especially in a match that's so unpredictable," Brian Zane said to Mai, but it didn't work.

Then, Justin grabs Mai from behind and tosses her over the top rope, but Mai grabs onto the top rope in time and was on the apron.

"Oh that's a close one, Mai nearly got eliminated right there," Corey Graves said.

Justin then hops onto the middle ropes, jumps off, and nails a springboard kick to Mai's face.

"Springboard kick to Mai and it was brutal," Brian Zane said.

The impact causes Mai to fall off the apron and onto the floor, eliminating her to some boos from the crowd.

"There goes Mai," Brian Zane said.

"And these fans are not pleased by it," Corey Graves said.

 **11th Elimination: Mai Valentine; Eliminated by: Justin; Duration-22:54**

As Mai left the ringside area, Justin grabs onto Sheldon and tries to throw him over the top rope, but Sheldon wraps his body around the ropes to avoid going over.

"Justin is now trying to eliminate Sheldon from the match," Brian Zane said.

"That nerd is somehow still holding on to those ropes," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts fifteen seconds and there was 51 seconds left until the next entrant comes out as Sheldon lands on the apron and rolls back into the ring.

"And Sheldon rolls back into the ring, safe from elimination," Brian Zane said.

Justin then runs up and takes down Lapis with a jumping heel kick to the face.

"Justin just rattled Lapis' teeth with that heel kick," Corey Graves said.

Justin then nails a standing shooting star press to Lapis to the cheers from the crowd.

"Shooting star press, Justin is on fire," Brian Zane said.

Justin then gets up and he climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring.

"Justin taking a big risk by climbing up to the top rope in this match," Corey Graves said.

Then, Hunter grabs Justin and tosses him back first onto the ring mat as Justin screams in pain.

"Oops, Justin made the mistake and now he had paid for it," Brian Zane said.

Hunter then runs up and nails an elbow to the chest of Justin.

"Elbow to the chest of Justin by Hunter," Corey Graves said.

Suddenly, AVGN comes behind Hunter, grabs him, and gets him with a release German suplex.

"German suplex out of nowhere and AVGN takes down Hunter," Brian Zane said.

AVGN walks back to Hunter and begins to stomp away on Hunter's chest to cheers from the crowd.

"AVGN is now stomping away onto Hunter," Brian Zane said.

"Hunter hasn't been doing well compared to his other appearances in the rumble," Corey Graves said.

Eleven stomps later, AVGN picks up Hunter, grabs him, and gets him with a T-bone suplex.

"T-bone suplex and AVGN manages to take down Hunter again," Brian Zane said.

As AVGN got up, Kim runs up and nails a running knee to the back of AVGN, taking him down to some cheers from the crowd.

"Running knee by Kim, this match has become fast paced all of a sudden," Corey Graves said.

As Kim got back up, the rumble clock was ticking away as another person was about to enter the match.

"Now let's see who the twenty-second entrant is," Brian Zane said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #22: Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

With the _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ theme song playing through the speakers, out comes the human version of the Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle, to a great ovation from the crowd.

"And we got another returning competitor here," Brian Zane said.

"Entering her third straight rumble, it is Twilight Sparkle entering at number twenty-two, an earlier number than her previous two rumbles," Corey Graves said.

Twilight then runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring.

"Hopefully number three will be Twilight's time to win," Brian Zane said.

Twilight then nails clotheslines to AVGN, Kim, Chloe, Dipper, Sheldon, Lapis, Hunter, Justin, Venomous, and Blue Pearl.

"Twilight hitting everyone with clotheslines," Corey Graves said.

"She is not slowing down this time," Brian Zane said.

Twilight then takes down Justin with a swinging neckbreaker.

"Swinging neckbreaker and Twilight takes down Justin," Corey Graves said.

Twilight then grabs Dipper by his ribs and drops him with a gut wrench suplex.

"Twilight hits Dipper with a gut wrench suplex," Brian Zane said.

Twilight then goes behind Kim and she drops her with a back suplex to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Twilight with a back suplex on Kim, the recent entrant took down the second entrant," Corey Graves said.

Twilight then sees her opportunity as she tries to throw Chloe over the top rope, but Chloe wraps her body around the ropes for safety.

"Twilight is trying to get Chloe out of the match," Brian Zane said.

"Chloe's brain power is proving to be a good use here," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts fifteen seconds as Chloe kicks Twilight in the knee, breaking off the elimination attempt.

"Chloe with a kick to Twilight's knee as she is still in the match," Brian Zane said.

Suddenly, Hunter and Lapis grab Twilight from behind and get her with a double back suplex.

"Double back suplex out of nowhere from the unexpected team of Lapis and Hunter," Corey Graves said.

When both Hunter and Lapis get back on their feet, Lapis lifts up Hunter onto her shoulders in a fireman's carry.

"Well that team up didn't last long," Brian Zane said.

Two seconds later, Lapis drops Hunter with the Go To Sleep to a great ovation from the crowd.

"GTS and Lapis just knocked Hunter's lights out," Corey Graves said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out and Lapis was now trying to eliminate Justin with little results.

"Lapis is now trying to get rid of Justin from the match," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, Kim joins Lapis in the elimination attempt as they try to eliminate Justin.

"Now Kim is helping Lapis here," Corey Graves said.

"This could be enough to eliminate Justin here," Brian Zane said.

Twelve seconds later, Justin falls onto the ring apron and rolls back into the ring, saving himself from elimination.

"But it doesn't work as Justin remains in the match," Corey Graves said.

In the top right corner, AVGN lifts Sheldon up to the top rope as it looks like he was going to send Sheldon flying.

"AVGN has got Sheldon up on the top rope," Brian Zane said.

Then, AVGN launches Sheldon off the top rope and Sheldon crash lands on his back on the mat.

"And AVGN just launch Sheldon like a javelin from the top rope," Corey Graves said.

Soon, Dipper climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner as he was taking a big chance.

"Now it is Dipper's turn to climb up to the top rope," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, Dipper jumps off the top rope and nails Sheldon with a top rope elbow drop to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Top rope elbow drop by Dipper onto the chest of Sheldon," Corey Graves said.

As Dipper got up, Venomous comes from behind and throws Dipper over the top rope, but Dipper grabs onto the top rope and was hanging on for his life.

"Venomous try to take advantage of the situation and toss out Dipper, but Dipper is hanging on for dear life," Brian Zane said.

Six seconds later, Dipper flips over the ropes and lands back in the ring, saving himself from elimination.

"Dipper flips back into the ring and he is safe," Corey Graves said.

Dipper then jumps onto the shoulders of Venomous and gets him with a hurricanrana as that move sends Venomous head first into the middle turnbuckle on the top right corner.

"Hurricanrana and Venomous just went head first into the turnbuckle," Brian Zane said.

As Dipper got up, the rumble clock was starting to tick down as another opponent was about to enter the match.

"Hopefully Venomous can focus because entrant twenty-three is coming," Corey Graves said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 _ **I hear voices in my head, they count me, they understand, they talk to me!**_

With "Voices" by Rev Theory starting to play through the speakers and out comes the next entrant on the stage.

"I think our next entrant might be a bit unstable," Brian Zane said.

The competitors were in utter shock as they see this red headed male wearing all black, a white and red mask, and bull horns on his head as the crowd was in utter disgust as that entrant was…

 **Entrant #23: Adam Taurus (RWBY)**

"Oh dear god," Brian Zane said in shock.

"Oh dear god is right," Corey Graves said.

The most hated man of the White Fang came out to possibly the most hated reaction ever (imagine the reaction Tommaso Ciampa gets, but five times worse).

"The most hated _RWBY_ character ever, Adam Taurus, is entrant twenty-three in the rumble," Brian Zane said.

Adam was slowly walking down to the ring as everyone in the ring looked on in horror over this vile human being.

"I can't stand this douchebag, he abused Blake, cut off Yang's arm, and nearly tore Team RWBY apart," Corey Graves said in anger.

"I can't stand him either, but he is in the rumble so let's hope he doesn't cause any trouble," Brian Zane said to Corey.

Thirty seconds later, Adam slides into the ring and he was ready to win this thing.

"Here we go," Corey Graves said.

Adam then hits RKOs on Dipper, Chloe, Justin, Lapis, Blue Pearl, Kim, Sheldon, and Hunter.

"Adam is going RKO crazy here," Brian Zane said.

"That horn headed lunatic is showing no mercy now," Corey Graves said.

Adam sees Chloe on her knees and he had a sick thought in his mind.

"Oh god, don't do it Adam, don't do it," Brian Zane begged Adam.

Adam then runs up and nails vicious punt to Chloe's skull as the fans cringe at the impact and they see Chloe convulsing on the ring mat.

"OH GOD," Brian Zane screamed in horror.

"Adam just punted Chloe's skull and he might have cracked it," Corey Graves said.

Adam picks up Chloe and he tosses her over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to a hateful response from the crowd.

"There goes Chloe and Adam doesn't give a crap about it," Brian Zane said.

 **12th Elimination: Chloe Park; Eliminated by: Adam Taurus; Duration-14:56**

As EMTs were checking on Chloe, Adam walks over and sees Dipper on his hands, so he had another idea on his mind.

"Adam for the love of god stop," Corey Graves begged to Adam.

A minute was left until the next entrant came out as Adam stomps on Dipper's arm and the force cause Dipper's left arm to go the other way as the fans were in shock of Adam's soulless actions.

"Oh sh*t, I'm going to be sick," Brian Zane said.

"Adam just broke Dipper's arm, just like Shayna Baszler did to Dakota Kai," Corey Graves said.

Adam then picks up Dipper and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor as the boos were becoming more hateful.

"Adam eliminates Dipper and our begging is not getting through to Adam," Brian Zane said.

 **13th Elimination: Dipper Pines; Eliminated by: Adam Taurus; Duration-17:07**

As EMTs were checking on the destruction, Kim climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner, trying to take out the hated Faunus.

"Kim is taking the biggest risk by trying to take out Adam," Corey Graves said.

But Adam see this as he picks up a steel chair and throws it at Kim, striking her in the head to boos from the crowd.

"God, Adam just threw the chair right into Kim's skull," Brian Zane said in horror.

Adam runs up, grabs Kim by her shirt, and tosses her off the top rope. Kim lands shoulder first on the apron and falls to the floor as the fans cringe at the brutal bump and Kim was holding her shoulder in pain.

"Sweet mother of god, did you see the way Kim landed on her shoulder," Corey Graves said.

"That elimination looks horrible," Brian Zane said.

 **14th Elimination: Kim Possible; Eliminated by: Adam Taurus; Duration-43:18**

As the EMTs were treating everyone that Adam took out, Blue Pearl grabs Adam from behind and then Lapis fires away with punches to Adam's ribs, double teaming him.

"Blue Pearl and Lapis are trying to take out Adam," Corey Graves said.

"Come on gems, take out that douchebag," Brian Zane said to the gems.

After twelve punches, Lapis runs up towards Adam, hoping to get him with a clothesline that will eliminate him.

"Yes, Lapis is going to eliminate Adam," Corey Graves said in excitement.

But then, Adam moves away and Lapis nearly gets Blue Pearl with it, as she stops in the nick of time.

"Oh thank god Lapis stop otherwise Blue Pearl would have been out of here," Brian Zane said.

After a few seconds, AVGN runs up and nails a double clothesline on the gems, the impact causes them to fall over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating them to a mix reaction to the crowd.

"And AVGN eliminates both Blue Pearl and Lapis Lazuli," Brian Zane said.

"There goes the defending winner," Corey Graves said.

 **15th Elimination: Blue Pearl; Eliminated by: The Angry Video Game Nerd; Duration-7:41**

 **16th Elimination: Lapis Lazuli; Eliminated by: The Angry Video Game Nerd; Duration-25:41**

As Blue Pearl and Lapis left the ringside area, Adam clips AVGN in the knee, taking him down to boos from the crowd.

"Adam just clips AVGN's knee and the fans don't like him one bit," Brian Zane said.

Adam then starts to punch away on AVGN as the fans chant "Adam sucks c**k" and "F**k you Taurus".

"Adam is now punching away onto AVGN's skull," Brian Zane said.

"And I could tell that this event will be vulgar tonight," Corey Graves said referring to the fans here tonight.

While Adam was striking away, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to come out.

"Who will be our twenty-fourth entrant in the rumble?" Brian Zane asked.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #24: Hannibal Lecter (Silence of the Lambs)**

This classical music starts to play and out of the stage comes out the insane (but very stable) Hannibal Lecter. Wearing all white, Hannibal got a loud standing ovation from the crowd due to his status in the horror movie genre.

"This is a big surprise," Brian Zane said in shock.

"Entrant twenty-four is Hannibal Lecter from the Academy award winning horror film, _The Silence of The Lambs_ ," Corey Graves said.

Hannibal takes off his green mouth mask and runs down the entrance way.

"If there is one person who can take out Adam it is this guy," Brian Zane said.

Hannibal then slides into the ring and then he bites Adam right onto the nose as the fans cheer to see this cannibal eat this Faunus in the rumble.

"Oh my god," Corey Graves said in shock.

"Hannibal is biting on Adam's nose, he's trying to eat him," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Adam kicks Hannibal below the belt as the fans boo the hell out of Adam and Adam escapes Hannibal's grasp.

"Well that ray of light is now gone," Corey Graves said.

Suddenly, Justin grabs Adam from behind and throws him into the top right corner.

"Justin just threw Adam into that corner," Brian Zane said.

Then, Venomous walks over to the top right corner and then he and Justin begin to kick away on Adam's ribs.

"Venomous and Justin are now double teaming on Adam," Brian Zane said.

"Good I want to see that asshole suffer," Corey Graves said.

After twelve kicks, Justin and Venomous then get Adam with a double hip toss to a thunderous ovation from the crowd.

"Double hip toss and the duo has taken down Adam," Brian Zane said.

Justin then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner, ready to take a risk.

"Justin is climbing up to the top rope, again taking a big risk in the match," Corey Graves said.

A minute remains until the next entrant came out as Justin jumps off the top rope and nails a top rope leg drop to Adam as the fans continue to cheer like crazy.

"Top rope leg drop and Adam's brain just got scrambled," Brian Zane said.

Justin gets up and then he and Venomous pick up Adam and try to throw him out of the match. But Adam was wrapping his arms around the ropes and avoid getting eliminated.

"Justin and Venomous are trying to eliminate Adam, but it is not working," Brian Zane said.

"It must work, I don't want that ass to win the rumble," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts fifteen seconds as Adam pushes away Justin and Venomous with his feet as he remains in the match to the disgust of the fans.

"Adam uses his strength as he pushes away Justin and Venomous to save himself," Brian Zane said.

When Justin and Venomous got up, Adam runs up and takes them both down with a double running clothesline to boos from the crowd.

"Double clothesline and the hatred for Adam is pure," Corey Graves said.

Adam then runs up and nails a swinging neckbreaker onto Hannibal, taking him down.

"Swinging neckbreaker and Hannibal hasn't catch a break here," Brian Zane said.

Adam then starts to stomp away on Hannibal's chest as the boos for Adam became loud enough that people in Philadelphia could hear it.

"Adam is stomping away on Hannibal," Corey Graves said.

"I can't hear you, these fans are pissed," Brian Zane said to Corey as it was really loud in the stadium.

Eleven seconds later, Twilight grabs Adam from behind and drops him with a release German suplex.

"Yes German suplex and Twilight takes down Adam," Corey Graves said excitedly.

When Adam was on his knees, Twilight runs up and nails a running knee to Adam's face, taking him down to a extremely good ovation from the crowd.

"Running knee strike and it is safe to say that no one here loves this douchebag," Brian Zane said.

As Adam was pretty much on dream street, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to appear.

"Well now time to find out who is our twenty-fifth entrant," Corey Graves said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #25: Heather (Total Drama)**

As the buzzer went off, out comes the vet of _Total Drama_ and FRR mainstay, Heather, to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Well here is another returning competitor competing in her third rumble," Brian Zane said.

" _Total Drama's_ queen bee, Heather, is entrant twenty-five," Corey Graves said.

"She has some great performances in the last two rumbles as she lasted over forty minutes each," Brian Zane said.

Heather then runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring. Heather then nails a brutal superkick to Adam, taking him onto his back again.

"Superkick to Adam and it seems that everyone that enters are going after that douchebag, and I like it," Corey Graves said.

Heather then nails superkicks to Twilight, Venomous, Justin, AVGN, Hannibal, Sheldon, and Hunter.

"Heather is nailing superkicks to everyone she sees," Brian Zane said.

"Well I don't see any rust from her after over a year," Corey Graves said.

Heather then picks up Hunter and tosses him over the top rope, but Hunter grabs onto the top rope and remains on the apron.

"Heather try to eliminate Hunter from the match, but Hunter manages to land on the apron for the moment," Brian Zane said.

Heather was about to grab Hunter, but then Hunter nails Heather with a kick to the side of her head, stunning her for the moment.

"Hunter with a kick to the side of Heather's head, he doesn't want to end his rumble run early," Corey Graves said.

Adam suddenly gets up and runs towards Hunter, trying to eliminate him.

"Hunter look out for Adam," Brian Zane warned Hunter.

But suddenly, Hunter nails an uppercut to Adam, stunning him as well as Hunter remains on the apron.

"Uppercut from Hunter and that move just stunned Adam," Corey Graves said.

As Hunter was about to get back in the ring, Heather nails a superkick to Hunter and the impact knocks Hunter off the apron and onto the floor, eliminating him to a decent response from the crowd.

"Superkick and Hunter is out," Brian Zane said.

"And this time, it wasn't by Lapis Lazuli," Corey Graves said.

 **17th Elimination: Hunter Huntsman; Eliminated by: Heather; Duration-26:34**

As Hunter left the ringside area, Adam grabs Heather from behind and drops her with a dragon suplex as the fans cringe seeing Heather nearly land on her head.

"Oh dear god dragon suplex," Brian Zane said.

"And Heather nearly landed on top of her skull," Corey Graves said.

Adam then starts to punch away on Heather's skull as the fans chant "f**k you Adam" for this hated Faunus.

"Adam is now punching away on Heather's skull," Brian Zane said.

"Hope we have enough security here so no one tries to attack Adam," Corey Graves said.

Sixteen punches later, Hannibal runs up and gets Adam with a leg drop as that breaks off the punches.

"Hannibal with a leg drop and he manages to save Heather for the time being," Brian Zane said.

Hannibal then picks up Adam and tries to throw him over the top rope, but Adam wraps his arms around the top and middle ropes, not going anywhere.

"Hannibal is now trying to eliminate Adam from the match," Brian Zane said.

"Come on Hannibal, eliminate that son of a bitch," Corey Graves said to Hannibal.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds and with 48 seconds left until the next entrant comes out as Adam lands on the apron and rolls back into the ring.

"Oh damn it, Adam is still in the match," Corey Graves said angrily.

Meanwhile, AVGN picks up Justin, kicks him in the ribs, and gets him with a stunner to a good ovation from the crowd.

"AVGN with a stunner and he takes down the pretty boy of _Total Drama_ ," Brian Zane said.

Then, Twilight grabs AVGN by his head and drops him with a DDT to a good ovation from the crowd.

"DDT out of nowhere by Twilight on AVGN," Corey Graves said.

Twilight gets up and then she climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner.

"Twilight is now climbing up to the top rope. They sure are doing that a lot tonight," Brian Zane said.

Then, Twilight jumps off and nails AVGN with a frog splash to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Frog splash on AVGN by Twilight," Corey Graves said.

As Twilight got up, Adam grabs Twilight from behind and throws her over the top rope. But, Twilight grabs onto the top rope and was dangling for her life.

"Adam tries to take the advantage and tries to eliminates Twilight," Brian Zane said.

"But luckily, she is hanging onto the ropes for the time being," Corey Graves said.

Four seconds later, Twilight flips over the ropes and lands back in the ring, safe from elimination.

"Twilight did it, she flips back into the ring and is safe from elimination," Corey Graves said excitedly.

In the top left corner, Hannibal was thrusting his shoulder into the ribs of Sheldon, trying to weaken the scientist.

"Hannibal is thrusting his shoulder into Sheldon's ribs," Brian Zane said.

"Out of everyone in the ring, Sheldon has been in the match the second longest at over twenty-five minutes," Corey Graves said.

Eight seconds later, Hannibal gets Sheldon with a snap powerslam to a decent ovation from the crowd.

"Snap powerslam and it seems Hannibal is getting back into the fray," Brian Zane said.

As Hannibal got up and was looking for another fight, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to enter the fray.

"Now let's see who is our twenty-six entrant," Corey Graves said.

 _ **To be continued**_ **…**

* * *

 **Oh god, maybe it was a big mistake to have Adam Taurus in the rumble. Hopefully the hatred will be a minimal and that Adam will get his karma for the crap he did. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 25**

 **Entries left: 55**

 **People still in the ring: 8**

 **Eliminated Competitors: Homer Simpson, Bubbles, Sunset Shimmer, Hekapoo, Stocking Anarchy, Star Butterfly, Peridot, Fink, Peter Griffin, Roadhog, Mai Valentine, Chloe Park, Dipper Pines, Kim Possible, Blue Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, and Hunter Huntsman.**

 **People still in the match: The Angry Video Game Nerd, Sheldon Cooper, Professor Venomous, Justin, Twilight Sparkle, Adam Taurus, Hannibal Lecter, and Heather.**

 **Will anyone make it further than Kim Possible?**

 **Who will be the next entrant?**

 **And is Adam Taurus the biggest douchebag in** _ **RWBY**_ **?**

 **You have to find out in the next chapter.**


	9. The Hardcore Games

**Fandom Royal Rumble III**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all different fandoms compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble match for a million dollar prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickelodeon, New Line Cinema, MTV, Funimation, Sony, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 9: The Hardcore Games**

* * *

The fans look to the stage as they were counting down for the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Then, this music that sounded a lot like a video game from the 1980s starts playing through the speakers.

"What the hell," Brian Zane said in confusion.

"There is no way T.J.P is here," Corey Graves said.

Soon, the next entrant appears on the stage and the fans cheer like crazy for the entrant known as…

 **Entrant #26: Markipiler**

"Look, here is one of YouTube's most popular gaming stars," Brian Zane said.

"Entrant twenty-six is Markipiler and from the looks of it, he is ready for this," Corey Graves said.

Markipiler had on a black _Street Fighter II_ t-shirt, black jeans, and black wrestling boots as he was ready to fight.

After dabbing a bit, Markipiler runs down the entrance way and he stands at the ringside area.

"It looks like he spend some time with T.J Perkins," Brian Zane said.

"Well he was trained by T.J.P for a few weeks so he would be in fighting shape for the rumble," Corey Graves said.

Markipiler then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner as he wanted to make a high impact move.

"Markipiler going up to the top rope, he's ready to fly high and make an impact here tonight," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, Markipiler jumps off the top rope and takes down Adam Taurus with a top rope clothesline to cheers from the crowd.

"Top rope clothesline and Markipiler takes down the douchebag of the White Fang," Corey Graves said.

Markipiler gets up and he starts to nail clotheslines to Heather, Angry Video Game Nerd, Sheldon Cooper, Professor Venomous, Justin, Twilight Sparkle, and Hannibal Lecter.

"Markipiler going at it with clotheslines to everyone in his sights," Brian Zane said.

"Markipiler's energy is at a high point here tonight," Corey Graves said.

Markipiler then picks up Adam and gets him with a northern lights suplex.

"Northern Lights suplex and Markipiler takes down Adam again," Brian Zane said.

Markipiler then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner, looking for more aerial offence.

"Markipiler climbing up to the top rope again as he wants to deliver further punishment to Adam," Corey Graves said.

Markipiler then jumps off the top rope and nails Adam with a moonsault to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Moonsault by Markipiler and it looks like it is going to be the end of Adam," Brian Zane said.

Markipiler then picks up Adam and tries to throw him over the top rope, but Adam wraps his arms and legs around the ropes, not going anywhere.

"It looks like now Markipiler is going to try to eliminate Adam from the match," Brian Zane said.

"I hope so, Adam is an unlikeable jackass who deserves the worst," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts fifteen seconds and there was 51 seconds left until the next entrant came out as Adam nails an elbow to the skull of Markipiler as that breaks off the elimination attempt.

"Adam with an elbow to Markipiler's skull and unfortunately Adam is still in the match," Brian Zane said.

Suddenly, Venomous runs up and takes down Markipiler with a running clothesline.

"Running clothesline by Venomous and he takes down Markipiler," Corey Graves said.

Venomous then runs up and takes down Adam with a clip to his left leg to cheers from the crowd.

"Venomous with a clip to Adam's leg, not wanting to deal with him anymore," Brian Zane said.

Venomous then strikes away on Adam's skull as he wants that douche to suffer.

"Venomous is now punching away onto Adam's skull," Brian Zane said.

"Come on Venomous, destroy Adam, do it for Team RWBY," Corey Graves said to Venomous.

After fourteen punches, Heather runs up and nails an elbow to the top of Venomous' skull, stunning him from the attack.

"Heather with an elbow to Venomous and now he is on dream street," Brian Zane said.

Meanwhile, Sheldon had AVGN in the top left corner and then he starts to ram AVGN's head into the top turnbuckle.

"Sheldon is ramming AVGN's head into the turnbuckle," Corey Graves said.

"Going after the longest lasting entrant in the rumble, that's smart," Brian Zane said.

After doing that twelve times, Sheldon lifts AVGN onto his shoulders as it was going to be bad for AVGN.

"It looks like Sheldon is about to take AVGN for a wild ride he won't forget," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, Sheldon drops AVGN onto his back with an electric chair drop to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Electric chair drop and Sheldon just laid AVGN right onto his back," Corey Graves said.

As Sheldon got up and was standing over AVGN, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to appear.

"Well let's find out who lucky entrant twenty-seven is," Brian Zane said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #27: Dan (Dan Vs.)**

As the buzzer went off, out of the stage comes the angry malcontent, Dan.

"Well crazy has come to this hardcore city," Brian Zane said.

"Making his third rumble appearance, here comes Dan at number twenty-seven," Corey Graves said.

"Well it looks like Dan has brought some toys with him," Brian Zane said.

The fans cheer like crazy as Dan was pushing a Costco shopping cart that had a garbage can filled with weapons inside the cart, also inside the cart was other miscellaneous weapons.

"Well we are in Philly and you expect to see some weapon use, but this is ridiculous," Corey Graves said.

Dan pushes the cart down the entrance way and soon he sets it near the left side of the ring.

"I hope everyone in the ring is prepared to deal with this insane lunatic," Brian Zane said.

Dan then grabs a guitar from the garbage can and then he enters the ring with it.

"Dan has brought a guitar into the ring and is about to unleash his rage," Corey Graves said.

Venomous then tries to nail a clothesline on Dan, but Dan ducks the move.

"Dan ducks the clothesline from Venomous," Brian Zane said.

When Venomous turns around, Dan swings the guitar and breaks it over Venomous' head to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Oh my god," Brian Zane said in shock.

"Dan breaks the guitar over Venomous' head, New Jack style," Corey Graves said.

Dan throws away the broken guitar, then he grabs Venomous and throws him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to cheers from the crowd.

"There goes Venomous and that guitar shot cost him dearly," Brian Zane said.

 **18th Elimination: Professor Venomous; Eliminated By: Dan; Duration-16:32**

As Venomous left the ringside area, Dan then reaches into the garbage can and pulls out a garbage can lid.

"Now Dan has brought a garbage can lid into play," Corey Graves said.

Dan then uses the lid and hits Heather, AVGN, Justin, Sheldon, Twilight, Hannibal, Markipiler, and Adam in the head with it to an insane ovation from the crowd.

"Dan is hitting away on everyone in his sights," Brian Zane said.

"It feels like déjà vu from the first two rumbles," Corey Graves said.

Dan then keeps swinging the lid onto the skull of Adam as the fans keep cheering for Dan taking out that asshole Faunus.

"Dan is just striking away onto the skull of Adam Taurus," Brian Zane said.

"Come on Dan, make Adam pay for all of the sins he made," Corey Graves said to Dan.

After fifteen strikes and with a minute left until the next entrant comes out, Dan tosses away the lid and goes back to the cart.

"Well Dan isn't going to eliminate Adam, he's going to kill him," Brian Zane said.

Dan then grabs a metal bat from the cart as he was ready to inflict some major damage.

"Dan has a bat and Adam's head is about to go into the twentieth row," Corey Graves said.

Dan then strikes Hannibal, AVGN, Justin, Sheldon, Heather, Markipiler, and Twilight in the ribs with that bat.

"He didn't do that as Dan is striking away with the bat to the ribs of the other competitors," Brian Zane said.

Dan then walks back over to Adam and then he presses the bat against Adam's throat, trying to choke him out.

"Dan is now choking out Adam with that bat," Corey Graves said.

"Dan is like everyone here as he wants Adam to suffer," Brian Zane said.

Twelve seconds later, Dan tosses the bat away and picks up Adam.

"Oh I think we are going to say bye bye to Adam," Corey Graves said.

Dan then tries to throw Adam out of the match, but Adam wraps his arms around the ropes and wasn't going anywhere.

"Yet again, Adam doesn't want to go," Brian Zane said.

"Even with this pain, he refuses to give up," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts ten seconds as Adam kicks Dan below the belt and saves himself from elimination.

"Damn it, Adam with a kick to Dan's junk and saves himself from elimination," Brian Zane said.

Adam then grabs the metal bat, swings, and strikes Dan in the ribs with it, taking him down to a very negative response from the crowd.

"Ouch, Adam with a bat swing to Dan's ribs and Dan might had two of his ribs broken after that," Corey Graves said.

Soon, Adam sees the rumble clock was ticking down as he was waiting for the next entrant with bat in hand.

"Hopefully our next entrant can break some of Adam's bones," Brian Zane said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #28: Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games)**

With this orchestral music starting to play through the speakers, out comes the current Survivor record holder, Katniss Everdeen, to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Well Adam is about meet his maker," Brian Zane said.

"Entrant twenty-eight is the current Survivor record holder and rumble fan favorite, Katniss Everdeen," Corey Graves said.

Katniss then runs down the entrance way, to the ringside area, and then she hops onto the apron.

"Yeah last year she lasted nearly two hours and made it to the final three, so she's ready to go all the way again," Brian Zane said.

Katniss then hops onto the top rope, she then jumps off and takes down Adam with a springboard clothesline to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Springboard clothesline on Adam and Katniss has zero ring rust since the last rumble," Corey Graves said.

Katniss then grabs the bat and then she repeatedly strikes Adam in the back with it to a thunderous ovation from the crowd.

"Katniss is just swinging away that bat onto Adam's back," Brian Zane said.

"She probably heard of Adam's deeds and she's giving him the punishment he deserves," Corey Graves said.

After fifteen swings, Katniss tosses away the bat and picks up Adam, getting him back onto his feet.

"I think we are finally going to see Adam get eliminated from the match," Brian Zane said.

Katniss tries to throw Adam over the ropes, but Adam wraps his body around the ropes, avoiding the elimination.

"Oh damn it," Corey Graves said angrily.

"What is it going to take to eliminate Adam?" Brian Zane asked.

The elimination attempt lasts fourteen seconds as Adam fell to the mat, safe from elimination.

"And yet again that douchebag Faunus is still in this freaking thing," Corey Graves said angrily.

Then, Katniss starts to stomp away on Adam, looking to weaken him.

"Katniss is stomping on Adam and she is an angrier Katniss than the last rumble," Brian Zane said.

Six seconds later, Hannibal grabs Katniss from behind and drops her with a side suplex to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Hannibal out of nowhere with a side suplex onto Katniss," Corey Graves said.

As Katniss got on her knees, Hannibal runs up and nails a running boot to Katniss' face, taking her down to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Running boot and Katniss' teeth just caved into her mouth," Brian Zane said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as Dan was nailing these chops to AVGN in the top right corner.

"Dan is chopping away on AVGN," Corey Graves said.

"We are getting some real wrestling out of Dan now," Brian Zane said.

After ten chops, Dan walks back over to the shopping cart of "toys" and pulls out a crutch to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Okay has brought out another weapon, this time a crutch," Corey Graves said.

Then, Dan nails Adam, Katniss, Heather, Hannibal, Sheldon, Justin, Twilight, and Markipiler with that crutch to cheers from the crowd.

"And again Dan is striking away at everyone with his weapon," Brian Zane said.

"Dan is at his best when he has a weapon in his hand," Corey Graves said.

Dan then walks back over to AVGN and then he presses the crutch against AVGN's throat, trying to choke him out.

"Dan is now trying to choke out AVGN with that crutch," Brian Zane said.

"AVGN's time in the match is taking a toll on his body," Corey Graves said.

Twelve seconds later, Dan drops the crutch, grabs AVGN, and gets him with a belly to belly suplex to some cheers from the crowd.

"Belly to belly suplex and Dan takes down AVGN," Brian Zane said.

Dan then gets up and stomps away on AVGN's legs, trying to weaken him enough to eliminate.

"Dan is stomping on AVGN's legs," Brian Zane said.

"That is smart of Dan, taking out the legs so AVGN could get eliminated easier," Corey Graves said.

As Dan was stomping away, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to come out.

"I think Dan should focus because our next entrant is coming out next," Brian Zane said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #29: Marco Diaz (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil)**

As the buzzer went off, out of the stage came out Star Butterfly's friend, Marco Diaz. Marco was wearing his karate gi as the fans gave Marco a good ovation.

"Well Star is not in the rumble anymore, maybe her friend can win it for her," Brian Zane said.

"From _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ , here comes Marco Diaz at number twenty-nine and his karate skills will help him with this match," Corey Graves said.

Marco then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring.

"Well he's full of energy and ready to make an impact in the rumble," Brian Zane said.

Marco then nails a kick to Adam's left knee as that move takes Adam down onto his knees.

"And just like everyone in the rumble, he goes after Adam first," Corey Graves said.

Marco then nails these kicks to Adam's chest as the fans chant "Yes" for these Daniel Bryan style kicks.

"Marco is going at Adam with his version of Daniel Bryan's Yes kicks," Brian Zane said.

"You mean the kicks that were stolen from The Miz, get it right Zane," Corey Graves said to Brian Zane.

After ten kicks, Marco nails a brutal roundhouse kick to the left side of Adam's head, taking him down to cheers from the crowd.

"Ouch that kick was so loud that we heard it from over here," Brian Zane said.

Marco then gets Adam in a cross armbreaker to cheers from the crowd. Even though submissions don't count, it would help to eliminate Adam easier.

"Cross armbreaker, Marco has the cross armbreaker on Adam," Corey Graves said.

"Marco is trying to break Adam's arm," Brian Zane said.

The armbreaker lasts twelve seconds as Marco breaks off the move and gets Adam back onto his feet.

"Marco breaks off the armbreaker and now has Adam back on his feet," Corey Graves said.

Marco then was ready to toss him over the top rope and hopefully ends Adam's reign of terror.

"I guess we could be saying goodbye to the douchebag Adam Taurus," Brian Zane said.

But then, Adam slides under the bottom rope and was still in the match as the fans were pissed off by that move.

"Oh damn it," Corey Graves said angrily.

"Can Adam just be a man and fight like a man?" Brian Zane asked.

Adam then sits down on the mat and leans against the barricade, trying to get some strength back.

"He slid under the ropes so unfortunately he's still in the match," Corey Graves said.

"Come on asshole, why don't you be a man and get back in the ring," Marco said angrily to Adam, but Adam didn't listen.

"Marco wants Adam in the ring, but he doesn't give a crap," Brian Zane said.

Then, Heather comes behind Marco and tries to eliminate him. But Marco had a good grip on the top and middle ropes and wasn't going anywhere.

"Heather sees an opportunity and is trying to eliminate Marco," Corey Graves said.

"But Marco is holding on tight, he doesn't want to end his rumble run this early," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts fifteen seconds and there was 47 seconds left until the next entrant came out as Marco lands on the apron and rolls back into the ring.

"And Marco is safe and still remains in the match," Corey Graves said.

Heather then gets Marco back on his feet, gets him in a front head lock, and drops him with a DDT.

"DDT and Marco nearly got spiked," Brian Zane said.

In the top left corner, Dan grabs the crutch and begins to hit Katniss in the ribs with it.

"Dan is just whacking away on Katniss with that crutch," Corey Graves said.

"Since the bat is gone, I bet the crutch would be the next best thing," Brian Zane said.

After seven hits, Katniss was on her knees as Dan lifts the crutch over his head, swings it, and breaks it over Katniss' back to some cheers from the crowd.

"Dear god, Dan just broke the crutch over Katniss' back," Corey Graves said in horror.

Dan takes his broken crutch and throws it out of the ring.

"Well that crutch is no longer in use," Brian Zane said.

In the bottom right corner, AVGN was nailing these vicious slaps onto the face of Twilight.

"AVGN is slapping away onto Twilight," Corey Graves said.

"I think all of the taste just got slapped out of Twilight's mouth," Brian Zane said.

After eleven slaps, AVGN drapes Twilight's arm over his neck, and then he lifts her upside down as the blood was rushing to her head.

"AVGN has Twilight upside down and blood is rushing into Twilight's head," Corey Graves said.

After a few seconds, AVGN gets Twilight down with a suplex to some cheers from the crowd.

"Vertical suplex and Twilight is now down," Brian Zane said.

With Twilight down and AVGN up, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to appear.

"Well we will now see who is the thirtieth entrant in the rumble," Corey Graves said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #30: Shelly (Pokémon)**

As the buzzer went off, out comes one of the main members of Team Aqua, Shelly. With her dark skin, long brown hair with blue stripes, and wearing this revealing blue outfit, Shelly got a very decent response from the crowd, mostly from the guys.

"Who's that?" Brian Zane asked.

"Well Zane, that's Shelly from _Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire_ , and she's entrant thirty," Corey Graves said to Brian Zane.

"She seems to be popular here tonight," Brian Zane said.

"Well this version of Shelly is very popular," Corey Graves said.

Shelly then runs down the entrance way and then she enters the ring, just as Adam gets back in the ring. Shelly then takes down Adam with a running clothesline.

"Adam goes back into the ring and is met with a vicious clothesline from Shelly," Brian Zane said.

Shelly then nails clotheslines to AVGN, Heather, Twilight, Markipiler, Hannibal, Sheldon, Katniss, Justin, Marco, and Dan, taking them all down.

"Shelly with clotheslines to everyone in the ring," Brian Zane said.

"She wants to score a win for Team Aqua here tonight," Corey Graves said.

Shelly then starts to stomp away on Adam, knowing that this douchebag was in there longer than some of the other entrants.

"Shelly is stomping on Adam now," Brian Zane said.

"It seems she knows all about Adam's deeds he did," Corey Graves said.

After fourteen stomps, Shelly picks up Adam and tries to throw him out of the match.

"It seems it's Shelly's turn to try and eliminate Adam," Brian Zane said.

But then, Adam wraps his body around the ropes and wasn't going to be eliminated that easily.

"Yet freaking again Adam is trying to hang on," Corey Graves said angrily.

"Adam is not wanting to lose here tonight," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds as Adam falls onto the mat, safe from elimination.

"I'm getting tired of Adam still in the match, I'm hoping he doesn't win at all," Corey Graves said.

In the top right corner, Katniss was nailing a series of double chops onto the chest of Justin.

"Katniss is nailing chops onto the chest of Justin," Brian Zane said.

"Justin's chest is probably lit up after those strikes," Corey Graves said.

Eight seconds later, Katniss scoops up Justin and drops him with a scoop slam to some cheers from the crowd.

"Scoop slam and Katniss takes down Justin," Brian Zane said.

There was 58 seconds left until the next entrant comes out as Katniss climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner.

"Katniss is taking a huge risk by climbing up to the top rope," Corey Graves said.

A few seconds later, Katniss jumps off and nails Justin with a Phoenix splash to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Phoenix splash by Katniss and Justin is in a world of pain," Brian Zane said.

As Katniss gets up, Heather grabs Katniss from behind and tosses her over the top rope, but Katniss grabs onto the top rope for safety and was hanging on for her life.

"Heather tries to take advantage and eliminate Katniss, but Katniss is hanging on for her life," Corey Graves said.

Four seconds later, Katniss flips over the ropes and lands back in the ring as the fans cheer for that save.

"Katniss just skins the cat and gets herself back in the ring, safe from elimination," Brian Zane said.

On the left side of the ring, Markipiler and AVGN whip Marco off the ropes and to the right side of the ring.

"AVGN and Markipiler whip Marco to the ropes," Corey Graves said.

When Marco bounces off the ropes, he runs up and then AVGN and Markipiler drop him with a double back body drop.

"Double back body drop and Marco is flat on his back," Brian Zane said.

Meanwhile, Shelly reaches into the shopping cart and she pulls out a football helmet.

"Oh Shelly has got a football helmet from Dan's cart of horrors," Corey Graves said.

Shelly then swings and strikes Markipiler and AVGN in the back with the helmet.

"Oh god, Shelly nails that helmet onto the backs of AVGN and Markipiler," Brian Zane said in horror.

Shelly then strikes Adam, Hannibal, Dan, Heather, Katniss, Sheldon, Justin, Marco, and Twilight with the helmet to cheers from the crowd.

"Shelly is now hitting everyone with that helmet," Corey Graves said.

"And that helmet is not soft at all," Brian Zane said.

Shelly then continues to strike Marco in the ribs with the helmet as the fans chant "ECW" for that scene of carnage.

"Shelly is just swinging that helmet right onto the ribs of Marco," Corey Graves said.

"Those ribs of Marco are probably broken by the force of those swings," Brian Zane said.

As Shelly continues to attack Marco, she sees the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter.

"Shelly should focus because our thirty-first entrant is about to come out soon," Corey Graves said.

 _ **To be** **continued**_ **…**

* * *

 **Now we got some hardcore action in this rumble, especially with Dan bringing in that shopping cart of pure madness. But I will let you that the weapon use will not lighten as this goes on.**

 **Sorry for the long wait, between the holidays, binge watching anime, and not feeling well for the past week, I kind of lost focus on this fic, but it will be done. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 30**

 **Entries left: 50**

 **People still in the ring: 12**

 **Eliminated Competitors: Homer Simpson, Bubbles, Sunset Shimmer, Hekapoo, Stocking Anarchy, Star Butterfly, Peridot, Fink, Peter Griffin, Roadhog, Mai Valentine, Chloe Park, Dipper Pines, Kim Possible, Blue Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, Hunter Huntsman, and Professor Venomous.**

 **People still in the match: The Angry Video Game Nerd, Sheldon Cooper, Justin, Twilight Sparkle, Adam Taurus, Hannibal Lecter, Heather, Markipiler, Dan, Katniss Everdeen, Marco Diaz, and Shelly.**

 **Will Adam survive this brutal onslaught?**

 **Will there be more weapons be used in the rumble?**

 **And will Katniss be able to break her own record?**

 **You have to find out in the next chapter?**

 **This chapter is dedicated to "Mean" Gene Okerlund.**

 **December 19th, 1942-January 2nd, 2019**

 **R.I.P to the best interviewer in WWE history, we will miss you.**


	10. Six is Better than Seven

**Fandom Royal Rumble III**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all different fandoms compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble match for a million dollar prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickelodeon, New Line Cinema, MTV, Funimation, Sony, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 10: Six is Better Than Seven**

* * *

The fans look to the stage as they countdown to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #31: "Super" Dave Osborne (The Super Dave Osborne Show)**

The sound of this band music starts to play and out comes the always injury prone stuntman, "Super" Dave Osborne. Wearing his white cap, signature white/red/blue jumpsuit, and white wrestling boots, Dave Osborne got a pretty decent ovation from the crowd, mostly from the people that watched his show from the late 1980s to early 1990s.

"Um who is he?" Brian Zane asked.

"That's 'Super' Dave Osborne and he's entrant thirty-one. He is most famous for getting severely injured or nearly dying from the places, attractions, or things he created," Corey Graves said.

Dave took his sweet time to make his way down the entrance way and down to the ring.

"Man it is taking forever for Dave to get to the ring," Brian Zane said.

"A hundred bucks says that Dave doesn't last twenty seconds in the ring," Corey Graves said to Brian Zane.

"It is on," Brian Zane said to Corey Graves.

It took thirty seconds for Dave to reach the ringside as he was almost ready to enter the ring.

"Finally Dave has made to ringside, now he need to get in the ring," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Dave slides into the ring as everyone in the ring just circle around the stuntman.

"Dave Osborne has entered the ring and I think he's going to regret it," Corey Graves said.

"Okay give me all you got," Dave said to the other entrants as he was ready to show how tough he can be.

"That's not good," Brian Zane said.

Then, Adam Taurus nails a vicious superkick to Dave's face as some of his teeth were sent flying from his mouth.

"Superkick by Adam and Dave's jaw just got dislocated here," Corey Graves said.

Soon, Shelly then swings the football helmet and strikes Dave in the head to some cheers from the crowd.

"Ouch, football helmet to the cranium of Dave and he's on concussion street," Brian Zane said.

As Dave was stumbling around in pain, Sheldon Cooper grabs Dave from behind and gets him with a release German suplex.

"German suplex by Sheldon and Dave just got taken down a peg," Corey Graves said.

A minute remains (with most of that time took Dave to get into the ring) until the next entrant comes out as Dave got back onto his feet.

"Dave is somehow back on his feet from all that brutality he suffered so far," Brian Zane said.

Then, Markipiler grabs Dave and whips him into the bottom right corner with Dave's back hitting hard into the corner.

"Markipiler whips Dave into the corner and I think it is about to get worse," Corey Graves said.

Soon, Dan walks over to the top left corner as he looks at Dave with dangerous intent.

"Oh no, I think Dave is about to meet the end of an insane lunatic," Brian Zane said.

Then, Dan runs towards Dave as it looks like Dave was about to have his body broken.

"Here comes Dan," Corey Graves said.

"And I'm dead," Dave said and then Dan nails a Helluva kick to Dave's jaw to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Helluva kick and Dave's jaw is now officially broken," Brian Zane said.

When Dave steps out of the corner, Angry Video Game Nerd lifts Dave by his legs up into the air.

"AVGN has Dave in the air," Corey Graves said.

When Dave was falling towards the mat, Katniss Everdeen comes out of nowhere and nails double knees to Dave's chest, nailing the Shatter Machine to cheers from the crowd.

"There it is, Shatter Machine and Dave is back down again," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, Dave gets back on his feet as he was pretty much stunned from each attack.

"It's official, I don't know Dave realizes he's in Philadelphia anymore," Corey Graves said.

Then, Justin grabs the garbage can lid and smacks Dave in the back of the head with it as the fans cringe at that brutal shot.

"Lid to the back of the skull and I think Dave officially has a concussion now," Brian Zane said.

Suddenly, Heather lifts Dave up in a fireman's carry and starts to spin around in an airplane spin as Dave's head was spinning around on the inside.

"Heather has the airplane spin on 'Super' Dave," Corey Graves said.

"The brain inside of 'Super' Dave is spinning around like a top," Brian Zane said.

After fifteen seconds of spinning around, Heather sets Dave back on his feet as he was still stumbling around.

"Heather sets Dave on his feet and I'm surprised Dave is still standing after that spin," Corey Graves said.

Then, Twilight Sparkle kicks Dave in the ribs, hooks his arms, and then she drops Dave with a pedigree to loud cheers from the crowd.

"Pedigree by Twilight onto Dave and yet 'Super' Dave hasn't got any offence since entering the rumble," Brian Zane said.

As Twilight got up and with Dave down, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to appear.

"Well let's find out who our next entrant is," Corey Graves said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Suddenly, "Whatever" by Our Lady Peace starts to play as the fans explode in cheers, knowing that this song hasn't been played on WWE for over eleven years.

"OH MY GOD," Corey Graves screamed in shock.

"It can't be, it can't be him," Brian Zane said as he was talking about you know who.

The other entrants look to the stage waiting for the next entrant to come out.

"Even the people in the ring don't know what is happening," Corey Graves said.

A few seconds later, the next entrant comes out of the stage as the fans explode in even louder cheers and the other entrants were shocked to see that entrant was…

 **Entrant #32: Caulifla (Dragon Ball Super)**

"OH MY GOD, IT'S CAULIFLA," Corey Graves screamed in excitement.

"I can't believe that's the Saiyan competing here tonight," Brian Zane said in shock.

"The Saiyan punk Caulifla from _Dragon Ball Super_ is entrant thirty-two," Corey Graves said.

The universe six Saiyan punk stood on the entrance way with a smirk on her face. With her black spiky hair, wearing her magenta tube top, purple baggy pants, and magenta wrestling boots, everyone in the ring were about to be in for a brutal battle.

"This Saiyan may look weak but she's no joke," Corey Graves said.

"Yeah she can reach Super Saiyan 3 easily," Brian Zane said.

Caulifla then slowly walks down the entrance way as the fans chant "six" knowing the universe should have won the Tournament of Power.

"We got some universe six fans here in the stadium tonight," Brian Zane said.

"Yeah they were one of several universes that competed in the Tournament of Power. They did very well until they got erased from existence, but thanks to Android 17 all the universes are back and Caulifla is here tonight," Corey Graves said.

Twenty-five seconds later, Caulifla reaches the ringside area and then she enters the ring as the fans chant "Caulifla's gonna kill you" because of her immense power.

"Even without Cabba or Kale, Caulifla has immense power and these fans definitely know it," Brian Zane said.

Nearly ten seconds later, Dave finally gets back on his feet, still woozy from the onslaught he suffered earlier. But for Dave, it was going to be a big mistake.

"Dave Osborne is back up and I think he's about to meet his maker at the hands of Caulifla," Corey Graves said.

A few seconds later, Caulifla grabs Dave by the back of his head, then she throws him over the top rope and onto the floor, ending Dave's short time in the rumble.

"And there goes 'Super' Dave and Caulifla scores her first elimination," Brian Zane said.

 **19th Elimination: "Super" Dave Osborne; Eliminated by: Caulifla; Duration-2:46**

As Dave left the ringside area, Caulifla then takes down Adam, Heather, Shelly, Dan, Markipiler, Sheldon, Justin, Twilight, Marco, and Katniss with clotheslines.

"Caulifla with clotheslines to everyone in the ring," Brian Zane said.

"She is trying to make up for her T.O.P. performance," Corey Graves said.

Suddenly, AVGN then starts to nail a series of strikes to Caulifla's face as the fans start to boo a little.

"And there goes Caulifla's momentum thanks to the fists of AVGN," Brian Zane said.

After six strikes and with 57 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Caulifla was leaning against the ropes and AVGN backs up, hoping to eliminate her.

"I think AVGN is looking to end Caulifla's run really early," Corey Graves said.

AVGN then takes off running towards Caulifla, looking for another elimination in the rumble.

"Here comes AVGN," Brian Zane said.

But then, Caulifla counters as she back body drops AVGN over the top rope and onto the floor, as the fans cringe seeing AVGN tweak his right leg during the elimination.

"There goes AVGN," Corey Graves said.

"And I think AVGN might have sprained his leg in the process," Brian Zane said.

 **20th Elimination: The Angry Video Game Nerd; Eliminated by: Caulifla; Duration-49:10**

As EMTs were checking on AVGN, Caulifla gets on top of a downed Adam Taurus and starts to punch over and over again on his face as the fans cheer like crazy for this.

"Caulifla is on top of Adam and is punching the daylights out of him," Corey Graves said.

"I guess she hates all the things Adam has done as well," Brian Zane said.

Twenty seconds later, Caulifla gets off of Adam as she sees that Heather was back on her feet.

"Caulifla has enough of Adam and is looking to go after Heather," Corey Graves said.

Caulifla grabs Heather from behind and gets her with a German suplex.

"German suplex by Caulifla right onto Heather," Brian Zane said.

Caulifla wasn't done as she still had a hold of Heather and they both were on their feet.

"Oh I think Caulifla isn't done with Heather yet," Corey Graves said.

Then, Caulifla nails Heather with a second German suplex.

"A second German suplex by Caulifla and I think Caulifla is going for the trifecta," Brian Zane said.

Soon both women got back as Caulifla nails a third and final German suplex, completing the hat trick to numerous cheers from the crowd.

"There is the third German suplex, she's making it look very easy here," Corey Graves said.

As Caulifla got back up to see that the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to enter.

"Alright, who will be our next entrant into the match?" Brian Zane asked.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 _ **I am the stone that the builder refused, I am the visual, the inspiration, that made Lady sing the blues.**_

"Looks like we have the streets representing here in the rumble," Corey Graves said.

Suddenly the sound of _The Boondocks_ theme song was playing through the speakers and out comes the next entrant which was…

 **Entrant #33: Riley Freeman (The Boondocks)**

"Oh no not him," Brian Zane said in a scared tone.

"If afraid so Zane, here comes Riley Freeman from the hit Adult Swim series, _The Boondocks_ , entering at number thirty-three," Corey Graves said to Brian Zane.

Riley was standing on the stage wearing a red hoodie, black jeans, red wrestling boots, and a red bandana to a good ovation from the crowd as they see that Riley had a metal baseball bat in his hands.

"I don't know what's scarier, the bat in Riley's hands or that outfit he's wearing," Brian Zane said.

"Well that color represents The Bloods, so we hope that security is tight because of it," Corey Graves said.

Riley then walks down then entrance way as he was ready to make an impact in the rumble, despite being young.

"Riley is freaking tough, I think he could last a pretty good amount of time in the rumble," Brian Zane said.

Twenty seconds later, Riley enters the ring and takes down Sheldon, Heather, Shelly, Markipiler, Twilight, Marco, Adam, Justin, Dan, Katniss, and Hannibal with bat shots to the ribs.

"Riley is just destroying the competition with that bat," Corey Graves said.

"He has to be careful because he in the same ring as Caulifla," Brian Zane said.

Riley stops to see Caulifla in his sights and from Riley's point of view, Caulifla is stunning.

"Well too late, Riley has Caulifla in his sights," Corey Graves said.

"I just hope Riley doesn't do anything stupid," Brian Zane said.

"Damn bitch, you look so fine, want to go out with a gangsta like me," Riley said to Caulifla.

"Is Riley flirting with Caulifla?" Brian Zane asked.

"Yes he is and I wouldn't flirt with a Saiyan like Caulifla if he knows what's good for him," Corey Graves said.

"I will but you need to close your eyes," Caulifla said to Riley and then he closes his eyes.

"Oh no, Riley is having a death wish by doing that," Brian Zane said.

Caulifla then grabs the bat out of Riley's hands, swings hard, and strikes Riley hard in his nuts as the fans cringe and Riley scream in pain.

"Oh sweet mother of god," Brian Zane said in horror.

"I think Riley's 'boys' have been broken thanks to Caulifla and that bat," Corey Graves said.

Caulifla then drops the bat and grabs Riley by the back of his shirt.

"This is going to be the end of Riley," Brian Zane said.

Caulifla then tosses Riley over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a decent response from the crowd.

"There goes Riley and that's elimination number three for Caulifla," Corey Graves said.

 **21st Elimination: Riley Freeman; Eliminated by: Caulifla; Duration-:32**

As Riley got up, he realized he got eliminated and suddenly he went full blown berserk mode.

"Oh no Riley has finally lost it," Brian Zane said.

"He is taking the elimination not to well," Corey Graves said.

Riley begins to strike referees, tearing up the ringside area, and kicking the steps in pure anger as we had a full scale riot at ringside.

"Riley is destroying the ringside area with his post-elimination freakout," Brian Zane said.

"Can we get security out here immediately," Corey Graves demanded.

While that was happening, Caulifla picks up the metal bat and throws it at Riley, knocking him out to cheers from the crowd.

"Knock out," Brian Zane said.

"Thanks to that metal bat, Riley's meltdown has ended," Corey Graves said.

As security was now dragging Riley out of the ringside area, there was 40 seconds left until the next entrant comes out (time wasted with that little fit Riley made) as Caulifla was left standing.

"Well Caulifla doesn't want to wait, she wants to find someone to beat down," Brian Zane said.

Caulifla sees Adam getting up, then she grabs him from behind and drops him with a release German suplex.

"German suplex and it seems Caulifla is going after Adam," Corey Graves said.

Caulifla then tries to throw Adam out of the match, but then Adam clips Caulifla in her right knee to boos from the crowd.

"Adam taking Caulifla down to one knee as that sour the fans here," Brian Zane said.

Adam then takes down Caulifla with a roundhouse kick to the skull to a very hateful response from the crowd.

"Ouch, that was a loud kick and any momentum Caulifla had is gone," Corey Graves said.

Adam then picks up Caulifla and tries to throw her over the top rope with little results.

"Adam is trying to end Caulifla's run early," Brian Zane said.

"If that happens, then everyone would want Adam's head on a stake," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts eight seconds as Caulifla pushes Adam away, saving herself from elimination.

"Oh thank god, Caulifla saves herself by pushing Adam out of the way," Brian Zane said.

Then, Adam and Caulifla run to the middle of the ring and begin to slug it out with fists, just as the rumble clock ticks down to the next entrant.

"Adam and Caulifla are just firing away with fists," Corey Graves said.

"Hope they can focus because the next entrant is about to come out next," Brian Zane said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #34: Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

Soon "The Phoenix" by Fall Out Boy starts to play and out comes the always athletic, Rainbow Dash. Rainbow was human as she was wearing a white Philadelphia Phillies baseball shirt, black biker shorts, and rainbow color wrestling boots as the fans cheer like crazy for Rainbow.

"Well here's a favorite to win the rumble," Brian Zane said.

"From Equestria and now traveled to the human world, here is _MLP's_ Rainbow Dash entering at number thirty-four," Corey Graves said.

"Her competitive skills and fast moves will give her an edge," Brian Zane said.

Rainbow then rushes down to the entrance way and then she hops onto the apron.

"I think Rainbow is going to make a high impact move here," Corey Graves said.

Rainbow then hops onto the top rope and then she jumps off, taking down Adam and Caulifla with a double cross body to cheers from the crowd.

"Oh my god," Brian Zane said in shock.

"Double cross body and Rainbow takes down Adam and Caulifla," Corey Graves said.

Rainbow quickly gets up and takes down Sheldon, Shelly, Heather, Marco, Hannibal, Justin, Twilight, Katniss, Dan, and Markipiler with a series of dropkicks.

"Rainbow is firing off these dropkicks to everyone in her sights," Brian Zane said.

"Well she's full of energy and is not wanting to lose in this kind of match," Corey Graves said.

Rainbow then gets up and steps onto Caulifla's chest, then she repeatedly stomps her feet on Caulifla's ribs like she was running a marathon.

"Rainbow is just stopping away like crazy onto Caulifla's ribs," Brian Zane said.

"Rainbow is just using Caulifla as a welcome mat," Corey Graves said.

Ten seconds later, Rainbow steps off of Caulifla's ribs as Rainbow's boot prints were left on Caulifla's ribs.

"Oh god look at Caulifla's ribs, it looks like a soccer team trampled on her," Brian Zane said.

Rainbow then picks up Caulifla and tries to throw her out of the match, but Caulifla wraps her body around the ropes, not wanting to be eliminated.

"Rainbow is going to try and eliminate Caulifla from the rumble," Corey Graves said.

"These two have been in the matches recently, but Rainbow edges out Caulifla at the moment," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds and there was 51 seconds left until the next entrant comes out as Caulifla nails an elbow to Rainbow's face, breaking off the elimination attempt.

"Elbow by Caulifla onto Rainbow and Caulifla remains in the match," Corey Graves said.

Caulifla then runs up and takes down Rainbow with a jumping running knee to the face as the fans cringe at the impact.

"Dear god, jumping running knee and Rainbow nearly met the same fate as John Cena in 2015," Brian Zane said.

Caulifla then grabs Rainbow and gets her in a crossface, hoping to weaken the rainbow haired girl enough to be eliminated.

"Caulifla has got the crossface on Rainbow," Corey Graves said.

"I feel like her fighting style reminds me of you know who," Brian Zane said.

Seven seconds later, Rainbow taps out but it was useless since submissions don't count in this match.

"Rainbow is tapping out, but it's useless here," Corey Graves said.

Six seconds later, Adam runs up and nails a dropkick to Caulifla's face, breaking off the crossface to a hateful reaction from the crowd.

"Adam with a dropkick and still the hatred for Adam hasn't decreased," Brian Zane said.

Adam then gets on top of Caulifla and fires away with punches to her face.

"Adam is just punching away on Caulifla," Corey Graves said.

"Adam only has one side, show no mercy," Brian Zane said.

Eight seconds into the beatdown, Heather runs up and takes down Adam with a running bulldog to cheers from the crowd.

"Heather with a running bulldog out of nowhere and she takes down Adam," Corey Graves said.

As Heather gets back up, Katniss grabs Heather from behind and drops her with a release German suplex.

"There goes Heather's momentum as Katniss nails a German suplex on Heather," Brian Zane said.

Katniss then picks up Adam and tries to throw him over the ropes, but Adam wraps his arms around the ropes, not going anywhere.

"Katniss is trying to eliminate Adam, hopefully she can do it," Corey Graves said.

Five seconds later, Rainbow joins Katniss in the elimination attempt as they got Adam's upper body over, but it was still not working.

"It looks like Rainbow is helping out with this elimination," Brian Zane said.

"Come on girls, get rid of that asshole," Corey Graves cheered.

The elimination attempt lasts ten seconds as Adam lands on the apron and rolls back into the ring, safe from elimination.

"Oh damn it, Adam is still in the match," Corey Graves said angrily.

As Adam was breathing a sigh of relief, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to enter the match.

"Alright, let's find out who entrant thirty-five is," Brian Zane said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Soon this hard rock music starts to play with this intense drum beat in it, it was actually Seth Rollins' current entrance theme, "The Second Coming (Burn It Down)" by CFO$.

"Wait is Rollins here?" Corey Graves asked.

"Don't be ridiculous Corey, he isn't allowed to compete here," Brian Zane said to Corey Graves said.

After about ten seconds, these words were blared through the speakers…

 _ **Burn It Down!**_

Then the next entrant appears on the stage as the fans a gave a very loud pop of cheers for the next entrant which was…

 **Entrant #35: Kyoka Jirō (My Hero Academia)**

"I can't believe it," Brian Zane said in shock.

"Representing the newest anime sensation, _My Hero Academia_ , here's Kyoka Jirō entering at number thirty-five," Corey Graves said excitedly.

Kyoka was standing on the stage wearing her hero costume, but instead of her salmon shirt underneath she had on a black shirt that read "Kyoka Freakin' Jirō" on it.

"It looks like Earphone Jack got trained by Seth Rollins just by looking at her shirt," Brian Zane said.

"Well several students of Class 1-A were here over the week being taught hand to hand combat in case they encounter someone dangerous, who is also quirkless," Corey Graves said.

Kyoka then runs down the entrance way and then she jumps onto the ring apron.

"Here comes Kyoka and she is on the ring apron," Brian Zane said.

Kyoka then launches over the ropes and takes down Markipiler with a brutal slingshot DDT to cheers from the crowd.

"Oh god, slingshot DDT and I think Markipiler nearly broke his neck," Corey Graves said.

Kyoka then gets up, runs towards Adam, and takes him down with a sling blade to cheers again from the crowd.

"Sling blade on Adam and I think Kyoka could be the new favorite to win this rumble," Brian Zane said.

Kyoka gets back up and lifts Rainbow onto her shoulders, she turns to face the bottom right corner.

"Kyoka has Rainbow on her shoulders and I think it could be bad news for her," Brian Zane said.

Kyoka then runs up and launches Rainbow back first into the corner with a buckle bomb to a very mix response from the crowd.

"Buckle bomb and I'm surprised she didn't injure Rainbow like Seth did to Sting and Finn Balor," Corey Graves said.

As Rainbow was on her knees, Kyoka runs up and nails a vicious curb stomp onto Rainbow, taking her down to a mild ovation from the crowd.

"Curb stomp and Rainbow tasted the mat hard," Brian Zane said.

Meanwhile, Sheldon hooks Shelly's arms and takes her down with a tiger bomb.

"Sheldon just took down Shelly with a tiger bomb," Corey Graves said.

Heather takes advantage of this situation as she picks up Shelly and tosses her over the top rope, but Shelly grabs onto the top rope and remains on the apron.

"Heather sees an opportunity and tries to get rid of Shelly, but it didn't really work," Brian Zane said.

Heather then tries to pushes Shelly off the apron, but it wasn't working as Sheldon gets back on his feet.

"Heather is trying to push Shelly off the apron, but she doesn't know that Sheldon is behind her," Corey Graves said.

Sheldon then rushes over to Heather, trying to eliminate her and Shelly at the same time.

"And here comes Sheldon running towards her," Brian Zane said.

But then, Heather moves out of the way and accidentally hits Shelly instead, knocking her off the apron and eliminating her to a mild ovation from the crowd.

"Heather moves out of the way and Shelly's dreams of winning the rumble are over," Corey Graves said.

 **22nd Elimination: Shelly; Eliminated by: Sheldon Cooper (accidentally); Duration-10:52**

As Sheldon was in shock, he turns around and gets hit by Heather with a superkick to the face.

"Heather with a superkick right onto Sheldon," Brian Zane said.

The impact causes Sheldon to fall over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to the shock of the crowd.

"There goes Sheldon after a terrific showing in the rumble," Corey Graves said.

 **23rd Elimination: Sheldon Cooper; Eliminated by: Heather; Duration-44:57**

As Shelly and Sheldon left the ringside area, there was a minute left until the next entrant came out as Kyoka pushes Heather into the bottom left corner.

"Kyoka pushes Heather right into the corner," Brian Zane said.

Kyoka then starts to nail Heather with these hard slaps to the chest as the fans just cringe at each brutal slap.

"Kyoka is slapping away on Heather," Corey Graves said.

"I don't think you ever want to get slapped by someone who is from Class 1-A," Brian Zane said.

Thirteen seconds later, Kyoka moves out of the corner as Heather's chest was just red from Kyoka's slaps.

"Look at Heather's chest, she looks like Daniel Bryan at the Greatest Royal Rumble," Corey Graves said.

In the top right corner, Dan was nailing elbows all over Hannibal's body, hoping to weaken the cannibal.

"Dan is going at it with elbows to Hannibal," Brian Zane said.

"He hasn't used a weapon in what feels like minutes," Corey Graves said.

Ten seconds later, Dan lifts up Hannibal onto the top rope as he was looking to nail a high flying move up there.

"Dan has Hannibal up on the top rope in the corner and it could be the end for the cannibal," Brian Zane said.

But then, Kyoka comes out of nowhere and hits Dan in the back with a stop sign she got from the cart.

"Kyoka out of nowhere with a stop sign to Dan's back," Corey Graves said.

As Dan was on his knees, Kyoka starts to swings the sign and strikes Dan over and over again onto his back with it.

"Kyoka is still beating Dan senseless with that sign," Brian Zane said.

"Looks like the tables have turned for Dan," Corey Graves said.

Ten seconds later, Hannibal jumps off the top rope and nails a top rope clothesline to Kyoka, taking her down and knocking the sign out of her hands.

"Hannibal with a top rope clothesline out of nowhere to Kyoka and she is down," Brian Zane said.

Hannibal gets up and picks up Kyoka onto her feet again, he then lifts her up and drops her with a gory bomb.

"Hannibal wasn't done with her and he takes her down with a gory bomb," Corey Graves said.

With Kyoka down and Hannibal on his feet, the rumble clock was ticking down as the next entrant was on their way.

"Hopefully the next entrant will be able to take down Hannibal," Brian Zane said.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Holy crap, we have Caulifla and Kyoka Jirō in the rumble, that is just pure awesomeness right there and we still have more surprises in store for this rumble. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 35**

 **Entries left: 45**

 **People still in the ring: 12**

 **Eliminated Competitors: Homer Simpson, Bubbles, Sunset Shimmer, Hekapoo, Stocking Anarchy, Star Butterfly, Peridot, Fink, Peter Griffin, Roadhog, Mai Valentine, Chloe Park, Dipper Pines, Kim Possible, Blue Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, Hunter Huntsman, Professor Venomous, "Super" Dave Osborne, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Riley Freeman, Shelly, and Sheldon Cooper.**

 **People still in the match: Justin, Twilight Sparkle, Adam Taurus, Hannibal Lecter, Heather, Markipiler, Dan, Katniss Everdeen, Marco Diaz, Caulifla, Rainbow Dash, and Kyoka Jirō.**

 **Who can survive the power of Caulifla?**

 **Will anyone try to eliminate Adam?**

 **And we will see more high flying entrants in this rumble?**

 **You will have to find out in the next chapter, oh and enjoy the WWE double header.**

 **This chapter is dedicated in memory of Bob Einstein**

 **November 20, 1942-January 2, 2019**

 **R.I.P Super Dave, we miss you.**


	11. Creative Droogs

**Fandom Royal Rumble III**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all different fandoms compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble match for a million dollar prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickelodeon, New Line Cinema, MTV, Funimation, Sony, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 11: Creative Droogs**

* * *

The fans then look to the stage as they begin to countdown for the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Then, "Broken Dreams" by Jim Johnston (aka. Drew McIntyre's old theme) plays through the speakers and the fans gave really good cheers as the next entrant appears on the stage and that entrant was…

 **Entrant #36: Momo Yaoyorozu (My Hero Academia)**

"Well here is some help for Kyoka," Brian Zane said.

Momo was in her revealing hero costume as she walks down the entrance way with the fans still cheering her.

"From _My Hero Academia,_ here's the creation quirk user, Momo Yaoyorozu, entering at number thirty-six," Corey Graves said.

"That is a revealing outfit," Brian Zane said.

"That outfit helps her to summon any kind of inanimate object," Corey Graves said to Brian Zane.

Twenty seconds later, Momo reaches to the ringside area and begins to walk around it as she watches the action in the ring.

"Momo is taking her time going into the ring," Brian Zane said.

"Well Momo is the smartest student in Class 1-A, so she is coming up with a game plan to enter the match," Corey Graves said.

Momo then looks on to see Hannibal Lecter having the sleeper hold on Kyoka Jirō, so Momo was thinking of a game plan on how to attack.

"Momo is watching Kyoka passing out from that slipper hold," Brian Zane said.

"Let's hope she can get in their before Kyoka passes out," Corey Graves said.

Momo then uses her Creation quirk to summon a lead pipe and a batch of firecrackers.

"Momo just pulled out a pipe and firecrackers from her body," Brian Zane said in shock.

"Well that is the power of the Creation quirk," Corey Graves said.

Momo then uses her quirk again as she pulls out a match.

"Oh I think I know what Momo is about to do," Brian Zane said.

Momo then flicks the match and starts to light up the firecrackers. Momo then throws the firecrackers into the ring as they were about to go off.

"Oh look out Hannibal and Kyoka, incoming firecrackers," Corey Graves said.

Kyoka then sees the firecrackers as she kicks Hannibal below the belt and escapes from his grasp, getting away from the firecrackers.

"Kyoka manages to get off of Hannibal," Brian Zane said.

Soon the firecrackers go off as Hannibal was bombarded by the loud bangs and the sparks going off around him as the fans went ballistic for that move.

"Oh my god," Brian Zane said in shock.

"Hannibal is just getting blasted by those firecrackers," Corey Graves said.

Six seconds later, the firecrackers stop as Momo gets into the ring and attacks Hannibal in the back with the lead pipe.

"Momo sees her chants and goes in the ring," Brian Zane said.

A minute was left until the next entrant comes out (most of the time was spent of Momo planning her attack) as Momo strikes Heather, Adam Taurus, Dan, Katniss Everdeen, Caulifla, Markipiler, Justin, Twilight Sparkle, Marco Diaz, and Rainbow Dash with the lead pipe, taking them all down except for Kyoka.

"Momo is unleashing her attacks on everyone," Brian Zane said.

"Well you expect that from someone who's top of her class," Corey Graves said.

Kyoka sees her chance as one of her jacks goes down to her boot and was about to plug it in.

"Oh I think we are going to see Kyoka using her Earphone Jack quirk," Corey Graves said.

Before she did anything, Kyoka gave out the devil horns and said, "burn it down!"

"This isn't going to be good," Brian Zane said.

Kyoka plugs the jack into her boot and sends out a shockwave of sound in the ring, causing most of the fighters (except for herself and Momo) to get knocked down again and get disoriented from the attack.

"HOLY CRAP," Brian Zane screamed in shock.

"Kyoka uses her quirk to actually send a sound shockwave in the ring," Corey Graves said.

Momo then drops the pipe and suddenly gets on her hands and knees as her back starts to glow as her quirk was activated again.

"Oh boy, Momo is going to summon something big with her quirk," Brian Zane said.

Then the back of Momo's outfits rips apart as she pulls out a table from her body to cheers from the crowd.

"Momo just summoned a freaking table from her back," Corey Graves said in shock.

Kyoka then was shocked to see that parts of Momo's outfit was shredded and her boobs were out (but we couldn't see it).

"Hey Corey, look what happened to Momo's outfit," Brian Zane said to Corey Graves said.

"That is the only downside to Momo's quirk, it can cause damage to her clothes," Corey Graves said.

"Oh god, cover up," Kyoka said to Momo in shock as she takes off her jacket and puts it on Momo as Kyoka still had on her t-shirt.

"Kyoka doing the conservative thing and putting her jacket on Momo," Brian Zane said.

Kyoka then picks up the table and drags it over to the top left corner. She then sets it up diagonally in the corner as Momo was on her feet and she zips up the jacket, not wanting to show off her boobs.

"Kyoka has just put the table up in that corner," Corey Graves said.

"And I think Momo is back on track with the jacket zipped up," Brian Zane said.

With most of the fighters down thanks to the chaos caused by Momo and Kyoka, they look to see the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to come out.

"Alright, let's see who entrant thirty-seven is," Corey Graves said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #37: Al Bundy (Married…With Children)**

Suddenly, "Bad to the Bone" by George Thorogood starts to play and out comes Al Bundy. Wearing his Polk High football gear, Al got a really good ovation from the crowd as Momo and Kyoka look on.

"And here comes a returning rumble favorite here," Brian Zane said.

"Drawing the earliest number he ever gotten it is Al Bundy entering at number thirty-seven," Corey Graves said.

"In his first rumble, he eliminated four people and made it to the final six, so he has a chance to win this time," Brian Zane said.

Al then cracks his neck and squints his eyes, then he says, "Let's rock."

"Here comes Touchdown Bundy," Corey Graves said.

Al then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring, he then takes down Momo and Kyoka with a double tackle.

"Double tackle by Al on the two Class 1-A students," Brian Zane said.

Al then runs towards the ropes on the right side of the ring and bounces off them.

"Al just bounced off the ropes," Brian Zane said.

Al then runs towards the pair and takes down Momo and Kyoka again with a double running clothesline to a mix response from the crowd.

"Down goes Momo and Kyoka again, this time with a double running clothesline by Al," Corey Graves said.

Al then walks over to the cart of weapons and pulls out the trash can full of weapons. Then he dumps out the contents onto the mat as he grabbed onto the trash can.

"Al has got a trash can from Dan's cart and he dumps out what was in the can," Brian Zane said.

When Kyoka and Momo get back on their feet, Al swings and strikes the trash can into Kyoka's skull.

"Ouch, Al just smash the trash can on Kyoka's head," Corey Graves said.

Then, Al strikes Momo in the skull with the trash can as the fans cheer like crazy for the action.

"Now Momo takes the trash can to the skull and Momo is on dream street," Brian Zane said.

Al then strikes Momo and Kyoka with the trash can repeatedly, going back and forth with strikes.

"Al is still striking the heroic duo with that trash can," Corey Graves said.

"I guess battling Al would be better than facing off against Kacchan or Fumikage any day," Brian Zane said.

He nailed ten shots (five to Kyoka and five to Momo) to the heroic pair and takes them down to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"And down goes the pair by Touchdown Bundy," Brian Zane said.

Al sees Adam get back on his feet and then he swings and strikes Adam in the head with the trash can, taking him down to cheers from the crowd.

"Al with a trash can shot to Adam's head and that douche deserved it," Corey Graves said.

Al then tosses away the trash can and grabs onto Adam, he then tries to throw him out of the match with little results.

"Al is looking to eliminate Adam here," Brian Zane said.

"Come on Al Bundy, get rid of that jackass Faunus," Corey Graves cheered to Al.

The elimination attempt lasts fifteen seconds and there was 53 seconds left until the next entrant comes out as Adam falls onto the apron and rolls back into the ring.

"Damn it, Taurus is still in this thing," Corey Graves said angrily.

Al then was about to grab onto Adam, but then Adam rakes Al in the eyes, blinding him for the moment.

"Adam just raked Al in the eyes, saving his ass at this moment," Brian Zane said.

Adam then gets back on his feet and kicks Al in his left leg, taking him down to a bunch of boos from the crowd.

"Adam with a kick to Al and Al is on one knee," Corey Graves said.

Adam then goes to the pile of weapons and then he pulls out a cheese grater to the shock of the crowd.

"Adam has a cheese grater, Al is in big trouble here," Brian Zane said.

"Time to bring the player to his place," Adam said as he points towards Al.

"This is isn't good," Corey Graves said.

Before he could do anything, Kyoka and Momo grab cooking sheets and strike Adam in the skull with them stunning him for the moment.

"Cooking sheet style conchairto by Kyoka and Momo on Adam," Brian Zane said.

"They just saved Al's bacon here," Corey Graves said.

Kyoka and Momo then drop their weapons, lift Adam in the air, and drop him with a flapjack to cheers from the crowd.

"Flapjack by the heroic female duo and down goes Adam," Brian Zane said.

Suddenly, Twilight grabs Kyoka by her ribs, while Marco grabs Momo by her ribs.

"Oh no, Kyoka and Momo lost focus at this moment," Corey Graves said.

Then, Twilight and Marco give Kyoka and Momo twin German suplexes, taking them down to some boos from the crowd.

"Twin German suplexes on Kyoka and Momo by Twilight and Marco," Brian Zane said.

In the bottom right corner, Justin was nailing these roundhouse kicks to the ribs of Katniss.

"Justin with kicks to Katniss," Brian Zane said.

"Justin has been in the match for over thirty-three minutes and he doesn't look like it at this moment," Corey Graves said.

After nine kicks, Justin grabs Katniss and drops her with a standing Spanish fly to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Standing Spanish fly and Justin just drops Katniss like a bad habit," Brian Zane said.

As Justin gets up from the move, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to come out.

"Justin needs to watch out because entrant thirty-eight is on their way," Corey Graves said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Suddenly, Beethoven's Ninth Symphony starts to play through the speakers and out comes the next entrant which was…

 **Entrant #38: Alex DeLarge (A Clockwork Orange)**

"Trouble has come to Philly," Brian Zane said.

"From one of the greatest films ever made, _A Clockwork Orange_ , here's Alex DeLarge entering at number thirty-eight " Corey Graves said.

Wearing his all white classy attire, black dress shoes, and black bowler hat, Alex got a deafening ovation from the crowd for his Ultraviolent tendencies.

"We all know about Alex's skills in fighting, so the rumble will be easy for him," Brian Zane said.

But Alex wasn't alone, in one hand he was holding a glass of milk and his other hand had a hold of a small cart with numerous Ultraviolent weapons.

"Look at all of those toys Alex is bringing, he is about to rain down ultraviolence on everyone here," Corey Graves said.

"Well people in Philly love violence, after all ECW was based from here," Brian Zane said.

After drinking the glass of milk, Alex tosses the empty glass away and starts to walk down the entrance way and to the ring.

"May god have mercy on everyone in the ring," Corey Graves said.

"I agree with you on that Graves, I agree with you," Brian Zane said to Corey Graves.

Fifteen seconds later, Alex made it to the ringside area and then he pulls out a mirror from the cart and enters the ring with it.

"Oh sweet god, Alex has a mirror in his hands," Corey Graves said in shock.

"How did this guy even enter this thing, he shouldn't be near people," Brian Zane said.

Alex then stands in the middle of the ring as he waits for Markipiler to turn around, ready for some glass.

"For the love of god Markipiler, don't turn around," Corey Graves warned to Markipiler.

When Markipiler turns around, Alex swings and breaks the mirror into Markipiler's head, taking him down to the shock of the crowd.

"OH DEAR GOD," Brian Zane screamed in horror.

"Alex just shattered Markipiler into pieces with that mirror," Corey Graves said.

Alex then drops the broken mirror and picks up Markipiler with more violent intent.

"For the love of god, don't let this go further," Brian Zane said.

Then, Alex throws Markipiler over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to the shock of the crowd.

"And peacefully, Markipiler is gone by the violent Alex DeLarge," Corey Graves said.

 **24th Elimination: Markipiler; Eliminated By: Alex DeLarge; Duration-24:34**

As EMTs were checking on Markipiler, Hannibal drapes Dan's left arm over his shoulder and lifts him up near the ropes.

"Oh I think we might have another elimination here," Brian Zane said.

Hannibal then drops Dan ribs first onto the top rope as Dan was now dangling from the apron, hoping to avoid elimination.

"Ouch, Hannibal just drops Dan ribs first right onto that top rope and Dan is now hanging on for his life," Corey Graves said.

Then, Hannibal nails an uppercut on Dan, causing Dan to fall off the apron and onto the floor, eliminating him to a mix response from the crowd.

"An uppercut from Hannibal and there goes Dan, scoring Hannibal's first elimination," Brian Zane said.

 **25th Elimination: Dan; Eliminated by: Hannibal Lecter; Duration-22:44**

Dan soon gets on his knees and realizes he was eliminated.

"I think it just hit Dan that he is gone," Corey Graves said.

Dan didn't take it too well as his face was red in anger and ready to explode. Dan raised his arms to the air ready to scream.

"Oh Dan is looking really angry," Brian Zane said.

"I think he is about to blow," Corey Graves said.

"LECTER," Dan screamed in anger.

"And there it is," Brian Zane said.

As Hannibal was watching this, Alex pulls something out of his pocket and it was these brass type knuckles made of bronze.

"Look at this, I think Alex has brass knuckles, but it doesn't look like brass," Corey Graves said.

Alex then puts it on his right hand as he waits for Hannibal to turn around.

"I think Hannibal the Cannibal should not turn around right now," Brian Zane said.

When Hannibal turns around, Alex strikes Hannibal with a bronze knuckle assisted punch to the face.

"What a right hand to Hannibal and it is not good for him," Corey Graves said.

The impact sends Hannibal over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to the shock of the crowd.

"There goes Hannibal and that's Alex's second elimination," Brian Zane said.

 **26th Elimination: Hannibal Lecter; Eliminated by: Alex DeLarge; Duration-29:01**

As Hannibal starts to get up and with 59 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Dan stands up and attacks Hannibal from behind with punches to the head.

"Oh Dan is not taking his elimination too well," Brian Zane said.

"He is just attacking away on Hannibal," Corey Graves said.

Ten seconds later, Hannibal stumbles forward as he was trying to get away from the unstable malcontent.

"I think Hannibal is trying to get away from Dan, but I don't think it is going to work," Brian Zane said.

Soon, Hannibal reaches to the entrance way as Dan grabs a steel chair from his cart of danger.

"Looks like Dan has gotten a steel chair from his cart of hardcore," Corey Graves said.

When Dan reaches Hannibal on the entrance way, Dan swings and strikes the chair onto Hannibal's skull as Hannibal was disoriented from the attack.

"Chair shot to the skull and Hannibal is not his normal self by now," Brian Zane said.

Dan then drops the chair and throws Hannibal right into the guardrail.

"Hannibal just got thrown into the guardrail by Dan," Corey Graves said.

Dan then runs towards Hannibal, hoping to give out more punishment to him.

"Here comes Dan," Brian Zane said.

But then, Hannibal moves out of the way and Dan hits his knees on the guardrail as Dan screams in pain.

"Hannibal manages to move out of the way and Dan's knees strike the guardrail," Corey Graves said.

Hannibal then grabs Dan by his head, leads him further up the entrance way and to the entrance stage.

"It seems that this intense war is going up to the entrance tower," Brian Zane said.

Then, Hannibal starts to ram Dan's head over and over again on part of the stage as the fans were cheering for this madness.

"Hannibal is just ramming Dan's head over and over again on the entrance stage," Corey Graves said.

"It seems these two lunatics are not done yet," Brian Zane said.

As Hannibal was beating up on Dan, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to appear soon.

"While we keep an eye on the action, let's see who number thirty-nine is," Corey Graves said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #39: Woody Boyd (Cheers)**

After the buzzer went off, out of the stage came the not so bright bartender of Cheers, Woody Boyd. Wearing a light blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black dress pants, and black dress shoes, Woody got a decent ovation from the crowd.

"Well here comes Woody Boyd from _Cheers_ entering at number thirty-nine," Corey Graves said.

"If I was Woody, I would run like a madman to the ring," Brian Zane said.

As Woody watches Dan and Hannibal beating the crap out of each other, Woody runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring.

"Hey I think he took your advice Zane," Corey Graves said to Brian Zane.

Back at the stage area, Hannibal nails a hard left hand to Dan as Dan stumbles to this platform that was set up near the stage.

"Hard left on Dan and it looks like they are near the technical part of the stage," Brian Zane said.

Hannibal then tries to grab Dan by his head as it looks like Dan was about to meet his end.

"I think the cannibal is about to put down the malcontent," Corey Graves said.

But then, Dan grabs a fire extinguisher and sprays it onto Hannibal's face, blinding the cannibal for the moment.

"Oh, Dan just sprayed that fire extinguisher into the face of Hannibal," Brian Zane said in shock.

Dan then hits Hannibal in the head with the extinguisher as he lands on the platform.

"Ouch, Dan just smacked Hannibal in the head with that extinguisher," Corey Graves said.

"He just took him down onto that platform," Brian Zane said.

Dan then looks up to the top of the stage as Dan had a very twisted idea on his mind.

"Oh god, is Dan thinking what I'm thinking?" Corey Graves asked.

"I think he is," Brian Zane said.

Dan then walks over to the side of the tower and starts to climb up it as the fans and the fighters were shocked by this.

"Dan is climbing up the stage," Corey Graves said.

"That lunatic has a death wish," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, Hannibal starts to get up and climbs up the tower as the action in the ring stopped to see the pure craziness happening.

"Now Hannibal is climbing up the stage," Brian Zane said.

"These two have watched too much Shane McMahon matches," Corey Graves said.

Dan made it halfway up the top just as Hannibal catches up to Dan and was standing beside him.

"Oh sweet god, they are high off the ground," Corey Graves said in horror.

Then, Dan and Hannibal begin to trade back and forth shots to each other as the fans were on their feet for what would happen to them.

"I can't watch this," Brian Zane said.

"All I know is that this going to be very, very bad," Corey Graves said.

Eleven seconds later, both Dan and Hannibal grab each other by their heads as things might end badly.

"Please can someone stop this," Brian Zane begged at this action.

Then, they ram their heads on the steel at the same time and unfortunately it was going to be bad.

"Oh god," Corey Graves said in horror.

"I don't like this at all," Brian Zane said.

The impact causes them to fall off the stage and they crash through the floor as the fans, fighters, and the commentators were in shock over this.

"OH MY GOD," Corey Graves screamed in horror.

"HANNIBAL AND DAN JUST CRASHED THROUGH THAT FLOOR," Brian Zane screamed in horror as well.

A minute was left until the next entrant comes out as Dan and Hannibal were out cold as the fans chant "holy sh*t" for that Shane McMahon like fall from the tower.

"That is it, they're dead," Corey Graves said.

"I agree with you Graves, no human could survive a fall like that," Brian Zane said to Corey Graves said.

Soon, EMTs yet again come out (seriously they don't stop in this rumble) as they bring out stretchers for Hannibal and Dan.

"Here comes the medics," Corey Graves said.

"Between the destruction by Adam and now this, the medics sure are busy tonight," Brian Zane said.

Then, two medics get Hannibal on one stretcher while another two get Dan on the other stretcher.

"They now manage to get Hannibal and Dan on stretchers," Corey Graves said.

"You really hate it when something like this happens," Brian Zane said.

The EMTs then strap Dan and Hannibal to their stretchers and wheel them to the backstage as the fans were cheering for both of them and their speedy recovery.

"Hopefully their injuries are not too severe," Corey Graves said.

"Yeah I hope so too," Brian Zane said.

Back in the ring, everyone starts to punch away on each other as the fighting in the ring was back in action.

"Looks like the in ring action is back on after that brutality," Corey Graves said.

In the bottom right corner, Marco had sit Justin down and then he begins to stomp away on Justin's chest.

"Marco is now stomping away on Justin's chest," Brian Zane said.

"At this point, Justin has been in the match for over thirty-seven minutes," Corey Graves said.

Seven seconds later, Kyoka grabs Marco from behind and gets him with a release German suplex.

"German suplex on Marco by Kyoka," Brian Zane said.

When Marco got back on his feet, Kyoka runs up and takes down Marco with a sling blade.

"Sling blade on Marco by the Earphone Jack quirk user," Corey Graves said.

As Kyoka got back on her feet, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to come out.

"We will be halfway through the rumble as entrant forty will be out in a matter of seconds," Brian Zane said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #40: Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)**

Suddenly "Drums In Night (Part 3)" by ExtremeMusic (a.k.a. Steve Blackman's entrance music) starts to play through the speakers and out comes Connie Maheswaran to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Well here's a rookie who has some fighting skills," Brian Zane said.

With her long hair tied up, wearing her purple fighting attire, taped up hands, barefoot, and holding a kendo stick in her hands, Connie sprints down the entrance way and she enters the ring.

"From _Steven Universe_ , here is Connie Maheswaran entering at the halfway point at number forty," Corey Graves said.

Connie then whacks Adam, Alex, Heather, Marco, Justin, Katniss, Twilight, Al, Kyoka, Momo, and Rainbow with kendo stick shots to the ribs.

"Connie is just going all Steve Blackman here in the ring," Brian Zane said.

"The only difference here is that Connie has a personality," Corey Graves said.

Then, Connie swings and nails Caulifla in the head with the kendo stick, stunning the Saiyan for a bit.

"Caulifla gets hit with a kendo stick to the head and she hasn't been in the game since the drop from Dan and Hannibal," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, Woody walks up and strikes Connie in the head repeatedly, dropping the stick in the process.

"Woody with strikes to Connie," Corey Graves said.

"The Indiana boy has to be careful with her," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Woody kicks Connie in the ribs as Connie stumbles to the table in the top left corner.

"Connie lands on the table that Kyoka had set up earlier," Corey Graves said.

Woody then walks to the bottom right corner as it looked like Woody was going to put Connie through the table.

"Oh it looks like Woody might put Connie through the table," Brian Zane said.

Woody then runs towards Connie as it looked like she was going to meet her maker.

"Woody is running towards Connie at full speed," Brian Zane said.

But then, Connie moves at the last minute as Woody crashes through the table, breaking it apart to a good reception from the crowd.

"Oh god, Connie moves out of the way and Woody just crashes through the table," Corey Graves said.

Kyoka and Momo then pick up Woody and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his short time in the match.

"And that mistake costs Woody as Kyoka and Momo just eliminate him from the rumble," Brian Zane said.

 **27th Elimination: Woody Boyd; Eliminated by: Kyoka Jirō and Momo Yaoyorozu; Duration-2:48**

As EMTs were checking on Woody, Connie grabs the kendo stick, swings and nails Kyoka with a kendo stick to the face as Kyoka was holding her face in pain.

"Connie with a kendo stick shot to Kyoka's face," Corey Graves said.

Connie then tries to swing the stick towards Momo, but Momo catches the kendo stick in time.

"Oh big mistake by Connie as Momo catches the stick in time," Brian Zane said.

Momo yanks the kendo stick out of Connie's hands and breaks it two using her right knee.

"Momo just broke the kendo stick with her knee," Corey Graves said.

Momo then grabs Connie and drops her with a spinebuster.

"And a spinebuster as Momo drops Connie," Brian Zane said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as Momo gets on top of Connie and starts to punch her in the face.

"Momo now punching away on Connie's face," Brian Zane said.

"Momo is smart, she is taking advantage at this situation," Corey Graves said.

After eleven punches, Adam grabs Momo by her neck and drops her with a neckbreaker, taking down Momo to boos from the crowd.

"What a mood killer, Adam just drops Momo with a neckbreaker and the crowd doesn't like it," Brian Zane said.

Adam then picks up Connie and tries to throw her over the top rope, but Connie wraps her body around the top and middle ropes and wasn't going anywhere.

"Adam is trying to eliminate Connie from the match," Corey Graves said.

"Adam is showing that he doesn't care about age or gender, he just wants to win," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Kyoka nails a punch to Adam's back causing him to drop Connie on the mat as the elimination attempt was broken.

"Kyoka with a punch to Adam and that helps Connie stay in the match," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Rainbow climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner as she sets her sights on who will be taking damage.

"Rainbow taking a big risk as she is up on the top rope," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, Rainbow jumps off the rope and takes down Adam and Kyoka with a double missile dropkick to cheers from the crowd.

"Double missile dropkick and down goes Adam and Kyoka, taking two out with one dropkick," Corey Graves said.

On the right side of the ring, Twilight ties up Caulifla using the top and middle ropes so Caulifla couldn't escape.

"Look at this, Twilight just ties up Caulifla using the ropes, similar to how Hulk Hogan did it to Andre the Giant," Brian Zane said.

Then, Twilight starts to punch Caulifla on top of her skull as the fans gave a mix reaction for the punches.

"Twilight is just punching away on Caulifla's face," Corey Graves said.

"And Caulifla has no way to protect herself because of her arms tied up in the ropes," Brian Zane said.

While Twilight was still punching on Caulifla, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to come out.

"Twilight should focus because entrant forty-one is about to appear shortly," Corey Graves said.

 _ **To be** **continued**_ **…**

* * *

 **We are halfway through the rumble and so far the EMTs are having a wild time trying to deal with all the injuries so far. But I don't think their jobs are done because there is still more craziness to come. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 40**

 **Entries left: 40**

 **People still in the ring: 13**

 **Eliminated Competitors: Homer Simpson, Bubbles, Sunset Shimmer, Hekapoo, Stocking Anarchy, Star Butterfly, Peridot, Fink, Peter Griffin, Roadhog, Mai Valentine, Chloe Park, Dipper Pines, Kim Possible, Blue Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, Hunter Huntsman, Professor Venomous, "Super" Dave Osborne, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Riley Freeman, Shelly, Sheldon Cooper, Markipiler, Dan, Hannibal Lecter, and Woody Boyd.**

 **People still in the match: Justin, Twilight Sparkle, Adam Taurus, Heather, Katniss Everdeen, Marco Diaz, Caulifla, Rainbow Dash, Kyoka Jirō, Momo Yaoyorozu, Al Bundy, Alex DeLarge, and Connie Maheswaran.**

 **Will Hannibal and Dan survive after that fall?**

 **Will there be more injuries in the rumble?**

 **And will we have more in ring action in the next chapter?**

 **You will have to tune in to find out.**


	12. Power and Nightmares

**Fandom Royal Rumble III**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all different fandoms compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble match for a million dollar prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickelodeon, New Line Cinema, MTV, Funimation, Sony, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 12: Power and Nightmares**

* * *

The fans look to the stage as they start to countdown to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #41: Korra (Legend of Korra)**

After the buzzer goes off, out of the stage comes the avatar known as Korra.

With her short brown hair and wearing her dark blue outfit (the same one at the end of the series), Korra got a loud standing ovation from the fans because of the popularity of her show.

"And the surprises keep on coming here," Brian Zane said.

"From Nickelodeon's mega hit, _Legend of Korra_ , here comes the avatar herself, Korra, at number forty-one," Corey Graves said.

"She is a dark horse in the rumble, she might not look tough but she can handle it," Brian Zane said.

Korra then runs down the entrance way and she approaches the ringside area.

"Korra is looking to make a big impact," Corey Graves said.

Korra then hops onto the ring apron and climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner as Kyoka Jirō, Momo Yaoyorozu, Adam Taurus, Al Bundy, Alex DeLarge, Heather, Marco Diaz, and Caulifla were brawling in the middle of the ring.

"Korra is up on the top rope," Brian Zane said.

"Taking a big chance here," Corey Graves said.

A few seconds later, Korra jumps off the top rope and takes down the eight fighters with a top rope elbow drop as the fans chant "that was awesome" for the move.

"Oh my god, Korra manages to take out eight people with an insane dive from the top rope," Brian Zane said.

Korra quickly gets up, grabs Adam by his head, and tries to throw him over the top rope, but Adam wraps his arms around the top rope to avoid the elimination.

"Korra is looking to take out Adam here," Brian Zane said.

"I sure hope that Faunus gets eliminated now," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts eleven seconds as Adam lands on the apron and rolls back into the ring as the fans were pissed off by this.

"Yet again that asshole survives and is still in it," Corey Graves said angrily.

Suddenly, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash grab Korra from behind and drop her with a double back suplex to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Twilight and Rainbow with a double back suplex onto Korra," Brian Zane said.

When Korra was on her knees, Twilight and Rainbow begin to repeatedly hit her with these kicks to the chest sort of like Daniel Bryan's "Yes" kicks.

"Now Twilight and Rainbow are kicking away on Korra's chest," Brian Zane said.

"Those kicks are made famous by The Miz and not Daniel Bryan," Corey Graves said.

After ten kicks, Adam comes from behind and takes down Twilight and Rainbow with double clotheslines to the back of their skulls as the fans continue to boo Adam like crazy.

"Out of nowhere, Adam takes out Rainbow and Twilight with a double clothesline to the back of their heads," Brian Zane said.

Adam then grabs Korra's head and drops her with a very brutal DDT as the fans cringe at the impact.

"DDT onto Korra and Adam nearly broke Korra's neck with that move," Corey Graves said.

Adam then gets up and heads to the bottom right corner where Connie Maheswaran was resting a little.

"Oh sweet god, Adam for the love of god don't do anything deadly to Connie," Corey Graves pleaded with Adam.

Adam then begins to punch away on Connie as the hatred for Adam skyrocketed because of this.

"Adam is slugging away on Connie," Brian Zane said.

"I feel like Adam doesn't have a heart at this point in time," Corey Graves said.

Twelve seconds later and with 53 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Marco comes out of nowhere and nails his version of Black Mass onto the back of Adam's skull, taking him down to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Black Mass and Adam's brain is ringing from the impact," Brian Zane said.

Meanwhile, Alex rolls under the ropes and onto the top side of the ringside area.

"Alex slide under the ropes as he might be looking for more violent toys to bring in," Corey Graves said.

Alex then looks under the apron, looking for more ultraviolent weapons to use in this match.

"I wonder what Alex will bring out?" Brian Zane asked.

After several seconds, Alex pulls out a table covered in razor wire as the fans went ballistic for the weapon.

"Oh sweet mother of god," Brian Zane said in shock.

"That table is covered is razor wire, this should be illegal in this match," Corey Graves said.

Alex then sets up the table and sets it an inch or two away from the apron.

"I would not want to be the person that gets put through it," Brian Zane said.

Alex then slides back into the ring, only to be hit by a stomp to the top of the skull, courtesy of Katniss Everdeen.

"Alex thought he could get back in the ring safely, but Katniss nails Alex with a stomp," Corey Graves said.

Katniss then nails a leg drop to the back of Alex's head, pretty much putting him on dream street.

"Leg drop and Alex's choice to get that table might be his huge mistake," Brian Zane said.

Katniss then gets Alex back up and tries to throw him over the ropes, but Alex wraps his arms around the top and middle ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Katniss is looking to get rid of Alex here," Corey Graves said.

"It might be permanently with that table near them," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts ten seconds as Alex nails a kick to Katniss' face, breaking off the elimination attempt.

"Alex saves himself by kicking Katniss right in the face," Corey Graves said.

As Katniss was holding her face, Justin suddenly nails a Flying Chuck kick out of nowhere to Katniss, taking her down to some cheers from the crowd.

"Flying Chuck kick and Katniss gets taken down a peg," Brian Zane said.

As Justin got up, Alex grabs Justin from behind and drops him with a reverse DDT to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Alex sees his chance and he takes down Justin with a reverse DDT," Corey Graves said.

As Alex got up, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to enter the rumble.

"Well, let's see who our forty-second entrant is," Brian Zane said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #42: Panty Anarchy (Panty & Stocking With Garterbelt)**

As the buzzer went off, out comes the other half of the Anarchy sisters, Panty Anarchy.

Wearing her short sexy red dress, red heels, and carrying a pair of handcuffs, Panty got a really good ovation from the males in the crowd.

"Well here is the other half of The Anarchy Sisters," Brian Zane said.

"That is Panty Anarchy, entering at number forty-two and I feel like she won't last a minute here," Corey Graves said.

Panty then slowly walks down the entrance way as she starts to blow out kisses to the guys in the front row.

"Look at Panty blowing kisses to the guys, do you think she will sleep with them after the show?" Brian Zane asked Corey Graves said.

"I think she will," Corey Graves said.

Twenty seconds later, Panty makes it to the ringside area and then she enters the ring.

"Panty is now in the ring," Brian Zane said.

Panty then sits down on the bottom left corner and then she handcuffs herself to the bottom rope, so no one could try to eliminate her.

"Look at this, Panty just handcuff herself to the bottom rope," Corey Graves said.

"She is using the same strategy Joey Ryan does in Aztec Warfare," Brian Zane said.

As Panty was waving to the guys in the front row, Kyoka grabs Twilight and Rainbow and drops them with a complete shot.

"Double complete shot by Kyoka and down goes Rainbow and Twilight," Corey Graves said.

Then, Kyoka begins to stomp away on Twilight, while Momo was stomping away on Rainbow.

"Kyoka and Momo are stomping away on Twilight and Rainbow," Brian Zane said.

"Class 1-A is beating the crap out of one third of The Rainbooms," Corey Graves said.

Eleven seconds later, Caulifla comes from behind and gets Kyoka and Momo with a double noggin knocked to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Meeting of the minds between Momo and Kyoka," Brian Zane said.

Caulifla then grabs Kyoka and Momo from behind and drops them with a double back suplex to the shock of the crowd.

"Holy sh*t, Caulifla just took out Momo and Kyoka with a double back suplex, that's amazing," Corey Graves said in shock.

Caulifla then quickly gets up and she gets Momo back onto her feet.

"Caulifla isn't quite done with Momo yet," Brian Zane said.

Caulifla then grabs Momo by her ribs and gets her with a release German suplex as Momo was taken down again.

"German suplex and Momo went for a horrible ride," Corey Graves said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as Marco climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner and eyes down Korra, who was on her feet.

"Marco is up on the top rope and Korra is about to pay," Brian Zane said.

Marco then jumps off the top rope and takes down Korra with a missile dropkick to a mild response from the crowd.

"Missile dropkick and down goes Korra, thanks to Marco," Corey Graves said.

As Marco got back on his feet, Adam runs up and takes down Marco with a running boot to the face as the boos keep pouring in for Adam.

"Adam with a running boot to Marco and Adam doesn't give a crap here," Brian Zane said.

Adam then picks up Marco and tries to throw him over the top ropes, but Marco was holding onto the bottom rope for his dear life.

"Adam is looking to take out Marco," Brian Zane said.

"I will be pissed if Adam gets any more eliminations," Corey Graves said angrily.

The elimination attempt lasts nine seconds as Justin hops on Adam's shoulders and takes him down with a reverse hurricanrana, saving Marco to cheers from the crowd.

"Reverse hurricanrana and I think that Faunus just got his neck broken," Brian Zane said.

Justin then gets on top of Adam and begins to slug away with fists to Adam's back.

"Justin is firing off onto Adam's back and this could weaken him enough for an elimination," Corey Graves said.

Eight seconds later, Al rushes over and nails a kick to Justin's head, taking him down onto the mat.

"Al just kicked Justin and the model just went to dream street," Brian Zane said.

Al then grabs Caulifla and drops her with a spinebuster to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Al with a spinebuster onto Caulifla and it seems some fans didn't like it too much," Corey Graves said.

With Al still standing, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the match.

"Now who will be the next entrant to face Al in the ring?" Brian Zane asked.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Suddenly, the lights go out as these children start to sing.

"What the hell?" Corey Graves asked in shock.

"This is creepy," Brian Zane said.

 _ **One, Two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, Four, lock your door. Five, Six, grab your crucifix. Seven, Eight, gonna stay up late. Nine, Ten, never sleep again.**_

"I'm going to have nightmares about this," Brian Zane said.

"From that song, I think I know who the next entrant is," Corey Graves said.

Then, this red light shines on the stage as the next entrant appears. With his burns, fedora, his famous red and green stripe sweater, and claw, it was none other than…

 **Entrant #43: Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street)**

"Oh my god," Brian Zane said in shock.

"It's Freddy Krueger, Freddy Krueger is here," Corey Graves said.

The fans explode with cheers as 1980s horror icon just stood there and then he does his signature laugh.

"I'm glad it is the original version here, not that crappy one from 2010," Brian Zane said.

The lights turn back on as Freddy Krueger walks down the entrance way as the entrants look on in shock.

"Freddy has one of the highest kill count in horror films, but he is at a disadvantage being in the real realm than the dream realm," Corey Graves said.

"I don't think he really cares about it," Brian Zane said.

It takes fifteen seconds for Freddy to make to the ringside area and once he removes his claw, he then enters the ring.

"Freddy is in the ring without that claw, mainly because that claw can kill someone in the ring," Corey Graves said.

Freddy then approaches Panty, who still had her handcuffed herself to the rope.

"I think Panty's idea is coming back to haunt her," Brian Zane said.

"Hope you have a wild ride Panty," Freddy said to Panty demonically and then he laughs.

"And I think Panty is officially scared sh*tless," Corey Graves said.

Freddy then rips the cuffs apart as Panty was now in deep trouble.

"There goes Panty's lifeline," Brian Zane said.

Freddy then grabs Panty by her waist and then he gets her with a gut wrench suplex.

"Gut wrench suplex and down goes Panty," Corey Graves said.

Freddy then nails strikes to Heather, Adam, Korra, Connie, Alex, Justin, Twilight, Marco, Al, Kyoka, Momo, Rainbow, Katniss, and Caulifla.

"Everyone is trying to go at Freddy," Brian Zane said.

"They all want a piece of The Springwood Slasher," Corey Graves said.

As Panty stumbles to the top right corner, Freddy walks over to Panty and tries to throw her over the top rope, but Panty was holding onto the middle rope for safety.

"Freddy is looking to get rid of Panty," Brian Zane said.

"From the way she is holding, she is not going to be eliminated easily," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts fourteen seconds and with 51 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Adam breaks up the elimination attempt by nailing Freddy with a forearm to the back as Panty falls onto the apron and rolls back into the ring, safe from elimination.

"Yet again, Adam ruins all of the fun," Brian Zane said.

Adam then walks over to Kyoka as she was on hands and knees.

"What is Adam going to do?" Corey Graves asked.

Adam has this sick smile on his face as he sees Kyoka's long earphone jacks.

"I might know what he is going to do," Brian Zane said.

Adam then grabs the right jack and then he wraps it around Kyoka's neck, hoping to choke out the Class 1-A Hero with her own quirk as the fans cringe at the scene.

"Oh dear god," Brian Zane said in horror.

"Adam is choking out Kyoka with one of her jacks, I'm going to be sick," Corey Graves said.

Eight seconds later, Caulifla runs up and nails Adam with a running forearm to the back of the head, taking Adam down and saving Kyoka from being choked out.

"Caulifla saved Kyoka from Adam, please someone take him out," Brian Zane said.

Caulifla then starts to stomp on Adam's back as the fans cheer for the karma Adam received.

"Caulifla is now stomping away on Adam's head," Brian Zane said.

"That's what you get when you mess with U.A," Corey Graves said.

Ten seconds later, Heather grabs Caulifla from behind and drops her with a side suplex.

"Heather out of nowhere and she drops Caulifla with a side suplex," Brian Zane said.

As Heather gets up, Momo hooks Heather's arms and drops Heather with a tiger bomb to some cheers from the crowd.

"Tiger bomb on Heather and Yaoyorozu is back in the fight," Corey Graves said.

As Momo gets up, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to come out.

"Now let's see who is entrant forty-four," Brian Zane said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Suddenly, "Roar of a Lion" by CFO$ (aka. Rusev's entrance theme) starts to play through the speakers and out comes the next entrant which was…

 **Entrant #44: Zarya (Overwatch)**

"Here is a big threat in the rumble," Brian Zane said.

"From _Overwatch_ , it is the 6'5" Russian bodybuilder and walking tank, Zarya, entering at number forty-four," Corey Graves said.

With her short pink hair, muscular body, wearing her blue armored attire, and carrying a Russian flag, Zarya got a mix reaction from the crowd (the cheers came from the _Overwatch_ fans, while the boos came from people who hate Russia).

"Her pure strength could easily toss people out of the match," Brian Zane said.

After waving the flag a bit, Zarya sets down the flag and runs down the entrance way.

"Forget about Rusev Day, we will be celebrating Zarya Day if she wins," Corey Graves said.

Zarya then enters the ring as all of the other entrants gang up on the 6'5" Russian bodybuilder, hoping to take her out easily.

"Everyone thought of the same idea and are trying to eliminate Zarya early," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, Zarya pushes all of them out of the way and she gets back onto her feet.

"Oh epic fail," Corey Graves said.

Zarya then eyes down Momo and Kyoka, who use the ropes on the bottom side of the ring to get back on their feet.

"I think Zarya might be sending a message to U.A. and Class 1-A," Brian Zane said.

Zarya then runs over to them and then she nails them with a double clothesline, sending Momo and Kyoka over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating them to a pretty negative response from the crowd.

"There goes Momo and Kyoka," Brian Zane said.

"And these fans do not like it one bit," Corey Graves said.

"I think Momo is really disappointed that she didn't do more in this match," Corey Graves said.

 **28th Elimination: Momo Yaoyorozu; Eliminated by: Zarya; Duration-16:26**

 **29th Elimination: Kyoka Jirō; Eliminated by: Zarya; Duration-18:26**

As Momo and Kyoka were starting to leave the ringside area, Rainbow climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner.

"Rainbow looking to take advantage of this situation," Brian Zane said.

Rainbow then jumps off the rope and nails a missile dropkick to Zarya, unfortunately it doesn't take her down.

"Missile dropkick and it looked like it didn't effect Zarya," Corey Graves said.

Rainbow then gets up and runs towards the supposedly dazed Zarya.

"This is a big mistake for Rainbow," Brian Zane said.

But then, Zarya grabs Rainbow by her throat and lifts her up in a gorilla press position.

"And you are right Zane, this isn't looking good for Rainbow," Corey Graves said to Brian Zane.

Zarya then walks over to the left side of the ring and then she sees Momo and Kyoka near it.

"I think Rainbow is about to go for a ride," Brian Zane said.

Zarya then throws Rainbow over the top rope and onto Kyoka and Momo, taking them all down as Rainbow's elimination brought even more boos from the crowd.

"There goes Rainbow and that's elimination number three for Zarya," Corey Graves said.

 **30th Elimination: Rainbow Dash; Eliminated by: Zarya; Duration-20:46**

With three of them down, Katniss waits for Zarya to turn around, hopefully for an attack.

"I think Katniss wants to take out Zarya badly," Brian Zane said.

When Zarya turns around, Katniss tries for a punch but unfortunately for her, Zarya catches her fist just in time.

"Oops, it looks like it was a big mistake for Katniss," Brian Zane said.

As Kyoka, Momo, and Rainbow were back on their feet, Zarya grabs Katniss by her left arm, launches her over the top rope, and crashes onto the three. Taking them all down as Katniss' elimination brought more boos to Zarya.

"There goes Katniss," Corey Graves said.

"And that's elimination number four for Zarya," Brian Zane said.

 **31st Elimination: Katniss Everdeen; Eliminated by: Zarya; Duration-32:58**

With the four women down and with a minute left until the next entrant comes out, Panty strikes Zarya in the back and that did little to the bodybuilder.

"Uh oh, I think Panty just made a huge mistake because of that punch," Corey Graves said.

Zarya turns around with an angry look on her face as Panty starts to back away a bit.

"And I think Panty woke the angry giant," Brian Zane said.

Zarya then grabs Panty by her throat as she looks to see Momo, Kyoka, Katniss, and Rainbow were all getting back on their feet.

"It looks like Panty might be Zarya's fifth victim here," Corey Graves said.

Zarya then launches Panty like a javelin over the top rope and crashes into the four girls, taking them all down as the boos were turning into some cheers for Zarya's elimination streak.

"There it is, elimination number five for Zarya," Brian Zane said.

"And Needles has some serious competition now," Corey Graves said.

 **32nd Elimination: Panty Anarchy; Eliminated by: Zarya; Duration-3:10**

As the five women were starting to leave the ringside area, Zarya nails hard right hands to Al, Alex, Adam, Korra, Heather, Marco, Justin, Caulifla, Twilight, Freddy, and Connie, taking them all down.

"Zarya is striking away on everyone in the ring," Brian Zane said.

"That's the power of Russia here," Corey Graves said.

Zarya then picks up Connie and throws her over the top rope, but luckily she grabs onto the top rope and remains on the apron for safety.

"Zarya tries to eliminate Connie, but Connie lands on the apron," Brian Zane said.

Suddenly, Zarya runs up and nails a hard clothesline onto Connie. The impact causes Connie to flip backwards and lands on her face on the apron.

"Oh dear mother of god," Corey Graves said in shock.

"Connie almost looked like Paul London and Neville with that bump," Brian Zane said.

Connie then slumps onto the floor as the fans just cringe at the hard impact from that elimination.

"Thankfully, Connie is gone and she won't have to suffer like that," Corey Graves said.

 **33rd Elimination: Connie Maheswaran; Eliminated by: Zarya; Duration-9:34**

As EMTs were checking on Connie, Zarya then steps her right foot onto Al's head as she was trying to crush the head of the former high school football player.

"Zarya is looking to crush Al's head," Brian Zane said.

"I think Al's nightmares has come to life," Corey Graves said.

Seven seconds later, Zarya puts her foot off of Al's head and gets Al back onto his feet.

"I think Zarya showed some mercy here," Brian Zane said.

Zarya then lifts Al onto her shoulders and drops him with a ring shaking powerbomb to a good response from the crowd.

"Powerbomb and the ring just felt the impact of it," Corey Graves said.

As Zarya looked on after the work she had done, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to appear soon.

"Now let's find out who entrant forty-five is," Brian Zane said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #45: Deadpool**

Then, "X Gon' Give It To Ya" by DMX starts to play through the speakers and out comes the Merc With A Mouth, Deadpool, to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"And here comes another returning favorite from the last two rumbles," Corey Graves said.

"Entrant forty-five is Deadpool and he looks like he wants to forget about the last two rumbles," Brian Zane said.

Deadpool then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring.

"He manages to make it past the last entrant, but each time gets eliminated unexpectedly," Corey Graves said.

Deadpool then runs up and takes down Adam and Korra with a running jumping double clothesline.

"Double clothesline on Adam and Korra by the Merc With A Mouth," Brian Zane said.

Deadpool gets up and then takes down Alex, Heather, Caulifla, Marco, Justin, Twilight, and Al with right hands.

"Deadpool is firing off with rights to everyone," Corey Graves said.

"He hasn't lost his step," Brian Zane said.

Deadpool then turns around and then he goes face to face with Freddy as the crowd was spilt on who to cheer for.

"Look here, we have the two most disfigured fighters in a face off," Corey Graves said.

"Hey Freddy Krueger, I'm a huge fan of your movies, although that 2010 reboot sucked ass," Deadpool said to Freddy as Freddy looked pissed.

"Did you hear what Deadpool said?" Brian Zane asked Corey Graves.

"Well it is true, the 2010 reboot sucked," Corey Graves said.

A few seconds later, Freddy kicks Deadpool below the belt as Deadpool was on the mat in pain and the fans gave Freddy a mix response.

"Ooh, there goes Deadpool's sacks," Brian Zane said.

"That's for selling out to Disney, you burnt suck up," Freddy said to Deadpool angrily.

"Nice comeback by Freddy," Corey Graves said.

Freddy then gets on top of Adam and starts to punch away on Adam's skull to cheers from the crowd.

"Freddy is punching away on Adam," Brian Zane said.

"Come on Freddy, break Adam's face in," Corey Graves cheered Freddy.

Meanwhile, Deadpool then gets up and he starts to punch away on Zarya with little result.

"Deadpool is punching away on Zarya and I don't think it is working," Brian Zane said.

"Get…down…you…Rusev…wannabe," Deadpool said to Zarya during the punches.

"Yep, it's not working Zane," Corey Graves said to Brian Zane.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as Zarya grabs Deadpool by the throat as the Merc was about to be flattened.

"Oh no, the Merc is about to get flatten by a tank," Brian Zane said.

Zarya then lifts Deadpool into the air and drops him with a chokeslam to a some boos from the crowd.

"Chokeslam and Deadpool is flat on his back," Corey Graves said.

Before Zarya could pick up Deadpool, Caulifla clips Zarya in the left leg, taking her down onto one knee.

"Caulifla clips Zarya's leg, hopefully this will weaken Zarya," Brian Zane said.

Korra then grabs Zarya by her head and drops her with a DDT to a good response from the crowd.

"DDT and Korra manages to take down the buff Zarya," Corey Graves said.

Korra and Caulifla pick up Zarya and try to throw her over the top rope, but Zarya wrapped her arms around the ropes and wasn't going anywhere.

"Korra and Caulifla are trying to eliminate Zarya," Brian Zane said.

"But those big arms of Zarya are proving to be useful here," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts ten seconds as Zarya kicks away Korra and Caulifla as she was safe from elimination.

"Zarya manages to save herself from that elimination attempt," Brian Zane said.

Zarya then kicks Heather in the ribs, lifts her up onto her shoulders, and then she drops Heather with a ring shaking powerbomb as well.

"Another brutal powerbomb by Zarya, this time on Heather," Corey Graves said.

Zarya then turns to her right as she sees Freddy and Adam on their feet, punching away at each other.

"I think Zarya sees her next targets," Brian Zane said.

Zarya then walks over to Adam and Freddy, grabs the back of their heads, and she gives them a double noggin knocker as they were woozy.

"Double noggin knocker onto the Faunus and the Springwood Slasher," Corey Graves said.

Zarya then takes down Adam and Freddy with a double clothesline.

"Down goes Adam and Freddy, thanks to Zarya and that double clothesline," Brian Zane said.

Alex then walks over to Zarya and then Zarya takes down Alex with a brutal boot to the chest.

"Ouch, Zarya just nails Alex with a boot to the chest and Alex's chest almost caved in," Corey Graves said.

As Alex was holding his chest, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to come out and come face to face with Zarya.

"I wonder who will be the unlucky person to face Zarya?" Brian Zane asked.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Holy crap, Zarya just went on an elimination spree and it looks like Needles might have some competition for his record. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 45**

 **Entries left: 35**

 **People still in the ring: 12**

 **Eliminated Competitors: Homer Simpson, Bubbles, Sunset Shimmer, Hekapoo, Stocking Anarchy, Star Butterfly, Peridot, Fink, Peter Griffin, Roadhog, Mai Valentine, Chloe Park, Dipper Pines, Kim Possible, Blue Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, Hunter Huntsman, Professor Venomous, "Super" Dave Osborne, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Riley Freeman, Shelly, Sheldon Cooper, Markipiler, Dan, Hannibal Lecter, Woody Boyd, Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jirō, Rainbow Dash, Katniss Everdeen, Panty Anarchy, and Connie Maheswaran.**

 **People still in the match: Justin, Twilight Sparkle, Adam Taurus, Heather, Marco Diaz, Caulifla, Al Bundy, Alex DeLarge, Korra, Freddy Krueger, Zarya, and Deadpool.**

 **Can Zarya break Needles' record?**

 **Will someone eliminate Adam?**

 **And who is the unlucky entrant to face Zarya next?**

 **You will have to find out in the next chapter.**


	13. Powerhouse Surprise

**Fandom Royal Rumble III**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all different fandoms compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble match for a million dollar prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickelodeon, New Line Cinema, MTV, Funimation, Sony, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 13: Powerhouse Surprise**

* * *

The fans look to the stage and they begin to the count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #46: Duncan (Total Drama)**

After the buzzer went off, out comes the delinquent punk and winner of _Total Drama Action_ , Duncan. Wearing his trademark attire and carrying a can of black spray paint in his hands, Duncan got a very mix reaction from the crowd.

"This guy can cause some trouble here tonight," Brian Zane said.

"Entering at number forty-six is the winner of _Total Drama Action_ , Duncan, and I think this guy is a dark horse to win this match," Corey Graves said.

Duncan then runs down the entrance way and then he enters the ring, just as Alex DeLarge was right behind him.

"Duncan should watch his back because the original troublemaker, Alex DeLarge, is behind him," Brian Zane said.

Duncan then turns around and sprays the paint right into Alex's eyes, Alex falls down the pain as the crowd was in shock over this.

"Duncan just blinded Alex with that spray paint," Corey Graves said.

"I think that paint could have blinded Alex permanently," Brian Zane said.

Duncan then sees Adam Taurus coming and hits him in the head with the can, taking him down to cheers from the crowd.

"Ouch, Duncan just took down Adam with that spray paint can to the skull," Corey Graves said.

Duncan then gets on top of Adam and begins to slug away with fists to Adam's face as the fans were cheering for the punk like crazy.

"Duncan is just firing off on Adam's face," Brian Zane said.

"I think Duncan's time in juvie is helping him in this match," Corey Graves said.

Ten seconds later, Duncan then starts to headbutt Adam as he was not letting up on the Faunus.

"A headbutt and the bull just met his match," Brian Zane said.

"Yeah and his name is Duncan," Corey Graves said.

Twelve seconds into the headbutting, Caulifla grabs Duncan by the head and gets him onto his feet, breaking off his fight with Adam.

"I think Duncan forgot that there was other people in this match," Brian Zane said.

Duncan then nails Caulifla with a roundhouse kick to the face, taking her down to some boos from the crowd.

"Roundhouse kick to Caulifla and that didn't sit too well with the _DBS_ fans," Corey Graves said.

Duncan then starts to nail punches to Heather, Zarya, Freddy Krueger, Marco Diaz, Twilight Sparkle, Al Bundy, Deadpool, Justin, and Korra.

"Duncan is just punching away at his competition," Brian Zane said.

"Duncan is here to show he is no Mr. Nice Guy," Corey Graves said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as Duncan begins to stomp away on Alex's right leg, hoping to weaken the lead Droog after that spray paint attack.

"Duncan is stomping onto the leg of Alex," Brian Zane said.

"That spray can attack still did a number on Alex," Corey Graves said.

Nine seconds later, Duncan picks up Alex and tries to throw him over the ropes, but Alex wraps his arms around the top and middle ropes to avoid elimination.

"Duncan is looking to eliminate Alex here," Brian Zane said.

"Looks like the new generation of troublemaker is hoping to get rid of the O.G," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds as Adam comes from behind and nails Duncan in the back with a fist as Alex was safe for the moment.

"And Adam ruins it with a punch to Duncan," Brian Zane said.

Duncan and Adam were in the middle of the ring and then begin to slug away with fists to each other's faces.

"Adam and Duncan are just brawling in the middle of the ring," Corey Graves said.

"At least Duncan has a moral compass, compared to Adam," Brian Zane said.

Eleven seconds later, Duncan kicks Adam in the ribs as Adam was now bending down.

"Duncan with a kick to Adam," Corey Graves said.

Duncan then wraps his arms around Adam's right leg, lifts Adam upside down, and then he drops him with the Neutralizer to a good response from the crowd.

"The Neutralizer, Duncan must have picked that up from hanging with Cesaro," Brian Zane said.

Duncan then gets on his feet and begins to stomp away on Adam's back as the punk still looked fresh.

"Duncan is just stomping away on the back of Adam," Corey Graves said.

"Adam has been the match the third longest of everyone in the ring and we're hoping this can take him out," Brian Zane said.

While that was happening, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter.

"Alright, let's see who entrant number forty-seven is," Corey Graves said excitedly.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 _ **You think you know me?**_

 **Entrant #47: Dawn (Total Drama)**

"Oh my," Brian Zane said in shock.

With "Metalingus" by Alter Bridge playing through the speakers, out comes the first FRR winner, Dawn. Wearing a black Edge "Rude, Crude, and Tattoo'd" t-shirt, long wrestling tights that were similar to Edge's ring gear from the 2008 Royal Rumble, and black wrestling boots, Dawn got a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"And here she is," Corey Graves said.

"The very first Fandom Royal Rumble winner, Dawn, is here at number forty-seven," Brian Zane said.

"You're right Zane, she won the first ever Fandom Royal Rumble and manage to eliminate five people along the way," Corey Graves said to Brian Zane said.

Dawn then points to the sky as fireworks goes off behind her.

"Last year, Dawn only lasted over fourteen minutes and was nearly massacred by Jasper," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, the fireworks stop as Dawn runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring.

"She's hoping to do better this year," Corey Graves said.

Duncan tries to nail a clothesline on Dawn, but Dawn ducks the move.

"Dawn ducks an incoming clothesline from Duncan," Brian Zane said.

When Dawn bounces off the ropes, she runs up and takes down Duncan with a brutal spear to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Spear, Dawn just speared Duncan almost out of his shoes," Corey Graves said.

Dawn gets up just as Justin was about to take her down.

"Dawn needs to be careful as Justin is about to approach her," Brian Zane said.

Dawn sees this coming as she gets up, runs towards Justin, and takes him down with a spear as well.

"Justin just ate a spear from the first FRR winner," Corey Graves said.

Dawn gets back up and then she picks up Justin as she got Justin back on his feet.

"Dawn has been on fire since entering seconds ago," Brian Zane said.

Dawn then grabs Justin from behind and then she throws him over the top rope and onto the floor as that elimination brought some cheers from the crowd.

"There goes Justin as Dawn scores her first elimination in this rumble," Corey Graves said.

 **34th Elimination: Justin; Eliminated by: Dawn; Duration-52:34**

As Justin leaves the ringside area, Dawn stands over and eyes at Adam, who was starting to get up from Duncan's assault.

"Oh I think who is next on Dawn's hit list," Brian Zane said.

"Do it Dawn, do it," Corey Graves cheered to Dawn.

When Adam got on his feet, Dawn runs up and nails Adam with a brutal spear, taking him down to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Spear and I think Adam just got broken into two," Brian Zane said.

Dawn then gets up, runs up, and then she takes down Caulifla with a spear as well.

"Now Caulifla eats a spear, Dawn is a spear machine," Corey Graves said.

Dawn gets up again, runs towards Freddy, and takes him down with a spear as well.

"Freddy Krueger now gets speared by Dawn, that's five so far," Brian Zane said.

Dawn gets back on her feet, runs towards Korra, and takes her down with a spear too.

"Make that six spears cause Dawn just speared Korra," Corey Graves said.

Dawn gets on her feet again and runs towards Zarya, hoping to take her out with a spear as well.

"I think Dawn is now looking for a spear on Zarya," Brian Zane said.

But then, Zarya nails a boot to Dawn's face as Dawn was stunned for a moment.

"Denied as Dawn met a huge boot courtesy of Zarya," Corey Graves said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as Zarya turns Dawn around and drapes Dawn's left arm around her neck, looking for a back suplex.

"I think Zarya is looking to hit some sort of suplex on Dawn," Brian Zane said.

Zarya then lifts Dawn up and then Dawn flips off of Zarya and lands on her feet, behind Zarya.

"Dawn manages to escape Zarya's big grasp," Corey Graves said.

When Zarya turns around, Dawn nails a superkick to Zarya's left knee as Zarya was down onto one knee.

"Dawn with a superkick onto Zarya and she manages to take her onto one knee," Brian Zane said.

Dawn then runs to the ropes, bounces off of them, then she runs up and takes down Zarya with a spear as the fans couldn't believe it.

"OH MY GOD," Corey Graves screamed in shock.

"Dawn just took down Zarya with a freaking spear," Brian Zane said.

Dawn then gets up as she sees Heather and Marco slugging away on each other.

"I think Dawn is looking to take out two people with one stone," Corey Graves said.

Dawn then runs up and takes down Heather and Marco with a double spear as the fans chant "this is awesome" for the move.

"Double spear and Dawn has taken down Marco and Heather," Brian Zane said.

Dawn then grabs Heather by her head and starts to bounce it off the mat over and over again like a basketball.

"Dawn is dribbling Heather's head on the canvas," Corey Graves said.

"Dawn is way more determined to win the rumble for the second time," Brian Zane said.

Fifteen seconds later, Deadpool grabs Dawn by her hair and stands her up on her feet, breaking up her assault on Heather.

"And Deadpool has stopped the momentum that Dawn was building up," Corey Graves said.

Dawn then kicks Deadpool in the ribs, gets him in a front headlock, and drops him with the Edgecution to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Dawn hits the Edgecution on Deadpool, the Merc With a Mouth is down," Brian Zane said.

Dawn then gets up on her feet, still pumped from her all out assault.

"Who's the best Philly?" Dawn asked the fans as the fans chant "Dawn" for that.

"At the moment it is looks like Dawn is the top dog," Corey Graves said.

"But she still has to deal with thirty-three more entrants to come out," Brian Zane said.

As Dawn was still on her feet, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to enter.

"Speaking of which, here comes another one out right now," Corey Graves said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Suddenly, a blast of flames goes off near the stage as "Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven starts to play with Dawn looking confused by this and the fans were cheering like crazy.

"Oh no," Brian Zane said in horror.

"Dawn is gonna die tonight," Corey Graves said.

Then, this ice cream truck drives from the side of the stage and up the entrance way as the next entrant was definitely…

 **Entrant #48: Needles Kane (Twisted Metal)**

"Here he is, Needles Kane, entering at the same number last year at number forty-eight," Brian Zane said.

"If you remember Zane, Needles broke the record for most eliminations in a single rumble match with thirteen last year," Corey Graves said to Brian Zane.

"And I think Needles is looking to break Kane's record for combined eliminations," Brian Zane said.

Once the truck stops at the end of the entrance way, Needles exits the truck was walks up to the ringside area.

"Dawn should be lucky, last year she didn't have to face him. But this year she does," Corey Graves said.

Needles raises his hands up and then slams them down as flames shoots from the corners, scaring Dawn a bit.

"That's hellfire and brimstone right there," Brian Zane said.

Needles then walks up the steps and enters the ring as the flames disappear from the corner.

"If I was Dawn, I would leave right now," Corey Graves said.

Dawn then runs up and tries to nail a strike to Needles, unfortunately Needles ends up grabbing Dawn by her throat.

"Uh oh, big mistake on the part of Dawn," Brian Zane said.

Needles then lifts Dawn up into the air and drops her with a chokeslam to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Chokeslam and Dawn just got flatlined there," Corey Graves said.

Needles then walks over to the top side of the ring, where Alex manages to get back up onto his feet.

"And things get worse because Alex doesn't know Needles is in the ring," Brian Zane said.

Needles then grabs Alex by his neck and then he looks down at the razor wire table that Alex set up earlier.

"Needles has Alex and he is thinking of sick thoughts with that table at ringside," Corey Graves said.

Needles then lifts Alex in the air and chokeslams him over the top rope and Alex goes through the razor wire table, breaking it as the fans went apesh*t for that elimination.

"OH MY GOD," Corey Graves screamed in horror.

"Needles eliminates Alex permanently with that chokeslam through the razor wire table," Brian Zane said.

 **35th Elimination: Alex DeLarge; Eliminated by: Needles Kane; Duration-20:44**

As EMTs were checking on Alex after the bump, Needles ends up taking down Duncan and Adam with boots to the face.

"Needles with some hard boots to the faces of Adam and Duncan," Corey Graves said.

Needles then grabs Caulifla by the neck, lifts her up into the air, and drops her with a brutal chokeslam.

"Caulifla gets hit with a chokeslam and Needles is picking up where he left off last year," Brian Zane said.

Needles then grabs Korra and Freddy by their throats as this was going to be bad.

"Oh no, this might be the end of Korra and Freddy Krueger," Corey Graves said.

Needles then lifts both of them up and drops them with a double chokeslam to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Double chokeslam and down goes the Avatar and the Springwood Slasher," Brian Zane said.

There was 58 seconds left until the next entrant comes out as Needles sees Dawn on her feet, still woozy from that chokeslam.

"I think Dawn doesn't know she is in Philly anymore," Corey Graves said.

Needles then scoops up Dawn as he carries Dawn on his right shoulder.

"Needles has scooped Dawn up," Brian Zane said.

Needles then puts Dawn upside down as he wraps his arms around Dawn, looking for the Tombstone piledriver.

"I think Dawn's time in the ring is about to end in a matter of seconds," Corey Graves said.

Then, Needles gets Dawn with the Tombstone piledriver as this brought out some boos from the crowd.

"Tombstone piledriver and Dawn just got put six feet under after that," Corey Graves said.

Heather then nails Needles in the back with a forearm as this did nothing but piss Needles off.

"Heather nailing Needles with a forearm and it just made Needles angry," Brian Zane said.

Needles then gets back on his feet as he approaches Heather with Heather starting to back up a bit.

"I think Heather regretted doing that," Corey Graves said.

Needles then pushes Heather as Heather hits back first into the bottom left corner.

"And it looks like Heather is going to pay," Brian Zane said.

Then, Needles begins to nail a series of corner clotheslines onto Heather.

"Needles is going at it with corner clotheslines on Heather," Corey Graves said.

"That is one crazy powerful clown," Brian Zane said.

After seven clotheslines, Marco and Twilight grab Needles from behind and get Needles with a double dragon suplex, taking him down to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"Oh my god, double dragon suplex and Marco and Twilight took down Needles," Corey Graves said.

Marco and Twilight then pick up Needles and try to throw him out of the match, but Needles manage to wrap his arms around the top and middle ropes.

"Marco and Twilight see an opportunity here," Brian Zane said.

"It would be an upset if Needles is eliminated here," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts eight seconds as Needles manages to kick away Marco and Twilight with all of his strength as he was safe from elimination.

"And lucky for you, Needles is safe from that elimination," Brian Zane said to Corey Graves.

With Needles still up, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to come out.

"Well let's see who entrant forty-nine is," Corey Graves said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Suddenly, "The Next Big Thing" by Jim Johnston (aka. Brock Lesnar's theme) starts to play and out comes Paul Heyman as the fans shower him with cheers because of his history with ECW.

"Well here comes the pain," Brian Zane said doing his best Tazz impersonation.

"And here comes the advocate for the beast, Paul Heyman," Corey Graves said.

Then, the next entrant comes out next as the fans cheer loudly for the entrant which was…

 **Entrant #49: Bismuth (Steven Universe)**

"I think Paul has found the fandom version of Brock Lesnar or close to it," Brian Zane said.

"Entrant forty-nine is Bismuth from _Steven Universe_ , she is the weapons maker of The Crystal Gems," Corey Graves said.

Decked in her blacksmith style outfit, Bismuth was pumping herself up as she was preparing to fight.

"With her in the ring, the amount of mass that is in it will be high," Brian Zane said.

Once Paul goes to the backstage area, Bismuth begins to walk down the entrance way as the other fighters look to see the weapons maker of The Crystal Gems about to enter the match.

"I think the competition in the ring have met their match," Corey Graves said.

Ten seconds later, Bismuth makes it to the ringside area and then she hops onto the ring apron, setting off some pyro on the corners as the entrants were scared a bit.

"There is a statement if I ever saw one," Brian Zane said.

Bismuth then enters the ring and gets face to face with Heather as Heather looked pissed.

"We found Bismuth's first challenger," Corey Graves said.

"Get out of here you second rate Crystal Gem," Heather said to Bismuth as Bismuth looked angry.

"I wouldn't bad mouth Bismuth if I was Heather," Brian Zane said.

"Eat sh*t upper crust," Bismuth said and then she grabs onto the back of Heather's head as Heather looked scared.

"Heather can say goodbye to her chances of winning the rumble," Corey Graves said.

Bismuth then launches Heather over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"And there goes Heather, first victim of Bismuth," Brian Zane said.

 **36th Elimination: Heather; Eliminated by: Bismuth; Duration-48:49**

As Heather leaves the ringside area, Bismuth takes down Adam, Zarya, and Deadpool with a series of clotheslines.

"Bismuth just decks Adam, Zarya, and Deadpool with clotheslines," Corey Graves said.

Bismuth then grabs Al and drops him with a belly to belly suplex.

"Belly to belly suplex on Al, that's suplex number one for Bismuth," Brian Zane said.

Bismuth gets up, wraps her arms around Dawn's waist from behind, and then she gets Dawn with a release German suplex as the fans cringe seeing Dawn almost land on her head.

"German suplex on Dawn by Bismuth, that's suplex number two," Corey Graves said.

With 59 seconds left until the next entrant comes out as Bismuth gets up and goes face to face with Needles, as the fans were on their feet for this.

"Look at this face off," Brian Zane said.

"Two of the most powerful fighters are in a middle of this rumble face off," Corey Graves said.

Seven seconds later, Twilight tries to nail a clothesline on Bismuth, but Bismuth ends up getting Twilight in a fireman's carry.

"Uh oh, Twilight made the mistake of trying to attack Bismuth," Brian Zane said.

Two seconds later, Marco tries to strike Needles but Needles ends up grabbing Marco by his neck.

"Marco tried something similar to Needles, but it looks like trouble for Marco," Corey Graves said.

Three seconds later, Needles drops Marco with a chokeslam while Bismuth gets Twilight with an F-5 at the same time as the fans cheer for the double move.

"Chokeslam on Marco by Needles and an F-5 on Twilight by Bismuth," Brian Zane said.

"That is proof these two could be dangerous in a rumble," Corey Graves said.

Bismuth picks up Twilight and Needles picks up Marco, then they both get them in a gorilla press position.

"Look at this, I think we could see twin eliminations by Needles and Bismuth here," Brian Zane said.

They walk over to the ropes and then Bismuth tosses Twilight over the top rope, while Needles throws Marco over the top rope as they hit the floor to a very mix reaction from the crowd.

"There goes Marco and Twilight and with that, it marks Needles' fifteen combined elimination, the highest in this rumble," Corey Graves said.

 **37th Elimination: Twilight Sparkle; Eliminated by: Bismuth; Duration-55:27**

 **38th Elimination: Marco Diaz; Eliminated by: Needles Kane; Duration-41:28**

As Twilight and Marco leave the ringside area, Needles and Bismuth start to slug away at each other with fists as the fans were split on who to cheer for.

"Look at this big battle here," Brian Zane said.

"These two could easily destroy a block of Philly with their power," Corey Graves said

Eleven seconds later, Bismuth gets Needles on her shoulders and gets him with an F-5 to a good reaction from the crowd.

"F-5 and Bismuth just took down Needles," Brian Zane said.

Bismuth then gets on her feet, runs towards Adam, and decks him with a brutal clothesline as the fans cheer for that brutal clothesline on Adam.

"Bismuth with a clothesline and Adam just flipped like Enzo when he try to face Brock at the 2017 Royal Rumble," Corey Graves said.

Bismuth look to the entrance stage as the rumble clock was ticking down, which means another entrant was about to come out.

"I think Bismuth might have a new challenger because entrant number fifty is about to come out," Brian Zane said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #50: Shego (Kim Possible)**

After the buzzer went off, out of the stage comes the sidekick of Dr. Drakken, Shego.

"Kim might not be in the rumble anymore, but this woman is here to win," Brian Zane said.

"The sidekick of Dr. Drakken, Shego, is here at number fifty," Corey Graves said.

Wearing her trademark green and black bodysuit, Shego got a deafening ovation from the crowd for being part of one of Disney Channel's longest running series.

"This might be her first rumble, but Shego can pack a punch," Brian Zane said.

"Yeah Shego has a lot of combat experience, so this will help her in this kind of match," Corey Graves said.

Shego then runs down the entrance way and then she hops onto the ring apron.

"I think Shego is looking to make a huge impact here," Brian Zane said.

Shego then hops onto the top rope and then she jumps off and gets Bismuth with her version of the Phenomenal forearm, but that had no effect on Bismuth.

"Phenomenal forearm, but unfortunately it didn't take down Bismuth," Corey Graves said.

Shego's right hand begins to glow green and then she starts to hit Bismuth in the ribs with a series of right hands.

"Shego is just hitting away on the ribs of Bismuth," Brian Zane said.

"And with her hand glowing, the power is off the charts," Corey Graves said.

After seven hits, Shego hits Bismuth with a brutal uppercut as this takes Bismuth down to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"An uppercut and Shego manages to take down Bismuth," Brian Zane said.

Needles gets back on his feet and then Shego starts to hit Needles in the face with a series of glowing right hands as well.

"Now Shego is nailing Needles with fists," Corey Graves said.

"But this time, she is going at Needles' face," Brian Zane said.

After ten strikes, Shego nails a headbutt to Needles as this takes Needles down to a decent ovation from the crowd.

"Shego manages to take down Needles with a head pounding headbutt," Corey Graves said.

Shego then sees Adam on his feet as the two villains were face to face with each other.

"This is what I don't want to see, Shego and Adam together," Brian Zane said.

"So your the bull that likes to cut off arms, nice," Shego said to Adam.

Shego then extends her left hand out to Adam wanting to shake it.

"Oh dear god, if these two team up, then everyone is going to pay," Corey Graves said.

A few seconds later, Adam shakes Shego's hand as the fans boo like crazy for this little alliance.

"Oh dear god no, Adam and Shego are teaming up," Brian Zane said in horror.

"I pray for every soul in this ring," Corey Graves said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as Adam turns around and then Shego grabs a hold of Adam from behind as the fans' boos turn into cheers.

"Look at this, even Shego knows that Adam is a douchebag," Brian Zane said.

Shego then gets Adam with a release German suplex as the fans went batsh*t for Shego dropping Adam.

"German suplex and it seems Shego got back onto the fans' good graces," Corey Graves said.

Shego then picks up Adam and tries to throw him over the ropes, but Adam wraps his arms around the top and middle ropes to avoid the elimination.

"Shego is looking to take out Adam here," Brian Zane said.

"I hope to god that this is the end of Adam," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds as Adam kicks Shego in her left knee as this breaks off the elimination attempt and Adam was safe yet again.

"Adam with a kick to Shego's knee and he is safe yet again," Brian Zane said.

"Damn it," Corey Graves said angrily.

Adam then grabs a hold of Shego and then he gives her a overhead belly to belly suplex into the bottom left corner as the fans cringe seeing Shego nearly land on her head in the corner.

"Oh dear god, Adam with a belly to belly suplex and Shego nearly got her neck broken from the landing," Brian Zane said.

Adam then picks up Shego and tries to throw her out of the match, but Shego manages to wrap her body around the ropes for safety.

"Adam is now looking to eliminate Shego here," Corey Graves said.

"If Shego is eliminated by Adam, we will have a full scale riot," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts eleven seconds as Shego lands on the apron and rolls back into the ring, safe from elimination.

"And lucky for Shego, she manages to slide back into the ring, safe from elimination," Corey Graves said.

Adam then starts to nail these stiff uppercuts to Duncan, Deadpool, Al, Dawn, Caulifla, Korra, Zarya, Freddy, Needles, and Bismuth, stunning them all.

"Adam is decking everyone with uppercuts," Brian Zane said.

"I'm afraid Adam just got his second wind," Corey Graves said.

"I'm the best," Adam said to the distain from the crowd.

"You suck you douche Faunus," Corey Graves said to Adam.

As Adam was proud of his work, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to appear soon.

"Well another person is about to soon enter and hopefully they can take out Adam," Brian Zane said.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **I told you this chapter would be full of powerhouses, we have the first ever winner Dawn, the Terminator record holder Needles Kane, as well as Duncan, Bismuth, and Shego, in an awesome chapter. Not to mention that this chapter is uploaded on the four year anniversary of me joining this site, which is awesome. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 50**

 **Entries left: 30**

 **People still in the ring: 12**

 **Eliminated Competitors: Homer Simpson, Bubbles, Sunset Shimmer, Hekapoo, Stocking Anarchy, Star Butterfly, Peridot, Fink, Peter Griffin, Roadhog, Mai Valentine, Chloe Park, Dipper Pines, Kim Possible, Blue Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, Hunter Huntsman, Professor Venomous, "Super" Dave Osborne, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Riley Freeman, Shelly, Sheldon Cooper, Markipiler, Dan, Hannibal Lecter, Woody Boyd, Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jirō, Rainbow Dash, Katniss Everdeen, Panty Anarchy, Connie Maheswaran, Justin, Alex DeLarge, Heather, Twilight Sparkle, and Marco Diaz.**

 **People still in the match: Adam Taurus, Caulifla, Al Bundy, Korra, Freddy Krueger, Zarya, Deadpool, Duncan, Dawn, Needles Kane, Bismuth, and Shego.**

 **Will Needles break his own record?**

 **Will a rookie break someone's current record?**

 **And can someone finally eliminate that douche, Adam Taurus?**

 **You will have to find out in the next chapter.**


	14. Louds a Coming

**Fandom Royal Rumble III**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all different fandoms compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble match for a million dollar prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickelodeon, New Line Cinema, MTV, Funimation, Sony, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 14: Louds a Coming**

* * *

The fans look to the stage as they start to count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Suddenly, "You're Gonna Pay" by Jim Johnston (aka Undertaker's theme from 2002-2003) starts to play as the fans cheer like freaking crazy seeing the next entrant on a motorcycle and it was…

 **Entrant #51: Yang Xiao Long (RWBY)**

"OH MY GOD, IT'S YANG XIAO LONG," Corey Graves screamed in shock.

"Yang is freaking here," Brian Zane said excitedly.

Wearing her current attire and armed with her yellow robotic arm, Adam Taurus looked on in horror to see Yang here.

"Yang is entrant fifty-one and Adam's worst nightmare is here," Corey Graves said.

"The history between them is infamous," Brian Zane said.

Yang then drives down the entrance way and then she drives around the ringside area, soon she stops near the bottom left corner.

"Your right Zane, Adam was responsible for Yang's arm being cut up and her suffering PTSD because of that Faunus," Corey Graves said to Brian Zane.

"And we are going to have a fight that fans really wanted here," Brian Zane said.

Yang then hops off her motorcycle and enters the ring, she then runs up and starts to nail Adam with a series of fists using her robotic arm.

"Here we go," Corey Graves said.

"Yang is not holding back," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Yang nails an uppercut to Adam, taking him down to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Uppercut and Yang takes down that unlikeable bull," Corey Graves said.

As Yang was about to go at Adam some more, Dawn then holds Yang back for the moment.

"What the hell?" Brian Zane asked in shock.

"Dawn is so freaking stupid to have Yang stop attacking Adam," Corey Graves said.

Then, Dawn, Bismuth, Needles Kane, Caulifla, Shego, Zarya, Deadpool, Al Bundy, Korra, Duncan, and Freddy Krueger begin to circle around Adam as this was going to be bad.

"Oh I think you are wrong here Graves," Brian Zane said to Corey Graves.

"This group of people here are like a pack of wolves and Adam is going to be the unfortunate victim," Corey Graves said.

Then, the group begin to stomp and pound away on Adam with the fans cheering like crazy for this beatdown.

"Look at this beatdown on Adam," Brian Zane said.

"Come on everyone, make Adam suffer," Corey Graves cheered to the fighters.

While that was happening, Yang searches through Alex's DeLarge cart of Ultraviolence and pulls out a sledgehammer to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Yang has an equalizer," Brian Zane said.

"A sledgehammer plus a robotic arm equals some intense pain," Corey Graves said.

Thirteen seconds later, Zarya, Bismuth, and Needles grab Adam by his arms and legs, lifts him up into the air, and slams him back first hard onto the mat with the fans going f***ing crazy for this.

"Adam just got dropped like a freaking comet," Brian Zane said.

"That move was more impactful than Spirit Squad's move," Corey Graves said.

Yang then gets behind the downed Adam as she was ready to swing for the fences and take out that douche Faunus.

"I think we about to see karma," Brian Zane said.

"And it is towards Adam," Corey Graves said.

Adam was now on his knees and there was 55 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Yang swings with full force and smashes the sledgehammer onto Adam's back, breaking the weapon and taking down Adam to a "you deserve it" chant from the crowd.

"OH MY GOD," Corey Graves screamed in shock.

"I think Adam might be paralyzed from that hit," Brian Zane said.

Yang drops the weapon and picks up Adam back onto his feet as Yang had this angry look in her eyes.

"We might see goodbye to Adam," Corey Graves said.

Yang then throws Adam over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a bats**t insane ovation from the crowd.

"And goodbye Adam," Brian Zane said.

"Halle-freaking-lujah," Corey Graves said in excitement.

 **39th Elimination: Adam Taurus; Eliminated by: Yang Xiao Long; Duration-57:15**

As Adam was being tend to by EMTs, the people in the ring were celebrating in the ring over getting rid of that disgusting human being.

"Adam's nearly hour long torture is over and we can go back to normal," Corey Graves said.

Yang then suddenly sees her opportunity as she rushes over and nails a forearm to the back of Zarya, using her robotic arm.

"Yang with a robotic forearm right to Zarya," Brian Zane said.

The impact causes Zarya to fall over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans were in shock over this sudden elimination.

"Oh my god, Zarya is gone," Corey Graves said in shock.

"I can't believe it," Brian Zane said in shock.

 **40th Elimination: Zarya; Eliminated by: Yang Xiao Long; Duration-15:24**

As Zarya was leaving the ringside area, Yang walks around the ring with her robotic arm shaking, an effect to her PTSD.

"Look at Yang's arm," Corey Graves said pointing at Yang.

"That's the effects of PTSD here," Brian Zane said.

When Dawn comes behind Yang, Yang nails Dawn with a robotic fist to her face which causes her to fall down and roll under the ropes to the ringside floor.

"Ouch, Dawn ate a robotic fist and her teeth might have been crushed," Corey Graves said.

"Luckily Dawn is still in the match," Brian Zane said.

Yang then nails her robotic arm shot to Bismuth, Needles, Shego, Caulifla, Duncan, Deadpool, Al, Korra, and Freddy as Yang wanted to win after everything she went through.

"Yang is putting that arm to good use," Corey Graves said.

"That's one arm you don't want to want to get hit by," Brian Zane said.

Yang then picks up Freddy and lifts him up onto her shoulders, looking for a powerbomb.

"I think Yang is about to take Freddy to hell," Corey Graves said.

Yang then lifts Freddy into the air and drops him with the Last Ride powerbomb to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Last Ride and Freddy just got dropped back to hell by that force," Brian Zane said.

As Yang looked determined, she sees the rumble clock ticking down as another entrant was about to appear.

"Hope Yang can keep up because our next entrant is coming soon," Corey Graves said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

After the buzzer goes off, "Making a Difference" by CFO$ (aka Andrade "Cien" Almas' theme song) starts to play and out of the stage comes the next entrant which was…

 **Entrant #52: Lynn Loud Jr. (The Loud House)**

"Here is someone that came to win," Brian Zane said.

"Entrant fifty-two is Lynn Loud Jr. from _The Loud House_ and it seems the fans have opinions about her," Corey Graves said.

Wearing a white tank top, white fedora, red long tights, and red wrestling boots, Lynn Loud Jr. got a mix reaction from the crowd (mostly it consist of loud boos because of her actions from "No Such Luck").

"I say that they watch No Such Luck and immediately hate her because of it," Brian Zane said.

"On a different subject, Lynn spent the week training with Almas and Zelina Vega on this match, so she is ready," Corey Graves said.

Lynn then takes off her hat and rushes down the entrance way.

"I hope her sporting experience will help her here," Brian Zane said.

Lynn then slides into the ring and then she starts to nail a series of punches to Yang's ribs.

"Here we go with Lynn punching Yang in the ribs," Corey Graves said.

After four punches, Lynn nails a spinning back elbow to Yang's ribs, which stunned Yang a bit.

"Back elbow, there is were her training kicks in," Brian Zane said.

Lynn then grabs Yang by her hair and looks to launch her out of the match.

"We could be seeing an early exit of Yang here," Corey Graves said.

But then, Yang reverses it and Lynn manages to catch herself using the top and middle ropes like Almas.

"Holy crap, Lynn almost got eliminated but she manages to catch herself using the ropes," Brian Zane said.

"We can see she picked that up from Almas," Corey Graves said.

Lynn let's go of the ropes and then she nails a kick to Yang's left knee.

"Ooh Lynn just kicked Yang in the knee, showing her smarts in the ring," Brian Zane said.

Lynn then hooks Yang's arms and then she drops her with a hammerlock DDT to some boos from the crowd.

"Hammerlock DDT, Lynn is showing that she is a threat in the match," Corey Graves said.

Lynn then gets back up and then she nails Bismuth, Needles, Deadpool, Al, Duncan, Korra, Shego, Freddy, and Caulifla with fists to their bodies.

"Lynn is punching to everyone she sees," Brian Zane said.

"She is one tough jock," Corey Graves said.

Lynn then drags Yang to the bottom left corner and sits her down in the corner.

"Oh I know what move she is going to do next," Brian Zane said.

Lynn then runs to the other side of the ring, then she runs up and nails double knees to Yang's face to even louder boos from the crowd.

"Double knees to Yang, that proves her training with Almas paid off," Corey Graves said.

Lynn then picks up Yang and tries to throw her out of the match, but Yang had a strong hold of the middle and bottom ropes, trying to stay alive in the rumble.

"I think Yang's awesome run is about to be cut short," Brian Zane said.

"It would suck for Yang's hard work to come to an end," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds and there was 58 seconds left until the next entrant comes out as Bismuth grabs Lynn from behind and gives her a release German suplex as Yang gets back into the ring.

"Bismuth just saved Yang as she nails Lynn with a brutal German suplex," Brian Zane said.

Then, Bismuth grabs Yang and then she gets her with a belly to belly suplex.

"Belly to belly suplex and Suplex City has not stopped," Corey Graves said.

Bismuth then walks over and gets Lynn back on her feet.

"Oh I think Lynn's punishment is not over yet," Brian Zane said.

Bismuth then gets Lynn in a fireman's carry and then she drops Lynn with an F-5 to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"F-5 is coming," Brian Zane said.

"An F-5 to the jock of The Louds," Corey Graves said.

Bismuth picks up Lynn and looks to throw her out of the ring, but then Lynn slips off of Bismuth and slides under the ropes and onto the ringside floor.

"Look, Lynn is using her in-ring skills and slides under the ropes," Corey Graves said.

"She is still in the match though," Brian Zane said.

Meanwhile, Korra was nailing Needles with punches and kicks hoping to take him down, but it wasn't working.

"Korra is striking away on Needles," Corey Graves said.

"I don't think the Avatar knows who she is facing," Brian Zane said.

Nine seconds later, Korra bounces off the ropes and was looking to take out Needles with a running move.

"Korra bounces off the ropes," Corey Graves said.

But then, Needles nails a brutal boot to Korra's face, taking her down to some boos from the crowd.

"And her momentum just crashed thanks to that boot by Needles," Brian Zane said.

Needles then picks up Korra and tries to eliminate her, with zero luck.

"I think Korra is about to meet her maker," Corey Graves said.

"This could be Needles' sixteenth combined elimination here," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt only last five seconds as Lynn sneaks back into the ring and low blows Needles as Korra was safe and the fans were booing the hell out of Lynn.

"And it doesn't work as Needles just got low blowed by sneaky Lynn," Corey Graves said.

"These fans sure didn't like it," Brian Zane said.

As Lynn was celebrating what she did, Dawn sneaks back into the ring, runs up, and spears Lynn out of nowhere to the deafening cheers from the crowd.

"Dawn with a spear on Lynn," Corey Graves said.

"I forgot she was still in the match," Brian Zane said.

As Dawn was beating the crap out of Lynn, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter.

"Dawn is beating Lynn to a pulp just as we have entrant fifty-three about to enter the match," Corey Graves said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #53: Kevin (Ed, Edd, N' Eddy)**

As the buzzer went off, out comes the unlikeable bully, Kevin, riding on his bike.

With his red backwards cap, green shirt, black shorts, and red sneakers, Kevin got pounded with "dork" chants from the fans as he rode his bike down the entrance way.

"Well the jackasses keep on coming," Brian Zane said.

"From _Ed, Edd, N' Eddy_ , here is Kevin entering at number fifty-three," Corey Graves said.

"The only dork that I don't want to win is him," Brian Zane said.

"Same here Zane," Corey Graves said to Brian Zane.

Kevin made it to the ringside area and then he hops off his bike.

"Let's hope he doesn't injure anyone like what Adam did," Brian Zane said.

Kevin then enters the ring and he takes down Dawn with complete shot to a hateful response from the crowd.

"Down goes the first FRR winner and Kevin doesn't give a crap about it," Corey Graves said.

Kevin gets up and then he nails punches to Al, Needles, Shego, Lynn, Yang, Bismuth, Deadpool, Duncan, Freddy, Korra, and Caulifla.

"Kevin is going at everyone here," Brian Zane said.

"He wants to make sure a jackass wins this thing," Corey Graves said.

Kevin raised his arms into the air as the fans continue to chant "dork" towards him.

"You are a dork," Brian Zane said to Kevin.

"Go back to Peach Creek dork," Corey Graves said to Kevin.

With the fans angering him, Kevin flips them off as they continue to boo the hell out of him.

"Well I think the fans agree with us Graves," Brian Zane said to Corey Graves.

"Yeah," Corey Graves said.

Kevin then gets on top of Dawn and begins to hammer her with fists right to her skull.

"Kevin is going back to Dawn," Brian Zane said.

"He wants to show her that her time in the spotlight is over," Corey Graves said.

After about ten shots, Kevin picks up Dawn and tries to throw her out of the match, but Dawn wraps her arms around the ropes to prevent it.

"Kevin is trying to eliminate Dawn here," Brian Zane said.

"It would be shock if she gets eliminated here," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds and there was 55 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Yang grabs Kevin from behind and gets him with a zig zag, saving Dawn from elimination.

"Zig zag and Yang manages to save Dawn from elimination," Brian Zane said.

Yang then stomps onto Kevin's ribs as she still some rage to unleash on.

"Yang is now just stomping away on Kevin," Corey Graves said.

"I guess eliminating Adam didn't satisfy her," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Kevin nails a kick to Yang's right leg as this takes Yang onto one leg.

"Kevin with a cheap trick by kicking Yang in her leg, holding off on that attack," Corey Graves said.

In the bottom right corner, Deadpool had gotten Korra in the corner and begins to nail a series of elbows to Korra's ribs.

"Deadpool with elbows to the ribs of Korra," Brian Zane said.

"The Merc With a Mouth is looking to get back in this fight," Corey Graves said.

After twelve elbows, Deadpool lifts Korra up onto the top rope and then Deadpool climbs up to the top rope as well, looking for some big move.

"Oh Deadpool is taking a big risk by having himself and Korra on the top rope," Brian Zane said.

But before he can do that, Korra pushes Deadpool off the top rope and lands feet first in the ring.

"Korra saw it and she pushes Deadpool back into the ring," Corey Graves said.

Korra then jumps off the top rope and takes down Deadpool with a hard hitting top rope clothesline to a decent reaction from the crowd.

"Top rope clothesline and the Avatar just took down the Merc With a Mouth," Brian Zane said.

When Korra gets up, Caulifla grabs Korra from behind and gets her with the skull crushing finale.

"Skull crushing finale, Caulifla picked up some stuff from A-lister, The Miz," Corey Graves said.

As Caulifla gets back on her feet, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the match.

"Caulifla needs to pay attention because entrant fifty-four is on their way," Brian Zane said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #54: Julian (Trailer Park Boys)**

After the buzzer went off, out comes the second of three members of the Canadian trio, Julian.

With his black hair, black goatee, and wearing an all black attire (which was a t-shirt, jeans, and boots), Julian got a mild response from the crowd (with most cheers coming from the Canadian fans).

"Canada is here again," Brian Zane said.

"Entrant fifty-four is Julian, the second member of _The Trailer Park Boys_ to enter," Corey Graves said.

Julian then runs down the entrance way and then he enters the ring.

"Hopefully Julian will do much better than Bubbles," Brian Zane said.

Julian then nails punches to Dawn, Deadpool, Needles, Kevin, Lynn, Yang, Bismuth, Duncan, Al, Korra, Freddy, and Caulifla.

"Julian like everyone else is going after everyone," Corey Graves said.

"From what I hear, he's levelheaded and is using his smarts here," Brian Zane said.

Julian then nails Caulifla with a headbutt, taking down the Saiyan punk.

"Oh god what a headbutt, I can hear it from here," Corey Graves said in shock.

Julian then picks Caulifla up and takes her down again, this time with a hip toss.

"Hip toss and Caulifla's brain might be jumbled here," Brian Zane said.

Julian then gets on top of Caulifla and begins to wail her with punches to the face as the fans start to boo Julian a bit.

"Julian is now walloping on Caulifla," Corey Graves said.

"Those punches look stiff as hell," Brian Zane said.

Twelve seconds later, Shego nails Julian with a superkick to the back of the head, taking him down as the fans cringe hearing the kick.

"Shego just blasted Julian with a superkick and I think he is knocked out," Corey Graves said.

Shego then picks up Julian and tries to throw him over the ropes, but Julian wraps his arms around the ropes to avoid the elimination.

"Shego might be sent Julian packing here," Brian Zane said.

"If he goes, he would be in there shorter than Bubbles," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts eleven seconds and there was 59 seconds left until the next entrant comes out as Kevin nails Shego with a punch to the right kidney as Julian falls back onto the mat and was safe from elimination.

"Kevin with a punch to Shego's kidney and Julian is safe," Brian Zane said.

"Even though it is a bad way to do it," Corey Graves said.

Kevin then grabs Shego by her left arm and takes her down onto the mat with authority.

"Kevin brings Shego down with a Ronda Rousey like takedown," Brian Zane said.

Kevin then starts to punch Shego in the left elbow repeatedly as the fans boo for this attack.

"Kevin is now attacking Shego on her elbow," Corey Graves said.

"And let me tell it is not pretty," Brian Zane said.

"Does it hurt dork?" Kevin asked Shego as he continues to punch Shego in the elbow.

"I think it does hurt Kevin," Corey Graves said to Kevin.

After ten punches, Kevin then switches it up and starts to nail Shego in the ribs with knees as the fans start to chant "dork" towards Kevin.

"Kevin is now using his knees onto Shego's ribs," Brian Zane said.

"He is looking to inflict major damage onto one of the most powerful fighters in the match," Corey Graves said.

After eleven knees, Kevin gets up and then he tackles Yang into the right side of the ring.

"Kevin tackles Yang and Yang is in danger being near the ropes," Brian Zane said.

Kevin then tries to throw Yang over the ropes, but Yang wraps her legs around the middle and bottom ropes to avoid the elimination.

"Kevin is trying to eliminate Yang from the rumble," Corey Graves said.

"It won't be pretty if Yang gets eliminated here," Brian Zane said.

"Yeah you heard how much the fans hated Adam after he cut off Yang's arm," Corey Graves said to Brian Zane.

Kevin didn't realize was that elimination attempt lasted long enough for the countdown clock to appear, which means another person was about to come out.

"I think Kevin should watch out because entrant fifty-five is coming soon," Brian Zane said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Then, "Man In The Box" by Alice in Chains (aka. Tommy Dreamer's entrance theme) starts to play as the fans cheer wildly thinking The Innovator Of Violence was going to enter.

"Oh yeah, this rumble has gotten extreme again," Corey Graves said in excitement.

"I wonder who it is?" Brian Zane asked.

Then they hear the honking of a car coming from the stage and the next entrant comes driving from the side of the stage in a pink toy Jeep and it was…

 **Entrant #55: Lana Loud (The Loud House)**

"This is a shocker," Brian Zane said in shock.

"Entrant fifty-five is Lana Loud from _The Loud House_ , she is the second Loud sibling to enter and the youngest person to enter the rumble," Corey Graves said.

The fourth youngest Loud sibling came driving down the entrance way in Lola's toy Jeep with a red wagon in tow, carrying a bunch of weapons in it.

"I love the entrance, Lana rolling down the entrance way in Lola's toy car," Brian Zane said.

"Hopefully Lola knows about this," Corey Graves said.

"And look at the wagon she brought, we know how she likes to get rough and she is proving it here," Brian Zane said.

Lana Loud then exits the Jeep wearing light blue overalls, a black muscle shirt underneath, and her usual sneakers as she goes to her wagon of weapons.

"From the look of her outfit, she definitely looks like she belongs in ECW," Corey Graves said.

Lana then pulls out a barbed wire baseball bat and a lighter to a deafening ovation from the crowd as the entrants in the ring didn't notice it.

"Oh my god," Brian Zane said in shock.

"A six year old kid with a barbed wire bat and a lighter, that is a very dangerous combo here," Corey Graves said.

Lana walks to the ringside area and then she flicks on the lighter as she had this sick smirk on her face.

"I don't like that smirk on her face," Brian Zane said.

"Me too Zane," Corey Graves said to Brian Zane.

Lana puts the lighter to the bat and then the tip of the bat was on fire as the fans couldn't believe what they are seeing.

"Holy crap," Brian Zane said in horror.

"I'm very afraid right now," Corey Graves said.

Lana sets down the lighter and enters the ring with that bat in hand.

"I would be afraid of everyone in the ring right now," Brian Zane said.

Soon, most of the entrants jumps through or slid under the ropes to avoid the bat as Kevin was still trying to eliminate Yang.

"Look at this," Corey Graves said.

"Everyone is exiting the ring and I don't think Kevin realizes what is going on," Brian Zane said.

Lana walks over to Kevin as Kevin was about to be very screwed.

"Kevin I would get the hell out of the ring if I were you," Corey Graves said.

Lana then swings and strikes Kevin in the back with the flaming bat, saving Yang as the fans were out of their minds for this.

"Oh god, Lana hits Kevin in the back with that flaming barbed wire bat," Brian Zane said.

Lana then swings the bat and strikes Kevin the back two more times as the fans start to chant "ECW" for this and Kevin was close to the ropes on the left side of the ring.

"Lana is not letting up on Kevin here," Corey Graves said.

"And Kevin just wants to get away from that crazy Loud," Brian Zane said.

Lana then strikes Kevin in the back with that bat again and the impact sends Kevin over the top ropes and onto the floor, eliminating him to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Another bat strike and Kevin is now gone," Corey Graves said.

"And I'm happy about it," Brian Zane said.

 **41st Elimination: Kevin; Eliminated by: Lana Loud; Duration-4:42**

As Kevin was leaving the ringside area, Yang try to sneak attack Lana, but Lana hits Yang in the ribs with the flaming barbed wire bat as that takes Yang onto her knees.

"Yang got a taste of that bat and her body might have a burned a little from it," Corey Graves said.

Lana then tosses the bat away and gets Yang in a front headlock as the ring crew were putting out that fire.

"Lana forgets about the bat and she has a hold of Yang," Brian Zane said.

Lana then takes down Yang with the Raven's Effect DDT to a great ovation from the crowd.

"DDT shades of ECW and TNA World Champion, Raven," Corey Graves said.

Lana then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner just as Yang was laying down on her back.

"Lana is up on the top rope, taking a big risk here," Brian Zane said.

Lana then jumps off the top rope and nails Yang with the Five Star frog splash as the chants of "ECW" were in the stadium.

"Five Star frog splash, shades of another ECW and TNA World Champion, Rob Van Dam," Corey Graves said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as everyone comes back in the ring as Dawn was trying to get her hands on Lana.

"Everyone is back in the ring and I think Dawn has a new target to go after," Brian Zane said.

But then, Lana headbutts Dawn in the ribs as Lana and Lynn were setting up Dawn for something.

"Lana just headbutt Dawn and I think the two Loud sisters are going to plan something," Corey Graves said.

Lana nails Dawn with a leg sweep, while Lynn gets Dawn with a spinning heel kick, nailing Dawn with Total Elimination.

"Total Elimination, shades of the legendary ECW Tag Team, The Eliminators," Corey Graves said.

As Lana and Lynn were celebrating, Lynn grabs Lana and throws her over the top rope, but Lana was hanging onto the top rope for dear life.

"Lynn almost eliminated Lana from the rumble," Brian Zane said.

"In the rumble, it is everyone for themselves, including sisters," Corey Graves said.

Four seconds later, Lana flips over the ropes and lands back in the ring as Lynn was celebrating thinking she eliminated her own sister.

"Lynn should cut the celebration short because Lana is still in the match," Brian Zane said.

Lana then gets Lynn in a full nelson and gets her with the Bubba Bomb as the fans now chant "Dudley" because of the move.

"Bubba Bomb, Lana gets Lynn with the Bubba Bomb," Corey Graves said.

"And I think I know which wrestler that move came from," Brian Zane said.

In the bottom right corner, Caulifla was nailing a series of right hands to the face of Korra.

"Caulifla is going at Korra with right hands to the face," Corey Graves said.

"I'm amazed Caulifla is still in there, she lasted over forty-seven minutes so far," Brian Zane said.

After ten punches, Caulifla scoops up Korra and then she rests Korra on the middle ropes in the corner.

"Caulifla scooped up Korra and now she has Korra resting on the ropes in the corner," Corey Graves said.

Caulifla then jumps up and nails Korra with double knees as Korra lands on the mat with a thud.

"Caulifla with knees to Korra's ribs and Korra just smacked the mat hard," Brian Zane said.

As Caulifla gets back up, Duncan rakes Caulifla in the back and then he gets Caulifla in a full nelson.

"Duncan rakes Caulifla's back and he looks to do more damage to her," Corey Graves said.

Duncan then drops Caulifla with a release dragon suplex as Caulifla nearly land on her head.

"Dragon suplex and Caulifla almost got permanently taken out because of it," Brian Zane said.

Duncan gets back up, grabs Needles by his head and gets him with a cutter to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Cutter on Needles and Duncan manages to take down the current Terminator record holder," Corey Graves said.

As Duncan was getting back up, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to come out soon.

"I think Duncan might have some competition because entrant fifty-six is about to come out soon," Brian Zane said.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Hallelujah, Adam is gone and he freaking deserve it. After all the crap he did, him not winning the rumble makes all the** _ **RWBY**_ **fans happy and by Yang nonetheless. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 55**

 **Entries left: 25**

 **People still in the ring: 14**

 **Eliminated Competitors: Homer Simpson, Bubbles, Sunset Shimmer, Hekapoo, Stocking Anarchy, Star Butterfly, Peridot, Fink, Peter Griffin, Roadhog, Mai Valentine, Chloe Park, Dipper Pines, Kim Possible, Blue Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, Hunter Huntsman, Professor Venomous, "Super" Dave Osborne, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Riley Freeman, Shelly, Sheldon Cooper, Markipiler, Dan, Hannibal Lecter, Woody Boyd, Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jirō, Rainbow Dash, Katniss Everdeen, Panty Anarchy, Connie Maheswaran, Justin, Alex DeLarge, Heather, Twilight Sparkle, Marco Diaz, Adam Taurus, Zarya, and Kevin.**

 **People still in the match: Caulifla, Al Bundy, Korra, Freddy Krueger, Deadpool, Duncan, Dawn, Needles Kane, Bismuth, Shego, Yang Xiao Long, Lynn Loud Jr., Julian, and Lana Loud.**

 **Will the rumble get better after Adam's elimination?**

 **Will Lana bring more extreme elements in the match?**

 **And who will face Duncan?**

 **You have to find out in the next chapter.**


	15. Catch a Snake

**Fandom Royal Rumble III**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all different fandoms compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble match for a million dollar prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickelodeon, New Line Cinema, MTV, Funimation, Sony, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 15: Catch A Snake**

* * *

The fans look back to the stage as they begin to count down again for the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

After the buzzer goes off, the instrumental version of "All Natural" by Gorillaz starts to play as the fans were confused by this.

"What the hell?" Corey Graves asked.

"I'm trying to ask myself that question too," Brian Zane said.

Then, this anthropomorphic viper appears on the stage wearing a black jacket over top a white t-shirt, grey jeans, and black shoes as the next entrant was…

 **Entrant #56: Snake (Partnership For a Drug-Free America)**

"Oh yes," Corey Graves said excitedly.

"Who's that?" Brian Zane asked.

"That's entrant fifty-six, representing the non-profit Partnership For a Drug-Free America (now Partnership For Drug-Free Kids) is 1980s PSA icon, Snake," Corey Graves said.

"Like Smokey the Bear and McGruff," Brian Zane said.

"Correct," Corey Graves said.

The reaction Snake got was a unique as about twenty percent of the fans in attendance cheered for him due to his popularity on YouTube, while everyone else were a bit terrified of him.

"Snake has a huge popularity within the PSA fandom. He was number five on HelloImAPizza's Top 50 Scariest Anti-Drug PSAs and was on Top 50 Scariest PSAs, he was also in easportsbig899's Top 10 Anti-Drug PSAs, The Nostalgia Critic's Top 11 Drug PSAs, and JonTron's Anti-Drug Video Games," Corey Graves said.

"So he is the one that scared Critic and JonTron," Brian Zane said.

"Yep," Corey Graves said.

Snake then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring, he then starts to nail Freddy Krueger with right hands to the face.

"Snake is firing away on Freddy," Brian Zane said.

"Snake said he wanted to win for Smokey, McGruff, Cartoon Boy (from NSPCC's Cartoon Boy PIF), Ghoul, Pablo (the Drug Mule dog), and everyone single child, person, and animal that has been featured in a PSA or PIF," Corey Graves said.

After six strikes, Snake nails Freddy with an enzugiri to the left side of Freddy's head, the impact sends Freddy to the bottom side of the ring.

"Enzugiri and Freddy is in a dangerous spot near the ropes," Brian Zane said.

Snake then gets up, runs towards Freddy, and nails him with a clothesline which sends Freddy over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to the shock of the crowd.

"OH MY GOD," Corey Graves screamed in shock.

"Snake just freaking eliminated Freddy from the rumble," Brian Zane said.

 **42nd Elimination: Freddy Krueger; Eliminated by: Snake; Duration-26:26**

As Freddy was in shock, Duncan rushes over to Snake hoping to take him off.

"I think Duncan is seeing an opportunity here," Corey Graves said.

Snake sees this and then he back body drops Duncan over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans were in shock over this elimination now.

"OH MY GOD AGAIN," Brian Zane screamed in shock.

"Now Duncan is eliminated by Snake," Corey Graves said.

 **43rd Elimination: Duncan; Eliminated by: Snake; Duration-20:36**

As Duncan and Freddy left the ringside area, Snake then nails punches to Yang Xiao Long, Deadpool, Al Bundy, Needles Kane, Lynn Loud Jr., Lana Loud, Dawn, Caulifla, Shego, Bismuth, Korra, and Julian.

"Snake is firing off on everyone, proving that 1980s PFDA was the best," Brian Zane said.

"Partnership did some good PSAs in the 1990s like Rodney on Heroin, Needle, Thin Ice, Frying Pan, and Drowning," Corey Graves said.

Snake then grabs Al and drops him with a T-bone suplex to a mild response from the crowd.

"T-Bone suplex and down goes Touchdown Bundy," Brian Zane said.

Snake then picks up Al and tries to throw him out of the ring, but Al wraps his arms around the ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Snake is looking to eliminate Al here and shock everyone for a third time," Corey Graves said.

Five seconds later, Julian joins Snake in the elimination attempt of Al.

"I think Julian is looking to help Snake here," Brian Zane said.

"The two guys from the two smallest fandoms here are trying to get rid of Al," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts twenty seconds and there was 44 seconds left until the next entrant comes out as Al lands on the apron and rolls back into the ring, safe from elimination.

"Unfortunately they couldn't do it as Al manage to stay in the match," Brian Zane said.

Suddenly, Lana turns Snake around and drops him with the X-Factor as the fans were cheering like crazy for that move.

"X-Factor and Snake just lost the momentum," Brian Zane said.

"Yesssssssss he did," Corey Graves said.

Lana gets up and starts to stomp on Snake's left ankle, hoping to weaken the reptilian drug dealer.

"Lana is now stomping on Snake's ankle," Brian Zane said.

"This might work in her case," Corey Graves said.

After five stomps, Julian tackles Lana into the top right corner just as Shego was walking towards the corner as well.

"Julian has Lana in the corner and it appears Shego is looking for some damage as well," Brian Zane said.

Just when they were going to team up, Shego and Julian begin to trade slaps and chops towards each other.

"Well it looks like it won't happen," Corey Graves said.

"Shego is trading some chop and slaps to the Canadian of the Trailer Park," Brian Zane said.

As that was happening, Lana was able to recover and she climbs up to the top rope on that corner.

"What I don't think they see is that Lana manage to climb up to the top rope," Corey Graves said.

"This might be bad," Brian Zane said.

Eight seconds later, Lana jumps off the top rope and takes down Julian and Shego with a top rope double clothesline to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Top rope double clothesline from the youngest entrant ever to Julian and Shego," Corey Graves said.

As Lana gets on her feet, Lynn runs up and takes down Lana with a running knee to face as the fans boo for that attack.

"Running knee from Lynn and she doesn't give a crap about her sister," Brian Zane said.

As Lynn was going for another person to attack, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter.

"Well let's see who is entrant number fifty-seven," Corey Graves said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #57: Ash Ketchum (Pokémon)**

Suddenly, "Pokémon theme" by Jason Paige starts to play as the fans just explode in cheers for the next entrant.

"Oh yes," Brian Zane said excitedly.

"This takes me back," Corey Graves said.

Then, out of the stage came the legendary Pokémon trainer, Ash Ketchum, wearing his attire from the very first season as he was ready to fight.

"This is a pure shock," Brian Zane said.

"Entrant fifty-seven is the legendary Pokémon trainer who had won numerous battles across several regions, Ash Ketchum," Corey Graves said.

Ash then runs down the entrance way and then he hops onto the ring apron, looking to make an entrance.

"Just like his Pokémon battles, Ash is looking to make a big statement here," Brian Zane said.

Ash then hops onto the top rope, he then jumps off and takes down Lynn with a springboard crossbody to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"Top rope springboard crossbody and Lynn just got her karma bit," Corey Graves said.

Ash then starts to punch away on Lynn's head as he was not letting up on the jock.

"Ash is just punching away on Lynn's skull," Brian Zane said.

"I think those punches will shut Lynn up for a while," Corey Graves said.

After eight punches, Ash gets up just as Dawn was running towards Ash, looking for a spear.

"Ash should looks our because here comes Dawn," Brian Zane said.

But Ash sees her coming and nails Dawn with a knee to the face, stunning the first FRR winner.

"Ash with a knee and Dawn is in a woozy state," Corey Graves said.

Ash then picks up Dawn and he tackles her into the top left corner.

"Ash now has Dawn in the corner," Brian Zane said.

Ash then starts to nail a series of kicks onto Dawn's ribs as this was weakening her.

"Ash is kicking away on Dawn," Corey Graves said.

"The vet looks a bit rusty at this point," Brian Zane said.

After ten kicks, Ash jumps over the top rope and lands on the apron again.

"Ash is on the apron, a bit stupid I say," Corey Graves said.

Afterwards, Ash slingshots over the ropes and takes down Dawn with a brutal slingshot DDT as the fans cringe seeing Dawn's head drilled into the ring mat.

"Oh sweet mother of god," Brian Zane said in shock.

"Slingshot DDT and Dawn's head nearly went through the mat," Corey Graves said.

Ash then gets up and picks up Dawn as well. He then tries to get Dawn out of the match, but Dawn hold onto the ring apron for safety.

"Ash is looking to get rid of Dawn," Brian Zane said.

"I don't think Dawn has the strength left to do this," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt only last ten seconds as Lynn comes up and low blowed Ash, as Ash falls onto the mat and Dawn lands safely back into the ring.

"Lynn with a low blow and Dawn is still in it," Brian Zane said.

"I think she might have damaged Ash's Pokéballs," Corey Graves said.

Lynn then clips Dawn in her left leg, taken her onto one knee as the fans boo for that attack.

"Lynn clips the knee of Dawn and the fans are certainly not too happy about it," Brian Zane said.

Lynn then drags Dawn to the top right corner as she was looking to give some payback to Dawn.

"What is Lynn going to do now?" Corey Graves asked.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as Lynn starts to repeatedly slam Dawn's face into the middle turnbuckle in that corner.

"Lynn is slamming Dawn's face into the turnbuckle," Brian Zane said.

"Dawn's pretty face won't look too pretty soon," Corey Graves said.

After doing that ten times, Lynn runs up, hops onto Caulifla's shoulders, and takes her down with a hurricanrana.

"Lynn now takes down Caulifla with a hurricanrana and the Saiyan is not doing too well now," Brian Zane said.

In another part of the ring, Julian and Snake were double teaming Needles with axe handles to the back as Needles was on his knees.

"Julian and Snake are going after Needles now," Corey Graves said.

"They see him as the biggest threat in the ring right now," Brian Zane said.

Eight seconds later, Needles suddenly stands back up and grabs Snake and Julian by their necks as this was going to hurt.

"Uh oh, this could spell trouble for Snake and Julian," Corey Graves said.

Needles then lifts them up and drops them with a double chokeslam to a mild ovation from the crowd.

"Double chokeslam and Needles looks to get back to the top," Brian Zane said.

Needles then picks up Julian and tries to throw him over the ropes, but Julian wraps his arms over the ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Needles could be eliminating Julian here," Corey Graves said.

"The more he eliminates, the closer he gets to breaking Kane's record," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds as Bismuth grabs Needles from behind and drops him with a release German suplex, saving Julian from elimination.

"German suplex on Needles and Bismuth just saved Julian here," Corey Graves said.

Bismuth then gets Snake back up, hooks his arms, and drops him with a butterfly suplex.

"Butterfly suplex and Snake just got dropped like an anvil," Brian Zane said.

As Bismuth gets up, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to enter the match.

"Now let's see who number fifty-eight is," Corey Graves said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #58: Sterling Archer (Archer)**

After the buzzer went off, out comes the secret agent Sterling Archer. Wearing his grey formal suit, Archer got a very mix response from the crowd (although it was mostly cheers).

"This is very interesting," Brian Zane said.

"From FX's hit series, _Archer_ , it is Sterling Archer himself entering at number fifty-eight," Corey Graves said.

Archer then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring.

"I don't think Archer would last a minute," Brian Zane said.

Then, Yang nails a superkick to Archer as that takes him down quickly to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Ouch there goes Archer's teeth," Corey Graves said.

"I think Yang just showed Archer who is the toughest here," Brian Zane said.

Yang then picks up Archer and tries to throw him over the ropes, but Archer wraps his arms around the ropes to avoid the elimination.

"Uh oh, I see trouble here," Corey Graves said.

"This could end Archer's very short time in the rumble," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds as Archer nails an elbow to Yang's face, forcing Yang to break off the hold as Archer was safe.

"Archer with an elbow to Yang and he manages to save himself," Corey Graves said.

As Yang was stumbling back, Lynn grabs Yang and drops him with a hammerlock DDT to several hateful boos from the crowd.

"Hammerlock DDT and it seems the _RWBY_ fan base didn't like it at all," Brian Zane said.

In another part of the ring, Dawn and Lana were trading fists to their faces as it was an even bout.

"Look at this, Dawn and Lana are brawling each other," Corey Graves said.

"Lana is tough, but can she handle the first ever winner," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Lana drops Dawn with a drop toe hold as Dawn lands face first onto the mat.

"Drop toe hold and Dawn's face is not doing too well," Corey Graves said.

Lana then sees an opportunity and then she stomps onto Dawn's left hand as the fans cringe from the move and Dawn screams in pain.

"Ouch, I think Dawn's hand might have suffer some permanent damage from that stomp," Brian Zane said.

Lana then hops onto the middle rope, she then jumps off and nails Dawn with a knee to the back of her skull.

"Oh god, Lana with a knee to Dawn's skull and Dawn is in a world of pain," Corey Graves said.

As Lana got up, Shego nails a dropkick to the back of Lana's skull as that takes Lana down.

"Shego with a dropkick and I guess what goes around comes around," Brian Zane said.

In another part of the ring, Ash takes down Julian with a hip toss followed it up with an elbow drop.

"Hip toss and elbow drop onto Julian by Ash," Corey Graves said.

As Ash got on his feet, Needles runs up and tackles Ash into the top left corner hard.

"Needles just tackled Ash really hard right into that corner at full speed," Brian Zane said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as Needles was nailing kicks right into Ash's ribs.

"Ash is getting his ribs kicked in by Needles," Corey Graves said.

"You don't want to feel a kick from Needles, it is brutal," Brian Zane said.

After eleven kicks, Korra nails a punch to the back of Needles as this was a big mistake.

"Oh crap, I think Korra just did something she shouldn't do," Corey Graves said.

Needles then turns around as Korra falls onto the mat, scared from what Needles could do to her.

"Korra is literally scared out of her mind by Needles," Brian Zane said.

Korra begins to back away as Needles was slowly approaching her.

"I think the Avatar is about to meet her brutal end," Corey Graves said.

Then, Snake and Caulifla grab Needles from behind and drop him with a double reverse chokeslam to the shock and amazement of the crowd.

"Holy crap, double reverse chokeslam and Snake and Caulifla just took down Needles," Brian Zane said in shock.

Snake and Caulifla then pick up Needles and try to throw him over the ropes, but Needles wraps his arms around the ropes to avoid the elimination.

"Snake and Caulifla are looking to get rid of the powerhouse here," Corey Graves said.

"It will be a huge accomplishment if they get rid of him here," Brian Zane said.

Six seconds into the elimination attempt, Archer and Al join in the attempt making it four on one.

"Archer and Al are joining Caulifla and Snake in trying to get rid of Needles," Corey Graves said.

"Even four people couldn't take out someone like Needles," Brian Zane said.

Eleven seconds later, Needles pushes the four fighters away as he was safe from elimination.

"See," Brian Zane said.

"Well Needles proves how tough he is here," Corey Graves said.

Needles then grabs Caulifla and Snake by their necks and he drops them with a double chokeslam to a decent response from the crowd.

"Double chokeslam and it looks like Caulifla and Snake have becoming pain magnets here," Brian Zane said.

As Needles was still standing eyeing Archer, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the fray.

"I think Needles need to focus because entrant fifty-nine is up next," Corey Graves said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Suddenly, the lights in the stadium were off as it looked like a transformer blew.

"Crap there goes the lights, I think we might some difficulties with the lighting," Brian Zane said.

Then, this bat symbol lit onto the ring mat as everyone cheered for who was about to enter next.

"Oh yeah, the real fun begins," Corey Graves said excitedly.

The lights turn back on as the individual flew from the rafters and land in the ring as it was none other than…

 **Entrant #59: Batman**

"Here's Batman," Brian Zane said.

"The Dark Knight is making his third straight rumble appearance entering at number fifty-nine. In the first rumble he made it all the way to the final four, but last year he got unexpectedly eliminated by Michael Myers," Corey Graves said.

"I hope he does a lot better this year," Brian Zane said.

Batman then turns to see Archer still a bit dazed from that elimination attempt on Needles.

"I think Batman has got his first target in mind," Corey Graves said.

Batman grabs Archer by the neck and then he pushes him over the top rope and onto the floor as Archer's short time in the rumble was up.

"There goes Archer and it was a very short run for him," Brian Zane said.

 **44th Elimination: Sterling Archer; Eliminated by: Batman; Duration-2:19**

As Archer leaves the ringside area, Batman then nails a punch to Ash and then to Needles, taking them down.

"Batman punching onto Ash and Needles," Corey Graves said.

Batman then nails a roundhouse kick to Shego's ribs as it takes her down to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Roundhouse kick and down goes Shego," Brian Zane said.

"It's like the first rumble, he's going Arkham Asylum on everyone here," Corey Graves said.

Batman wasn't done yet as he nails a spinning forearm to Lynn as she gets taken down as well.

"Spinning forearm and Lynn is next to be taken down," Brian Zane said.

Batman then grabs Snake and gets him with a T-Bone suplex.

"Snake gets hit with another T-Bone suplex, this time from Batman," Corey Graves said.

"Well he does look like a Batman villain," Brian Zane said.

Batman then gets back up, grabs Caulifla by her right arm, and takes her down with a brutal toss.

"Batman just toss Caulifla hard and Caulifla's arm could have some damage from it," Corey Graves said.

Batman gets back up, runs towards Dawn and Deadpool, and takes them both down with a double tackle.

"Batman with a double tackle and he takes down the Merc With a Mouth and the first FRR winner," Brian Zane said.

Batman gets on his feet, leads Julian to the ropes, and tries to throw him out of the match. But Julian wraps his arms around the ropes to avoid the elimination.

"Batman is going after Julian for an elimination," Corey Graves said.

"Well Julian is not the strongest of the bunch, so his elimination should be easy," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds and there was a minute left until the next person comes out as Batman gives up on the attempt as Julian was safe.

"Well Batman just couldn't do it as Julian remains in the match," Corey Graves said.

Batman now scoops up Al and then he drops him with The Big Ending to the loud cheers from the crowd.

"Big Ending, Batman just dropped Al with the move made famous by Big E," Brian Zane said.

As Batman was on his hands and knees, Lana runs up and nails a dropkick to the right side of Batman's skull as that brought a few boos from the fans.

"Lana with a dropkick out of nowhere and Batman didn't see it coming," Corey Graves said.

Lana then begins to punch and kick away on Batman as this was first time Batman was in a weaken state.

"Lana is attacking Batman," Brian Zane said.

"This is shocking to see Batman getting beaten by a six year old girl," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Dawn slides under the ropes and onto the ringside area, still in the match.

"Dawn is out of the ring," Brian Zane said.

"She went under the ropes, so I guess she's taking a breather," Corey Graves said.

Dawn then walks around the ringside area until she stops over at the red wagon Lana brought with her.

"I think Dawn just saw something that she wants from the wagon," Brian Zane said.

Dawn then pulls out a bucket from the wagon, then she walks back and she enters the ring with bucket in hand.

"Dawn has a bucket," Corey Graves said.

"I'm afraid of what might be in there," Brian Zane said.

Dawn then opens the lid and pours out the contents into a part of the ring with the fans cheering as the contents in the bucket were hundreds of LEGO bricks.

"Oh my god, those are freaking LEGOs, hundreds of LEGO bricks," Corey Graves said.

"You don't want to step on them, it is almost like stepping on a dart," Brian Zane said.

Dawn then tosses the bucket away, then she hops onto Bismuth's back, and gets the sleeper hold on the gem as she was trying to escape it.

"Dawn has the sleeper hold on Bismuth," Corey Graves said.

"They have to be very careful because of those LEGOs," Brian Zane said.

Suddenly, Bismuth begins to walk backwards as she and Dawn were right near the pile of LEGOs.

"Oh god, I think Dawn's decision is going to haunt her," Corey Graves said.

Then, Bismuth falls backwards as Dawn falls back first onto the pile of LEGOs as the fans cheer crazily and Dawn screams in intense pain.

"OH DEAR GOD," Brian Zane screamed in horror.

"Dawn's just got dropped back first onto the LEGOs," Corey Graves said.

"The amount of pain Dawn just went through is off the charts," Brian Zane said.

Dawn let's go of Bismuth as she rolls onto her stomach and Dawn kicks in pain from having the bricks dig into her back and the back of her arms.

"If Dawn isn't bleeding from that drop, then I don't know how she can continue," Corey Graves said.

As Bismuth gets back on her feet, the rumble clock was ticking down as the sixtieth entrant was about to come out.

"Let's move on because we will be three quarters through the rumble in a matter of seconds," Brian Zane said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #60: Holly Blue Agate (Steven Universe)**

As the buzzer went off, out comes one of Homeworld's gems that is close to Blue Diamond, Holly Blue Agate. With her blueish white hair tied up in these two short buns and wearing her blue Homeworld uniform, Holly got a very mild response from the crowd.

"Okay I have no idea who this is," Brian Zane said.

"Well Zane, that's Holly Blue Agate, she's second in command to Blue Diamond and she's entrant sixty," Corey Graves said to Brian Zane.

"Another Homeworld gem, at least it's not Jasper," Brian Zane said.

After she made the Diamond symbol, Holly begins to walk down the entrance way as the others weren't paying attention.

"I will be surprised on how she does here," Corey Graves said.

"Yeah, I don't know how she will do in this environment," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Holly made it to the ringside area and she enters the ring.

"I wonder what her strategy will be?" Corey Graves asked.

Holly then gets Bismuth in a front headlock and gets her with a DDT to boos from the crowd.

"There's her plan," Brian Zane said.

"Holly just dropped Bismuth with a DDT, down goes The Crystal Gem," Corey Graves said.

Holly then gets up and nails Dawn, Al, Deadpool, Needles, Lynn, Lana, Julian, Snake, Ash, Batman, Shego, and Yang taking them all down.

"Holly is striking away on everyone," Brian Zane said.

"She wants to win it for her Diamond," Corey Graves said.

Holly then looks over to Caulifla, who was standing with a look of wanting to fight that gem.

"Look at this," Brian Zane said.

"Two alien beings are going to face off right now," Corey Graves said.

Holly then pulls out her light blue whip as she had a plan for Caulifla.

"Holly has her gem weapon out," Brian Zane said.

"Your coming with me," Holly said as she uses the whip and wraps it around Caulifla's left arm.

"And Holly uses that whip to wrap around Caulifla's arm," Corey Graves said.

Holly yanks Caulifla forward and nails her with a knee to the face, causing Caulifla to get stunned a bit.

"Ouch, Caulifla just got a knee to the face thanks to Holly yanking Caulifla forward with that whip," Brian Zane said.

Holly then launches Caulifla into the air, over herself, and Caulifla lands hard on her back as the fans couldn't believe it.

"OH MY GOD," Corey Graves screamed in shock.

"Caulifla just got dropped by Holly like a freaking comet," Brian Zane said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as Holly puts away her whip and picks up Caulifla back on her feet.

"Oh I think we might see the end of Caulifla here," Corey Graves said.

Holly then tries to throw Caulifla over the ropes, but Caulifla wraps her body around the ropes to avoid the elimination.

"Caulifla is desperately trying to stay in the match," Brian Zane said.

"Even being in the ring for close to an hour, Caulifla is not giving up," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts thirteen seconds as Yang nails her robotic arm onto Holly's back as Caulifla lands back in the ring, safe from elimination.

"Yang just saved Caulifla by hitting Holly with her hard robotic arm," Brian Zane said.

Holly turns around and then she nails a series of rights to Yang's ribs.

"Well that pissed Holly off," Corey Graves said.

"And now she is punching on Yang's ribs," Brian Zane said.

After four punches, Holly pushes Yang to the top side of the ring.

"Holly pushes Yang towards the ropes," Corey Graves said.

After Yang bounces off the ropes, Holly then takes down Yang with a double A spinebuster to several boos from the crowd.

"Double A spinebuster and Yang just got dropped," Brian Zane said.

In the top right corner, Needles has Julian tied up the ropes with the upper part of his body out of the ring.

"Look at Needles, he has Julian in a predicament," Corey Graves said.

Then Needles nails Julian with a series of Sheamus like forearms to the chest as the fans count along with it.

"Needles hitting Julian's chest with forearms," Brian Zane said.

"And those forearms are even harder than Sheamus' forearms," Corey Graves said.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11

After eleven forearms, Julian slides back in the ring and was holding his chest in pain.

"I think Julian just suffered a bad case of heartburn here," Brian Zane said.

Then, Snake drapes Julian's left arm over his shoulder, lifts him up, and then he throws him to he other side of the ring as the fans went apes**t for Snake's feat of strength.

"Did you just see that," Corey Graves said in shock.

"Snake just threw Julian like a lawn dart to the other side of the ring," Brian Zane said.

As Snake was still standing, the rumble clock was counting down as another person was going to enter soon.

"Well we better find out who number sixty-one is," Corey Graves said.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **We are three quarters through the rumble and only twenty entrants are left to enter, I have to say it is only going to get tougher from here. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 60**

 **Entries left: 20**

 **People still in the ring: 16**

 **Eliminated Competitors: Homer Simpson, Bubbles, Sunset Shimmer, Hekapoo, Stocking Anarchy, Star Butterfly, Peridot, Fink, Peter Griffin, Roadhog, Mai Valentine, Chloe Park, Dipper Pines, Kim Possible, Blue Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, Hunter Huntsman, Professor Venomous, "Super" Dave Osborne, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Riley Freeman, Shelly, Sheldon Cooper, Markipiler, Dan, Hannibal Lecter, Woody Boyd, Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jirō, Rainbow Dash, Katniss Everdeen, Panty Anarchy, Connie Maheswaran, Justin, Alex DeLarge, Heather, Twilight Sparkle, Marco Diaz, Adam Taurus, Zarya, Kevin, Freddy Krueger, Duncan, and Sterling Archer.**

 **People still in the match: Caulifla, Al Bundy, Korra, Deadpool, Dawn, Needles Kane, Bismuth, Shego, Yang Xiao Long, Lynn Loud Jr., Julian, Lana Loud, Snake, Ash Ketchum, Batman, and Holly Blue Agate.**

 **Can Caulifla recover from that brutal toss by Holly?**

 **Will another gem enter the match?**

 **And is Snake the scariest guy to come from PSAs?**

 **You have to read the next chapter to find out.**

 **Also, enjoy Wrestlemania 35 (and let's hope it doesn't suck)!**


	16. Crazy Comes To Town

**Fandom Royal Rumble III**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all different fandoms compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble match for a million dollar prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickelodeon, New Line Cinema, MTV, Funimation, Sony, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 16: Crazy Comes to Town**

* * *

The fans look back to the stage again as they count down to the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #61: Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends)**

As the buzzer went off, out comes the moose with the highest kill count in H.T.F. history, Lumpy, to a mix response from the crowd (although it was a little bit more cheers).

"Oh dear god, not this guy," Brian Zane said in shock.

"I'm afraid so Zane, here's one of the competitors from the first FRR, Lumpy, entering at number sixty-one," Corey Graves said to Brian Zane.

"In the first rumble, he only lasted over eight minutes before getting eliminated by AVGN," Brian Zane said.

Lumpy then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring.

"Lumpy is in the ring," Corey Graves said.

When he got in the ring, Holly Blue Agate nails Lumpy with a boot to the face as this stuns Lumpy.

"What a boot and Lumpy is going to feel that one," Brian Zane said.

As Lumpy stumbles around the ring, Holly hits him with a running boot to the face as Lumpy knocks through the ropes and onto the ringside floor, still in the match.

"Holly with another brutal boot to Lumpy," Corey Graves said.

"And Lumpy falls out of the ring, but he's still in the match going through the ropes," Brian Zane said.

Then, Batman gets Holly with a backbreaker followed by a neckbreaker, taking the gem down.

"Backbreaker and neckbreaker combo on Holly courtesy of the Dark Knight," Corey Graves said.

In the bottom left corner, Lana Loud had Julian sitting down in the corner and she rapidly stomps her feet onto Julian's stomach.

"Lana is just stomping away on Julian's stomach," Brian Zane said.

"I'm surprised her little feet can cause damage to Julian," Corey Graves said.

After ten seconds of stomping, Lana then drives her feet into Julian's face as Julian was holding his face in pain.

"Lana drives her feet into Julian's face," Brian Zane said.

"And I think Julian just have some foot prints on his face," Corey Graves said.

As Lana walks out of the corner, Shego runs up and nails the claymore kick to Lana, taking her down to a mix response from the crowd.

"Claymore kick and Shego took down Lana thanks to the move made famous by Drew McIntyre," Brian Zane said.

Shego then picks up Lana and tries to throw her out of the ring, but Lana wraps her body around the ropes to avoid the elimination.

"Shego is looking to take out Lana," Corey Graves said.

"After taking that boot to the face, I doubt Lana can survive it," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt fourteen seconds and there was a minute left until the next entrant comes out as Lana manages to land on the apron and slides back into the ring, safe from elimination.

"And Lana is freaking lucky, she manage to survive that attempt and stays in the match," Corey Graves said.

In another part of the ring, Dawn and Caulifla were trading back and forth slaps to their faces.

"We got a slap fight between the original FRR winner, Dawn, and Caulifla," Brian Zane said.

"And Caulifla is almost close to lasting an hour in the match," Corey Graves said.

Eight seconds later, Dawn gains the advantage and pushes Caulifla to the ropes.

"Dawn pushes Caulifla towards the ropes," Brian Zane said.

When Caulifla bounces off the ropes, Caulifla runs up and nails Dawn with a chop to the chest, taking Dawn down as she holds her chest in pain.

"Caulifla with a chop and Dawn didn't see that coming," Corey Graves said.

Caulifla flips Dawn onto her stomach and then she gets Dawn in the crossface. Dawn was screaming in pain as she was desperately trying to escape the hold.

"Crossface, Caulifla has the crossface on Dawn," Brian Zane said.

"And Dawn is desperately trying to get out of that hold," Corey Graves said.

Eleven seconds later, Lynn Loud Jr. runs up and nails a running dropkick to the back of Caulifla's skull, breaking off the hold as the fans boo Lynn.

"Running dropkick and Caulifla's momentum gets stopped by it," Brian Zane said.

Meanwhile, Needles Kane scoops up Snake onto his right shoulder as he looks over to the bottom right corner.

"Needles has Snake scooped up and it looks like he is in some trouble," Corey Graves said.

Needles then drops Snake face first onto the top turnbuckle and afterwards, Snake was starting to stumble back.

"Needles drops Snake into the turnbuckle and Snake needs to be careful here," Brian Zane said.

Suddenly, Yang Xiao Long grabs Snake from behind and drops him with a release German suplex.

"German suplex out of nowhere and Yang takes down the reptile drug dealer," Corey Graves said.

In the right side of the ring, Bismuth had Al Bundy leaning on the ropes as she was giving Al a series of rights to the face.

"Bismuth is punching away on Al," Brian Zane said.

"Al has been in the match for nearly fifty minutes, but it might end soon," Corey Graves said.

After eight shots, Bismuth whips Al off the ropes and then Deadpool gets Al with a back body drop as Al was on his back on the mat.

"Back body drop, nice one from the Merc With A Mouth," Corey Graves said.

As Bismuth and Deadpool were still standing, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter.

"Well let's see who our next entrant is," Brian Zane said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Suddenly, this alarm goes off (think the alarm that was in Right To Censor's entrance theme) as the entrants look to the stage.

"What the hell?" Corey Graves asked in shock.

"Yeah I don't know what the hell is happening," Brian Zane said.

Then, this woman comes out of the stage with blonde hair in pigtails and decked out in red and black as the fans cheer crazily for the next entrant known as…

 **Entrant #62: Harley Quinn**

"Oh god, crazy is here," Brian Zane said.

"You're right Zane, here is one of Batman's rivals, Harley Quinn, entering at number sixty-two," Corey Graves said to Brian Zane.

"We will see how Harley will do without The Joker," Brian Zane said.

The assistant to The Joker had this crazy look on her face as she had on her outfit from _Batman: Arkham City_.

"I have to say she stole Alexa Bliss' look," Corey Graves said.

"No Alexa stole her gimmick Graves," Brian Zane said to Corey Graves.

Harley Quinn begins to slowly walk down the entrance way as she eyes the competitors in the ring.

"Nonetheless, Harley has an advantage with her out there personality," Corey Graves said.

"Yeah she is so unpredictable that it could help her," Brian Zane said.

Fifteen seconds later, Harley stops at the red wagon and then she pulls out a red and black metallic bat from the wagon.

"Harley has got her weapon of choice," Corey Graves said.

"She must of put it in there without Lana noticing," Brian Zane said.

Harley then walks to the ringside area as she sees Batman choking out Needles in the bottom left corner.

"Oh I think Harley has found her first target," Corey Graves said.

Harley then jabs the bat into Batman's skull, taking Batman down to the shock of the crowd.

"Down goes Batman and I'm pretty sure The Joker is loving this," Brian Zane said.

Harley then enters the ring and nails Bismuth and Deadpool in the ribs with the bat.

"Shot to the ribs of Bismuth and Deadpool," Corey Graves said.

"And it hurts more since that bat is metal," Brian Zane said.

Harley then nails the bat into the ribs of Lynn, Lana, Julian, Ash, Korra, Snake, Caulifla, Dawn, Shego, Al, Yang, Needles, and Holly, taking them all down.

"Harley is taking out everyone with that bat," Corey Graves said.

"And yet no one has tried to try and hit her yet," Brian Zane said.

Harley then licks the bat as this proves how batsh*t insane she is.

"Well you know how insane Harley is when she licks that bat like a lollipop," Corey Graves said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as Harley walks to the right side of the ring and looks at the ringside area to see no one there.

"What's Harley doing?" Brian Zane asked.

"I'm not sure, she is not stable all the time," Corey Graves said.

"Aw, I thought there was someone I could play with," Harley said.

"Let's see if she can maintain her focus," Brian Zane said.

Harley then walks back over to Deadpool and picks him up onto his feet.

"Harley has gotten Deadpool back on his feet," Corey Graves said.

Harley then puts the bat against Deadpool's throat and she drops him with a White Russian Leg Sweep.

"White Russian Leg Sweep on Deadpool with a bat, we can tell Harley has watched some ECW in the asylum," Brian Zane said.

Harley then walks over to Batman who was on his hands and knees.

"Oh I think this could be Batman's final curtain courtesy of Harley," Corey Graves said.

"This is a message from Mr. J," Harley said to Batman as she raised the bat into the air.

"Harley has the bat up," Brian Zane said.

Harley then swings down and strikes Batman in the back with the bat as Batman screams in pain and the fans gave Harley a mix reaction (mostly boos).

"Oh god," Corey Graves said in horror.

"Batman's back could be broken by the swing of that bat," Brian Zane said.

Needles then gets back up as he was looking to go after Harley.

"I think Needles might be the one to take out Harley," Corey Graves said.

Harley sees him coming, swings the bat, and strikes Needles in the nuts with the bat. Needles then falls down as he holds his junk in pain.

"Denied," Brian Zane said.

"Needles just took a brutal bat shot to his nads," Corey Graves said.

Harley then takes her bat and begins to choke out Korra with it as the fans cheer a little bit for Harley.

"Harley is now trying to choke out Korra," Brian Zane said.

"The Avatar hasn't been up to par recently," Corey Graves said.

Harley then stops when she sees the rumble clock lit up as another entrant was about to come out.

"I think we might have a new victim because our next entrant is about to come out," Brian Zane said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #63: Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)**

As the buzzer went off, out comes the third and final member of the Canadian trio, Ricky. With his short brown hair and goatee, wearing a black and white golf shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots, Ricky got a few cheers from the Canadians in attendance as he had a cigarette in his mouth.

"Here is some backup for Julian," Brian Zane said.

"The final Trailer Park Boy, Ricky, is here and is entrant sixty-three," Corey Graves said.

Ricky then puts out his cigarette and runs down the entrance way, ready to fight.

"His late entry will help him a little here," Brian Zane said.

Ricky then enters the ring and he takes down Harley with a running clothesline.

"Running clothesline and he manages to take down Harley for the first time in the match," Corey Graves said.

Then, Ricky and Julian scoop up Harley and then they lead her to the top side of the ring.

"Ricky and Julian are showing teamwork here as they lead Harley to the ropes," Brian Zane said.

Then the duo drop Harley throat first onto the top rope as Harley was trying to get her breath after that.

"Harley gets dropped throat first onto the ropes," Corey Graves said.

"I think Harley might have some breathing troubles after that," Brian Zane said.

Ricky and Julian then try to throw Harley out of the match, but Harley wraps her arms around the ropes to avoid the elimination.

"They are looking to throw Harley out of the match," Corey Graves said.

"Could be a shocker if she's gone after her dominating performance early on," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts sixteen seconds as Harley lands on the apron and rolls back into the ring.

"But they couldn't do it as Harley is still in the match," Corey Graves said.

In the bottom right corner, Ash was nailing Bismuth with a series of shots to her ribs.

"Ash is punching away on Bismuth," Brian Zane said.

"Punching Bismuth might be a grave mistake," Corey Graves said.

After ten seconds of hitting, Ash hops onto Bismuth and then he gets her down with a monkey flip to a decent response from the crowd.

"Monkey flip, Ash just pulled off a freaking monkey flip on Bismuth," Brian Zane said in shock.

Suddenly, Lynn comes running out and nails a standing shooting star press on Bismuth to a few cheers from the crowd.

"Standing shooting star press and Lynn got Bismuth out of nowhere," Corey Graves said.

In another part of the ring, Ricky and Julian were nailing Korra with forearms to her back.

"Julian and Ricky are double teaming on Korra," Brian Zane said.

"The two Canadians have the Avatar on her knees," Corey Graves said.

After ten forearms and with 54 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Ricky picks up Korra and gets her onto his shoulders in a fireman's carry.

"Ricky has Korra on his shoulders," Brian Zane said.

Julian then runs to the bottom side of the ring, bounces off the ropes, and nails Korra with a swinging neckbreaker, while Ricky gets Korra with a Samoan drop at the same time.

"Neckbreaker/Samoan drop combo by Ricky and Julian on Korra," Corey Graves said.

On the right side of the ring, Caulifla lifts up Yang onto her shoulders looking for a powerbomb.

"Caulifla has Yang on her shoulders and Caulifla has been in the match for over an hour and three minutes now, which is amazing," Brian Zane said.

After a few seconds, Caulifla gets Yang with a powerbomb/backstabber combo to a good response from the crowd.

"Powerbomb/backstabber combo and Yang might have her back strained from the move," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Holly gets her whip and wraps it around Batman's neck as she had this sickening idea.

"Holly has that whip again and The Dark Knight is in some deep trouble here," Brian Zane said.

Holly then drags Batman around the ring as this whip was almost strangling the Dark Knight as the fans were in utter disgust by this.

"Oh god, Holly is dragging Batman around the ring," Corey Graves said in horror.

"I'm going to be sick," Brian Zane said in disgust.

After about twelve seconds of this, Batman frees himself from the whip as she was trying to regain his breath.

"And Holly has finally stopped and Batman is relieved," Corey Graves said.

Holly then uses her whip and lashes at Lana, Lynn, Dawn, Snake, Harley, Ricky, Julian, Korra, Ash, Shego, Yang, Al, Deadpool, Needles, Caulifla, and Bismuth.

"Holly is whipping everyone in the ring," Brian Zane said.

"They are going to feel the sting of that whip," Corey Graves said.

As everyone was down, Holly looks to the stage as the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter.

"Well let's see who entrant sixty-four is," Brian Zane said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #64: Steven Universe (Steven Universe)**

Suddenly, "If You Dare" by Jim Johnston (Tazz's theme) starts to play and out comes the son of Pink Diamond, Steven Universe. With a serious look on his face, wearing his signature attire, and holding his shield, Steven got a moderate amount of cheers from the fans.

"Look who's here," Brian Zane said.

"From the first rumble, here's Steven Universe entering at number sixty-four," Corey Graves said.

"All I know is that his real mother is Pink Diamond," Brian Zane said.

Steven then walks down the entrance way as Holly looked very angry because she couldn't forget about Steven's time in space and in the zoo.

"Steven is not the same after his trip to Homeworld and finding out his mom is Pink Diamond," Corey Graves said.

As Steven makes it to the ringside area, Holly was leaning up against the ropes pretty much fuming over Steven's entrance.

"From the looks of it, Holly is really angry at Steven's presence here," Brian Zane said.

"You, you made me a laughing stock in front of the other gems, you are going to pay," Holly said angrily to Steven.

"I guess she remembers Steven's trip to the Human Zoo," Corey Graves said.

Then, Lumpy comes out from under the ring and enters the ring. He then walks up to the distracted Holly who didn't notice it as the fans were starting to cheer a bit.

"What the, Lumpy is in the ring," Brian Zane said in shock.

"We forgot he's still in the match, he must have been under the ring the whole time," Corey Graves said.

Lumpy then nails a dropkick to the back of Holly's head, knocking her over the ropes and onto the floor as the fans cheer like crazy and Lumpy was in utter shock over this elimination.

"OH MY GOD, LUMPY JUST ELIMINATED HOLLY," Brian Zane screamed in shock.

"Lumpy just pulled off a Maven move," Corey Graves said.

 **45th Elimination: Holly Blue Agate; Eliminated by: Lumpy; Duration-8:31**

Steven then rushes into the ring as Holly gets up in shock.

"Steven goes into the ring and Holly is just speechless by this," Brian Zane said.

Holly then tries to get back in the ring, but security came out and drags the gem all the way to the back.

"And lucky for us, security has come out in time to take her away," Corey Graves said.

In the ring, Steven tackles Lumpy to the mat and then he begins to hit Lumpy in the chest with his shield repeatedly.

"Steven is using that shield of his to beat Lumpy senseless," Brian Zane said.

"And from the looks of it, that shield is not light at all," Corey Graves said.

After ten shots, Steven gets off of Lumpy and then he nails Dawn, Snake, Batman, Harley, Korra, Needles, Lana, Lynn, Shego, Yang, Julian, Ricky, Al, Deadpool, Ash, and Caulifla with his shield as Needles and Bismuth were the only ones left standing.

"Steven is hitting almost everyone in the ring," Brian Zane said.

"No more fun and games, this Steven came to play," Corey Graves said.

With 55 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Steven puts away his shield as Needles was stumbling towards Bismuth.

"I think Steven is looking to help a fellow gem here," Brian Zane said.

Bismuth then lifts Needles by his legs and then Steven grabs Needles by his neck, dropping him with the 3D.

"3D, 3D from the half gem and gem duo," Corey Graves said.

Steven and Bismuth stand back up as Steven was happy to reunite with Bismuth.

"It takes me back to when Steven first met Bismuth," Corey Graves said.

"Bismuth," Steven said to Bismuth and then he pushes her a little bit.

"I think I know where this is going," Brian Zane said.

"I think the audience knows where this is going," Corey Graves said.

The fans in attendance knew what was going to happen next because of years watching a certain ECW team dominating WWE and TNA.

"We are going to get some wood out here," Brian Zane said.

After a few seconds of silence we got an answer.

"GET THE TABLES," Steven yelled as the fans cheered like crazily for it.

"There it is," Corey Graves said.

"And I was right, we are getting wood," Brian Zane said.

Then, Steven and Bismuth roll out of the ring and onto the ringside area as they were still in the match. Bismuth was on the top side while Steven was on the bottom side of the area.

"Well we see Steven and Bismuth out of the ring as they are looking for some furniture," Corey Graves said.

Then, Steven and Bismuth look under the ring for what they were looking for.

"I want to point out that they went under the ropes so they are still in the match," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Steven and Bismuth pulls out tables to a deafening ovation from the Philly crowd.

"There it is, Steven and Bismuth has brought out the tables," Corey Graves said.

Steven and Bismuth set up the tables with one near the bottom left corner and the other near the top left corner.

"From the looks of it, they want to give anyone a painful elimination when they fall out of the ring," Brian Zane said.

Steven and Bismuth then re-enter the ring just as Snake got back on his feet.

"Steven and Bismuth are back in the ring," Corey Graves said.

Bismuth then gets Snake in a backbreaker position as Steven had an idea in his head.

"Uh oh, this is not a good position for Snake," Brian Zane said.

Steven then jumps up and nails Snake with a leg drop as Snake nearly land on his head as the fans cheer some for the move.

"Leg drop and Snake almost got a migraine from the landing," Corey Graves said.

As Steven and Bismuth were on their feet, Harley runs towards the pair looking to take them out.

"Look out you two, crazy is coming," Brian Zane said to Steven and Bismuth.

But then, Steven and Bismuth nail Harley with a double back body drop as Harley's back hits the mat hard.

"Double back body drop and Harley got some serious air time," Corey Graves said.

As Steven and Bismuth were still up and everyone starting to recover from Steven's attack, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter.

"We got another entrant coming, let's see who it is," Brian Zane said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Suddenly, the lights go off again as this was become a nuisance to some people.

"Crap another power outage," Brian Zane said.

"I think Extreme Brony wasted the budget on the entrants than the stadium," Corey Graves said.

Five seconds later, fireworks go off the stage and afterwards, these words were blared out…

 _ **Break the walls down, break down the walls!**_

"Wait it can't be," Brian Zane said.

"I think Jericho will be adding the next entrant on his list for using his gimmick," Corey Graves said.

Then on the stage was this individual dressed up in a light up leather jacket as that familiar theme belonging to a certain Ayatollah of Rock N' Rolla.

"Well I think that entrant might have borrowed Jericho's jacket for this occasion," Brian Zane said.

The lights turn back on as this person turned around and it was a girl with pink skin and neon green hair as this was…

 **Entrant #65: Lemon Zest (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)**

"This is interesting, entrant sixty-five is Shadowbolt member, Lemon Zest from the _Equestria Girls_ film, _The Friendship Games_ ," Corey Graves said.

"Well her rocker attitude fits well to Jericho's style," Brian Zane said.

The fans cheered a good amount for the rocker girl of the Shadowbolts. Her outfit was special as she had a neon green crop top, neon green long tights that had a similar design to Chris Jericho's ring gear from Wrestlemania XIX, and neon green wrestling boots.

"Look at Lemon's ring gear is definitely influenced by Chris Jericho," Brian Zane said.

"Yeah she said two weeks before the event, she trained with Jericho on how to wrestle," Corey Graves said.

Lemon then takes off her jacket, rushes down the entrance way, and she enters the ring.

"Let's see if her training paid off," Brian Zane said.

Lemon then hits Bismuth with a codebreaker to a very good ovation from the crowd.

"Codebreaker and down goes Bismuth," Corey Graves said.

Lemon then gets up and takes down Steven with a codebreaker as well as the fans start to chant "Lemon".

"Now Steven is down by a codebreaker, Lemon is on fire here," Brian Zane said.

Lemon then gets up and hits Dawn, Lana, Snake, Batman, Lynn, Shego, Needles, Ricky, Julian, Harley, Caulifla, Yang, Al, Deadpool, and Lumpy with fists to the face.

"Lemon is firing shots on everyone," Corey Graves said.

"This ring is almost as full as a twenty man battle royal," Brian Zane said.

Lemon then runs up, grabs Shego by the back of her head, and takes her down with a running bulldog.

"Running bulldog and Lemon takes down Shego," Corey Graves said.

Lemon then runs towards to the bottom side of the ring, jumps off the middle ropes, and gets Shego with a lionsault as the fans chant "Jericho" for the move.

"Lionsault, Lemon hits Shego with a lionsault and she isn't slowing down," Brian Zane said.

Lemon then gets up and grabs Shego by her legs as fans knew what was going to happen next.

"Oh I think Lemon is looking to lock the Walls on Shego," Corey Graves said.

Lemon then turns Shego over and locks in the Walls of Jericho on Shego as Shego was screaming in pain.

"Walls of Jericho, Lemon locks the Walls of Jericho on Shego," Brian Zane said.

"And Shego is probably feeling a burning sensation in her legs," Corey Graves said.

Shego begins to tap out from the pain, but that does not work in this kind of match.

"Shego is tapping out," Brian Zane said.

"Unfortunately that does absolutely nothing in this match," Corey Graves said.

She locked in the hold for fifteen seconds and there was 51 seconds left until the next entrant comes out as Lemon let's go of Shego as this looked like it was the end of Shego.

"Lemon gets Shego out of the hold and she might score her first elimination here," Brian Zane said.

Lemon then picks up Shego and leads her to the ropes. Lemon then tried to throw Shego out of the match, but Shego wraps her arms around the ropes to avoid the elimination.

"Shego is desperately trying to hold onto the ropes," Corey Graves said.

"Lemon wants to shock everyone by getting rid of Shego," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds as Shego nails a kick to Lemon's face, causing Lemon to stumble backand Shego was safe from elimination.

"And with a quick kick, Shego manages to stay in the match," Corey Graves said.

Lemon stumbles to Bismuth as Bismuth lifts up Lemon and drops her with a Samoan drop.

"Samoan drop and Bismuth gets revenge for that codebreaker earlier on," Brian Zane said.

Bismuth then picks up Lemon and throws her over the ropes. But Lemon grabs onto the top rope as she was hanging on for her life.

"Bismuth tries to eliminate Lemon, but she manages to grab onto the ropes in the nick of time," Corey Graves said.

Five seconds later, Lemon flips over the ropes and lands back in the ring, safe from elimination.

"Using her new athletic skills, Lemon remains in the match," Brian Zane said.

In another part of the ring, Caulifla nails about three punches to the gut of Batman.

"Caulifla who has been in the ring the longest, is attacking on Batman's gut," Corey Graves said.

Caulifla then lifts Batman onto her shoulders and a few seconds later, she gets him with the Alabama Slam to a very mix response from the crowd.

"Alabama Slam and Batman's head just hit the mat very hard," Brian Zane said.

As Caulifla was looking for the next person to fight, the rumble clock was ticking down as the next entrant was about to enter the rumble.

"Hopefully the next person Caulifla face will be luckier because entrant sixty-six is on their way," Corey Graves said.

 _ **To be** **continued**_ **…**

* * *

 **We are getting down, only fifteen people are left to enter and there are a few surprises left to be revealed. Anyway here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 65**

 **Entries left: 15**

 **People still in the ring: 20**

 **Eliminated Competitors: Homer Simpson, Bubbles, Sunset Shimmer, Hekapoo, Stocking Anarchy, Star Butterfly, Peridot, Fink, Peter Griffin, Roadhog, Mai Valentine, Chloe Park, Dipper Pines, Kim Possible, Blue Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, Hunter Huntsman, Professor Venomous, "Super" Dave Osborne, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Riley Freeman, Shelly, Sheldon Cooper, Markipiler, Dan, Hannibal Lecter, Woody Boyd, Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jirō, Rainbow Dash, Katniss Everdeen, Panty Anarchy, Connie Maheswaran, Justin, Alex DeLarge, Heather, Twilight Sparkle, Marco Diaz, Adam Taurus, Zarya, Kevin, Freddy Krueger, Duncan, Sterling Archer, and Holly Blue Agate.**

 **People still in the match: Caulifla, Al Bundy, Korra, Deadpool, Dawn, Needles Kane, Bismuth, Shego, Yang Xiao Long, Lynn Loud Jr., Julian, Lana Loud, Snake, Ash Ketchum, Batman, Lumpy, Harley Quinn, Ricky, Steven Universe, and Lemon Zest.**

 **Will we see more from the team of Steven Universe and Bismuth?**

 **Will the ring be full after entrant eighty?**

 **And is there anyone crazier than Harley?**

 **You have to find out in the next chapter.**


	17. Trigger Happy Rumble

**Fandom Royal Rumble III**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all different fandoms compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble match for a million dollar prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickelodeon, New Line Cinema, MTV, Funimation, Sony, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 17: Trigger Happy Rumble**

* * *

The fans look back to the stage as the rumble clock was ticking down for the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #66: Mordecai (Regular Show)**

As the buzzer goes off, out comes the park blue jay, Mordecai, to a bunch of "Woah" chants from the crowd.

"And here comes another returning favorite from the last two rumbles," Brian Zane said.

"Here's Mordecai who got a very good spot this year at number sixty-six," Corey Graves said.

"From what I heard, Mordecai likes to bring an element of extreme here which is good here tonight," Brian Zane said.

Mordecai then runs down the entrance way and then he suddenly stops when he sees the wagon full of weapons.

"Well I think Mordecai is looking for a special toy here," Corey Graves said.

Mordecai then goes to the wagon and pulls out a VCR to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Mordecai has got a VCR," Brian Zane said.

"I can't believe someone found a VCR, I expect a DVD player to be in there," Corey Graves said.

Mordecai then walks down to the ringside area as he was trying to figure who to target.

"I think Mordecai wants to give someone a flashback with that VCR," Brian Zane said.

Mordecai then throws the VCR and strikes Deadpool in the back of the head causing the Merc With a Mouth to be stunned a bit.

"Mordecai just threw that VCR and Deadpool is on dream street," Corey Graves said.

Mordecai then runs into the ring and then he nails a running dropkick to the right knee of Yang Xiao Long, taking her onto one knee.

"Mordecai with a dropkick to Yang and the _RWBY_ fans are not liking this," Brian Zane said.

Then, Mordecai nails a fameasser onto Yang, taking her down to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Fameasser and Mordecai is taking it to Yang," Corey Graves said.

Mordecai gets up, runs towards Lynn Loud Jr., and nails her with a shotgun dropkick that knocks her into the bottom right corner.

"Shotgun dropkick and Lynn's head just met the corner hard," Brian Zane said.

Mordecai then gets up and starts to repeatedly stomp onto Lynn's ribs as the fans were cheering like crazy for this.

"Mordecai is stomping away on Lynn," Corey Graves said.

"Lynn's cockiness could be her undoing here," Brian Zane said.

After ten stomps, Mordecai walks out of the corner and then Lemon Zest nails him with a codebreaker out of nowhere, taking him down to the shock of the crowd.

"Codebreaker by Lemon and goodbye Mordecai's momentum," Corey Graves said.

In the top left corner, Ricky and Julian were getting Lana Loud with elbows to the top of her skull.

"Ricky and Julian are double teaming Lana here," Brian Zane said.

"I expect these Trailer Park trash to do that to a six year old girl," Corey Graves said.

After nine elbows, they lift Lana onto their shoulders and afterwards they drop her with an almost ring shaking double powerbomb as the fans boo for two grown men attacking a little kid.

"Double powerbomb and Lana's body just got broken like a vase," Brian Zane said.

On the right side of the ring, Deadpool gets Snake near the ropes and then he starts to back up a bit, looking for a running start.

"Deadpool has Snake near the ropes, a bad situation for one or both of these men," Corey Graves said.

Then, Deadpool then runs towards Snake looking to take him out.

"Incoming Merc With a Mouth," Brian Zane said.

But then, Snake lifts Deadpool on his shoulders in a fireman's carry as he going to get him with some sort of move.

"Uh oh, Snake has Deadpool on his shoulders, a very bad spot," Corey Graves said.

Snake then backs up and tosses Deadpool over the top rope and onto the floor with Deadpool's lower back hitting the apron as the fans cringe at the elimination.

"I can't believe it," Brian Zane said in shock.

"Snake eliminated Deadpool, Snake is my pick to win and I don't care," Corey Graves said.

 **46th Elimination: Deadpool; Eliminated by: Snake; Duration-43:06**

Deadpool gets up as he was angry he was eliminated from the rumble.

"Deadpool is not too happy, but I can't tell with that mask," Brian Zane said.

"You're not going to win Snake, Montana Meth Project does way better PSAs than PDFA," Deadpool said to Snake.

"Well Deadpool is not wrong, MMP has some great nightmare inducing PSAs," Corey Graves said.

As Deadpool left the ringside area, Snake was nailing Lumpy with a series of kicks to his ribs.

"Snake is nailing Lumpy with some brutal kicks," Brian Zane said.

"A snake and moose fighting, only here at the Fandom Royal Rumble," Corey Graves said.

After ten kicks, Snake hops up and takes down Lumpy with a Rough Ryder to a good response from the crowd.

"Rough Ryder, Snake is showing his dominance here," Brian Zane said.

In the bottom left corner, Dawn gets Ash in the corner and was nailing him with open palm strikes to the chest.

"Dawn is nailing some chops to Ash's chest," Corey Graves said.

"I think Dawn is looking for vengeance after nearly got her head drilled into the mat," Brian Zane said.

Eight seconds later, Bismuth grabs Dawn from behind and drops her with a release German suplex as Ash stumbles out of the corner.

"German suplex and Dawn's equilibrium is completely gone," Corey Graves said.

As Bismuth gets up, Harley Quinn hops onto Bismuth shoulders and gets her with a reverse Frankensteiner as the fans cringe over Bismuth landing on her head.

"Oh my god, reverse Frankensteiner on Bismuth," Brian Zane said in horror.

"Bismuth could have broken her neck from that move," Corey Graves said.

Harley then gets up and tackles Mordecai back onto the mat.

"Harley just tackled Mordecai onto the mat," Brian Zane said.

"I don't think Mordecai has ever faced someone like Harley," Corey Graves said.

Harley then starts to attack Mordecai as the rumble clock was ticking down, which means another person was about to enter.

"We have some company because entrant sixty-seven is on their way," Brian Zane said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #67: Vaas Montenegro (Far Cry)**

As the buzzer goes off, this thrash metal music plays and out comes the villainous mohawk islander, Vaas Montenegro. Wearing his red tank top, light brown cargo pants, and brown work boots, Vaas oddly enough got a deafening ovation from the crowd due to his violent and sick tendencies.

"Oh my god, this is one guy you don't want to mess with," Brian Zane said.

"From _Far Cry 3_ , here's Vaas Montenegro entering at number sixty-seven," Corey Graves said.

"I can see why people are cheering him, he is violent, insane, and completely unstable like some ECW wrestlers," Brian Zane said.

Vaas then runs down the entrance way and he soon stops at the red wagon.

"With a good spot and his sickening mind, he will do well in this rumble," Corey Graves said.

"And he is going to the wagon," Brian Zane said.

Vaas then pulls out a bag from the wagon and runs into the ring as Ricky and Julian were waiting for him.

"Vaas has a bag and I'm afraid to see what is in it," Corey Graves said.

Ricky and Julian try to hit a double clothesline on him, but Vaas ducks the move.

"Ricky and Julian try for a double clothesline, but Vaas sees it coming," Brian Zane said.

Vaas then drops the bag and nails Ricky and Julian with a double clothesline, knocking them over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating them to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Vaas just eliminated Ricky and Julian," Corey Graves said.

"That's two eliminations in under thirty seconds by the insane islander," Brian Zane said.

 **47th Elimination: Julian; Eliminated by: Vaas Montenegro; Duration-26:18**

 **48th Elimination: Ricky; Eliminated by: Vaas Montenegro; Duration-8:18**

As Ricky and Julian were leaving the ringside area, Ash was behind Vaas looking to take him out.

"Vaas' run might be cut short if Ash hits him," Corey Graves said.

Vaas then turns around as Ash was ready to take out Vaas early.

"Look out Vaas," Brian Zane warned Vaas.

But then, Vaas lifts Ash by his legs and drops him onto the ropes with the stun gun as Ash holds his throat in pain.

"Stun gun and this could cost Ash dearly," Corey Graves said.

Vaas then lifts Ash over the top ropes, but Ash remains on the apron, still dazed from that attack.

"Ash ends up on the apron, but it won't be for long," Brian Zane said.

Vaas then nails the brogue kick to Ash, knocking him off the apron and onto the floor as the fans gave a mix response for that elimination.

"Goodbye Ash, the fans might not like it but Vaas got his third elimination," Corey Graves said.

 **49th Elimination: Ash Ketchum; Eliminated by: Vaas Montenegro; Duration-20:31**

As Ash left the ringside area, Vaas picks up the bag and walks over to the table that was on the ringside area near the bottom left corner.

"Vaas has that bag again and I think he has a sick idea in mind," Brian Zane said.

Vaas then opens up the bag and dumps out the contents onto the table as the fans cheer like crazy knowing it was thumbtacks.

"Oh my god, those are thumbtacks," Corey Graves said in horror.

"I pray no one goes through it," Brian Zane said.

Meanwhile at the top side of the ring, Dawn pushes Lumpy and Al Bundy over the top ropes, but they land on the apron.

"Dawn tries to eliminate both Al and Lumpy, but it didn't work for her," Corey Graves said.

Then, Al and Lumpy begin to trade back and forth shots to the face as the fans were on the edge of their seats for it.

"Al and Lumpy are fighting on the apron," Brian Zane said.

"These two are risking big to stay in the match," Corey Graves said.

Nine seconds later, Lumpy sweeps Al's legs as Al hits the apron and rolls onto the floor as this elimination brought a few boos for Lumpy.

"There goes Al, but he still manage to last over an hour in the ring, which is impressive," Brian Zane said.

 **50th Elimination: Al Bundy; Eliminated by: Lumpy; Duration-1:00:57**

As Lumpy was in shock over the elimination, Vaas runs up and nails a boot to the back of Lumpy's head, causing Lumpy to fall off the apron and onto the floor as Lumpy's decent run came to an end.

"And Lumpy's luck has ended, thanks to Vaas and that boot," Corey Graves said.

 **51st Elimination: Lumpy; Eliminated by: Vaas Montenegro; Duration-13:00**

As Lumpy and Al left the ringside area and with a minute left until the next entrant comes out, Vaas tosses Caulifla into the top right corner as Caulifla was woozy from the throw.

"Vaas has got Caulifla in the corner," Brian Zane said.

Then, Vaas nail these vicious slaps onto Caulifla's stomach as each slap felt like a sting to the stomach.

"Vaas is slapping away on Caulifla's stomach," Corey Graves said.

"She has been in the match for over seventy-one minutes and these slaps are not helping her," Brian Zane said.

After twelve slaps, Vaas runs up and nails a brutal knee to the left side of Harley's skull, taking her down.

"Vaas with a knee to Harley, crazy just met crazy there," Corey Graves said.

Near the top left corner, Yang Xiao Long and Shego were trading fists with each other as this was at a stand still.

"Shego and Yang are just firing away on each other," Brian Zane said.

"They are evenly match, thanks to Yang and her robotic arm," Corey Graves said.

Ten seconds later, Yang nails Shego with a jawbreaker as this stuns Shego a little.

"Yang with a jawbreaker and Shego is woozy on her feet," Brian Zane said.

Yang then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner as Shego was still on her feet.

"Yang is taking a big risk by going up to the top rope here," Corey Graves said.

Yang then jumps off the top rope and gets Shego with a top rope bulldog to a great response from the crowd.

"Bulldog from the top rope and Yang just took down Shego," Brian Zane said.

As Shego lays on her back, Lemon runs to the left side of the ring, jumps off the middle ropes, and nails the lionsault on Shego.

"Lionsault by Lemon on the still downed Shego," Corey Graves said.

Then, Steven Universe runs up and nails a standing splash onto Shego as Shego has now become a pain magnet.

"Splash by Steven and Shego hasn't got the chance to recover from all of this," Brian Zane said.

Steven then tackles Yang into the corner just as the rumble clock was ticking down, which means another person was about to enter the match.

"Well let's see who our sixty-eighth entrant is," Corey Graves said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #68: Austin Moon (Austin & Ally)**

Suddenly, "Steal Your Heart" plays through the speakers and out comes Austin Moon. Wearing a white t-shirt and over it is a orange jacket with "Fandom Royal Rumble III" on the back, black jeans, and orange wrestling boots, Austin got a great ovation with most cheers coming from the fan girls.

"Entering his third straight rumble, here is singing sensation, Austin Moon, entering at number sixty-eight," Corey Graves said.

"Last two rumbles he entered nineteen and twenty-nine, this year he got an amazing number and a good shot of winning," Brian Zane said.

Austin then runs down the entrance way and then he hops onto the ring apron.

"He's gotten at least one elimination in each rumble, so he could get another one here," Corey Graves said.

Austin then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner as Dawn, Snake, Bismuth, and Steven were brawling together.

"Austin is looking to enter in a big way," Brian Zane said.

Austin then turns around and jumps off the top ropes, taking down the four with a moonsault to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Moonsault and Austin just took down four people with one move," Corey Graves said.

Austin then gets up and nails a superkick to Vaas, taking him down.

"Superkick on Vaas and Austin has a pep in his step," Brian Zane said.

Austin then grabs Harley and drops her with a Canadian Destroyer as the fans cringe at the landing.

"Canadian Destroyer or should I say, Boom Destroyer, and Harley just got put down," Corey Graves said.

Austin then gets up and gets nailed out of nowhere by a codebreaker by Lemon, taking him down to some boos from the crowd.

"Lemon with a codebreaker on Austin, it seems she likes to go after new entrants," Brian Zane said.

Lemon then gets up, runs towards the left side of the ring, hops off of the middle ropes, and gets Austin with a lionsault.

"Lionsault, Lemon hits the lionsault on Austin," Corey Graves said.

As Lemon gets up, Mordecai grabs Lemon from behind, then Mordecai throws Lemon over the top rope and onto the floor, ending her rumble run.

"Goodbye Lemon," Brian Zane said.

"Here lionsault on Austin just cost her big time," Corey Graves said.

 **52nd Elimination: Lemon Zest; Eliminated by: Mordecai; Duration-6:38**

As Lemon left the ringside area, Batman grabs Mordecai from behind and gets him with a release German suplex.

"German suplex and Mordecai got tossed past the middle of the ring," Brian Zane said.

As Mordecai got back on his feet, Batman grabs Mordecai and leads towards the bottom right corner.

"Batman is looking to inflict major damage on Mordecai," Corey Graves said.

Then, Batman gets Mordecai with a saito suplex into the corner as the fans cheer a little for the move.

"Satio suplex and Mordecai almost landed on his head," Brian Zane said.

Meanwhile, Caulifla walks towards Vaas with her stomach bleeding a little from those slaps he gave.

"Look at Caulifla's stomach," Corey Graves said.

"She almost had the Daniel Bryan look from the Greatest Royal Rumble," Brian Zane said.

Then, Caulifla begins to punch Vaas repeatedly in the skull, looking for payback.

"Caulifla is punching away on Vaas," Corey Graves said.

"I think she is saving her Super Sayian form for later," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later and with 59 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Dawn comes running towards the pair, looking for a spear.

"Dawn might kill two birds with another spear again," Corey Graves said.

But then, Vaas and Caulifla get Dawn with a double back body drop as Dawn's back hits the mat hard.

"Double back body drop, Dawn's plan just got broken," Brian Zane said.

Vaas then gets Dawn on her feet and punches her in the skull.

"Vaas is laying some stiff punches onto the FRR winner," Corey Graves said.

Vaas then lifts up Dawn and drapes her feet on the top rope, then he gets her in a front head lock.

"Oh no, I feel like this is not going to end well at all," Brian Zane said.

Then, Vaas drops Dawn with a draping DDT as the fans cringe seeing Dawn's head drilled into the mat again.

"Oh sweet mother of god," Corey Graves said in horror.

"I don't know how long Dawn's neck can sustain this damage," Brian Zane said.

Vaas then picks up Dawn and tries to throw her over the top rope. But Dawn wraps her arms and legs around the ropes to avoid the elimination.

"Vaas is trying to eliminate Dawn here," Corey Graves said.

"Dawn is desperately trying to hang on, she wants to win for a second time," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts fourteen seconds as Yang nails her robotic arm onto Vaas' back, breaking off the elimination attempt and Dawn lands safely on the mat.

"Yang comes in and saves the day by nailing Vaas with her robotic arm," Corey Graves said.

"Dawn is lucky that Yang came in to help her," Brian Zane said.

Meanwhile, Shego was nailing forearms to Korra's ribs.

"Shego is nailing forearms to the Avatar," Corey Graves said.

"I don't think she knows Korra's true power," Brian Zane said.

After eight forearms, Korra nails a knee to Shego's ribs and then she lifts her upside down, looking for a piledriver.

"Korra fights back and it looks like this could be trouble for Shego," Corey Graves said.

Korra then puts Shego's legs on her shoulders and then she drops her with the Styles Clash to a mix reaction from the crowd (but it was mostly cheers).

"Styles Clash, Korra gets Shego with the Styles Clash," Brian Zane said.

"Korra is coming back into the fight," Corey Graves said.

As Korra gets back on her feet, she looks to the stage as the rumble clock was ticking down, which means another person was going to enter the fray.

"And just in time too, because entrant sixty-nine is on their way," Brian Zane said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Suddenly, this laugh was heard followed by "Bad Karma" by Jim Johnston (aka. Kharma's theme) through the speakers as the fighters were in shock over this.

"What the," Corey Graves said in shock.

"Oh god, I have so many concerns now," Brian Zane said.

Then, this female comes out onto the stage as the fans were in shock as the next entrant was…

 **Entrant #69: Junko Enoshima (Danganropa)**

"Holy sh*t," Brian Zane said in shock.

"If Harley and Vaas wasn't enough, here is Junko Enoshima from _Danganropa: Trigger Happy Havoc_ , entering at number sixty-nine," Corey Graves said.

With her bleached strawberry blonde hair in pigtails, wearing her black blouse with red tie, red skirt, and black boots, Junko Enoshima got a decent reaction from the crowd (mostly cheers from the _Danganropa_ fans).

"This girl is literally bat crap crazy," Brian Zane said.

"I'm surprised she's not wearing a straight jacket here," Corey Graves said.

After laughing for a few seconds, Junko runs down the entrance way and grabs a steel chair from the wagon along the way.

"Junko has got a toy with her in a form of a steel chair," Brian Zane said.

Once Junko enters the ring, Junko drops the chair and grabs Lana, putting her in a pumphandle position.

"Junko isn't using the chair, but I don't think Lana will like this," Corey Graves said.

A few seconds later, Junko lifts her up and gets her with a reverse STO, nailing her with Bitter End.

"Bitter End by Junko on Lana," Brian Zane said.

"Shades of the UK Champion, Pete Dunne," Corey Graves said.

Junko then sits up and laughs like a crazy maniac with her tongue sticking out.

"I'm immediately regret coming here," Brian Zane said.

"Me too Zane," Corey Graves said to Brian Zane.

Bismuth then walks over and picks up Lana, lifting her off her feet.

"Oh no, I think Lana's ride isn't over yet," Corey Graves said.

Bismuth then runs over and launches Lana over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to numerous boos from the crowd.

"There goes Lana by Bismuth, but she manage to last over twenty-eight minutes, which is impressive for her age," Brian Zane said.

 **53rd Elimination: Lana Loud; Eliminated by: Bismuth; Duration-28:27**

As Lana was in shock over her elimination, Bismuth didn't know was that Junko was on her feet and behind the gem.

"Bismuth needs to look because Junko is behind her," Corey Graves said.

"Bismuth, look out," Brian Zane warned Bismuth.

Junko then grabs Bismuth by her left leg and lifts her over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to the shock of the crowd.

"Oh my god, Junko eliminated Bismuth, Junko just eliminated one of the biggest competitors in the ring," Corey Graves said in pure shock.

 **54th Elimination: Bismuth; Eliminated by: Junko Enoshima; Duration-40:34**

As Bismuth and Lana was leaving the ringside area, Dawn turns Junko around and begins to hit her with a series of right hands to the face.

"Dawn is now punching away on Junko," Brian Zane said.

"Dawn is insane for fighting Junko, you don't fight crazy," Corey Graves said.

After ten shots, Dawn grabs Junko and was leading her to the right side of the ring.

"I think Dawn is looking to say goodbye to Junko here," Brian Zane said.

But when they reach the middle of the ring, Junko grabs Dawn's right hand and begins to bend Dawn's fingers the other way as Dawn screams and the fans cringe at this.

"Oh dear god," Corey Graves said in horror.

"I don't think fingers are supposed to bend like that," Brian Zane said.

Junko then grabs Dawn by her hair and throws her over the top rope, but Dawn uses her good hand to grab onto the top rope and remain on the apron.

"Dawn manage to land on the apron after Junko tried to eliminate her," Corey Graves said.

"Good thing she used her other hand instead of the damaged one," Brian Zane said.

As Dawn was breathing a sigh of relief, Junko picks up the chair as she was looking over towards Dawn.

"Junko is going to put that chair to good use," Corey Graves said.

Junko then throws the chair and strikes Dawn in the side of the head with it.

"Oh that must have ringed Dawn's skull," Brian Zane said.

Unfortunately, the shot cause Dawn to fall off the apron and onto the floor, eliminating her to several boos from the crowd.

"There goes Dawn, Junko just eliminated the first ever Fandom Royal Rumble winner," Corey Graves said.

"We will be guarantee a new winner here tonight," Brian Zane said.

 **55th Elimination: Dawn; Eliminated by: Junko Enoshima; Duration-45:02**

As Dawn was crawling away from the ringside area and with 58 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Junko picks up her chair and was ready to go insane with it.

"Junko is not done quite yet," Corey Graves said.

Junko then strikes Snake, Needles, Steven, Mordecai, Harley, Vaas, Korra, Austin, Lynn, Yang, Caulifla, Batman, and Shego in the back with the chair as Junko loves the destruction she caused.

"Junko is just swinging and striking at anybody with that chair," Brian Zane said.

"And she doesn't care as long as she wins," Corey Graves said.

Junko drops the chair and crosses her arms as she begin laughing like a lunatic again.

"There is that insane laugh, no wonder why she's one of the most batsh*t insane anime characters ever," Brian Zane said.

Caulifla then gets on her two feet and Junko turns around as the fighters were in a tense stand off.

"Oh I think Caulifla has a got a perfect opponent," Corey Graves said.

"Even after that chair shot, she wants a piece of Junko," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, they begin to slug away in the middle of the ring as this was a close battle between them.

"Here we go," Corey Graves said.

"The longest entrant in the ring and the recent entrant are duking it out," Brian Zane said.

As they were fighting in the middle of the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as the next entrant was about to enter the battlefield.

"Hope these two can focus because entrant seventy is on their way," Corey Graves said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Suddenly the famous guitar riff of "Root of All Evil" by CFO$ feat. Incendiary (aka. Aleister Black's theme) was heard through the speakers as there was smoke on the stage.

"Wait, it can't be," Corey Graves said in shock.

"Is Aleister Black here tonight?" Brian Zane asked.

A few seconds later, this person rises from the smoke (like Aleister) as the fans cheer like crazy for the next entrant which was…

 **Entrant #70: Lucy Loud (The Loud House)**

"OH MY GOD," Brian Zane screamed in shock.

"It's Lucy Loud, Lucy Loud is here and she is entrant seventy," Corey Graves said in excitement.

The fans see the goth of the Louds step out of the smoke as she had on an "AXB" muscle shirt, black basketball shorts, and black wrestling boots as she was ready to fight.

"The final Loud sister is here and has the best spot out of the three of them," Brian Zane said.

Lucy begins to walk down the entrance way as she was determined to win this match and the money.

"Over the past week and a half, she has been training with Gangrel, Kevin Thorn, Finn Balor, and Aleister Black for this match," Corey Graves said.

"With that impressive list (minus Kevin Thorn), Lucy will do really well in this match," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Lucy makes it to the ringside area and she hops onto the ring apron.

"Oh I think Lucy is about to fly like a bat," Corey Graves said.

Lucy then jumps onto the top rope, then she jumps off and takes down Caulifla and Junko with a springboard dive to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"What a dive, Lucy just took out Caulifla and the insane Junko," Brian Zane said.

Meanwhile, Korra tosses Needles over the top rope, but Needles remain on the apron still in the match with the thumbtack covered table below him.

"Korra has Needles on the apron, but that thumbtack table is right below him," Corey Graves said.

Needles pushes Korra out of the way as he desperately wants to win.

"Needles pushes Korra away from him," Brian Zane said.

Then, Lucy nails Korra with Black Mass as this causes Korra to stumble near Needles.

"Black Mass, Lucy out of nowhere with Black Mass on Korra," Corey Graves said.

"The Avatar just met the boot of the goth," Brian Zane said.

Needles then grabs Korra by the throat as this could be the demise of the Avatar.

"Needles has gotten Korra by the throat," Corey Graves said.

Needles then lifts Korra in the air and throws her over the ropes and onto the floor, ending her rumble run.

"There goes Korra, Needles is an eliminating machine," Brian Zane said.

 **56th Elimination: Korra; Eliminated by: Needles Kane; Duration-58:34**

As Needles looks down at Korra, Junko grabs the chair, she swings and strikes Needles in the skull with it.

"Oh god, what a loud chair shot by Junko onto Needles," Corey Graves said.

The impact causes Needles to fall off the apron and crash through the thumbtack table, eliminating him as the fans went batsh*t for the bump.

"OH MY GOD," Brian Zane screamed in horror.

"Junko just eliminated the other powerhouse, Needles Kane, and Needles' back has to be covered in tacks," Corey Graves said in shock.

 **57th Elimination: Needles Kane; Eliminated by: Junko Enoshima; Duration-44:40**

As EMTs were checking up on Needles, Lynn nails Lucy with a knee to the ribs as this causes the fans to still boo her.

"Lynn with a knee to her sister, Lucy, definitely no sisterly love here," Brian Zane said.

Lynn then grab Lucy by the back of her head and it looks like she was going to throw her over the ropes.

"I think Lynn is going to upset Lucy with her demise," Corey Graves said.

But then, Lucy hops off the middle ropes and lands near the middle of the ring with her legs crossed like Aleister Black.

"Holy crap," Brian Zane said in shock.

"Looks like Lucy's training with Aleister paid off here," Corey Graves said.

Lynn was angry and then she was looking to kick Lucy in the face.

"Lynn ready for a kick to Lucy," Brian Zane said.

But then, Lucy lies down as Lynn misses the kick on Lucy.

"Lucy using her smarts and ducks the kick from Lynn," Corey Graves said.

Lucy then kips up as she was looking to get revenge on Lynn.

"Lucy is on her feet, she is not only spooky, but dangerous," Brian Zane said.

Lucy then nails a Black Mass onto Lynn as this brought huge cheers from the fans in attendance.

"Black Mass, Lucy nails her own sister with Black Mass," Corey Graves said in shock.

Lucy grabs Lynn from behind and she throws her over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Lucy eliminates Lynn, Lucy eliminates Lynn," Brian Zane said in shock.

"First time ever here, a sister just eliminated another sister," Corey Graves said.

 **58th Elimination: Lynn Loud Jr.; Eliminated by: Lucy Loud; Duration-35:00**

With a minute left until the next entrant comes out, Lynn gets up as she was pissed that she was eliminated.

"Oh I don't think Lynn is too happy to be gone from the match," Brian Zane said.

"Let me in, I was distracted, she is bad luck," Lynn said to the ref as she was pointing to Lucy.

"You can't blame Lucy for that elimination Lynn," Corey Graves said to Lynn.

"Yeah that was fair and square," Brian Zane said to Lynn.

But the ref wasn't going to allow it as Lynn tries to get back in the ring.

"I think Lynn wants another chance, but fat chance," Corey Graves said.

Then, security comes out and drags Lynn to the backstage area as Lynn was yelling saying she didn't get the chance.

"And here's security, taking the sore loser, Lynn, back to the locker room," Brian Zane said.

As Lucy was waving goodbye to her sister, Junko was behind ready for an attack.

"I don't think Lucy knows that Junko is right behind her," Corey Graves said.

But Lucy sees it coming and nails Junko with Black Mass, taking her down.

"Black Mass and Lucy took out Junko with it," Brian Zane said.

Lucy then starts to nail these fast strikes to Steven's ribs as she proves that she is a threat here.

"Lucy is striking on Steven's ribs," Corey Graves said.

"This proves that Lucy is the most dangerous Loud to ever enter the rumble," Brian Zane said.

Nine seconds later, Lucy bounces off the middle rope and takes down Steven with a springboard kick to the face.

"Springboard kick to Steven, Lucy is showing her pure dominance here," Corey Graves said.

As Lucy gets on her feet, Harley runs up and takes down Lucy with a boot to the side of the skull as fans boo a little for that attack.

"Harley with a running boot and Lucy's momentum is now gone," Brian Zane said.

In a different part of the ring, Caulifla and Snake were trading blows with each other as this was at a standstill.

"Caulifla and Snake are battling each other," Corey Graves said.

"If Caulifla doesn't win, then her resilience earned her my respect tonight," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, Caulifla gets behind Snake and drops him with a release German suplex to a decent response from the crowd.

"German suplex, Caulifla just got Snake with a German suplex," Corey Graves said.

As Caulifla got back on her feet, the rumble clock was ticking down again as another person was about to enter the match.

"We are getting to the promise land as entrant seventy-one is on their way," Brian Zane said.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **We are down to only ten entrants left to enter and the competition is getting fierce to win that prize, but anything can happen in this match. Anyway here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 70**

 **Entries left: 10**

 **People still in the ring: 12**

 **Eliminated Competitors: Homer Simpson, Bubbles, Sunset Shimmer, Hekapoo, Stocking Anarchy, Star Butterfly, Peridot, Fink, Peter Griffin, Roadhog, Mai Valentine, Chloe Park, Dipper Pines, Kim Possible, Blue Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, Hunter Huntsman, Professor Venomous, "Super" Dave Osborne, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Riley Freeman, Shelly, Sheldon Cooper, Markipiler, Dan, Hannibal Lecter, Woody Boyd, Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jirō, Rainbow Dash, Katniss Everdeen, Panty Anarchy, Connie Maheswaran, Justin, Alex DeLarge, Heather, Twilight Sparkle, Marco Diaz, Adam Taurus, Zarya, Kevin, Freddy Krueger, Duncan, Sterling Archer, Holly Blue Agate, Deadpool, Julian, Ricky, Ash Ketchum, Al Bundy, Lumpy, Lemon Zest, Lana Loud, Bismuth, Dawn, Korra, Needles Kane, and Lynn Loud Jr.**

 **People still in the match: Caulifla, Shego, Yang Xiao Long, Snake, Batman, Harley Quinn, Steven Universe, Mordecai, Vaas Montenegro, Austin Moon, Junko Enoshima, and Lucy Loud.**

 **Will we see more eliminations by Vaas Montenegro and Junko Enoshima?**

 **Can Caulifla break Katniss' record?**

 **And can Snake pull off more shocking eliminations?**

 **You have to find out in the next chapter.**


	18. Rumbleklok

**Fandom Royal Rumble III**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all different fandoms compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble match for a million dollar prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickelodeon, New Line Cinema, MTV, Funimation, Sony, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 18: Rumbleklok**

* * *

The fans look back to the stage as the rumble clock was ticking down again.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #71: Junkrat (Overwatch)**

As the buzzer went off, out comes the buddy of Roadhog, Junkrat. With his post apocalyptic look and his peg leg, Junkrat got a decent ovation from the crowd due to being from _Overwatch_.

"Well here comes the second half of the apocalyptic pair," Brian Zane said.

"From _Overwatch_ , here's Junkrat entering at number seventy-one," Corey Graves said.

"He got a way better draw than his buddy, Roadhog, and hopefully he will do well," Brian Zane said.

Junkrat then runs down the entrance way and soon makes it to the ringside area.

"This will be interesting how a guy who is mostly known for defence do here," Corey Graves said.

When he enters the ring, Vaas Montenegro, Harley Quinn, and Junko Enoshima start to beat down Junkrat, hoping to get him out.

"Well Junkrat just entered the fire," Brian Zane said.

"The trio of Vaas, Harley, and Junko are demolishing Junkrat from the get go," Corey Graves said.

Thirteen seconds later, the trio try to throw Junkrat over the top ropes, but Junkrat slips under the bottom rope and was sitting down in the top side of the ringside area.

"Junkrat using his defensive skills to slide under the ropes to avoid the elimination attempt," Brian Zane said.

As the trio look on, Snake then nails Vaas, Junko, and Harley with shots to their backs.

"Snake seeing the advantage by striking onto their backs," Corey Graves said.

Snake then grabs Junko from behind and drops her with the skull crushing finale.

"Skull crushing finale, Snake drops the batcrap crazy Junko with it," Brian Zane said.

As Snake gets on his feet, Mordecai turns him around and kicks him in the gut.

"Mordecai with a kick to Snake's gut," Corey Graves said.

Mordecai then gets Snake in a front headlock and drops him with a twist of fate to some cheers from the crowd.

"Twist of fate, the blue jay just took out the reptilian drug dealer with that move," Brian Zane said.

Meanwhile, Batman had gotten Caulifla on his shoulders and then Lucy Loud climbs up to the rope on the bottom left corner.

"Oh I think we could see a double team move from Batman and Lucy," Corey Graves said.

Lucy then jumps off and nails a dropkick to Caulifla as Batman drops Caulifla off her shoulders as they get her with a dropkick version of the doomsday device.

"Doomsday device, Lucy and Batman took down the longest lasting entrant with a dropkick version of the move, made famous by L.O.D.," Brian Zane said.

Batman and Lucy pick up Caulifla and try to throw her over the ropes, but Caulifla wraps her arms around the top and middle ropes, desperately trying to stay in the match.

"The dark brooding pair are looking to take out Caulifla here," Corey Graves said.

"From the look of her stomach and how long she's been in there, I'm surprised she is still holding on," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt had been going on for twelve seconds and there was 52 seconds left until the next entrant comes out as Junkrat slides back into the ring and was behind Caulifla, Batman, and Lucy.

"Oh I think Junkrat has got a plan for the three fighters in his mind," Corey Graves said.

Junkrat then lifts the trio over the top ropes, but they land on the apron as Junkrat was celebrating thinking he eliminated three people at once.

"Junkrat thinks he got the three fighters all out at once," Brian Zane said.

"Oh he is going to regret that decision," Corey Graves said.

Then out of nowhere, Austin Moon nails a superkick to Junkrat as this left him woozy.

"Austin Moon with a superkick and Junkrat is still on his feet," Brian Zane said.

Austin then drapes Junkrat's right arm around his neck, lifts him up, and drops him with a brain buster to a mix response from the crowd.

"Brain buster, down goes Junkrat with a brain buster," Corey Graves said.

Austin then gets up, walks over to the bottom right corner, and he climbs up to the top rope on the corner.

"Austin taking a risk by climbing up to the top rope," Brian Zane said.

Austin then jumps off, does a front flip, and his legs hit Junkrat's chest hard as the fans gave a few boos for Austin.

"Front flip and Austin's legs just crash onto Junkrat's chest," Corey Graves said.

In the top right corner, Steven Universe lifts Yang Xiao Long onto the top rope and then he climbs up onto the top rope as well.

"Steven has got Yang on the top rope, could be the end for the fiery RWBY member," Brian Zane said.

Steven then jumps onto Yang and gets Yang with a hurricanrana off the top rope and onto the mat as Steven lands on his feet on the mat.

"Hurricanrana by Steven and Yang gets launched off the ropes," Corey Graves said.

Then, Shego runs up and nails a helluva kick to the right side of Steven's face, forcing Steven to sit in the corner.

"Helluva kick out of nowhere and Steven is down in the corner," Brian Zane said.

Shego then starts to stomp on Steven's chest as each stomp brought some boos from the fans.

"Shego is stomping onto Steven in the corner," Corey Graves said.

"The son of Pink Diamond doesn't look to bright here," Brian Zane said.

As Shego was still stomping away on Steven, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the match.

"Well we'll find out who our next entrant is," Corey Graves said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

After the buzzer goes off, there was this computer code appearing on the screen as the fans were confused by this.

"What happened to the screen?" Brian Zane asked.

"I guess someone must have downloaded a virus onto the tron," Corey Graves said.

A few seconds later, "Mass Appeal" by CFO$ (aka. Solomon Crowe's theme) starts to play as the next entrant comes out of the stage as the fans cheer very loudly for the next entrant which was…

 **Entrant #72: Sombra (Overwatch)**

"No way," Brian Zane said in shock.

"Oh hell yes, here comes _Overwatch_ 's hacker, Sombra, entering at number seventy-two," Corey Graves said.

"Out of all the _Overwatch_ people who entered this, Sombra has got the best number," Brian Zane said.

With her half shaved brown hair with purple highlights and wearing her purple outfit, Sombra was going to give everyone what she has in her system.

"This will be interesting, Talon actually has a chance to win the rumble with her here," Corey Graves said.

Sombra then runs down the entrance way and then she hops onto the ring apron.

"Oh I think Sombra might make an entrance here," Brian Zane said.

Sombra then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner as she sees Vaas and Harley in her sights.

"Sombra is on the top rope and she sees her targets," Corey Graves said.

Sombra then jumps off and takes down Harley and Vaas with a double dropkick to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Double missile dropkick and Sombra just took down Harley and Vaas," Brian Zane said.

Sombra then gets on her feet and picks up Harley.

"Oh I think Sombra might get her first elimination here," Corey Graves said.

Sombra then throws Harley over the top rope and Harley lands on the floor as that elimination was a huge shock to the fans.

"There goes Harley and the fans can't believe it," Brian Zane said.

"Sombra just eliminated one of the craziest fighters here," Corey Graves said.

 **59th Elimination: Harley Quinn; Eliminated by: Sombra; Duration-20:21**

As Harley left the ringside area with some hatred in her, Sombra nails a pele kick to Snake, taking him down.

"Peel kick onto Snake from Sombra," Brian Zane said.

Sombra then gets up and nails a bicycle kick to Junko, taking her down.

"Bicycle kick to Junko and Sombra is on fire," Corey Graves said.

Sombra then scoops up Batman and carries him to the top right corner as the fans couldn't believe her feat of strength.

"Look at this," Brian Zane said in shock.

"I can't believe Sombra is able to carry Batman to the corner," Brian Zane said.

Sombra then sets Batman upside down in the corner as Sombra backs up to the bottom left corner.

"Oh I think Sombra is about to give Batman a bad headache," Corey Graves said.

Sombra then runs up and nails the tree of woe dropkick onto Batman's face as the fans gave a mix reaction and Batman falls onto the mat.

"Dropkick by Sombra and Batman just got his bell rung," Brian Zane said.

As Sombra gets up, Caulifla runs up and nails Sombra with a clothesline. The move sends Sombra over the top rope, but she remains on the apron for the time being.

"Well Sombra's momentum just vanished," Corey Graves said.

"She almost got eliminated early, but she manage to hang on and remain on the apron," Brian Zane said.

Then, Vaas runs up and nails a baseball slide dropkick to Sombra, which sends Sombra onto the floor but her feet remain on the apron and her hands were on the floor. The fans couldn't believe what they are seeing and Sombra needed a plan.

"Vaas has eliminated Sombra," Corey Graves said.

"Wait a minute Graves, Sombra's feet are still on the apron," Brian Zane said to Corey Graves.

"Amazing, but she needs to find a way to get back in the match," Corey Graves said.

After a few seconds, Sombra uses her hands and she crab walks over to the metal post in the top right corner.

"Look at Sombra crab walking," Brian Zane said.

"She must have picked up some moves from Kofi Kingston," Corey Graves said.

Sombra then wraps her legs around the post and she grabs onto it using her hands.

"Oh I think Sombra is about to climb up the post," Brian Zane said.

Sombra then climbs up the metal post and stands on the top rope as the fans went apesh*t for that save.

"Holy crap, Sombra is still in the match," Corey Graves said excitedly.

"She manage to pull off a feat that only a few wrestlers can do," Brian Zane said.

54 seconds were remaining until the next comes out as Sombra jumps off and takes down Yang with a blockbuster.

"Blockbuster by Sombra onto Yang," Corey Graves said.

In the bottom right corner, Lucy was nailing chops and punches all over Austin's ribs.

"Lucy is attacking away on Austin's ribs," Brian Zane said.

"The music sensation is not doing well against the Loud goth," Corey Graves said.

Eleven seconds later, Lucy hops onto Austin's shoulders and takes him down with a hurricanrana as Lucy stands back on her feet.

"Hurricanrana and Lucy is still on fire since entering at number seventy," Brian Zane said.

In another part of the ring, Steven grabs Mordecai and gets him with an overhead belly to belly suplex.

"Belly to belly suplex and Steven is back in the fight," Corey Graves said.

Steven then grabs Mordecai from behind and locks in the Tazmission as Mordecai was desperately trying to escape.

"Tazzmission, Steven has the Tazzmission on Mordecai," Brian Zane said.

"This is one kid who isn't the same after learning the truth about his mother," Corey Graves said.

Twelve seconds later, Mordecai was weak as Steven let's go of him.

"Oh I think Steven might be getting rid of Mordecai soon," Brian Zane said.

But before Steven could pick up Mordecai, Junkrat runs up behind him and takes him down with a running bulldog.

"Junkrat with a bulldog out of nowhere and Steven is down," Corey Graves said.

As Junkrat got up, Sombra lifts up Junkrat and drops him with Murphy's Law to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Murphy's Law, Sombra gets Junkrat with the move made famous by Buddy Murphy," Brian Zane said.

"And with that, Junkrat's momentum is gone," Corey Graves said.

As Sombra got up and was looking for another victim in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to come out.

"Well here comes the next entrant to enter the fray," Brian Zane said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #73: Nick Diamond (Celebrity Deathmatch)**

Then the season 4 theme from MTV's _Celebrity Deathmatch_ starts to play and out on the stage was the moustached host, Nick Diamond. Decked out in this gladiator outfit, Nick got a good amount of cheers from the fan of the bloodbath MTV show.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it," Corey Graves said in shock.

"Me either," Brian Zane said.

"Here comes one half of the famed C.D. commentating duo, Nick Diamond, entering at number seventy-three," Corey Graves said.

Nick then runs down the entrance way until he stops at the red wagon.

"Nick has some experiences in fighting, he has faced against an alien, Sam Donaldson, and even had a match in Rome," Brian Zane said.

"And I think Nick is about to put his years into watching Deathmatches here," Corey Graves said.

Nick then pulls out a golf club from the wagon and then he rushes into the ring with it.

"Nick has a golf club and I think he is about to send some people out of here with that," Brian Zane said.

Steven was stumbling towards Nick as Nick was looking to send Steven 200 yards with that golf club.

"Oh I think Steven is about to feel the pain," Brian Zane said.

"Diamond is about to channel his inner Andre Agassi channeling Tiger Woods," Corey Graves said.

"FORE," Nick shouted as he swings and strikes Steven in the face with the club as that brought a mix reaction from the fans.

"Ouch and that's what I like to call the Tiger Woods special from Diamond onto Steven," Brian Zane said.

As Steven turned around, Batman takes down Steven with a brutal spear as the fans boo a bit for the takedown.

"Spear, Batman just speared Steven out of his flip flops," Corey Graves said.

Batman then gets on his feet and gets Steven onto his feet.

"Oh I think Batman might score another elimination," Brian Zane said.

Batman then grabs Steven from behind and then he throws him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating Steven to some hateful boos from the crowd.

"And there goes Steven Universe and these fans do not like it," Corey Graves said.

 **60th Elimination: Steven Universe; Eliminated by: Batman; Duration-18:30**

As Steven left the ringside area, Nick walks over to a downed Yang with golf club in hand.

"I think Nick has got a new target in mind," Brian Zane said.

"If you love your half-sister so much, why don't you marry her," Nick said to Yang and jabs the club in Yang's ribs.

"A jab into Yang's ribs and a jab to the _RWBY_ fan base," Corey Graves said.

"Yeah the fan base is toxic, I mean look at the ships and the hatred for characters," Brian Zane said.

Nick then jabs the club into the ribs of Sombra, Junko, Snake, Vaas, Austin, Mordecai, Caulifla, Lucy, Junkrat, Shego, and Batman as Nick was on a roll.

"Nick attacking everyone with that golf club," Corey Graves said.

"He is taking down everyone faster than Logan Paul's career," Brian Zane said.

Then, Nick puts the club against Batman's throat, trying to choke him out.

"Look at this, Nick is actually trying to choke out The Dark Knight," Corey Graves said.

" _Batman and Robin_ sucks eggs," Nick said angrily to Batman.

"Nick isn't wrong, that turd of a movie nearly cost George Clooney's career," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later and with 56 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Vaas comes running up and nails a running elbow to the right side of Nick's head. The impact causes Nick to fall down and knock the club out of his hands.

"Running elbow by Vaas and there goes Nick's equalizer," Corey Graves said.

Vaas then picks up Nick and tries to throw him over the ropes, but Nick wraps his arms around the top and bottom ropes to avoid the elimination.

"Vaas is looking to end Nick's chances of winning here," Brian Zane said.

"Just like a Deathmatch, you only have one chance and if you blow it, you're gone," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds as Caulifla grabs Vaas from behind and gets him with a release German suplex, saving Nick from elimination.

"German suplex and Caulifla just saved Nick from getting eliminated," Brian Zane said.

Caulifla then grabs the downed Vaas and locks in the crossface as the fans cheer a tiny bit for the move.

"Caulifla has the cross face on Vaas," Corey Graves said.

"The islander is no match for the female punk Saiyan," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, Vaas starts tapping out as this doesn't do anything.

"Yet again, tapping out doesn't do crap in a match like this," Corey Graves said.

Seven seconds later, Junko runs up and nails a running dropkick to the back of Caulifla's head, breaking up the submission.

"Junko with a dropkick to Caulifla, saving her fellow crazy here," Brian Zane said.

Junko then picks up Caulifla, lifts her up, and drops her with a deep six to a mix response from the crowd.

"Deep six onto Caulifla, Junko must of hanged out with Raw general manager, Baron Corbin, before this event," Corey Graves said.

"I don't think so," Brian Zane said.

Junko then gets on top of Caulifla and starts to punch her in the head repeatedly.

"Caulifla is now getting punched repeatedly by Junko," Corey Graves said.

"The longest lasting entrant is showing how must energy she lost during the match," Brian Zane said.

As Junko was continuing to do punch Caulifla, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter.

"I think help might be coming for Caulifla as entrant seventy-four is on their way," Corey Graves said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #74: Steve Urkel (Family Matters)**

As the _Family Matters_ theme song was playing through the speakers, out comes the clumsy nerd Steve Urkel, who got a standing ovation from the crowd.

"Oh and here comes another returning entrant from the last two rumbles," Brian Zane said.

"From _Family Matters_ , here's Steve Urkel entering at number seventy-four," Corey Graves said.

After waving a little bit, Steve runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring.

"He has some luck drawing a late number in the past, at the first FRR he drew the last spot but got eliminated within thirty seconds," Brian Zane said.

Steve then nails a series of shots to the face of Nick.

"Steve unloaded with shots to Nick," Corey Graves said.

"He's floating like a butterfly and stinging like a marshmallow," Brian Zane said in a joking matter.

After ten shots, Steve takes down Nick with a Lou Thesz press and then he starts to nail a series of forearms to Nick's head.

"Lou Thesz press and down goes Nick," Corey Graves said.

"Looks like Nick is suddenly seeing diamonds," Brian Zane said.

After eleven shots, Junko grabs Steve by his hair and lifts him onto his feet, breaking off his fight with Nick.

"Oh I think Junko is going to stop Steve's momentum," Corey Graves said.

Junko then takes Steve down with a neckbreaker as this brought some boos from the fans.

"Neckbreaker by Junko and she takes down Urkel," Brian Zane said.

Junko then picks up Steve and tries to throw him over the ropes, but Steve wraps his body around the ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Junko is looking to end Urkel's time in the rumble," Corey Graves said.

"If it happens, it will be the second time he lasted under a minute," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts fourteen seconds as Steve nails an elbow to Junko's face, breaking off the elimination attempt as he falls onto the mat.

"And lucky for Urkel, he hits an elbow to Junko and remains in the match," Corey Graves said.

In another part of the ring, Lucy and Shego were trading shots with each other as the fans were divided on who to cheer for.

"Lucy and Shego are fighting away on each other," Brian Zane said.

"Power (Shego) vs. Mystery (Lucy), which one is better?" Corey Graves asked.

Six seconds later and with 58 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Shego tries to nail a discus punch to Lucy, but she ducks the shot.

"Shego misses a discus punch onto Lucy," Brian Zane said.

Then, Lucy nails Black Mass onto Shego, taking her down as the crowd couldn't believe it.

"Black Mass and Lucy takes down Shego, an eight year old just took down a full grown woman," Corey Graves said in shock.

In another part of the ring, Yang and Snake were headbutting each other like two rams on a mountain.

"Yang and Snake are just headbutting each other," Brian Zane said.

"I think these two must have hard heads to still be up," Corey Graves said.

Seven seconds later, Snake pushes Yang into the bottom left corner and then he walks over to Yang.

"Snake has Yang in the corner," Brian Zane said.

Snake then climbs up to the middle rope on the corner as he was in a dangerous predicament.

"Snake is on the middle rope, a pretty dangerous spot for him," Corey Graves said.

Then, Snake nails a ten elbow salute on Yang's head in the corner as the fans count.

"Snake is giving Yang the ten punch salute and the fans are counting along," Brian Zane said.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7

But before he could do an eighth punch, Junkrat gets Snake on his shoulders as he walks to the middle of the ring.

"Oh and Junkrat is about to ruin the fun for Snake," Corey Graves said.

Junkrat then nails a sit out powerbomb onto Snake as Junkrat had a smile on his face.

"Sit out powerbomb and Junkrat just put down Snake," Brian Zane said.

Sombra then nails a superkick to the back of Junkrat's head as this stunned Junkrat a bit.

"Superkick to Junkrat's skull and he had no idea Sombra did that to him," Corey Graves said.

Sombra then picks up Junkrat and tries to throw him over the ropes. But Junkrat wraps his arms around the top and middle ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Sombra is looking to eliminate Junkrat," Brian Zane said.

"Let's hope his defensive techniques kick in here," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts six seconds as Junkrat pushes Sombra away from him as he was safe from elimination.

"And Sombra couldn't do it, Junkrat is still in it," Brian Zane said.

Then the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the rumble.

"We got another one coming as entrant seventy-five is on their way," Corey Graves said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Then, "Fansong" by Dethklok starts to play as the fans in attendance were banging their heads to the beat.

"Wait it can't be," Brian Zane said in shock.

"Oh yes, Dethklok is going to represent here," Corey Graves said.

"But which one?" Brian Zane asked.

A few seconds later, this man comes out of the stage, he was muscular with long black hair, wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black wrestling boots. The fans cheer like crazy as that entrant was…

 **Entrant #75: Nathan Explosion (Metalocalypse)**

"OH MY GOD, IT'S NATHAN EXPLOSION," Corey Graves screamed in excitement.

"Nathan Explosion is here," Brian Zane said.

"The lead singer of Dethklok is entrant seventy-five and one of the favorites to win," Corey Graves said.

Nathan flash the devil horns as he banged his head to the music.

"Well let's hope he can focus on fighting instead of music," Brian Zane said.

"Trust me Zane, Nathan can get rough with the rest of them," Corey Graves said to Brian Zane.

Seven seconds later, Nathan runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring as Yang was looking to give Nathan a clothesline.

"Oh I think Yang might eliminate Nathan very early," Brian Zane said.

But Nathan ducks the clothesline as Yang was close to the ropes.

"And Nathan ducks the clothesline," Corey Graves said.

Nathan then runs up and nails a clothesline to Yang that sends her over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to some hateful boos from the crowd.

"There goes Yang and that forty-eight minute plus run comes to an end," Brian Zane said.

 **61st Elimination: Yang Xiao Long; Eliminated by: Nathan Explosion; Duration-48:22**

As Yang was leaving the ringside area angrily, Steve was running towards Nathan, hoping to nail him with a boot.

"Oh I think Urkel is looking to give Nathan an unexpected boot out of here," Corey Graves said.

But then, Nathan lifts Steve by his legs and nails him with a stun gun with Steve's throat hits the ropes hard.

"Nathan with a stun gun and Urkel is struggling to breathe," Brian Zane said.

As Steve was trying to breathe, Nathan throws Steve over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to more boos from the fans.

"There goes Urkel and Nathan just scored his second elimination here," Corey Graves said.

 **62nd Elimination: Steve Urkel; Eliminated by: Nathan Explosion; Duration-2:29**

As Steve left the ringside area, Nathan takes down Caulifla, Snake, Junko, Nick, Vaas, Mordecai, Sombra, Austin, Lucy, Junkrat, and Shego with shoulder blocks.

"Nathan with shoulder blocks to everyone he sees," Brian Zane said.

"Nathan is proving here that he is a big threat towards the million dollar prize," Corey Graves said.

Nathan then lifts Batman up on his shoulders and leads him to the ropes on the top side of the ring.

"Nathan has Batman on his shoulders and he might get another elimination under his belt," Brian Zane said.

Nathan then drops Batman onto the apron as Batman was hanging on for dear life.

"Batman is on the apron and he's desperately trying to stay in the match," Corey Graves said.

Nathan then nails a knee to Batman's face as he was barely holding on.

"Nathan with a knee and Batman is getting very close to going out," Brian Zane said.

Nathan then runs up and nails a running boot to the left side of Batman's face, as he was wobbling from the impact.

"Running boot by Nathan and Batman is just clinging to keep himself in the match," Corey Graves said.

Nathan then grabs Batman and gets him with a neckbreaker.

"Nathan with a neckbreaker on Batman," Brian Zane said.

Unfortunately that moves cost Batman big time as Batman falls off the apron and onto the floor as the fans were in utter shock over Batman's elimination.

"OH MY GOD, NATHAN JUST ELIMINATED BATMAN," Corey Graves screamed in shock.

"Nathan pulls the shocker and eliminates The Dark Knight from the match," Brian Zane said.

 **63rd Elimination: Batman; Eliminated by: Nathan Explosion; Duration-33:03**

As Batman was leaving the ringside area to a standing ovation from the crowd and with 57 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Snake turns Nathan around and was nailing him with a series of shots to the face.

"Snake is going after Nathan now," Corey Graves said.

"We seen him pull off three shocking eliminations, we could see a fourth here," Brian Zane said.

After six shots, Snake then runs to the ropes on the bottom side of the ring.

"Snake going off the ropes," Corey Graves said.

When Snake bounces off the ropes, he runs towards Nathan, looking to take him out.

"Snake is going towards Nathan at full speed," Brian Zane said.

But then, Nathan lifts him in the air and drops him with a hard pop up Samoan drop as the fans couldn't believe it.

"Samoan drop and Snake just got the full force of Nathan," Corey Graves said.

Nathan then gets himself and Snake back onto their feet and then he lifts up Snake, getting him in the Argentine Backbreaker position.

"Nathan has got Snake in a predicament and I don't think it looks good for Snake," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, Nathan backs up and drops Snake over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans cringe seeing Snake's back hit the apron hard.

"There goes Snake and his incredible run comes to an end," Corey Graves said.

 **64th Elimination: Snake; Eliminated by: Nathan Explosion; Duration-39:25**

As Snake was leaving the ringside area to a standing ovation from the crowd for his run, Nathan slides under the ropes and was at the top side of the ringside area.

"You have to give it to Snake for eliminating three people in his run," Brian Zane said.

"Meanwhile, Nathan slid under the ropes and still in it," Corey Graves said.

Nathan then looks under the apron for something to use in this match.

"I think Nathan is looking for something to use here," Brian Zane said.

After about five seconds, Nathan pulls out a table to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Nathan has a table and I think he might put it to good use," Corey Graves said.

Nathan then slides the table into the ring and then he re-enters the ring soon after.

"Nathan has put the table in the ring and he's back in it," Brian Zane said.

Just as he got into the ring, Caulifla nails Nathan with a series of stomps to the back.

"Caulifla stomping away on Nathan," Corey Graves said.

"That move Nathan did cost him big time," Brian Zane said.

After seven stomps, Caulifla grabs Nathan by his head and drops him with a DDT to a very mix response from the crowd.

"DDT and that brought delight to some of the fans after Nathan eliminated four favorites from the rumble," Corey Graves said.

As Caulifla was getting back on her feet, the rumble clock was ticking down as the next entrant was about to enter the rumble.

"Well we are down the home stretch as entrant seventy-six is about to come out," Brian Zane said.

 _ **To be** **continued**_ **…**

* * *

 **We are getting close as we only have five people left to enter and the prize is getting closer for the remaining entrants in the ring. Anyway here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 75**

 **Entries left: 5**

 **People still in the ring: 11**

 **Eliminated Competitors: Homer Simpson, Bubbles, Sunset Shimmer, Hekapoo, Stocking Anarchy, Star Butterfly, Peridot, Fink, Peter Griffin, Roadhog, Mai Valentine, Chloe Park, Dipper Pines, Kim Possible, Blue Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, Hunter Huntsman, Professor Venomous, "Super" Dave Osborne, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Riley Freeman, Shelly, Sheldon Cooper, Markipiler, Dan, Hannibal Lecter, Woody Boyd, Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jirō, Rainbow Dash, Katniss Everdeen, Panty Anarchy, Connie Maheswaran, Justin, Alex DeLarge, Heather, Twilight Sparkle, Marco Diaz, Adam Taurus, Zarya, Kevin, Freddy Krueger, Duncan, Sterling Archer, Holly Blue Agate, Deadpool, Julian, Ricky, Ash Ketchum, Al Bundy, Lumpy, Lemon Zest, Lana Loud, Bismuth, Dawn, Korra, Needles Kane, Lynn Loud Jr., Harley Quinn, Steven Universe, Yang Xiao Long, Steve Urkel, Batman, and Snake.**

 **People still in the match: Caulifla, Shego, Mordecai, Vaas Montenegro, Austin Moon, Junko Enoshima, Lucy Loud, Junkrat, Sombra, Nick Diamond, and Nathan Explosion.**

 **Will Nathan continue his dominating run?**

 **Will there be more shocking eliminations?**

 **And who drew number eighty?**

 **You have to find out in the next chapter.**


	19. Silly Moon Pop

**Fandom Royal Rumble III**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all different fandoms compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble match for a million dollar prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickelodeon, New Line Cinema, MTV, Funimation, Sony, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 19: Silly Moon Pop**

* * *

The fans turn back to the stage once more as they count down for the next entrant.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 _ **Break It Down!**_

Then, the sound of "Break It Down" by Jim Johnston and Chris Warren (aka. DX's theme) starts to play as the fans were confused by this.

"What the," Brian Zane said in shock.

"No way is a member of DX entering this thing," Corey Graves said.

Then, this guy comes out of the stage who looks like a fatter Kevin Owens as the fans gave a mild ovation for the next entrant which was…

 **Entrant #76: Grim (Grim's Toy Show)**

"Representing GTS Wrestling and Grim's Toy Show on YouTube, here comes Grim entering at number seventy-six," Corey Graves said.

Grim then starts to do the DX crotch chops as fireworks shoot out during this.

"He might have won championships in GTS, but this is way different," Brian Zane said.

"Yeah we might say goodbye to Grim's wrestling career here," Corey Graves said.

Ten seconds later, Grim starts to run down the entrance way and then he enters the ring.

"Now let's see how long Grim lasts in the ring?" Brian Zane asked.

Grim then nails punches to Sombra, Nathan Explosion, Shego, Lucy Loud, Junkrat, Mordecai, Austin Moon, Nick Diamond, Caulifla, and Vaas Montenegro.

"Grim is taking out the competition," Corey Graves said.

"Yeah it isn't a good idea to go up against someone like Nathan or Vaas," Brian Zane said.

Grim then kicks Austin in the ribs and drops him with a stunner as the fans gave a few cheers from the move.

"Stunner, Grim with a stunner on Austin," Corey Graves said.

Grim then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner as he was going for something big.

"Grim is going to the top rope, a very dangerous spot for someone of Grim's size," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, Grim jumps off and nails Austin with a frog splash to even milder cheers from the crowd.

"Grim hits the splash and the weight might have crushed Grim's ribs," Corey Graves said.

As Grim was getting up, Junko Enoshima was on the top rope on the top left corner as Grim didn't know it.

"Oh I don't think Grim knows that Junko is on the top rope," Brian Zane said.

When Grim turns around, Junko jumps off and gets Grim with the corkscrew stunner, taking him down to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"Junko with an amazing stunner onto Grim," Corey Graves said.

"It was almost Ember Moon like," Brian Zane said.

Junko then gets on top of Grim and starts to nail him with a series of headbutts as this was starting to make Grim feel woozy.

"Junko is headbutting away onto Grim," Corey Graves said.

"She is definitely not Slenderman, but I think Grim wish she was," Brian Zane said.

After ten headbutts and with a minute left until the next entrant comes out as Junko gets off of Grim and slides out of the ring, going under the bottom rope.

"Oh I think Junko is looking for something she likes to use here," Corey Graves said.

Junko was at the right side of the ringside area and then she looks under the apron for some kind of "toy".

"What kind of crazy thing Junko has planned?" Brian Zane asked.

Three seconds later, Junko pulls out a barbed wire baseball bat as the fans cheer like crazy for what she had.

"Oh my god, a barbed wire baseball bat," Corey Graves said in shock.

"I'm afraid who will meet the bad end of that," Brian Zane said.

Junko then re-enters the ring with bat in hand as she want to get Grim with it.

"Oh no, I think Grim is about to meet that bat hard," Corey Graves said.

But then, Junko sees Caulifla coming at her and strikes Caulifla in the ribs with the bat, taking her down as the fans continue to cheer a little for Junko.

"Ouch, Caulifla getting the bad end of the bat instead of Grim," Brian Zane said.

Junko then grates the bat along Caulifla's stomach as the fans cringe and Caulifla was screaming in pain.

"Oh Junko is grating the bat along Caulifla's stomach," Corey Graves said.

"I don't think Caulifla's stomach is going to look good after that," Brian Zane said.

Twelve seconds later, Nathan nails a headbutt to the back of Junko's head as Junko drops the bat.

"And Nathan comes in to save Caulifla from this torture," Corey Graves said.

Nathan then lifts Junko in the air in a crucifix position and he walks her to the middle of the ring.

"Nathan has Junko up and I think she is about to go for a horrible ride," Brian Zane said.

After spinning around four times, Nathan gets Junko with Eye of the Storm as the fans gave a mix reaction (mostly cheers) to Nathan.

"Down goes Junko and inside her head, her brain is spinning," Corey Graves said.

Before Nathan could do it, Nick pushes Nathan to the top side of the ring and was trying to eliminate him, but Nathan wrapped his arms around the ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Nick is going to try and shock the world by trying to eliminate Nathan here," Brian Zane said.

"I think we might have a riot here if Nathan gets eliminated by Nick," Corey Graves said.

As that elimination attempt was happening, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to come out.

"Well let's focus on something else because entrant seventy-seven is on their way," Brian Zane said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Then, "Sky's The Limit" by CFO$ (aka. Sasha Banks' theme) starts to play through the speakers as the fans cheer as they think "The Boss" was going to enter.

"Wait, Sasha is here?" Corey Graves asked in confusion.

"No way Graves, she isn't in the rumble," Brian Zane said to Corey Graves.

Soon, this female walks onto the stage with her blonde hair in pigtails, wearing a white crop top, a white jacket over it, blue biker shorts, and red wrestling boots. The fans cheer wildly and crazy for the next entrant which was…

 **Entrant #77: Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon)**

"Oh yeah, Sailor Moon is here, Sailor Moon is here," Corey Graves said excitedly.

"Making her return to the third Fandom Royal Rumble, it is Sailor Moon, entering at number seventy-seven," Brian Zane said.

Sailor Moon then takes off her jacket and runs down the entrance way, hoping she could win with a good spot like this.

"Moon has spent time training with Sasha Banks, in order to do well in the rumble," Corey Graves said.

"Something tells me this might give her the advantage," Brian Zane said.

Moon then enters the ring and takes down Junko with a clothesline.

"Moon takes down Junko with a clothesline," Corey Graves said.

Moon then nails clotheslines to Nathan, Vaas, Nick, Shego, Sombra, Junkrat, Lucy, Grim, and Austin, taking them all down.

"Moon is taking down everyone with clotheslines," Brian Zane said.

"She hasn't lost a step since her first appearance," Corey Graves said.

Moon looks over to see Caulifla was standing up and her stomach bleeding from that bat.

"Caulifla's stomach is ripped up thanks to that barbed wire bat," Brian Zane said.

Moon then grabs Caulifla from behind and gets her with a backstabber.

"Backstabber by Moon onto Caulifla," Corey Graves said.

But Moon didn't stop there, Moon flips over and locks the Bank Statement to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Bank Statement, Moon has the Bank Statement locked on Caulifla," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, Caulifla begins to tap out as yet again it didn't work in this kind of match.

"Caulifla is tapping out," Corey Graves said.

"Tapping out doesn't do crap, eliminating people does it," Brian Zane said.

Five more seconds later, Mordecai grabs Moon by her head and lifts up onto her feet, breaking off the move in the process.

"Oh Mordecai has Moon, he just helped Caulifla stay in the match," Corey Graves said.

Mordecai then leads Moon to the left side of the ring, looking to eliminate her.

"Oh I think Mordecai is going to pull something big here," Brian Zane said.

But then, Moon pushes Mordecai over the top rope as Mordecai was hanging onto the top rope with his feet inches away from the floor.

"Moon nearly eliminated Mordecai, but Mordecai manages to hold on to the ropes," Corey Graves said.

Mordecai then swings his body over and stands on the apron, but he wasn't out of the woods yet.

"Mordecai got himself onto the apron, but he is still in a dangerous predicament," Brian Zane said.

Moon then kicks Mordecai in the gut and gives him a stunner, the impact knocks Mordecai off the apron and onto the floor as his rumble run was done.

"Stunner by Moon and Mordecai is gone," Corey Graves said.

"That's Moon's first elimination in the match," Brian Zane said.

 **65th Elimination: Mordecai; Eliminated by: Sailor Moon; Duration-22:51**

As Mordecai was leaving the ringside area, Moon was starting to nail Nick with a series of right and lefts to the face.

"Moon is unloading on Nick," Corey Graves said.

"I think Diamond just met a pure crystal punch here," Brian Zane said.

After fourteen shots and with 54 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Moon nails an enzugiri to Nick's skull as Nick was wobbling around a little.

"Enzugiri and Nick is on dream street," Corey Graves said.

Moon then runs up and takes down Nick with a running bulldog.

"Running bulldog and the leader of the Sailor Soldiers takes down one of the hosts of _Celebrity Deathmatch_ ," Brian Zane said.

Moon then gets up and climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner, taking a big risk in this match.

"Moon is taking a chance and climbing up to the top rope," Corey Graves said.

Moon then jumps off and gets Nick with a top rope moonsault as the fans cheer like crazy for the move.

"Top rope moonsault and Moon is still on fire here," Brian Zane said.

As Moon gets up, Vaas grabs Moon from behind and tries to throw her over the ropes, but Moon wraps herself around the ropes to avoid elimination.

"Vaas almost eliminates Moon, but lucky for her she grabbed onto the ropes just in time," Corey Graves said.

"Let's just hope she can get back into the ring," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts ten seconds as Nathan nails a punch to Vaas' back as Moon drops onto the mat, safe from elimination.

"Nathan with a punch to Vaas and Moon is still in the match," Corey Graves said.

In the bottom left corner, Shego was ramming her right shoulder into Grim's ribs as Grim was not doing well at the moment.

"Shego is ramming her shoulder repeatedly into Grim's ribs," Brian Zane said.

"Grim has been on the receiving end of pain ever since he entered," Corey Graves said.

Twelve seconds later, Shego lifts Grim's feet onto the top rope as she got him in a front headlock position.

"Oh god, this is going to be very painful on Grim's end," Brian Zane said.

Then, Shego gives Grim a draping DDT as the fans cringe seeing Grim's head drilled into the mat.

"Oh my god, draping DDT by Shego on Grim," Corey Graves said.

"It would be a shock if Grim's neck isn't broken by now," Brian Zane said.

As Grim was still down, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the match.

"Okay, let's see who entrant number seventy-eight is," Corey Graves said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #78: Flippy (Happy Tree Friends)**

Then pyro goes off on the stage and then "War" by Edwin Starr starts to play as Flippy walks onto the stage.

"Oh no, not him again," Brian Zane said in a scared tone.

"Unfortunately he's here and it is Flippy, entering at number seventy-eight," Corey Graves said.

"At the first rumble, he flipped out literally and nearly destroyed the competition," Brian Zane said.

Flippy then runs down the entrance way and he hops onto the ring apron.

"Oh Flippy is going to make an entrance here," Corey Graves said.

Flippy then hops onto the top rope on the top left corner as he eyes down Caulifla and Shego.

"I think Caulifla and Shego should get out of the way because a war vet is about to enter," Brian Zane said.

Flippy then jumps off and takes down Shego and Caulifla with a cross body as he gets up afterwards.

"Double cross body and Flippy takes down Shego and Caulifla at the same time," Corey Graves said.

Flippy then nails a dropkick to Moon's left knee as Moon drops to one knee.

"Dropkick by Flippy and he got Moon onto one knee," Brian Zane said.

Flippy then jumps onto Moon and takes her down with a jumping DDT as this brought a mix response from the crowd.

"Jumping DDT and I don't think these fans like him doing that to anime's popular magical girl," Corey Graves said.

Flippy then hops onto Nick's shoulders and gets him with a hurricanrana as he lands in the bottom left corner.

"Hurricanrana and Nick is sent flying into the corner," Brian Zane said.

As Flippy got up, Junko grabs Flippy from behind and gets him with a release German suplex as Flippy was in a dazed state.

"Junko with a German suplex and Flippy is woozy from the move," Corey Graves said.

Junko then gets up and grabs the barbed wire bat as Flippy didn't realize what was about to happen to him.

"Junko has the barbed wire bat and I don't think she should mess with Flippy with that thing," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, Junko swings and takes down Flippy with a bat shot to the face as this got some cheers from the crowd.

"Barbed wire bat to Flippy's face," Corey Graves said.

"And she just made a grave mistake by doing that," Brian Zane said.

Junko then nails right hands to Caulifla, Grim, Junkrat, Lucy, Nathan, Moon, Shego, Vaas, Austin, and Nick, taking them down.

"Junko is nailing everyone with right hands," Corey Graves said.

"She doesn't need a bat to that, she has her hands," Brian Zane said.

Junko looks to see Flippy with him bleeding from the skull, his eyes changed and his teeth sharped as he was Fliqpy.

"Oh my god, he's back," Corey Graves said in shock.

"This is not going to be good for Junko," Brian Zane said.

After a short stand off, Fliqpy runs and tackles Junko into the bottom right corner.

"Fliqpy with a tackle and Junko is in the corner," Corey Graves said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as Fliqpy was nailing a series of kicks to Junko's ribs.

"Fliqpy is kicking away on Junko's ribs," Brian Zane said.

"I don't think those kicks are soft at all," Corey Graves said.

After ten kicks, Fliqpy grabs the barbed wire bat and start to nail Junko in the ribs with it.

"Fliqpy is hitting Junko with her own bat," Brian Zane said.

"I guess what goes around, comes around," Corey Graves said.

After striking Junko eleven times with the bat, Fliqpy sees Vaas on his knees and then he start to strike Vaas in the back over and over again with the bat.

"Now Fliqpy is hitting Vaas with the bat," Brian Zane said.

"This is what happens when you have three psychos in one ring," Corey Graves said.

After twelve strikes, Grim kicks the bat into Fliqpy's face as the force knocks the bat out of Fliqpy's hands.

"Ouch, Grim kicks the bat into Fliqpy's face and he's in a dazed state," Brian Zane said.

Grim then lifts Fliqpy up and drops him with a backbreaker as this brought a few boos from the crowd.

"Backbreaker on Fliqpy by Grim and some fans didn't appreciate the move," Corey Graves said.

Grim then walks over to the top left corner and climbs up to the top rope as the table was directly below him in the ringside area.

"Grim is going up to top rope yet again," Brian Zane said.

"He needs to watch out because the table is below him," Corey Graves said.

As Grim was still on the top rope, the rumble clock was ticking as the second last entrant was about to enter.

"Grim needs to make up his mind soon because our second last entrant is on their way," Brian Zane said.

 **10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

 **Entrant #79: Tyler James (Dog With A Blog)**

Then, The Rockers entrance theme starts to play and out comes Tyler James. Dressed in all black, Tyler got a bunch of screams from the fangirls at ringside.

"And here comes a huge favorite to win the match," Brian Zane said.

"Competing in his third rumble it is Tyler James, entering at number seventy-nine," Corey Graves said.

"In his first rumble he manage to eliminate three people, but can he do well entering this late?" Brian Zane asked.

Tyler then runs down the entrance way and he hops onto the ring apron as Grim didn't know about this.

"Oh look out Grim, Tyler is on the apron," Corey Graves warned Tyler.

Tyler then pushes Grim off the top rope and Grim crashes through the table, eliminating him to the deafening ovation from the crowd.

"OH MY GOD," Corey Graves screamed in horror.

"Grim just suffered one of the worst eliminations ever," Brian Zane said.

 **66th Elimination: Grim; Eliminated by: Tyler James; Duration-6:12**

As EMTs were checking on Grim, Tyler climbs up to the top rope as Fliqpy, Junko, Nick, Shego, Nathan, and Lucy were brawling with each other.

"Tyler is about to take out the competition with some high flying moves," Corey Graves said.

Tyler then jumps off and gets the six with a diving elbow as the fans went freaking nuts for that dive.

"Elbow and Tyler just knocks them down like bowling pins," Brian Zane said.

Tyler then gets up as he feels pumped up from that epic dive.

"Look at this, it seems Tyler hasn't lost a step here," Corey Graves said.

Tyler then nails a series of superkicks to Nathan, Lucy, Vaas, Sombra, Junkrat, Nick, Caulifla, Junko, Austin, Fliqpy, Moon, and Shego as Tyler was unstoppable at this point.

"Tyler superkicking everyone in his sights," Brian Zane said.

"It's like a superkick party here," Corey Graves said.

Tyler then picks up Shego and lifts her up into a fireman's carry.

"Tyler has Shego on his shoulders," Brian Zane said.

"I don't like Shego's chances right now," Corey Graves said.

Tyler then backs up and tosses Shego over the top rope and onto the floor, ending Shego's time in the match.

"There goes Shego, but she did amazing, nearly lasting an hour in the match," Brian Zane said.

 **67th Elimination: Shego; Eliminated By: Tyler James; Duration-58:53**

As Shego was slowly leaving the ringside area, Tyler picks up the table that Nathan brought in and was setting it up.

"Tyler is looking to use that table Nathan brought in to his advantage," Corey Graves said.

"It could be very good or very bad," Brian Zane said.

Once it was set up, Tyler moves it about four feet away from the top right corner.

"Tyler has got the table set up," Corey Graves said.

A minute remains until the last entrant comes out as Junko nails a dropkick to the back of Tyler's head, stumbling him towards the right side of the ring.

"Dropkick by Junko and that puts a stop to Tyler's plans briefly," Brian Zane said.

Junko was then trying to eliminate him from the match, but he had a hold of the ropes to avoid the elimination.

"Junko is now trying to eliminate Tyler here," Corey Graves said.

"I don't think Tyler will let Junko take him out that easily," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds as Tyler lands on the apron and rolls back into the ring.

"Tyler lands onto the apron and he manages to get back into the ring," Corey Graves said.

In another part of the ring, Nathan and Fliqpy were slugging each other with fists as this was even between them.

"Fliqpy and Nathan are just punching away on each other," Brian Zane said.

"Nathan might have the strength, but Fliqpy has the experience," Corey Graves said.

Eight seconds later, Nathan nails a knee to Fliqpy's ribs as Fliqpy was holding them in pain.

"Nathan with a knee and he found Fliqpy's weak point," Brian Zane said.

Nathan then lifts Fliqpy onto his shoulders and drops him with an almost bone breaking powerbomb as the fans gave a mix reaction for it.

"Powerbomb and I think Fliqpy just got shattered into pieces," Corey Graves said.

Nathan then picks up Fliqpy and tries him to throw him over the ropes, but Fliqpy wraps his body around the ropes to avoid the elimination.

"Nathan is looking to score another elimination here," Brian Zane said.

"After that powerbomb, I don't think Fliqpy stands a chance," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds as Fliqpy kicks Nathan below the belt as Fliqpy was safe from now.

"Fliqpy with a kick and that saves him from being eliminated," Brian Zane said.

Seeing the opportunity, Fliqpy hops onto the middle ropes and takes down Nathan with a springboard moonsault as the fans couldn't believe it.

"Moonsault and Fliqpy took down the lead singer of Dethklok," Corey Graves said.

As Fliqpy got back on his feet, the rumble clock was ticking down as one person was left to enter.

"We are just ten seconds away from the last entrant," Brian Zane said.

 **10…**

 **9…**

 **8…**

"Who is it?" Corey Graves asked.

 **7…**

 **6…**

"This is exciting," Brian Zane said.

 **5…**

 **4…**

 **3…**

"I can't stand the waiting," Corey Graves said.

 **2…**

 **1…**

"Here's our last entrant," Brian Zane said.

 **BZZT!**

 **Entrant #80: Johnny Gomez (Celebrity Deathmatch)**

With the season 4 theme of _Celebrity Deathmatch_ playing through the speakers, out comes the other host of the violent MTV series, Johnny Gomez. Wearing a wizard hat and robe, Johnny got a decent ovation from the fans.

"Help has come for Nick Diamond," Brian Zane said.

"Here's Nick Diamond's commentating partner, Johnny Gomez, entering at number eighty," Corey Graves said.

"With the spot he drew, Johnny is at a huge advantage for winning this match," Brian Zane said.

Johnny then runs down the entrance way and then he slides into the ring as the fight for a million dollars is on.

"Well strap yourselves in because the fight for the million dollars is on," Corey Graves said excitedly.

 _ **To be** **continued**_ **…**

* * *

 **Well eighty have entered and now only one will win, but who? Anyway here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 80**

 **Entries left: 0**

 **People still in the ring: 13**

 **Eliminated Competitors: Homer Simpson, Bubbles, Sunset Shimmer, Hekapoo, Stocking Anarchy, Star Butterfly, Peridot, Fink, Peter Griffin, Roadhog, Mai Valentine, Chloe Park, Dipper Pines, Kim Possible, Blue Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, Hunter Huntsman, Professor Venomous, "Super" Dave Osborne, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Riley Freeman, Shelly, Sheldon Cooper, Markipiler, Dan, Hannibal Lecter, Woody Boyd, Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jirō, Rainbow Dash, Katniss Everdeen, Panty Anarchy, Connie Maheswaran, Justin, Alex DeLarge, Heather, Twilight Sparkle, Marco Diaz, Adam Taurus, Zarya, Kevin, Freddy Krueger, Duncan, Sterling Archer, Holly Blue Agate, Deadpool, Julian, Ricky, Ash Ketchum, Al Bundy, Lumpy, Lemon Zest, Lana Loud, Bismuth, Dawn, Korra, Needles Kane, Lynn Loud Jr., Harley Quinn, Steven Universe, Yang Xiao Long, Steve Urkel, Batman, Snake, Mordecai, Grim, and Shego.**

 **People still in the match: Caulifla, Vaas Montenegro, Austin Moon, Junko Enoshima, Lucy Loud, Junkrat, Sombra, Nick Diamond, Nathan Explosion, Sailor Moon, Flippy/Fliqpy, Tyler James, and Johnny Gomez.**

 **Who will the rumble?**

 **Will it be the singing sensation, Austin Moon?**

 **Will it be the Saiyan punk, Caulifla?**

 **Will it be the psycho soldier, Flippy/Fliqpy?**

 **Will it be Deathmatch hosts, Johnny Gomez or Nick Diamond?**

 **Will it be the psycho school student, Junko Enoshima?**

 **Will it be the one half of the apocalyptic duo, Junkrat?**

 **Will it be Loud goth, Lucy Loud?**

 **Will it be death metal musician, Nathan Explosion?**

 **Will it be the original magical girl, Sailor Moon?**

 **Will it be hacker, Sombra?**

 **Will it be BMX rider, Tyler James?**

 **Or will it be psycho islander, Vaas Montenegro?**

 **You will have to find out in the next chapter.**


	20. The Rumble Curtain Call

**Fandom Royal Rumble III**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all different fandoms compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble match for a million dollar prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickelodeon, New Line Cinema, MTV, Funimation, Sony, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Before I get into the final chapter, here are the stats so far.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 80**

 **Entries left: 0**

 **People still in the ring: 13**

 **Eliminated Competitors: Homer Simpson, Bubbles, Sunset Shimmer, Hekapoo, Stocking Anarchy, Star Butterfly, Peridot, Fink, Peter Griffin, Roadhog, Mai Valentine, Chloe Park, Dipper Pines, Kim Possible, Blue Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, Hunter Huntsman, Professor Venomous, "Super" Dave Osborne, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Riley Freeman, Shelly, Sheldon Cooper, Markipiler, Dan, Hannibal Lecter, Woody Boyd, Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jirō, Rainbow Dash, Katniss Everdeen, Panty Anarchy, Connie Maheswaran, Justin, Alex DeLarge, Heather, Twilight Sparkle, Marco Diaz, Adam Taurus, Zarya, Kevin, Freddy Krueger, Duncan, Sterling Archer, Holly Blue Agate, Deadpool, Julian, Ricky, Ash Ketchum, Al Bundy, Lumpy, Lemon Zest, Lana Loud, Bismuth, Dawn, Korra, Needles Kane, Lynn Loud Jr., Harley Quinn, Steven Universe, Yang Xiao Long, Steve Urkel, Batman, Snake, Mordecai, Grim, and Shego.**

 **People still in the match: Caulifla, Vaas Montenegro, Austin Moon, Junko Enoshima, Lucy Loud, Junkrat, Sombra, Nick Diamond, Nathan Explosion, Sailor Moon, Flippy/Fliqpy, Tyler James, and Johnny Gomez.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: The Rumble Curtain Call**

* * *

As Johnny Gomez enters the ring, he and Nick Diamond go after Austin Moon and double teaming him with fists to the face.

"Here we go and Johnny and Nick are going after Austin," Corey Graves said.

"There is no more help coming, everyone has entered and the hunt is on," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Austin fights back with a double noggin knocker to Nick and Johnny.

"Double noggin knocker and the hosting duo just have a meeting of the minds," Corey Graves said.

Austin then grabs Nick and Johnny, and tries to throw them over the ropes. But, Nick and Johnny stop just in time before going over.

"Johnny and Nick nearly go over the ropes, but they manage to stop just in time," Brian Zane said.

Austin then run over to Nick and Johnny, hopefully to eliminate them from the match.

"Austin running towards Nick and Johnny with full steam," Corey Graves said.

But then, Nick and Johnny back body drop Austin over the ropes. Luckily, Austin grabs onto the ropes and was standing on the apron.

"Nick and Johnny send Austin over the ropes, but Austin manage to grab the ropes just in time," Brian Zane said.

Nick and Johnny then grab steel chairs from the ring and then Nick swings and strikes Austin in the head with the chair as Austin was still standing.

"Nick and Johnny have steel chairs and Nick strikes Austin with the chair," Corey Graves said.

Johnny then swing and strikes Austin in the head with the chair as the fans cringe at the sound and Austin was still standing.

"Johnny with a chair to Austin's skull and I don't think Austin can last any longer," Brian Zane said.

Then, Johnny and Nick throws their chairs and strike Austin in the skull at the same time.

"Johnny and Nick threw their chairs and Austin's skull just got creamed," Corey Graves said.

Those strikes were too much as Austin falls off the ring apron and onto the floor, eliminating him to a very mix response from the crowd.

"Good bye Austin thanks to those chairs from the Deathmatch hosting duo," Brian Zane said.

 **68th Elimination: Austin Moon; Eliminated by: Johnny Gomez and Nick Diamond; Duration-24:42**

As Austin was recovering from those chair shots, Johnny and Nick were celebrating eliminating one of the people most likely to win the rumble.

"Look at this duo," Corey Graves said.

"I don't think anybody can stop this famed MTV animated duo," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, Johnny grabs Nick from behind and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to the shock of Nick and the crowd.

"WHAT THE HELL," Corey Graves screamed in shock.

"Johnny just eliminated Nick from the rumble," Brian Zane said.

 **69th Elimination: Nick Diamond; Eliminated by: Johnny Gomez; Duration-14:53**

As Johnny looked down at Nick, Nick was a little bit angry over this elimination.

"I think Nick is not too happy his own hosting partner eliminated him," Corey Graves said.

"What the hell Johnny?" Nick asked Johnny in an angry tone.

"Sorry Nick, it is every man for themselves," Johnny said to Nick as Johnny didn't know that Vaas Montenegro was behind him.

"Johnny is right, it is everyone for themselves," Corey Graves said.

"But he needs to focus because Vaas is behind him," Brian Zane said.

Then, Vaas tosses Johnny over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a few cheers from the crowd.

"And there goes Johnny, courtesy of Vaas and we are down to ten competitors," Corey Graves said.

"I think Vaas is looking to break Needles' record," Brian Zane said.

 **70th Elimination: Johnny Gomez; Eliminated by: Vaas Montenegro; Duration-1:08**

As Nick, Johnny, and Austin were leaving the ringside area, Lucy Loud and Nathan Explosion were battling with each other as Lucy got the advantage for the moment.

"Lucy and Nathan are currently battling for dominance," Corey Graves said.

"Lucy might be small, but she packs a punch and kick," Brian Zane said.

Each shot Lucy was landing was sending Nathan back a bit as he was getting close to that table Tyler set up earlier.

"Look where Nathan is heading," Corey Graves said.

"He needs to be careful with that table close to him," Brian Zane said.

After ten punches, Lucy jumps up and nails Black Mass onto Nathan and Nathan lands right onto the table.

"Black Mass and Nathan just lands on the table," Corey Graves said.

Lucy then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner as she was looking to send some more pain onto Nathan.

"Lucy is climbing up to the top rope," Brian Zane said.

"She is risking everything to hit the move," Corey Graves said.

Before Lucy could do anything, Junkrat hops onto the top rope in the same corner and grabs a hold of Lucy.

"Junkrat is up on the top rope and Lucy is about to go for a horrible ride," Corey Graves said.

A few seconds later, Junkrat launches Lucy off the top rope with a release belly to belly suplex as he and Lucy break though the table that Nathan was on as the fans chant "holy sh*t" for the move.

"OH MY GOD," Corey Graves screamed in horror.

"Look at all of these bodies, it is like a car crash here," Brian Zane said.

Seeing the chaos before him, Vaas picks up Lucy and Junkrat as he was looking to take out two entrants with one throw.

"Oh I think Vaas is looking to add to his elimination pile," Corey Graves said.

Then, Vaas throws Lucy and Junkrat over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating them to some small cheers from the crowd.

"There goes Lucy and Junkrat, thanks to Vaas," Brian Zane said.

"And with that we are down to only eight competitors," Corey Graves said.

 **71st Elimination: Lucy Loud; Eliminated by: Vaas Montenegro; Duration-21:37**

 **72nd Elimination: Junkrat; Eliminated by: Vaas Montenegro; Duration-19:37**

As Junkrat and Lucy were leaving the ringside area, Vaas extends his arms out as he was happy for his work.

"I am the king of rumbles," Vaas said to a very mix reaction from the crowd as he didn't know Junko Enoshima was behind him.

"No you are not Vaas," Brian Zane said to Vaas Montenegro.

"And he needs to know that Junko is about to go after him," Corey Graves said.

When Vaas turns around, Junko runs up and clothesline him over the top rope. But, Vaas manages to grab onto the top rope and remains on the apron for the moment.

"Junko just clothesline Vaas out of the ring, but he stays on the apron," Brian Zane said.

"I don't know how long he can stay with Junko in his sights," Corey Graves said.

As he was taking a moment to regain his composure, Junko, Tyler James, and Sombra grab steel chairs from the apron and they approach the islander.

"Look at this, Tyler, Sombra, and Junko, all have got steel chairs in hand," Brian Zane said.

"I would be afraid for Vaas now," Corey Graves said.

Junko, Tyler, and Sombra swing the chairs and strike Vaas in the skull with the chairs. The impact causes Vaas to fall off the apron and onto the floor, eliminating him to the shock of the crowd.

"Oh sweet god, that was freaking brutal," Brian Zane said in horror.

"And with that, Vaas is gone from the rumble," Corey Graves said.

"At least he manage to eliminate seven people from the rumble, which is impressive," Brian Zane said.

 **73rd Elimination: Vaas Montenegro; Eliminated by: Junko Enoshima, Tyler James, and Sombra; Duration-28:01**

As Vaas was stumbling out of the ringside area, Junko drops the chair and turns her attention to Nathan, who was getting back onto his feet, thanks to the ropes.

"I think Junko has found the next person she is ready to take out and that is Nathan Explosion," Corey Graves said.

Once Nathan got on his feet, Junko runs up and clothesline Nathan over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a few boos from the crowd.

"There goes Nathan," Brian Zane said.

"I doubt there is anyone that can stop Junko," Corey Graves said.

 **74th Elimination: Nathan Explosion; Eliminated by: Junko Enoshima; Duration-12:16**

As Nathan left the ringside area, Junko turns around as Fliqpy, Tyler, Sombra, Moon, and Caulifla were surrounding her as they were ready to eliminate her.

"We are down to six, Caulifla, Junko, Sombra, Moon, Fliqpy, and Tyler," Brian Zane said.

"Tyler has the best odds since he entered at seventy-nine, while Caulifla entered at thirty-two and looks beat as hell," Corey Graves said.

Eight seconds later, Junko turns to face Caulifla and walks over to the Saiyan punk with an evil look in her eyes.

"Oh I think Junko has a death wish by going against Caulifla," Corey Graves said.

"F**k off Saiyan," Junko said to Caulifla and then she pushes her as Caulifla was pissed off.

"I think Junko has done it," Brian Zane said.

"Pushing Caulifla is like playing with fire here," Corey Graves said.

Then, Caulifla starts to scream as the people in the ring and the fans in the stadium could feel the power coming from Caulifla.

"Oh my god, what the hell is happening?" Brian Zane asked in shock.

"I think I know what is about to happen," Corey Graves said.

Six seconds later, Caulifla's hair turns gold as the fighters in the ring were shocked and the fans went absolutely apesh*t as Caulifla was now in her Super Saiyan form.

"Oh yes, Caulifla has just showed her Super Saiyan form to everyone in the ring," Corey Graves said.

"And for Junko, I think she is about to meet some immense power," Brian Zane said.

Caulifla then rushes over to Junko and starts to punch Junko in the ribs at lightning fast speed.

"Holy crap, look at Caulifla's punches," Corey Graves said in amazement.

"They are so fast that if you blink, you'll miss it," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Caulifla nails a double open palm slap to Junko's chest as this got her woozy.

"Double palm slap and I can hear it from over here," Corey Graves said.

Junko then turns around and gets nailed by a super kick from Tyler, but Junko was still on her feet.

"Super kick and Tyler couldn't get Junko down," Brian Zane said.

Fliqpy then nails a dropkick to Junko's left leg as this brought Junko onto one knee.

"Fliqpy with a dropkick and Junko is now on one knee," Corey Graves said.

Sombra and Moon then go to both sides of the ring as this was going to be very bad for Junko.

"I don't like what's going to happen to Junko with Moon and Sombra on each side," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, Sombra and Moon nail a double superkick to the sides of Junko's head as the fans couldn't believe she is still on her feet.

"Superkick and the brain inside Junko's head is just rattling from it," Corey Graves said.

Tyler then runs up and nails a shining wizard to the back of Junko's skull, taking her down to some loud cheers from the crowd.

"Shining wizard by Tyler and they all finally take Junko down," Brian Zane said.

Sombra then picks up Junko and tosses her over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to a mix response from the crowd, but it was mostly cheers.

"And there goes Junko, Sombra just took out the biggest threat in the match," Corey Graves said.

"Well we can say that Caulifla is the biggest threat in the ring now," Brian Zane said.

 **75th Elimination: Junko Enoshima; Eliminated by: Sombra; Duration-25:30**

As Junko was leaving the ringside area, Caulifla goes face to face with Fliqpy as the psycho soldier and the Saiyan punk were about to fight.

"Look at this," Corey Graves said.

"I don't think a soldier of war should go up against a Super Saiyan," Brian Zane said.

Eight seconds later, Caulifla and Fliqpy start to swing their fists towards each other. But each shot was deflected by their fists.

"Look at the fists just hitting each other," Corey Graves said.

"It made look even, but I don't think it will be for long," Brian Zane said.

Nine seconds later, Caulifla grabs Fliqpy by his left wrist as Fliqpy was screwed at this point.

"Oh a big mistake on Fliqpy's part," Corey Graves said.

"And I think Caulifla is about to show him who is powerful in the match," Brian Zane said.

Caulifla then twists Fliqpy's arm as the fans cringe seeing Fliqpy's arm twist in such an excruciating way.

"Oh god," Corey Graves said in horror.

"I definitely don't think an arm should go that way," Brian Zane said.

After five seconds, Caulifla grabs Fliqpy from behind and gets him with a brutal release German suplex as Fliqpy was near the ropes.

"German suplex and Fliqpy is in a dangerous spot, right near the ropes," Corey Graves said.

As Fliqpy gets up, Moon nails Fliqpy with a brutal superkick to his jaw. The impact causes Fliqpy to go over the top rope and onto the floor as the elimination brought a mix reaction from the crowd.

"A superkick and there goes Fliqpy," Brian Zane said.

"And with that, we are down to the final four," Corey Graves said.

 **76th Elimination: Flippy/Fliqpy; Eliminated by: Sailor Moon; Duration-9:02**

As Fliqpy was leaving the ringside area, the four remaining competitors stood in the corners of the ring (Tyler in the top left, Sombra in the bottom left, Moon in the top right, and Caulifla in the bottom right). While Tyler, Sombra, and Moon had plenty of energy left in the tank, Caulifla looked beat even in Super Saiyan form.

"Caulifla, Sombra, Sailor Moon, and Tyler James, one of them will win the third ever Fandom Royal Rumble," Brian Zane said.

"Caulifla doesn't look good in her Super Saiyan form, if she entered near the end she would have enough power, but because she entered at number thirty-two, she doesn't have the same power compared to the others," Corey Graves said.

Ten seconds later, they all rush out of the corners and start attacking each other with Tyler fighting Sombra and Moon fighting Caulifla.

"Here we go, Moon going after Caulifla and Tyler is after Sombra," Brian Zane said.

"Out of four, only one is leaving with one million dollars," Corey Graves said.

Six seconds later, Caulifla throws Moon into the top right corner and then she starts to nail her with a series of kicks.

"Caulifla throws Moon into the corner," Brian Zane said.

"I feel her strength is coming back," Corey Graves said.

In another part of the ring, Sombra kicks Tyler in the gut and drapes his arm around her neck.

"Sombra kicks Tyler and I think the hacker is about to send the BMX rider for a horrible ride," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Sombra lifts Tyler up and drapes his feet on the top rope on the top side of the ring.

"Oh no, nothing good ever comes with someone dangling from the top rope," Corey Graves said.

Four seconds later, Sombra takes down Tyler with a brutal swinging draping neckbreaker as the fans cringe seeing Tyler nearly land on his head.

"Oh my god, what a horrible neckbreaker," Brian Zane said in horror.

"I don't know if Tyler is seriously injured right now," Corey Graves said in concern.

Sombra then picks up Tyler and tries to throw him over the top rope, but he wraps his arms around the top and middle ropes to avoid elimination.

"Tyler almost got sent over the ropes, but he manages to wrap his arms around the ropes," Brian Zane said.

"I don't know how he could still be moving after that neckbreaker," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts seven seconds as Tyler nails an elbow to Sombra as she flips to the middle of the ring and lands back on her feet.

"Elbow to Sombra and Tyler manages to save himself," Brian Zane said.

Tyler then let's go of the ropes and nails Sombra with a superkick to the jaw as Sombra was still on her feet.

"Superkick by Tyler and Sombra is still on her feet," Corey Graves said.

Tyler then grabs onto the back of Sombra's head and leads her to the ropes, hoping for an elimination.

"Oh I think Tyler is going to eliminate Sombra," Brian Zane said.

But then, Sombra reverses and throws Tyler over the top rope, but luckily Tyler grabs onto the top rope for safety.

"Sombra almost got Tyler out," Corey Graves said.

"But Tyler manages to grab onto the top rope just in time," Brian Zane said.

Six seconds later, Tyler flips over the ropes and his feet wrap around Sombra's neck.

"Tyler has gotten his feet around Sombra," Corey Graves said.

Then, Tyler gets back into the ring and takes down Sombra with a headscissors takedown.

"Headscissors takedown and Tyler got back into the ring in an awesome way," Brian Zane said.

As both of them got back up, Tyler nails another superkick to Sombra's jaw as Sombra was still on her feet.

"That's superkick number two to Sombra and yet she is still on her feet," Corey Graves said.

Feeling two wasn't enough, Tyler nails a third superkick to Sombra's jaw as Sombra was still on her feet.

"There is the hat trick and superkick number three doesn't take her down," Brian Zane said.

"That's a huge surprise," Corey Graves said.

Tyler then grabs Sombra by her hair and leads her to the top side of the ring.

"Oh I think Sombra is about to kiss her chances of winning goodbye," Brian Zane said.

Sombra then escapes Tyler's grasp and nails him with a knee to the face as Tyler was woozy a bit.

"Knee to the face and Tyler is in a dazed state," Corey Graves said.

Sombra then nails her own superkick to Tyler's jaw as he was sent over the top rope and lands on the apron for the moment.

"Sombra with her own superkick and Tyler manages to land on the apron," Brian Zane said.

As the top part of Tyler's body was hanging over the middle ropes, Sombra drives both of her feet into the back of Tyler's skull as Tyler's face hits the mat with this two foot double stomp.

"A special curb stomp with both feet, I have never seen that before and it might hurt," Corey Graves said.

The impact causes Tyler to fall off the apron and onto the floor as that elimination brought a few boos from the crowd.

"There goes Tyler and with that only three remain," Brian Zane said.

 **77th Elimination; Tyler James; Eliminated by: Sombra; Duration-6:21**

As Tyler was looking up, Sombra looks down at him with a sneaky smile on her face.

"I think Sombra is enjoying this moment," Corey Graves said.

"Talon is number one and you can't mess with us," Sombra said, trash talking to Tyler.

"Sombra shouldn't be trash talking because the match isn't over," Brian Zane said.

As that was happening, Moon gets away from Caulifla and gets behind of Sombra.

"Look at Sombra, Moon is coming behind you," Corey Graves warned to Sombra.

"I think it is too late for her," Brian Zane said.

Moon grabs Sombra from behind and tosses her over the top rope and onto the floor as that elimination came to the shock from the crowd.

"There goes Sombra, her trash talking just got the best of her," Corey Graves said.

 **78th Elimination: Sombra; Eliminated by: Sailor Moon; Duration-20:34**

As Tyler and Sombra begin to walk away back to the backstage area, Moon and Caulifla begin to circle around the ring as these were the final two left in the match.

"We are down to the final two, it is Caulifla and Sailor Moon and Caulifla has been in the match for over an hour and forty minutes, which is insane," Brian Zane said.

"Moon has been in the match for over ten minutes, but for one of them, they are going to win the rumble," Corey Graves said.

Ten seconds later, they rush to the middle of the ring and begin to attack each other with fists and kicks as the crowd were split as half were chanting "Let's Go Moon" and the other half chanting "Let's Go Caulifla".

"This is intense, it seems the stadium is divided on who to cheer for," Brian Zane said.

"It will be either be the Saiyan or the magical girl, the fight for the million is now on," Corey Graves said.

Eight seconds later, Caulifla nails a kick to Moon's ribs, then she grabs Moon by the head and slams her to the mat hard.

"Caulifla just slammed Moon's head hard onto the mat," Brian Zane said.

Caulifla then picks up Moon, wraps her arms around Moon's waist, and gets her with a release German suplex to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"German suplex on Moon and I think Caulifla is getting back into the fight," Corey Graves said.

Caulifla then picks up Moon and lifts her onto the top rope on the bottom left corner.

"Caulifla lifts up Moon on the top rope," Brian Zane said.

Caulifla then climbs up to the top rope on the same corner and then she drapes Moon's arm around her neck as the fans were excited to see what was going to happen next.

"Caulifla is climbing up to the top rope as well," Corey Graves said.

"This is going to be bad for both of them," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Caulifla gives Moon a superplex off the top rope and onto the mat as the fans chant "that was awesome" for the move.

"Holy crap, what a brutal superplex by Caulifla onto Moon," Corey Graves said.

"Both of them might be done here," Brian Zane said.

But Caulifla wasn't done yet, she got on her feet with her still having a hold of Moon.

"Oh I think Caulifla isn't quite done with Moon yet," Corey Graves said.

Caulifla lifts Moon upside down and gets her with a falcon arrow as the fans were starting to cheer for Caulifla a bit more.

"Falcon arrow and I think the fans are starting to like Caulifla more," Brian Zane said.

Caulifla then picks up Moon again and drapes her left arm around her neck. Caulifla then lifts Moon up and leads her to the top side of the ring.

"Oh I think Caulifla is looking to torture Moon more with her moves," Corey Graves said.

"Or she might be ready to score her victory," Brian Zane said.

Caulifla then drops Moon onto the apron as Caulifla was looking to eliminate Moon from the match once and for all.

"Moon is on the apron and is very close to losing on the million," Corey Graves said.

Moon then nails a kick to the top of Caulifla's skull as Caulifla gets woozy a bit.

"Moon fights back with a kick to Caulifla's head," Brian Zane said.

"This might be good or bad," Corey Graves said.

Moon then jumps off the top rope and lands on Caulifla's shoulders, looking to get her with a hurricanrana.

"Moon looks like she's about to take out Caulifla," Brian Zane said.

But unfortunately, Caulifla was able to hold Moon in place as Moon was in big trouble.

"It's not working, Caulifla has a hold of Moon," Corey Graves said.

"I don't think Moon has ever faced someone as powerful as Caulifla," Brian Zane said.

Four seconds later, Caulifla drops Moon with a sit out powerbomb as Moon was down and the fans keep cheering for Caulifla.

"Caulifla with a sit out powerbomb and Moon might be out of it," Corey Graves said.

Caulifla then gets herself onto her feet and gets Moon onto her feet as well. Caulifla then drapes Moon's arm around her neck again as hoping this will be the one to end Moon's chances of winning.

"Hopefully this time will be charm for Caulifla," Brian Zane said.

"I don't think Moon is going to like it," Corey Graves said.

Caulifla then drops Moon onto the top rope as Moon's upper body was dangling over the ropes.

"Oh god, Moon just landed on the ropes hard," Brian Zane said in horror.

"That looks absolutely horrible," Corey Graves said.

Caulifla then runs up and nails a knee to Moon's face, knocking her off the ropes and onto the floor. Caulifla then gets on her knees and bangs her fist onto the mat as the fans cheer for her well deserved victory.

"Moon is gone, Caulifla wins the Fandom Royal Rumble," Brian Zane said.

"Caulifla is the third winner of the Fandom Royal Rumble," Corey Graves said.

 **79th and Final Elimination: Sailor Moon; Eliminated by: Caulifla; Duration-11:46**

The bell then rings as "Whatever" by Our Lady Peace starts to play through the speakers. Caulifla then gets back on her feet as she raised her hands in victory.

"Caulifla did the impossible and wins the rumble from number thirty-two," Brian Zane said.

"And the fans definitely love it here," Corey Graves said.

"Here's your winner of the third annual Fandom Royal Rumble, Caulifla," Greg Hamilton said as the fans cheer like crazy for her victory.

"She joins Dawn and Lapis Lazuli in people that won the Fandom Royal Rumble," Brian Zane said.

Caulifla then climbs up to the middle ropes on the top right corner, she then spreads her arms wide as confetti begins to rain down from the rafters and Caulifla starts to cry a little for her win.

"I look at the clock, Caulifla was in the match for an hour and forty-one minutes, but unfortunately she didn't break Katniss' record," Corey Graves said.

"Compare to Dawn and Lapis, Caulifla had went through hell to get the win here," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, Caulifla hears glass breaking and then "I Won't Do What You Tell Me" by Jim Johnston starts to play through the speakers as the fans like crazy for this.

"What a minute," Corey Graves said.

"I don't think it is over for Caulifla," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin came onto the stage riding on an ATV. Soon, Steve rides his ATV down the entrance way and then he stops when he stops at the ringside area.

"Here he is, the three time Royal Rumble winner and host of Fandom Royal Rumble III, 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin," Corey Graves said.

"What a way to come out to the ring here," Brian Zane said.

Steve then gets off the ATV and hops into the ring with a bag in hand. Steve then gets a mic from the ringside area as the music dies down.

"Well Steve has a history here in Philadelphia, he was part of ECW for a short time," Corey Graves said.

"That is why he is loved here in Philly," Brian Zane said.

"Austin has a mic here," Corey Graves said.

"Let's hear what he has to say," Brian Zane said.

"If you think this rumble was awesome, give me a hell yeah," Steve said as the fans chant "hell yeah".

"Yeah it was good, definitely had a hardcore feel here," Brian Zane said.

"Despite a few moments here, it was pretty decent," Corey Graves said.

"Caulifla, you manage to outlast seventy-nine other entrants and win the third ever Fandom Royal Rumble," Steve said to Caulifla as Caulifla bows to Austin.

"Yeah and it took her going to her Super Saiyan form to do it," Brian Zane said.

"That was so awesome when she did it," Corey Graves said.

"You not only won a million dollars, but you won a new prize," Steve said to Caulifla as he opens up the bag.

"I wonder what the prize is?" Brian Zane said.

"Well we're about to find out," Corey Graves said.

Steve then pulls out a championship belt that looked like the main championship used from 1998 to 2002 with a black leather strap. Steve then hands the belt to Caulifla and then Caulifla wraps it around her waist.

"It's a belt," Brian Zane said.

"Of course it's a belt Zane, it looks like the one used during the attitude era," Corey Graves said to Brian Zane.

"Yeah it kinds of looks like the world title," Brian Zane said.

"I would like to present the Fandom Royal Rumble Championship to the winner of the this rumble, Caulifla," Steve said as the fans keep cheering like crazy.

"That's way better a trophy, who needs a trophy when you got a belt," Corey Graves said in an excited tone.

"Yeah and it looks better than most WWE titles these days," Brian Zane said.

"Alright let's get this party started," Steve said as tosses away the mic as his music starts playing again.

"Hell yeah, we are celebrating Austin style," Brian Zane said in an excited tone.

"And you know what that means Zane," Corey Graves said to Brian Zane.

"Oh I know," Brian Zane said.

Soon, ring crew starts to toss cans of beer to Steve as he begins to drink down each can.

"Here comes the beer," Corey Graves said.

"Yeah it isn't a celebration with Austin without beer being thrown into the ring," Brian Zane said.

Twenty seconds later, Steve catches more cans and then he hands one of them to Caulifla. Caulifla opens it up and clinks her can onto Steve's can as the fans explode with cheers for it.

"Austin hands one can to Caulifla," Corey Graves said.

"Isn't Caulifla a little young to drink?" Brian Zane asked.

"I think she's old enough to drink a beer," Corey Graves said.

Before Caulifla could drink it down, Steve kicks Caulifla in the ribs and gets hit with the Stone Cold stunner. The impact knocks Caulifla out of the ring and onto the floor as the fans cheer for that stunner.

"STUNNER, STUNNER," Brian Zane screamed in shock.

"Austin hit the stunner on Caulifla, he hit the stunner on the Saiyan punk," Corey Graves said.

"That has to be the most shocking thing I ever seen," Brian Zane said.

Steve then climbs to the middle rope on the top right corner and drinks down his beer. Caulifla soon gets up as she smiled over getting stunned by Steven and his stunner.

"I don't think that stunner will stop Austin from celebrating," Corey Graves said.

"And Caulifla doesn't look angry after getting hit by a stunner," Brian Zane said.

"She knew Austin was going to hit the stunner, so she is going to let it slide," Corey Graves said.

"Well that would do it for the third annual Fandom Royal Rumble, I'm Corey Graves," Corey Graves said.

"And I'm Brian Zane saying goodnight from Philadelphia," Brian Zane said.

The last scene we are shown is Steve chugging down beer and Caulifla looking over to him as the screen fades to black, ending the show.

* * *

 **It took over a year, but it is done and Caulifla has won it. Her universe might have not won the Tournament of Power, but at least she was able to win the rumble. There was blood, craziness, and it was extreme, which I was looking for in this rumble.**

 **Before we go any further, here's the stats after the match.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 80**

 **Entries left: 0**

 **People still in the ring: 1**

 **Eliminated Competitors: Homer Simpson, Bubbles, Sunset Shimmer, Hekapoo, Stocking Anarchy, Star Butterfly, Peridot, Fink, Peter Griffin, Roadhog, Mai Valentine, Chloe Park, Dipper Pines, Kim Possible, Blue Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, Hunter Huntsman, Professor Venomous, "Super" Dave Osborne, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Riley Freeman, Shelly, Sheldon Cooper, Markipiler, Dan, Hannibal Lecter, Woody Boyd, Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jirō, Rainbow Dash, Katniss Everdeen, Panty Anarchy, Connie Maheswaran, Justin, Alex DeLarge, Heather, Twilight Sparkle, Marco Diaz, Adam Taurus, Zarya, Kevin, Freddy Krueger, Duncan, Sterling Archer, Holly Blue Agate, Deadpool, Julian, Ricky, Ash Ketchum, Al Bundy, Lumpy, Lemon Zest, Lana Loud, Bismuth, Dawn, Korra, Needles Kane, Lynn Loud Jr., Harley Quinn, Steven Universe, Yang Xiao Long, Steve Urkel, Batman, Snake, Mordecai, Grim, Shego, Austin Moon, Nick Diamond, Johnny Gomez, Lucy Loud, Junkrat, Vaas Montenegro, Nathan Explosion, Junko Enoshima, Flip[y/Fliqpy, Tyler James, Sombra, and Sailor Moon.**

 **Winner of the match: Caulifla.**

* * *

 **Entrant Order:**

 **1\. Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil)**

 **2\. Kim Possible (Kim Possible)**

 **3\. Fink (Ok K.O! Let's Be Heroes)**

 **4\. Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)**

 **5\. Peridot (Steven Universe)**

 **6\. Stocking Anarchy (Panty and Stocking With Garterbelt)**

 **7\. Hekapoo (Star vs. The Forces of Evil)**

 **8\. The Angry Video Game Nerd**

 **9\. Mai Valentine (Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

 **10\. Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)**

 **11\. Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)**

 **12\. Hunter Huntsman (Ever After High)**

 **13\. Sheldon Cooper (The Big Bang Theory)**

 **14\. Bubbles (Trailer Park Boys)**

 **15\. Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls)**

 **16\. Chloe Park (We Bare Bears)**

 **17\. Peter Griffin (Family Guy)**

 **18\. Roadhog (Overwatch)**

 **19\. Professor Venomous (Ok K.O! Let's Be Heroes)**

 **20\. Blue Pearl (Steven Universe)**

 **21\. Justin (Total Drama)**

 **22\. Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

 **23\. Adam Taurus (RWBY)**

 **24\. Hannibal Lecter (Silence of the Lambs)**

 **25\. Heather (Total Drama)**

 **26\. Markipiler**

 **27\. Dan (Dan Vs.)**

 **28\. Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games)**

 **29\. Marco Diaz (Star vs. The Forces of Evil)**

 **30\. Shelly (Pokémon)**

 **31\. "Super" Dave Osborne (The Super Dave Osborne Show)**

 **32\. Caulifla (Dragon Ball Super)**

 **33\. Riley Freeman (The Boondocks)**

 **34\. Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

 **35\. Kyoka Jiro (My Hero Academia)**

 **36\. Momo Yaoyorozu (My Hero Academia)**

 **37\. Al Buddy (Married…With Children)**

 **38\. Alex DeLarge (A Clockwork Orange)**

 **39\. Woody Boyd (Cheers)**

 **40\. Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)**

 **41\. Korra (The Legend of Korra)**

 **42\. Panty Anarchy (Panty and Stocking With Garterbelt)**

 **43\. Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street)**

 **44\. Zarya (Overwatch)**

 **45\. Deadpool**

 **46\. Duncan (Total Drama)**

 **47\. Dawn (Total Drama)**

 **48\. Needles Kane (Twisted Metal)**

 **49\. Bismuth (Steven Universe)**

 **50\. Shego (Kim Possible)**

 **51\. Yang Xiao Long (RWBY)**

 **52\. Lynn Loud Jr. (The Loud House)**

 **53\. Kevin (Ed, Edd, N' Eddy)**

 **54\. Julian (Trailer Park Boys)**

 **55\. Lana Loud (The Loud House)**

 **56\. Snake (Partnership For a Drug-Free America)**

 **57\. Ash Ketchum (Pokémon)**

 **58\. Sterling Archer (Archer)**

 **59\. Batman**

 **60\. Holly Blue Agate (Steven Universe)**

 **61\. Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends)**

 **62\. Harley Quinn**

 **63\. Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)**

 **64\. Steven Universe (Steven Universe)**

 **65\. Lemon Zest (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)**

 **66\. Mordecai (Regular Show)**

 **67\. Vaas Montenegro (Far Cry)**

 **68\. Austin Moon (Austin & Ally)**

 **69\. Junko Enoshima (Danganropa)**

 **70\. Lucy Loud (The Loud House)**

 **71\. Junkrat (Overwatch)**

 **72\. Sombra (Overwatch)**

 **73\. Nick Diamond (MTV's Celebrity Deathmatch)**

 **74\. Steve Urkel (Family Matters)**

 **75\. Nathan Explosion (Metalocalypse)**

 **76\. Grim (Grim's Toy Show)**

 **77\. Flippy/Fliqpy (Happy Tree Friends)**

 **78\. Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon)**

 **79\. Tyler James (Dog With a Blog)**

 **80\. Johnny Gomez (MTV's Celebrity Deathmatch)**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **1\. Homer Simpson (By Hekapoo)**

 **2\. Bubbles (By Peter Griffin)**

 **3\. Sunset Shimmer (By Roadhog)**

 **4\. Hekapoo (By Roadhog)**

 **5\. Stocking Anarchy (By Roadhog)**

 **6\. Star Butterfly (By Roadhog)**

 **7\. Peridot (By Roadhog)**

 **8\. Fink (By Roadhog)**

 **9\. Peter Griffin (By Kim Possible, Mai Valentine, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Lapis Lazuli, Hunter Huntsman, Sheldon Cooper, Dipper Pines, Chloe Park, Professor Venomous, and Blue Pearl)**

 **10\. Roadhog (By Kim Possible, Mai Valentine, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Lapis Lazuli, Hunter Huntsman, Sheldon Cooper, Dipper Pines, Chloe Park, Professor Venomous, and Blue Pearl)**

 **11\. Mai Valentine (By Justin)**

 **12\. Chloe Park (By Adam Taurus)**

 **13\. Dipper Pines (By Adam Taurus)**

 **14\. Kim Possible (By Adam Taurus)**

 **15\. Blue Pearl (By The Angry Video Game Nerd)**

 **16\. Lapis Lazuli (By The Angry Video Game Nerd)**

 **17\. Hunter Huntsman (By Heather)**

 **18\. Professor Venomous (By Dan)**

 **19\. "Super" Dave Osborne (By Caulifla)**

 **20\. The Angry Video Game Nerd (By Caulifla)**

 **21\. Riley Freeman (By Caulifla)**

 **22\. Shelly (By Sheldon Cooper (accidentally))**

 **23\. Sheldon Cooper (By Heather)**

 **24\. Markipiler (By Alex DeLarge)**

 **25\. Dan (By Hannibal Lecter)**

 **26\. Hannibal Lecter (By Alex DeLarge)**

 **27\. Woody Boyd (By Kyoka Jirō and Momo Yaoyorozu)**

 **28\. Momo Yaoyorozu (By Zarya)**

 **29\. Kyoka Jirō (By Zarya)**

 **30\. Rainbow Dash (By Zarya)**

 **31\. Katniss Everdeen (By Zarya)**

 **32\. Panty Anarchy (By Zarya)**

 **33\. Connie Maheswaran (By Zarya)**

 **34\. Justin (By Dawn)**

 **35\. Alex DeLarge (By Needles Kane)**

 **36\. Heather (By Bismuth)**

 **37\. Twilight Sparkle (By Bismuth)**

 **38\. Marco Diaz (By Needles Kane)**

 **39\. Adam Taurus (By Yang Xiao Long)**

 **40\. Zarya (By Yang Xiao Long)**

 **41\. Kevin (By Lana Loud)**

 **42\. Freddy Krueger (By Snake)**

 **43\. Duncan (By Snake)**

 **44\. Sterling Archer (By Batman)**

 **45\. Holly Blue Agate (By Lumpy)**

 **46\. Deadpool (By Snake)**

 **47\. Julian (By Vaas Montenegro)**

 **48\. Ricky (By Vaas Montenegro)**

 **49\. Ash Ketchum (By Vaas Montenegro)**

 **50\. Al Bundy (By Lumpy)**

 **51\. Lumpy (By Vaas Montenegro)**

 **52\. Lemon Zest (By Mordecai)**

 **53\. Lana Loud (By Bismuth)**

 **54\. Bismuth (By Junko Enoshima)**

 **55\. Dawn (By Junko Enoshima)**

 **56\. Korra (By Needles Kane)**

 **57\. Needles Kane (By Junko Enoshima)**

 **58\. Lynn Loud Jr. (By Lucy Loud)**

 **59\. Harley Quinn (By Sombra)**

 **60\. Steven Universe (By Batman)**

 **61\. Yang Xiao Long (By Nathan Explosion)**

 **62\. Steve Urkel (By Nathan Explosion)**

 **63\. Batman (By Nathan Explosion)**

 **64\. Snake (By Nathan Explosion)**

 **65\. Mordecai (By Sailor Moon)**

 **66\. Grim (By Tyler James)**

 **67\. Shego (By Tyler James)**

 **68\. Austin Moon (By Johnny Gomez and Nick Diamond)**

 **69\. Nick Diamond (By Johnny Gomez)**

 **70\. Johnny Gomez (By Vaas Montenegro)**

 **71\. Lucy Loud (By Vaas Montenegro)**

 **72\. Junkrat (By Vaas Montenegro)**

 **73\. Vaas Montenegro (By Junko Enoshima, Tyler James, and Sombra)**

 **74\. Nathan Explosion (By Junko Enoshima)**

 **75\. Junko Enoshima (By Sombra)**

 **76\. Flippy/Fliqpy (By Sailor Moon)**

 **77\. Tyler James (By Sombra)**

 **78\. Sombra (By Sailor Moon)**

 **79\. Sailor Moon (By Caulifla)**

 **Winner: Caulifla**

* * *

 **Fandom Royal Rumble Records:**

 **Survivor (Longest time spent in the rumble): Katniss Everdeen (One hour, fifty minutes, and sixteen seconds) (FRR II)**

 **Runner Up: Caulifla (One hour, forty-one minutes, and forty-six seconds) (FRR III)**

 **Quickie (Shortest time in the rumble): Kramer (1.7 seconds) (FRR)**

 **Runner Up: Holly O'Hair (15 seconds) (FRR II)**

 **Terminator (Most eliminations in a rumble match): Needles Kane (thirteen eliminations)**

 **Runner up: Negan (eight eliminations)**

 **Genesis (Most combined eliminations): Needles Kane (sixteen eliminations)**

 **Runner up: The Angry Video Game Nerd (fourteen eliminations)**

 **Wolfpack (Most people involved in a single elimination): Hugo and Jasper (eleven people) (FRR and FRR II)**

 **Runner up: Peter Griffin and Roadhog (ten people) (FRR III)**

* * *

 **If you think I'm done, well think again. In the final chapter, I'll have some backstage footage with several fighters after the match. Plus I will have an announcement as well.**

 **Also, enjoy NXT Takeover: Toronto II.**


	21. Post-Match Footage

**Fandom Royal Rumble III**

 **Summary: Eighty characters from all different fandoms compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble match for a million dollar prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't any characters in this fic, they belong to WWE, Lucha Underground, Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickelodeon, New Line Cinema, MTV, Funimation, Sony, etc.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 21: Post-Match Footage**

* * *

After the camera was done rolling, there was some exclusive footage with some of the competitors after the match and we bring them to you.

In the infirmary, Adam Taurus was sitting on a cot looking very pissed that he lost.

"What a bunch of f***ing cowards, I should be the winner of this rumble, not some Saiyan. All I can say is that no one can best me," Adam said in confidence.

"Hey Adam," Kim Possible said as she, Dipper Pines, and Chloe Park (who were all bandaged up from Adam's power) approach Adam with anger in their eyes.

"We need to teach you a lesson on how to treat people with class," Dipper said to Kim.

"Hey cameraman, get out of the infirmary," Chloe said to the cameraman as he exits the infirmary and the door closes as they were ready to teach Adam about respect.

* * *

In a different part of the stadium, Snake was sitting down on a box as he was a bit tired from the rumble.

"I may not win the rumble, but I made a huge statement in the ring," Snake said.

"I eliminated Duncan, Freddy Krueger, and Deadpool from the rumble, three favorites who could have won it got eliminated by me," Snake said.

"If I get invited to the next rumble, I will be there and I guarantee it, yesssss," Snake said and then he hissed to the cameraman.

* * *

In a locker room, Lana Loud was laying on a bench as the door to the locker room opens.

"Well hello Lana," this voice said as it belongs to ECW legend, Tommy Dreamer.

Lana then gets up to see Tommy Dreamer, Raven, and The Sandman in there.

"Hey guys," Lana said to the trio of ECW legends.

"You just made history by being the youngest entrant in Rumble history," Tommy said to Lana.

"I thought our training would not work, but it did and you were insane," Raven said to Lana.

"This is cause for a celebration," Sandman said as he pulls out a can of Budweiser.

"Beer?" Sandman asked Lana.

"She's six," Tommy said to Sandman.

"Oh," Sandman said.

"Listen, with more training you will win a rumble someday," Tommy said to Lana.

"Thanks guys," Lana said to the trio and then they leave so they can Lana heal.

"I'm surprised they didn't kill each other, I mean the history between the three of them is very personal," Lana said.

* * *

In a part of a hallway, Needles Kane was looking at a photo of the person who holds the record for most combined eliminations in Royal Rumble matches, Kane. All Needles could think about was to topple Kane's record and be the top dog in Royal Rumble matches.

Then, Shego comes behind Needles as she knew what he was thinking.

"Don't worry man, you'll beat the record one day," Shego said to Needles as she leaves him to think.

* * *

In a different locker room, Kyoka Jirō and Momo Yaoyorozu were exhausted from the rumble as Momo looked a little disappointed.

"You upset you didn't win Momo?" Kyoka asked Momo.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect Zarya to enter and throw us out so easily," Momo said.

"Well in a rumble match, anything can happen so you don't need to feel bad about losing, you will do better next time," Kyoka said to Momo.

"Yeah, thanks Jirō," Momo said to Kyoka.

In another locker room, Caulifla was celebrating her rumble win with Cabba and Kale. Cabba and Kale were pouring bottles of champagne onto Caulifla's head.

"Congrats Caulifla on winning the third ever Fandom Royal Rumble," Cabba said to Caulifla.

"I'm very proud of you sis," Kale said to Caulifla.

"Yeah it feels good to win this event," Caulifla said as she had the belt wrapped around her waist.

Soon, The COO of WWE, Triple H, and Shane McMahon enter the locker room as they wanted to chat with Caulifla.

"Caulifla, congrats on winning the third annual Fandom Royal Rumble," Triple H said to Caulifla.

"Thanks Hunter," Caulifla said to Triple H.

"You won't believe how much I wanted Universe 6 to win the Tournament of Power," Triple H said to Caulifla.

"Yeah I wanted Universe 6 to win as well," Caulifla said.

"But at least you and your universe are here," Triple H said to Caulifla.

"Yeah I'm glad I'm here," Caulifla said and then Shane's cell phone starts to ring.

"I got to take this," Shane said as he exits the locker room.

The cameraman then follows Shane out of the locker room as Shane was answering his phone.

"Yeah I'm here, I will put you on speaker phone," Shane said to the person over the phone and then he presses speaker phone.

"Can you hear me?" This male voice asked Shane over the phone.

"Yeah," Shane said.

"Did you get the photo I sent you?" The man asked Shane over the phone.

"Yes I did," Shane said as he pulls a poster out of his jacket.

"This individual is really powerful, he would be perfect for the rumble, if you can find him," the man said to Shane over the phone.

"How do you know this um?" Shane asked the guy on the phone as he didn't know his name.

"Just call me Kuzan, let's just say I know him too well," Kuzan said to Shane over the phone.

"Okay I'll see if we can find him and get him to compete in the next rumble," Shane said.

"Alright, goodbye," Kuzan said to Shane and then he hangs up the call.

"This is going to be very interesting," Shane said.

Shane then looks at the poster as it was a wanted poster and on it was legendary captain of The Straw Hat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy. All Shane could think about was how they can get Luffy to compete in the rumble.

The scene ends with a final shot of Luffy's wanted poster and then the screen fades to black.

* * *

 **And that everyone wraps up Fandom Royal Rumble III, it took a long time but it is done. Now it is time for the announcement.**

 **Originally I was going to announce that I was going to take a break from writing Rumble fics. The reasons were was it was hard to write new stuff for the ending to this rumble, the other reason was because of WWE 2019 Royal Rumble event when Seth Rollins won the Men's Royal Rumble Match (I could easily go into why I hated this decision and hate Seth Rollins, but I won't) and it sort of zapped me of writing rumbles because of it. I thought after this I thought I should just stop and come back in a few years.**

 **But then I got reviews and PMs from a few authors on the site and they were impressed by these Rumble fics and this sort of light a fire in me. This leads me to make this announcement and that announcement is that the Fandom Royal Rumble will be coming back for a fourth time.**

 **Here is what you need to know.**

 **Fandom Royal Rumble IV will take place at Levi's Stadium in Santa Clara, California, the home of Wrestlemania 31 and it will be the first Fandom Royal Rumble to take place in California.**

 **It will be in September (mainly because this summer has been boiling hot and hopefully it will cool down by then).**

 **Returning entrants include Caulifla, Dawn, Lapis Lazuli, Luna Loud, Sheldon Cooper, Needles Kane, Snake, and Batman.**

 **Newcomers will include Randy Marsh, Lola Bunny, Frank West, Reaper, and Brooks Holt.**

 **Characters from** _ **One Piece, Bleach, My Hero Academia,**_ **and** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **will appear in the rumble.**

 **Two characters from Netflix's** _ **Stranger Things**_ **will compete.**

 **A character representing the new anime smash hit,** _ **Fire Force**_ **, will be in it.**

 **The cash prize will be the same and the belt will be on the line as well.**

 **That's all for now, stay tuned for Fandom Royal Rumble IV.**

 **If you have any suggestions for participants for future rumbles, go to my Royal Rumble forum on this site, I will have a link on my profile.**

 **This is E.B saying, Plus Ultra (man I love MHA).**

 **Also, enjoy Summerslam tonight.**


End file.
